


JACK AND SAM - PEACEKEEPERS

by TuruaSam



Series: SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forced Sex, Loving Sex, Mental Instability, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Torture, Sexual Violence, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, ancient powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 148,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuruaSam/pseuds/TuruaSam
Summary: Sam had finally been 'fixed' and she looks forward to restarting her life.What will the future hold for Jack, Sam and their children as they begin to make the 'Peacekeepers' a reality.The Lucian Alliance will be their first target and then they will seek out the Slave Traders and attempt to rescue the slaves and stop their evil business.Will they succeed in capturing 'The Master' and what will they do to him if they do.**COMMENTS****I am loving this saga you have made. I just came across it a week ago and I have spent all free time reading and marveling at your story-telling. I am looking forward to many many more chapters**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!!!!**Simply awesome! Cant wait to read more and more! Thanks again!**I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed this might I dare say never finish it, would love to have you follow the children as they grow up and see how their lives pan out..**Cant stop reading! Omg more please**Loved it! Just cant put this Story Arc down, I have re read it all so many times. Thanks for continuing it. Will be gutted once its finished. It's a phenomenal piece of writing
Relationships: Carolyn Lam/Original Male Character(s), Cassandra Fraiser/Original Male Character, Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran, Hank Landry/Kim Lam, Ishta/Teal'c (Stargate), Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1214379
Comments: 147
Kudos: 105





	1. DESTINY

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**  
(contains plot spoilers!!!!)  
PART 5 OF 'SLAVE TRADERS - A JACK AND SAM STORY'  
PLEASE START AT PART 1 - 'JACK AND SAM - IN CAPTIVITY'
> 
> This series contains a LOT of explicit 'loving' sex (smut) and also a lot of consensual rough/hard fucking (the bulk of which involves a very willing Jack and Sam) and there is also lots of other explicit smut and fucking between other pairings of the main character's and even some consensual F/F, M/F/F and M/M/F/F scenes thrown in.
> 
> BUT ultimately, this series is based around FORCED SEXUAL SLAVERY (forced prostitution and forced breeding).  
It contains VERY EXPLICIT and VERY GRAPHIC scenes that can include: drugs, male or female rape, male Studs being forced to rape and impregnate women (and occasionally some underage girls), violence, sexual violence, sexual torture, underage sexual abuse or underage rape (some underage abuse and rape also includes violence). There is also one case of a very young girl being sexually abused by 'The Master'.
> 
> **COMMENTS**  
**I am loving this saga you have made. I just came across it a week ago and I have spent all free time reading and marveling at your story-telling. I am looking forward to many many more chapters  
**LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE IT!!!!  
**Simply awesome! Cant wait to read more and more! Thanks again!  
**I can't tell you how much I have enjoyed this might I dare say never finish it, would love to have you follow the children as they grow up and see how their lives pan out..  
**Cant stop reading! Omg more please  
**Loved it! Just cant put this Story Arc down, I have re read it all so many times. Thanks for continuing it. Will be gutted once its finished. It's a phenomenal piece of writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suspense is about to end!  
The first chapter is finished and I hope you enjoy it!

SLAVE TRADERS – A JACK AND SAM STORY PART 5

JACK AND SAM - PEACEKEEPERS

CHAPTER 1 DESTINY

Jack lay face down on the bed in complete misery. The bed was damp with his tears but he didn't care, he didn't even want to move. He was nowhere near ready to face the reality of life without Sam. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew that he would need to get up soon, he knew that Melody might have felt Sam leave and that everyone who was looking after the other children would be waiting to hear what had happened, but moving, going to comfort his children, would make it real, and he wasn't ready for that yet. He wasn't ready to tell them that he'd failed and Sam was gone.  
He wasn't sure that he would EVER be ready to face that reality. 

His heart broke into even more pieces as he listened to Corbin cry. Carolyn had been taken too, making him despair that it just wasn't fair that they had paid such a steep price for trying to help Sam. His heart shattered even more when he thought about the babies Carolyn had been carrying. So senseless. The Ancients could have done something more than just... take them, and even though he was glad that she had been ascended, their continued non-interference still pissed him off. Sam was supposed to be here, she was supposed to be leading them into the future, leading their technology advances so they could 'fulfill their destiny' and be the 'fifth race'. How could they do that without Sam? That question made him consider the possibilities.

He knew that Daniel had been sent back for breaking the rules, and he knew that there was no way in hell that Sam would be happy to sit back and not get involved if she knew she could do something to help someone in need. He huffed an emotional breath, if he was being honest, Sam would probably be kicked out pretty damn quick and suddenly he could imagine her ranting about being taken from Jack and her children and raging at them about Carolyn being taken from Corbin and her boys. 

Yep, Sam wouldn't last long with those unemotional, self centered, uncaring twits. Not long at all. She would hate it. Hate not being useful. Hate not being allowed to interfere. Sam having to be content with sitting around and doing nothing? No way in hell! Yep, she'll be back as soon as she pisses the 'Others' off enough. Sam knew what Daniel had done to be sent back, and who knew, maybe they would simply let her choose to come back, like Daniel had been able to do the second time.  
Meanwhile he needed to pull himself together and care for their children. Then he began to worry. What if it took a while before she could get herself sent back? How in the hell were they going to have enough milk for all the babies, especially now they had to try and feed Carolyn's babies too. He sighed with despair. He didn't want to think about that problem. He didn't want to think about anything. Sam was gone and he didn't want to face it. Maybe if he laid here a bit longer, he wouldn't feel so overwhelmingly devastated by not being able to feel her anymore. How was he ever going to get used to feeling so.... empty. 

Tears flooded his eyes as the dark emptiness inside him began to overwhelm him again, his grief spiking to swamp him as he let himself drown in it. 

Reality could go stuff itself. He wasn't ready to live without Sam. He would NEVER be ready to live without her.

******

Sam struggled to open her eyes, feeling strangely light-headed as she became aware. She felt her hand being held as she finally managed to open her eyes. She blinked and then squeezed her eyes shut at the brightness and swallowed roughly. She licked her lips, worked saliva into her mouth and swallowed again before she opened her eyes again and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted.  
She felt Carolyn's presence before she saw her, she felt Carolyn squeeze her hand as she saw her smile. Sam felt confused and disoriented as Carolyn pressed against her mind. She opened the link and felt Carolyn's love and comfort as Sam continued to become more and more aware.  
“Did it work?” a confused Sam asked silently.  
“It worked enough” Carolyn replied silently.  
“Enough for what?”  
“Enough for Thor to arrive and finish what we started” Carolyn said with a gentle smile.  
“Thor?”  
“Oh boy, has he got GREAT timing!” Carolyn said with wonder and Sam felt Carolyn's relief, happiness and several other see-sawing emotions.

“My body failed too fast....” Sam struggled to remember “I was with Jack, but then I felt... You pulled me in?”  
“Yeah..... I felt you... leaving... and I couldn't let you go”  
“Our link?”  
“Yeah... I somehow managed to pull you into my own body. I sort of remember..... 'hugging' you to my mind and then you were somehow sinking in through my skin. Then everything just went black until I woke up here”  
“Here?”  
“Thor's ship. Your life signs failed so he beamed you over and into a medical pod. He got a little confused by our very similar bio signatures, so he beamed me over too. He somehow realised that your soul was inside me, and once he was able to separate us, he stored you.... somewhere... until your body stabilized”  
“He did?”  
“Like I said.... GREAT timing”  
“I'm not sure I understand...”  
“Yeah me either. Thor said something about me having your blood and you having mine, as well as the same Protein Markers and Naquadah.... Then something about experience with clones and our separate consciousnesses.... It all sounded pretty complicated and I think my eyes actually glazed over in confusion for a while there....” Carolyn ended with a wry huff of a laugh.  
Sam huffed a laugh herself and then her face dropped and she nervously asked... “The babies. Did they survive?”  
“They're tiny and they needed help from Daniel and Vala to breathe, but they were all stable when I blacked out. I woke up as soon as he removed your soul from my body. He only just got you out of the medical pod and put you here, so it didn't take long for you to wake up either”  
“Where's Jack?” Sam asked as she tried harder to sense him. Suddenly she distantly felt Jack's overwhelming grief about her being... ascended... Ascended? Then she instantly realised that Thor hadn't let him know where she was yet and that Jack must have mistaken the transporter flash for the 'glow' that accompanied ascension. She shook off her confusion about his error and closed her eyes to concentrate harder as she reached out to him.

******

Jack's eyes suddenly popped open as the breath froze in his lungs and his head lifted off the bed in shock. “She's back” he whispered incredulously.  
“What?” asked Daniel in confusion as he looked at Jack's stunned face.  
“Sam's back” he whispered again “I can feel her again” he said as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He closed his eyes to concentrate and the room went completely silent as he made contact with Sam.  
Daniel watched as Jack's body shuddered and his head bowed as he let out an emotional sob. Then Jack opened his eyes and looked at Daniel with shocked relief on his face “She's okay” he said in a huff of emotional tears “Sam's okay...” he repeated as he slid off the bed and grabbed his shorts.  
“Jack?” asked Daniel in confusion “Is she with the Ancients? Is Carolyn with her?”  
Jack pulled on his shorts and then stopped and looked at Daniel “I thought they'd taken her too.... But it was Thor. Sam's with Thor” Jack clarified with a relieved smile as he blinked his tears away. Jack pulled his T-shirt on as he walked over to Corbin “Carolyn's okay too. They're both okay. Thor has them both” then he held onto Corbin's arm and they both disappeared in a soft glow of light as everyone sobbed with relief.

******

Sam opened her eyes to see Jack's relieved face looking down at her with a smile on his tear stained face.  
“Hey” he said emotionally. He put his hands on her closest arm, desperately needing to anchor himself to her with touch.  
“Hey” she smiled up at him.  
“How do you feel?”  
“Strange.... Tired.....”  
“Your Markers are active?”  
“Yeah. They're active and the program worked”  
“I let you go” Jack confessed.  
“No you didn't Jack. Carolyn pulled me in. She remembered what I did for the girls when their original bodies failed to implant. Carolyn's pull was stronger because she had my blood and Protein Markers. She collapsed because she pulled me in” Sam explained.  
“Oh.... So you found a more compatible soul mate huh?”  
“Never... You're the only soul mate I'll ever want” Sam said with a gentle smile.  
Jack smiled at her and then glanced over at Corbin and Carolyn embracing before looking back at Sam “God you scared me Sam” he confessed as a tear began to roll down his cheek.  
“I scared me too. My body failed SO incredibly fast.....” Sam admitted as tears shone in her own eyes. “All that extra energy helped to save me Jack. The energy on your Naquadah. It got me through the birth, and then getting Vala to keep my body going long enough for you to ejaculate.... They were great idea's Jack”  
“Well.... I guess I had to use my improved brain sooner or later” he smiled “So... Where's the hero of the hour? Where's Thor?” he asked with a smile.

“I am here General O'Neill”  
“Thor! Buddy! Now how did you know that Sam....” Jack turned and his voice failed him as he saw the 'new and improved' clone of Thor for the first time. His eyebrows rose as he studied Thor's new body. “Wow! You're..... taller! Melody sure did a great job didn't she?”  
“She certainly did General O'Neill” Thor said as he came to stand beside him with a device in his hand.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much for saving Sam” Jack said with deep emotion “How is she?”  
“The activation attempt was successful but it will take time for her body to re-adjust to having working Protein Markers. She would have a faster recovery if she were not pregnant but...”  
“Hey. Hang on. What?” interrupted Jack and then he looked at Sam “You're pregnant again?” he asked with raised eyebrows.  
“I guess we're up to the letter O” said Sam with a wry smile, but then her smile fell “Now that I've said it..... we can't use O”  
“We can't?”  
“Their initials would be O O...... O O'Neill?...... That's just.... weird....” Sam said with an apologetic shrug as she screwed up her nose a little “And as for me getting pregnant, it wasn't totally unexpected”  
“No... No it wasn't. So... No.... O... then? We go straight to P? Do you know how many babies?”  
Sam let her mind assess her body and then her face showed surprise as her hand slowly moved down over the sheet that covered her body and laid on top of her belly... her not quite flat belly.  
“My body was still in extreme fast forward mode when they were conceived” Sam said softly.  
“How far along are you?”  
“About ten weeks”  
“You're on Ancient speed?”  
“Yes. My body was put on Ancient speed with the K triplets so it will always be.... 'Ancient' now”.  
“So. Another set of triplets? I figure if they were conceived before you got fixed then it's triplets again” Jack guessed as he smiled at her.  
“Yeah” Sam confirmed with a wry smile.  
“Two girls and a boy?”  
“Yep” Sam smiled.  
“Seems to be a winning combination” Jack smiled.  
“Seems so” Sam agreed as she smiled back at him.

“Your pregnancy advanced very quickly. Once I removed you from the medical pod and your heart briefly stopped, the pregnancy slowed and stabilized. Doctor Lam explained what was happening and assured me that it was an expected reaction to the activation of your Protein Markers. I was previously unaware that Protein Markers could be reprogrammed. Your medical scans are very intriguing Colonel Carter and it appears as though your body and mind is now much more advanced than the previous scan” Thor said with a little confusion.  
“Ahhh.... Actually there are a LOT of rather advanced bodies and minds on the Al'kesh now” Sam replied with a wry smile as Thor blinked with obvious interest . “A LOT has happened since you've been gone. I'm assuming that the form Melody changed your clone into is a success?”  
“It is indeed. We are in the process of making enough clones to replace all the failing clones left on our Homeworld. I delayed my return until we had made enough new clones to provide bodies for the workers that I needed to bring with me. The workers are currently installing the technology that will provide the defense shield over your residence on Earth. Once the shield is operational, they will then begin to install the other technology”.  
“Thank you Thor” said Jack warmly  
“The scans that I took of your unborn offspring are proving to be as intriguing as your own scans. I would appreciate being able to scan your two older offspring if you are agreeable”  
“I know you scanned the oldest set of triplets while they were still inside Sam last time we saw you, but do you want to scan the other two sets of triplets while you're here?” asked Jack.  
Thor's mouth dropped open as he stared at Jack in shock “OTHER two sets? You have birthed..... eleven offspring?” he asked incredulously.  
“And three more will make it a nice even number of fourteen” he said with a smile as he gestured towards Sam's belly, then he looked back to Sam's face “What do you think Sam. Time to call it quits after this?”  
Sam smiled “As much as I love our children, it WOULD be nice to have my body to myself for a while”.  
“For a... WHILE?” Jack asked as his eyebrows rose.  
“Well... I'm Ancient, so I could probably safely bear children for another twenty years or more”  
“Oh?” questioned Jack faintly as his eyes went big.  
“Maybe once we bust up the Slave Traders network and dismantle the Lucian Alliance I might consider having more” Sam smiled teasingly at Jack.  
“Oh.... Well.... I guess now that you're fixed, the pregnancies would be a lot easier” Jack conceded.  
“Especially if I get demoted to just having twins again”  
“There's that” Jack said “But we're definitely skipping Q right?..... Right?”  
“Oh yeah.... Definitely skipping Q” Sam smiled brightly “And probably U as well”  
Jack's eyes went wide “U?”  
“Actually maybe we'll skip U through to Z and then start at A” Sam smirked.  
Jack smiled as his face gentled “You're looking so much better already” he said a little emotionally. “If you want to keep having babies then who am I to argue?” he smiled.

“Can I argue?” asked Carolyn “If Sam keeps having babies for twenty years then so will I” she said with a little exasperation.  
“Well at least now there are more 'Ancient' women around to have babies... I think we're sharing the joy quite efficiently” Jack said seriously, making Sam and Carolyn snort with laughter.  
Suddenly Carolyn went pale and huffed a breath.  
“Carolyn?” Sam questioned anxiously as she tried to lever herself up onto her elbow so she could see her more clearly.  
Carolyn's hands were on her big belly as she wobbled a little “Oh... All of a sudden I don't feel too good” and then her face screwed up and she looked down “Oh..... I think my water just broke” and then Carolyn groaned as her knees buckled a little.  
“Carolyn assess how many weeks you are” asked Sam urgently.  
“Oh God..... I think I'm about thirty four” she said as she looked at Sam with big shocked eyes.  
“Oh Carolyn. When you pulled me in I was still on the extreme fast forward, it must have affected you”  
“Thirty four weeks.... That's good.... Thirty four weeks is good.... They'll be fine” Carolyn huffed with false brightness and then groaned again as her legs went weak again and Corbin lowered her to the floor.  
“Are their lungs ready?” Sam asked as Thor looked on with wide eyes.  
Carolyn closed her eyes as her face scrunched up for a moment “They're good now” said Carolyn and then she groaned again “OOOOHH I need to push! We need to go back to the Al'kesh RIGHT NOW!” she moaned and then they both disappeared in a gentle glow of light.  
Sam saw them disappear in a soft glow that gradually brightened, and suddenly realized why Jack had mistakenly believed she had been ascended “Oh! New transporter beam? You combined your transporter beam with Ancient technology?” she guessed.  
“Yes. It is now much more efficient in transporting those with the Ancient gene” Thor explained as he blinked at her and Jack.  
“Sweet. Speaking of Ancient technology...... There's quite a few things we need to talk to you about” smiled Jack as he squeezed Sam's hand.

******

As soon as Corbin and Carolyn beamed back into the Al'kesh, Jayak heard Carolyn groan and then grunt as she began to push. He quickly went over to her and pulled off her panties while Noah grabbed some umbilical kits and some clean towels from the blanket warmer that they'd had on in readiness for Sam to give birth.  
“Carolyn how many weeks are you?” Jayak asked quickly as he took in the increased size of her belly.  
“Thirty four.... I've already strengthened their lungs” she told him in between contractions.  
“Is Sam really alright?” Jayak asked anxiously.  
“She's been fixed. Her body's exhausted and she's already ten weeks pregnant with triplets again. Thor said she will be very tired while her body gets used to having Protein Markers again” said Corbin.  
“Sam's pregnant with triplets again?”  
“Yeah. Remember she knew it would be a strong possibility because of the way Jack had to activate her Protein Markers” said Corbin.  
“Can we focus on ME right now?” asked Carolyn with a groan just before she pushed again.  
“I'm ALWAYS focused on you” said Corbin with a smile as he kissed the side of her face.  
The first baby's head was delivered and then with one more push, his little body slithered out into Jayak's hands. He laid the baby on the warm towel that was covering Noah's hands, clamped and cut the cord and then Noah took the baby over to the bench to check him and put a tag on his leg. Carolyn delivered the placenta and then began to bear down again. The second baby started to crown, he was born just as fast as the first one and then Carolyn curled up in pain as the final placenta powered her healing. Once it was done she sagged against Corbin, feeling extremely light headed and woozy.

Jayak checked Carolyn's blood pressure carefully, he knew that it would still be low after the blood she'd had taken from her body for Sam only a few hours ago. It was still low but he was relieved that there were no signs of Pre-Eclampsia.  
Jayak cleaned Carolyn up as best he could and then Corbin gently picked up Carolyn and once Jayak had put the leg rest up and placed a clean towel on it, Corbin put her onto the armchair next to Sam's side of the bed.  
Daniel and Vala were now both sitting on Jack's side of the bed, leaning up against the bed head holding Jack and Sam's new tiny triplets. They had all needed serious help with their lungs when they were born and they couldn't quite bring themselves to put them in the humidi-cribs yet. When Carolyn had returned, they decided to keep holding them until Jack and Sam returned too.  
Both Daniel and Vala used a hell of a lot of energy helping the babies, healing Sam and then trying to keep Sam alive. It had been scary as hell when Sam's body had started to fail so quickly. When Jack had told Vala to stop it had felt surreal. They had both felt's Sam's soul leave and now they were both wondering how the heck Thor had been able to save her. They certainly weren't complaining, they were extremely grateful, but confused because they knew that she had 'left' before the Protein Markers had activated. She'd died before the programming had started and they had both been overwhelmed with relief when Jack had said that Thor had her. He had been so relieved that it hadn't been the glow of the Ancients ascending her because he knew that as much as he wanted Sam to be ascended rather than die, he knew she would have hated being ascended.

Daniel glanced over at Carolyn, who looked completely exhausted. She had done something wonderfully selfless, but it had put her at risk. Carolyn had lost consciousness when Corbin had put her in the armchair. Jayak and Corbin had quickly gotten fluids running and she was now also attached to a monitor. Her newborns had been placed on her chest and covered over with a warm towel. Daniel knew that he would need to get the other two humidi-cribs sent up so they would have enough for all the premature babies. There were eight of them now. Six of Sam's and two of Carolyn's. It was crazy that Jack and Sam now had six premature babies to look after.  
Carolyn would be nursing four babies now but she should have plenty of milk now that he had filled her breasts to capacity. She had been pumping quite a bit over the last couple of days and they'd decided to get another breast pump sent up when it had become a bit awkward trying to juggle it between Sam and Carolyn.  
The plan was that the milk that Vala had been pumping and storing would feed the L triplets, so Sam could concentrate on the six newest babies. They had taken the L triplets through the Stargate and even though it had only been two days, it was obvious that they had already done a little bit of growing. Jack hadn't wanted to push them too far and had drawn the line at two round trips and they figured that with regular trips through, the L triplets would be able to be weaned in a couple of months if it became necessary. Hopefully Sam's breast milk hadn't been affected by what her body had gone through and she would be still be able to supply enough breast milk for both the K and N sets of triplets. 

Daniel turned his attention back to the tiny brown haired little boy that he held. His hair colour was similar to what Jacob's had been and he guessed that his eyes would be turning brown too. Another mini-Jack. It really was adorable that Sam's kids looked so much like them, especially the girls. It was also adorable that Kyan Charlie, who had once looked like Jack, was now blonde and would most likely be blue eyed like Sam. It made him wonder if Kyan had influenced his body to be that way, because his brothers definitely all leaned towards looking like Jack. Maybe Kyan had wanted to push the fact that he was now Sam's son and not Sara's, because he was definitely different to what he used to look like.  
He looked at the 'N' girls in Vala's arms and knew they were incredibly similar in looks to the 'K' baby girls, even though the 'K' baby girls weren't identical. With four girls all looking alike and of similar size it was going to be difficult to tell them apart, especially for those, like himself, who couldn't feel Naquadah signatures. 

Daniel sighed with tiredness and wondered how much longer Jack and Sam were going to be. He was anxious to see her. Anxious to see for himself that Sam really was okay. Everything had seemed to fall apart so badly. He slowly shook his head as he smiled, Thor sure had great timing and obviously had new beaming technology. Thank God for Thor. Then he began to wonder if Melody had somehow known that Thor would play a major part in saving Sam's life. Is that why Melody had felt the need to change Thor's clone, despite the terrifying and almost deadly cost to Jack and Sam's Naquadah levels?  
Maybe everything HAD fallen into place after all? Lots of different things had added up to the final result of being able to save Sam's life. Maybe Melody changing and saving Thor had been important for more than just the reason of saving the Asgard race? Without Sam to lead the way, improving their technology would have had to wait until Melody was ready. Melody was an amazing little girl, but she wasn't Sam. Losing Sam would have set their Peacekeeping plans back a long way, a VERY long way.  
THIS is how it was meant to be.  
Sam HAD to be saved, because she is the essential corner stone of their Peacekeeping destiny.  
Sam had been saved, and it felt so very, VERY right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost track of how many hours I burned through getting this chapter 'right'.  
(It's now 4am and I need to draw the line somewhere!)  
I hope you are all happy with the way the story line panned out because I think the other option would have gotten waaaay too 'off direction' and complicated.  
Please let me know if you like the first chapter, because now I'm dying from anxious curiosity to find out if I actually DID get it 'right'!


	2. REUNION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments! All your support makes me keen to write to keep it coming!!!! lol

CHAPTER 2 REUNION

Thor had been completely silent while Jack explained what had happened to Sam since Thor had seen them last. Jack told him about the accident that had allowed Sam to gain access to all the Ancient knowledge in her mind and then explained what Sam had been able to do for the others on board the Al'kesh. Jack informed him how powerful Sam was now and varying powers that the rest of them had and Thor had been VERY impressed that Sam had been able to mentally control a Goa'uld and force it to leave it's host. Thor continued to listen with avid interest as Jack explained that Sam had worked out how to manipulate her body into a fast forward to save herself from weeks of potentially lethal vulnerability in the early stages of her pregnancy with the K triplets. Jack then explained that Sam's weakened body had miscarried the N twin girls embryos and that they had made replacement embryos and then managed to fast forward Sam's body thirty three weeks in three days in a bid to give their babies a chance to be born before Sam died. Jack got very emotional as he told Thor that Sam's heart had given out shortly after giving birth and that Vala and Daniel had been keeping her body alive with their Ancient abilities while Jack had tried to activate her Protein Markers. 

Thor was upset to hear that Sam had been so close to death, especially when he realised that if he hadn't arrived when he did, that he would not have been able to save her. He apologized to them for not returning sooner and Sam quickly interjected, telling him that he had nothing to apologize for, explaining that the events that had influenced her body to fail had only occurred a few days ago and the sudden decline had unexpectedly shortened her ability to survive without her Protein Markers. She told Thor that he'd had no reason to suspect that Sam's body would fail so quickly, and that they were extremely grateful that he had returned as fast as what he had. 

Thor asked if they thought the others on board the Al'kesh would agree to let him obtain scans of them and their offspring and Jack suggested that Thor return with them to the Al'kesh and he would introduce them and ask them for permission. Thor asked them if they were ready to return and when Sam replied that she was, Jack tucked the cloth on Sam's body more securely around her, and then picked her up off the padded bench that she had been lying on. Thor then beamed them all back into Jack and Sam's room.   
Jack gently eased her down onto her side of the bed and made sure she was comfortable leaning back against some pillows before moving away to talk to Jayak, Samara and Noah. Corbin quickly moved in to hug her and let her know that their new sons had been delivered safely and that Carolyn was exhausted but she was stable. Sam blinked to hold back her tears as she looked at Carolyn lying unconscious on the armchair with her newborns on her chest. Sam knew that Carolyn had been instrumental in saving her life and she was so grateful that Carolyn and her babies were okay.   
Kim then hugged her and promised Sam an extra long back massage when she was feeling up to it and pointed out that she would actually be able to have them while lying on her tummy for a while. Sam laughed and told her that it sounded like heaven and then wryly added that it would have to wait until her boobs were empty after being pumped. Kim smiled and gave her another quick hug before going back near Connor and Caleb who were asleep in the L triplets cot.

Jayak hugged her next, followed by Noah and Sam tearfully thanked them for everything they had done to help her babies and to help save her. Jayak's eyes sparkled with tears as he told her that he was so relieved that she was okay and Noah cried as he hugged her, unable to verbalize what was in his heart. Sam smiled at him through her tears as she put her hand to the side of his face for a moment in a gesture of comfort and asked him if Cassie had been told yet.  
Noah shook his head and cleared his emotion clogged throat before he spoke “They're still waiting to hear. None of us could bear to go and tell them, and then Jack and Corbin beamed out and we decided to wait. We'd not long settled Carolyn before you came back. I'll go and let them know what happened. Are you up to seeing everyone? You know Cassie will be dying to come and see you, she wasn't happy that she had to babysit and not be in here with you”.  
“I know, but I didn't want her in here in case it didn't work. I didn't want her to be here if I died, she's been through enough without seeing that too. How are YOU going? Is your head any better?” Sam asked with concern.  
“You almost died and here you are worrying about me? Sam.....”  
“Noah, you're family. I should have.....”  
“Sam..... I was an expert at faking my feelings and hiding my troubles. Showing any vulnerability to the guards made everything worse so.....”  
“Noah, the way your brain had been affected made it almost impossible for you to do anything but hide. I'm amazed that you fought it as long as you did. You're stronger than you know and Cassie's lucky to have you”.  
Noah looked down for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to control his emotions before looking back at her. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
“Noah. It's going to get better. I promise. It's just going to take time” Sam said with a gentle smile “Now, go and get Cassie.... hell... bring everyone in. I need more hugs”.  
Noah huffed a teary laugh and then hugged Sam again before he left the room.  
Samara gave Sam a hug. “How's Marissa?” Sam asked.  
“She's improving. We've done a lot of talking and she's.... Sam....” Samara trailed off as her gratitude overwhelmed her.  
“We're family Samara. There are no debts between family. We love and support each other, and sometimes we get opportunities to show each other how much we care” Sam told her with a teary smile “I'm glad that I was able to help. I just wish I could have done more”.  
“What you did for us, was amazing. You changed our lives so much, changed ALL our lives. I'm so happy that you're okay Sam” Samara said with smile as her eyes sparkled with tears. “I had better go rescue Teal'c from my kids, Jayden will be hungry” Samara looked over at Thor and asked him if he would like to come and scan their children now. Thor told her that he would be most grateful and followed her out the door.

As Samara and Thor were leaving, Cassie came through the door with Lacey in her arms, followed by Noah with Lilly and the twins were following on foot. Jack took Lacey from her and Cassie quickly moved in and gently hugged Sam as she cried with small sobs of relief. Jack used one arm to help Jacob and Melody climb onto the bed. The twins were both teary and emotional as they crawled over to Sam. Cassie released Sam and the twins were gathered into Sam's arms as she hugged them to her. Sam felt their love and relief flowing through them and Sam flooded her love into them as she hugged them tight. It took a few minutes for Sam to get herself back under control and then Jack handed Lacey to her for a hug and a kiss before she was swapped for Lilly as Teal'c came in the door carrying Liam.   
Once Sam had shared her love with Lilly and Liam, Teal'c, had given her an emotional but silent hug and no words were needed as they smiled warmly at each other. Jack maneuvered around the twins and the L triplets, who were now lying on the bed and sat next to Sam. Daniel leaned across the gap between himself and Jack, and handed them their newborn N triplets one by one.

Jack and Sam gazed down at the tiny babies and let them feel their love. God they were small, but they were healthy and with their Protein Markers already activated, Jack and Sam knew that they would grow quickly. Thor had come back into the room with Teal'c and he took some scans of the newborn triplets and then asked if he could scan the other children and re-scan the L triplets. They readily agreed and Thor soon got busy scanning them and was rather impressed by the sight of all the mini-Sam's. Once Thor moved away from them to scan the K triplets, Jacob and Melody had wiggled off the bed and followed Thor around as he scanned and he was rather surprised when Melody had verbally asked him a question about the scanner he was using and then some more questions about their results as Thor also scanned Kim, Cassie and Noah.  
Sam watched their exchange of technobabble with an amused smile as she began to breastfeed the new identical twin girls, while Jack held the boy. Sam switched her attention back to the babies and then to Jack who was almost mesmerized by watching 'Mini-Sam' Melody talk technobabble just like her mother. Jack looked at Sam with a big smile and then they silently started to discuss names starting with N. 

Carolyn woke up as Sam had just begun to nurse their new son and once she was fully aware, Corbin helped her to sit more upright and then helped her to start breast feeding their new twin sons. She still felt light headed and exhausted but knowing that Sam was 'home' and safe helped her to stay relaxed.  
Sam looked at Carolyn and smiled and then held out her closest hand and Carolyn took hold of it as Corbin steadied the babies.  
“Thank you” said Sam emotionally as she squeezed her hand and then she closed her eyes and adjusted something in Carolyn's body before opening them again. 

Carolyn looked at her for a moment and then nodded and smiled. Knowing that Carolyn needed time to recover, Sam had just put Carolyn's body on a baby making holiday. Sam had already worked out how to make herself ovulate so it had been easy to work out how to prevent it. When Carolyn felt that she was ready, she would easily be able to put her body back into baby making mode again. Carolyn told her that they had already chosen names and were naming their boys Corey Declan and Cody Michael. Sam then let her know the names they had settled on as they smiled at each other. 

Sam knew her own body was beyond exhausted, but getting pregnant again had been unavoidable. She was thankful that Jack had completely emptied his balls into her because it had enabled her body to have enough of his biological material to create a shield as soon as her eggs had been fertilized. She let go of Carolyn's hand and returned her attention to nursing their newborn son. Nathan James O'Neill. They had decided on Natasha Isabelle and Nyssa Grace for the twin girls.

Sam knew that without Carolyn and Thor she would be dead. Heck, technically she HAD died. Her body had begun failing as soon as the babies had been born and the energy in Jack's semen had been sent to her inactive Protein Markers, so it hadn't been available to support her failing body. Her body had just been through too much, and despite the fact that she didn't for one second regret doing it, she knew that what she went through to help Noah and Corbin had pushed her to breaking point and then having to save the girls had completely trashed what was left of her body's strength. She would never regret helping Corbin and Noah, just as much as she would never regret saving Natasha and Nyssa. 

Sam wasn't quite sure how she felt. After being on 'death row' for a year, she had suddenly been given her life back. She looked at Jack. He was looking at her with a gentle smile and tears in his eyes. She could feel so many emotions radiating from him. Happiness. Relief. Guilt. He had felt her soul slip away from him, then he had given up on her body and despite her explanation, it still made him feel guilty. She could even feel Vala and Daniel's feelings of guilt for giving up on her and she knew that she needed to clear the air and explain what had happened to everyone. She knew that Carolyn would had told them what Sam had said after she had woken to write the program, that if Jack could no longer feel her soul, then there would be no point to saving her body and they had done what they could until that event had occurred, so they needed to know without a doubt that that had done the right thing.   
Sam firmly assured everyone that they had done everything they could and it wasn't anyone's fault that her body had failed so quickly. She explained that her body had simply been too weak to allow enough time for the Protein Markers to activate. Thankfully Thor had arrived within seconds of her heart stopping, which meant that it hadn't really stopped at all. Thor had put her body straight into a medical pod that had forced her heart to beat and her lungs to draw oxygen. Her body had stayed on the excessive fast forward that had been triggered at the Stargate and when Thor had realised that her soul was inside Carolyn, he had separated them, temporarily stored her, then put her back into her own body. By then her body had fast forwarded to be eight weeks stronger and eight weeks pregnant, and it had made all the difference. Once she was back in her body, she had felt the Protein Markers activate and then the equivalent of another two weeks went by as the program kicked in and ran. The program had stabilized her body, then her heart had been stopped, and her body rebooted, just like it had with Jolinar's program. 

She admitted that it had been a complete surprise to be pulled into Carolyn's body, but it had actually ended up being crucial help that she'd needed. Carolyn's body had been set at optimum levels and had been running efficiently as possible to help her recover after helping Sam and when Sam had returned to her body and her heart had restarted, her subconscious had automatically reset her own body to what she'd been experiencing in Carolyn's body which further aided the basic process started by the program.  
She told them that she already felt different. She still felt tired, but it was a different type of tired. It wasn't a bone weary 'I-feel-like-I'm-going-to-die-tired' anymore, it was more of a 'I-just-ran-ten-miles-in-full-gear-and-I-need-to-sleep-for-a-week' kind of tired. She answered a few more questions and then she turned her attention back to the baby she was nursing.

Nathan had fallen asleep at her breast and she knew that they would need to go into the humidi-cribs very soon. His body was already feeling a little cool in the warm room.  
Jayak had already taken Natasha and Nyssa off Jack one by one and settled them into one humidi-crib together. Another pair of identical twins girls and another pair of mini Sam's. Jayak had ended up putting a leg tag on Nyssa too. He had put a tag on Natasha's left left and a tag on Nyssa's right leg because they looked so similar to Kristie and Kaitlin and they were all were too small for colored suits. Sam sighed and realised that they may need to go back on their idea to just reuse the green, yellow and purple suits because now with six babies so close in age and size, it could get a little tricky. It seemed that the chances of her having anything but blonde haired, blue eyed girls were obviously VERY low to non existent. It was rather interesting considering that the boys hair color ranged from Kyan's blond to Jacob, Liam and Nathan's shades of light brown and brown. Carolyn had two more humidi-cribs on standby at the SGC but until they got sent up and warmed up, the tiny sets of twins would be fine to share. Jayak took Nathan from her and put him in another humidi-crib. The K triplets had woken up when Sam had returned, but had remained patient in their humidi-cribs, listening to what had happened and waiting patiently for someone to feed them. 

Kristie and Kaitlin were given to Sam to nurse while Jack held Kyan and kept him warm. Lilly, Lacey and Liam still lay on the bed having a kick and a play. Jack loved that their girls looked like Sam. Melody's hair was getting quite long now and was down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were the same shade as Sam's were and to look at Melody, made Sam think that she was looking at a photo of herself as a child.  
Jack loved brushing Melody's hair too and he would braid it for her or put in a pony tail for her when she got up in the morning and then brush it again at night. They had resorted to getting some plastic tubs beamed up to bath the kids in once they got too big for the baby bath. If they had been staying on the Al'kesh any longer Jack would have seriously considered getting a bath or two sent up and a plumber to put them in. Sam sure was looking forward to having a proper bath to soak in again and had mentioned how sad it was that there was something from the Whore Ship that she actually missed. The amazing big bath. He knew that she was already looking forward to starting her pool therapy again and it made him start to wonder how long it would take her to recover her strength enough for her to be able to walk on her own again.

While Sam had been asleep and growing the N triplets super fast, they had just fully pumped Sam and used bottles to feed all the babies. Kristie and Kaitlin hadn't been very impressed with learning how to suck from the bottles, but they had persisted and drunk from them without complaint, knowing that it was helping their mother's body to be kept as still and unstressed as possible, but now they were happy to be back on their mother's breasts.   
After nursing Kristie and Kaitlin, Sam started nursing Lilly and Lacey and her breasts still felt a little uncomfortable. Once all the girl's were finished nursing, Sam reached for Liam. Since Kim had adjusted his neck, Sam had been nursing him every now and then, instead of him being on bottles all the time. Once Liam was settled and drinking strongly, Jack was about to go and get a bottle for Kyan when Sam gestured for Jack to give Kyan to her.   
Jack looked at her with a little surprise and then concern, but Sam just shrugged with a wry smile as she scrunched up her nose. She was obviously wanting to at least try and nurse Kyan, so Jack carefully laid him in position on a pillow and then Sam held him in position while Jack teased his mouth with her nipple. Once he was on and sucking strongly, she relaxed back against the pillows and Jack tucked a soft blanket in firmly around his tiny thirty four week old body as Sam looked down at her sons. 

Sam vaguely sensed turmoil inside Kyan and suddenly realised that he was trying VERY hard to hide his emotions from her, and that he'd almost succeeded. She focused her senses on him, and tears came to her eyes as she felt his wary hopefulness about the fact that she was nursing him directly from her breast. He was feeling an anxious, desperate hope, that she might be able to accept him into her life enough, to hold him and care for him like this, more than just this once. But then Sam felt other emotions battling a war inside him. He was feeling a profound relief that she'd survived to be able to hold him in ANY way, but that relief, was making him feel guilty that he even DARED to hope for more than just her acceptance. He felt that he had no right to hold onto those hopes, because he knew that he had forced his way into her life.

Sam felt a little shocked. FORCED his way into her life? He had volunteered to SAVE her life. Kyan had truly known how bad her body had been. Sam had not been able to hide any of her physical frailties from him. He had known, even before he had entered her womb, how weak and frail she was. He had known, that if he couldn't help her and continue to help her, that she would die and take him with her. He had been able to feel her lingering anxious fear that she wouldn't survive her Protein Markers being activated. He had felt her fear that she wouldn't survive to see her babies grow up and fear that she wouldn't survive to stay by Jack's side. His constant help had been the key factor to her pregnancy, and her body, being able to progress as well as it had. How could he possibly think that he had just 'forced' his way into her life? She thought that she had made it clear to him before, that she was happy that he was part of their family.

Sam opened a link with Kyan and thanked him again for everything he had done to save her life and then thanked him for his continued help throughout the pregnancy. Then she apologized to him, sheepishly admitting that she had been reluctant to let him nurse from her before now. Sam took a breath as she thought about what to say to help him understand that she was very happy that he had taken that opportunity to be back with his father. She wanted him to know, that she knew he had taken a huge risk to be back with his father and that she was incredibly grateful that he had done it, because it meant that she was able to survive and be with Jack too. Sam felt another flash of emotional turmoil from him, and before she could speak, Kyan stopped nursing, let go of her nipple, looked up at her with solemn blue eyes and silently told her that he understood, and if it made her uncomfortable then he would not be upset at always having to drink from a bottle.

Sam bit her lip as she tried to control her tears. She had just managed to sense his momentary flash of devastated disappointment before he had locked it up and had spoken silently to her without emotion. She had also briefly felt his determination that she shouldn't feel guilty for treating him differently, because he knew very well that he WAS different from all her other children.   
He had almost managed to succeed in hiding his emotions from her again, but she had felt his childish devastation that he WAS going to be treated differently and his childish devastation that he would miss out on being held and cared for by her, by his mother. Sam could feel him hiding his intense sadness even though his demeanor was one of indifference. A brave and mature front, even though she could feel him crumbling inside. He was devastated because he thought that she would never love him as much as he loved her. He was devastated because he felt like he was losing his mother all over again. He had missed that the most during his long empty years with Oma. No longer having parents, or ANYONE to... just hold him and love him. In his mind, he was Kyan, with adult intelligence, understanding and knowledge and that's who he was valiantly trying to be, but in his heart, his crumbling heart.... he was still 'Charlie'.... an eight year old boy that desperately wanted the love of his mother. NEEDED the love of his mother. 

Shame clawed at her as she finally realised why she had always seen him as a mature mind. He had been so desperate for this second chance, so willing to help her by being 'Kyan', that he thought that he could never let 'Charlie' out again. His emotions had broken through briefly to apologize to his father when he had revealed himself to Jack, but then, he had gone back to who he thought he had to be. Kyan, the mature mind that would save his new mother. Kyan, who would be accepted into their new family. She had failed to recognize that he was still that little eight year old boy who had been forced to 'grow up' fast in an unemotional plane of existence. That sad little boy had been hidden deep inside of him. Desperate to be Kyan, he had hidden his childish need to feel the unfailing love and affection of his mother. HER love and HER affection. She knew that he wasn't thinking of Sara, Sara had been nowhere in his thoughts. He was thinking about HER. 

She had been worried that she really wouldn't see him as HER son, that he would always feel like 'Jack's son' and that she would always feel like his 'stepmother' and be constantly worrying that she would never get to be as close to him as he was with his father or his 'real' mother, because he wasn't a child and wasn't capable of that unconditional love anymore. But now, she knew without a doubt that he was still that sad, lonely little boy that had been suddenly starved of love when he had 'died' and now she knew that she would never see him as anything BUT that little child and would never see him as anything other than her son. She IS his mother, and Kyan IS her son. Her body had grown his body. He had her eyes and her hair. He had an expanded brain that had come from her, knowledge and intelligence that had come from her. Her soul had molded his while he had been inside her. Bonding with him as they worked to save each other. 

How was he any different to Melody? She had been given all her knowledge and understanding before she was born too, the only difference was, that Melody had not been able to reveal her intelligence to her mother so the plan would continue to work. She now knew that Melody had saved her with her adult knowledge and intelligence, but it hadn't made any difference to Sam being able to see her as the child that she really was. All her children had their adult knowledge and intelligence and she still only saw them as the children that they really are. She now truly understood that Kyan was just a child too. HER child, just like all her others. Now she needed Kyan to recognize that he was still that little child too.   
She blinked, trying to stop her tears from falling onto her boys as she looked down at them. Her amazing sons. She loved them both the same. She had created them both and now that she was looking at them together, she recognized that there truly was no difference in her feelings between either of them. They were both her sons in every way. 

Sam opened her mind and emotions to Kyan so he would fully understand how she had felt, and how she was feeling now. She let him feel that she had been just as scared of not having his complete love, as he had been scared of not having hers. She had thought that he was 'grown up' and thought that she would never get to feel any unrestrained childlike love from him, that would enable her feel like she really was his mother. She showed him that she had felt his determination not to let the child inside him out, even though he desperately wanted her to love him like a child in return, and she told him that he couldn't have it both ways. If he truly wanted to be part of this family, then he had to be honest with himself and not hide who he really was inside. She told him that she wanted to be able to love that child inside him, but she could only do that if he stopped hiding from her and that he needed to stop hiding from his father too.   
She helped him to see that he didn't have to hide that part of himself any longer, that the needy, emotional child inside him was WANTED and he would NEVER be an unwanted reminder of Jack's life before her, and NEVER be just a bad memory from the past. He had been an eight year old boy that had suddenly lost both his parents. An emotionally devastated eight year old boy, that had never let himself grieve over his own terrible loss. He had lost his family and had blamed himself, blamed 'Charlie'. He had locked 'Charlie' up, thinking that he would only be an unwanted intrusion into Jack and Sam's new life together, but now, it was time to let him out again.   
His name was Kyan CHARLIE O'Neill and yes, he HAD changed and matured, but he was STILL 'Charlie' and he needed to accept that or he would never heal. She saw tears come to Kyan's eyes and he fully opened his emotions to her, finally revealing the desperately hopeful, needy child inside. Finally revealing the emotionally vulnerable 'Charlie' inside him that 'Kyan' had been determined to hide. She flooded him with her love. A mothers unconditional love as she smiled at him through her tears. Kyan began to cry as his emotions overwhelmed him. Jack began to pick him up but Sam moved her hand and silently told Jack that she needed to hold him. Jack moved him so he was laying up against her upper chest and neck as her hand cradled his tiny body to her skin and her chin dropped down and she rested her lips against his little blond head with an intense feeling of love for the child inside him, HER child. Her desperately sad child that needed to be held and loved. Jack took Liam for her, realizing that Sam and Kyan obviously needed a moment together.

Kyan looked so similar to Liam, but Kyan was definitely going to have his mothers blue eyes and blonde hair. When Sam had begun to cry, Jack dabbed at her face with tissues and silently asked her if she was alright. He had completely understood Sam's reservations about breast feeding Kyan and her worries about how she would 'see' him. Kyan had conversed with them from inside her womb as someone with a mature attitude and adult intellect and understanding in an almost unemotional manner. In is mind, he was already the man that he was going to 'grow into'. He had started feeding him with bottles right from the start after he was born. Sam had barely had anytime with any of the K triplets before she had been pushed into a super fast pregnancy that had almost been impossible to wake her from. Apart from initially holding them and then nursing Kristie and Kaitlin a couple of times, she hadn't been able to have any further interaction with any of the K triplets until now.  
He'd just been going to get Kyan's bottle when she had gestured that she would nurse him. He'd actually been a little worried that she might start nursing him and then get creeped out by his mature voice or personality and not be able to finish, which would have undoubtedly been devastating for both her and Kyan. But looking at her now, he knew that all she was seeing was her newborn baby son. He knew that something had happened between them and there would be plenty of time to find out what happened later without disturbing them now, when they needed this time together. He kept dabbing at her tears until she got her emotions under control again and then she asked him to swap babies, he put Liam down before taking Kyan from her and when he placed Kyan against his chest and neck, he felt an overwhelming surge of vulnerable emotion from him.

“I missed you Daddy” echoed through his mind in 'Charlie's' sobbing childish voice as Kyan started to cry again. He looked wide eyed with shock at Sam before bursting into tears himself as he finally held the little boy that he had grieved over so desperately for ten long years. Sam picked up Liam and put him back to her breast to continue nursing. She started crying again as she watched Jack and the eight year old Charlie finally reunite.   
Eight year old Charlie was finally back with his father and she felt so incredibly blessed to have been involved in bringing them back together. She knew that one day he really would want to see Sara again, that for the last ten years he would have been missing her as much as he had missed Jack. He was still that eight year old boy that had lost his mother too and even though he now had another mother who would love him and care for him, she knew part of him would always miss Sara. Maybe when he was older, when he truly was the adult version of 'Charlie', maybe then Sara would be capable of accepting him as a version of the son she had lost.   
She knew Jack and Kyan had been right. If Sam had been Sara, and Jack had brought Kyan to see her and she had conversed with his mind and known without a doubt it was Charlie miraculously re-born, she would never want to let him go. She would feel like he was being stolen from her again if she had seen him re-born to another woman, especially a woman who looked physically similar. Cruel. It would be very cruel and as much as she ached for Sara and Charlie, she knew that it was a reunion that would have to wait. 

It took a while for both Jack and Kyan to calm enough for Jack to give him back to her to finish nursing. Jack settled Kyan back to her breast and got him nursing. Contact with him felt so different now, Kyan was snuggling against her, yearning for closer contact with his hands splayed on her breast. She could feel his joy, his contentment, his relief and his thankfulness. His deep happiness of not having to hide anymore.   
Sam's thumb was gently stroking the back of Kyan's small head as she cradled it against her breast, just like she was doing for Liam. She looked at Jack and smiled and he knew that she was okay. Sam looked back down at her boys and he could feel her joy. It seemed like the very next second that he felt her Joy overwhelm her. She was so happy that she had finally resolved her worries about Kyan and that she had finally felt a true bond with him as her son. Joy that she had so many amazing children in her life and Joy that she was going to be here for all of them. She had made it. She had survived and she was going to be able to love her babies and watch them grow. She had survived.  
Sam began to tremble as she gave a shaky sob. Jack put one of his arms around her shoulders and pulled a few more tissues from the box and dried her tears as they ran down her face. She had survived. She had survived and she was going to see her babies grow up and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Jack had assured everyone who had watched their rather emotional exchange that they were all okay and that reality had just hit Sam with the fact that she had survived. Everyone was concerned but relieved by the explanation and Carolyn had rubbed one of Sam's arms in comfort for a little while as she cried. When Kyan fell asleep at her breast, Jack managed to coax a sleepy burp out of him before settling him into one of the humidi-cribs. Then when Liam had finished he settled him into the cot with his sisters now that Connor and Caleb were awake and out of their cot being nursed by Carolyn and their new sons were now in humidi-crib's.  
Vala had finished nursing her twins and they were now asleep on Jacob and Melody's mattress again, Daniel came over and asked Sam if she was okay.  
“Never better” said Sam emotionally as she smiled “I TOLD you I was going to be able to kick your butt within a year”  
“I'm looking forward to it” Daniel said with a happy smile “So, I guess now it's just a matter of getting you through this pregnancy with no setbacks and then you.... get stuck into rehab?”  
“Actually.... As soon as I go through the Stargate a few times my body will start to improve fairly quickly. Then rehab... lots of rehab...”  
“Ahhh.... You might want to hold off on that” said Vala “It didn't work”  
“What didn't work?” asked Sam with a little confusion.  
Vala turned sideways and pressed her shirt against her belly, tucking it in under the rounded bottom or her large bump.  
“Oh Vala” sighed Sam “How fast are you?”  
“Double.... So instead of nearly twelve Earth weeks I'm 24 weeks. So I have about eight Earth weeks left”  
“I'm so sorry. I thought it would work.....”  
“I think it would have if Daniel hadn't made me Ancient....” Vala smiled wryly.  
“Oh God of course.... They did it didn't they. Their Ancient genes are active and they are using their Naquadah to be more efficient with your body now it has the gene too...... Oh Crap!....” Sam suddenly sighed as she looked down at her belly and then back at Jack.

“Seriously?” Jack asked as he looked a little pale. So... You're going to be giving birth again in what...... eight weeks?”  
“That's if I go full term.... I will hopefully be able to get them past thirty three weeks but with triplets.... who knows?”  
“Sam. You have six babies under four days of age and in eight weeks we're going to have three more!”  
“Well... Hopefully Liam, Lilly and Lacey will be weaned by then” Sam smiled wryly as she shrugged.  
“OH.... WELL... In THAT case” Jack said sarcastically.  
“Jack...... Jack look at me........ LOOK at me. I'm not dying anymore Jack. I'm NOT dying and I'm hopefully not going to be plagued with excessive nausea either. I'm feeling stronger already. The baby's Ancient genes are active and they will help me if I need it, but I am going to be able to make use of my own Naquadah now. It's slow but my immune system is building and I'm ALREADY cloning Naquadah and Protein Markers Jack”  
“You just breast fed NINE babies, how are you going to feel after you do that non stop for eight weeks while being pregnant and then after you give birth you continue to feed nine babies for months on end?”  
Sam looked at him with a little shock “WOW!” Sam exclaimed with surprise.  
Jack gave her a funny look as he tried to figure out what he said that was worthy of that 'wow'.

“I just breast fed NINE babies” Sam smiled broadly and then she looked down at her boobs “AND I still need to be pumped”  
Jack huffed, wryly shook his head and then sighed “You're really okay with this aren't you?”  
Sam's face softened as she looked at him “Yeah Jack. I REALLY am okay with this. Once I get fully fit I might feel like I have ants in my pants if I have to sit and nurse nine babies at a time, but for now.... Yeah... I'm more than okay with it. I'm not dying anymore Jack. Now I can sit back and.... ENJOY this. It wasn't that long ago that I thought it was impossible for me to have ONE baby. I thought that I would NEVER get to be a mother at ALL. So now... I'm going to sit back, put my feet up and enjoy the ride while I can. I know when I get fit that I will want to be working again, but until then..... I need to let myself enjoy this”.  
Jack smiled at her with tears in his eyes “I love you Samantha Carter O'Neill”  
“I love you Jack Carter” Sam smiled cheekily.  
“Hey... Does this mean that we can get married soon?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“How does... nine weeks sound?”  
“What? Really?” asked Jack with hopeful surprise.  
“Well... I definitely won't be gigantic anymore by then” Sam smiled wryly as she put her hand to her belly.  
“Well.... Maybe MOST of you won't be...” Jack said with a smirk as he looked at her boobs and waggled his eyebrows.  
Sam snorted a laugh “Gigantic huh?”  
“Oh yeah....” Jack smirked and Sam suddenly blushed a little and then she glared at Jack when she realised that Thor was standing there listening to the conversation.  
Jack took the hint and cleared his throat “So.... Thor.... Do you think you can be here in about nine weeks? We're getting married and we'd love you to be there!”  
“I would be most honored to attend” Thor said as he blinked at them.


	3. PLANS

CHAPTER 3 PLANS

“Hey... Maybe we should ALL get married then. You guys, us, Corbin and Carolyn, Cassie and Noah and Hank and Kim. We could do five days in a row! It would be a blast!”  
“Well.... I think five days in a row might be a bit much. People do have to work you know” said Sam with a laugh.  
“Oh yeah...... We're a bit spoilt up here aren't we?” said Daniel with a smile as he looked at Vala.  
“Oh definitely... But then again, fast, energy draining pregnancies and raising Ancient and Naquadah powered babies IS a full time job for BOTH parents” Sam said firmly.  
“Yeah... It sure is isn't it” Daniel said wryly as he scrunched up his nose. “Okay so maybe we could all get married on the same day? Oh... That might be a little awkward with all the babies. I guess it depends on if we're all planning on getting dressed up or not and WHERE it would happen....”  
“Sam is DEFINITELY wearing a wedding dress” Jack said firmly.  
Sam looked at his face and smiled, amused that he was so definite about wanting to see her in a wedding dress.  
“I think I'd rather get married before I start to show” said Cassie “I'm only seven weeks so in nine weeks I will be twenty five weeks and I will be fat and I am not going to look good in ANYTHING!”  
“Well I'm definitely waiting until after I have these babies” said Vala “I want to look as sexy as hell when I get married”  
“No arguments from me” agreed Daniel with an amused smile.  
“What about you Carolyn? Have you and Corbin talked about getting married?” asked Sam as she looked at her.  
Carolyn looked at Corbin. Corbin smiled at her “I don't mind where, or how, or when, as long as by the end of it we're married”  
Carolyn smiled at him. It had been quite a while since he had asked her to marry him and now that her mother was here and her Dad knew about her going Ancient then there weren't really any more reasons to delay it any longer. “Well... I have no siblings... YET! So all I need is Mum and Dad and a celebrant. Hey Mum, when are you going to get remarried?” Carolyn asked as she looked over at Kim.  
“We haven't really discussed it. We'll probably just do something really simple and pretend we never got divorced” Kim said with a smile “How are you feeling now?”

“A bit better. It certainly has been a crazy few days” said Carolyn as she looked at Sam.  
“Sure has “ said Sam as she smiled back at her “Okay.... So it seems like we are going to split the weddings up then. Vala and I will wait until we've given birth but all you guys can go ahead and get married anytime you want” Sam smiled, then he looked at Daniel “So I guess it depends on how soon you can get it organized. Can you go online to become a celebrant or something, because we are going to need someone to do it here or at the SGC... Will it still be legal if it's not... technically ON Earth?” asked Sam with amusement.  
“Oh I'm sure George or the President will sort that out for us, although if I remember right.... You wanted to get married in front of... well... the whole SGC” Jack smirked.  
Sam smiled “Well... We still have a lot of good friends down there, people that we have both worked with for years. I just thought it would be nice since they've been so supportive”  
“Well I'm happy with whatever you want, as long as you think you can handle seeing them all at once” said Jack gently “Oh... I guess we need to call George and let him know that you're okay and now we have another set of triplets to show him”.  
“Uncle George will have to call Mark and let him know that I'm finally... Oh God!.... Mark!.... What happened with Mark?” asked Sam, a little flustered at not thinking about him sooner.

“Um... Well... George brought him into the Gate room and he watched while we did our thing with the Stargate. George spoke to him afterwards but that's all I know. To be honest I haven't spared him much of a thought. I had far more important things on my mind. God he was such a prick. What he said about you was unforgivable” Jack fumed.  
Sam was silent for a moment before she spoke “Jack, I know there is NO excuse for what he said, and don't think for a moment that I forgive him, because that's going to be a LONG time coming, but I understand WHY he was lashing out. He blamed the Air Force for our Mother's death and then he lost me to an Air Force mission and then Dad died while supposedly on an Air Force mission. He hated that I'd followed Dad into the Air Force. He hated that I was good at it. Hated that I put myself in danger. Hated that I became a pilot and flew in combat. Every chance he got, he tried to convince me to get out. Every time I got a serious injury he would give me an 'I told you so' speech and tell me I should get out while I was still alive. I'm certain after I went missing and then Dad died, that he would have hated the Air Force even more. I was EVENTUALLY found and then he came to see me and... well... I wasn't exactly looking too crash hot and I know it scared the crap out of him. He always blows up at me when I get hurt.... Getting angry was always his way of dealing with the possibility of losing me. He deals with it by blaming me for risking my life. He saw the connection between us and automatically pounced on it as another possible disaster to get me to quit the Air Force”  
“Sam... He accused you of fucking your way up the ranks! You're his SISTER for God's sake and he accused you of being a whore!” said Jack with anger.  
“Yeah... Well... He knows that's not true after what Daniel showed him. I thought he was going to puke up his stomach lining. God it made me feel so nauseous just listening to him puke....” Sam said with a little shudder.  
“Sam... Did he... When you got upset did that....”  
“No Jack.... My body was just too weak. It wasn't Marks fault that I couldn't get my body to hold onto those embryo's. It wasn't because I got upset or angry... It didn't help.... but it wasn't his fault”  
Jack sighed “I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It was stupid, it exposed our powers and ultimately our kids”  
“Yeah... Well... Like I said...You beat me to it” smiled Sam wryly and then she sighed deeply before continuing “I wonder how much Uncle George told him, especially after what Daniel showed him and what he saw. I assume he saw me pregnant?”

“Yeah. He saw everything. I guess I need to talk to George and find out exactly what Mark was told. I'll call him and talk to him. George will be VERY relieved to hear that you're okay” Jack smiled “You look tired, I think it's probably time for you to have a nap hey?” he suggested.  
“I still need to be pumped” Sam reminded him, so Jack got the pump and did that for her.  
Once Sam had been pumped, Jack helped Sam settle down on her side to sleep and while she slept, Kim called Hank and told him that Sam had survived and had been fixed, then she started to explain that something had happened to Carolyn's pregnancy but she suddenly couldn't get another word in as Hank panicked a bit and demanded to be beamed up. It was a bit of a shock for him to see Carolyn with two more tiny newborns and after his worries were calmed, he talked to Jack and Thor for a while and then Jack talked to George.

Jack called him on the encrypted satellite phone that George had organized for them while Sam had been unconscious and in the life threatening fast forward. Jack had warned him that there was a strong possibility that she wouldn't make it and he'd wanted to make sure that Jack could contact him in a hurry with no security worries. When he called him and told him that between Carolyn and Thor they had managed to save Sam, George had given a few quiet sobs of relief before managing to control himself enough to speak again. Sam was like a daughter to him and he was also very fond of Jack too and the possibility of losing Sam after fighting so long to keep her alive, had been a very bitter pill to swallow.  
When Jack explained that she had gotten pregnant again during the process, George had been temporarily silenced.  
“ANOTHER set of triplets?” he asked incredulously and then his voice sounded very worried “Are you sure this isn't going to be too difficult for her while she's recovering?”  
“She's been fixed George. She's not going to be at full strength for quite a while, but she has control of her Naquadah again. I'm going to recover pretty quickly now that I no longer have to give her Naquadah everyday, so I'm going to be a lot stronger too. The unborn babies have already had their genes activated and they'll be able to help her if she needs it. She's going to be fine George. Tired... but fine”  
George sighed with relief “I guess I'll need to buy more teddy bear's then. Do you REALIZE how HARD it is to get them in so many different colors?”  
Jack laughed “Not as hard as coming up with more names” Jack said wryly. He told George what they had named the newborn triplets, then he proudly told him that Sam had been able to breast feed all nine babies as well as pumping out a couple of bottles before she fell asleep. He explained that because the babies were going to grow fast that she soon wouldn't have anything left over to pump and that's when she would put the L triplets on the milk storage supplies while she concentrated on nursing the younger babies. When he explained that Sam would be giving birth again in eight weeks, George had spluttered and gone silent.

“Seriously?” he asked with disbelief.  
“Oh Yeah.... VERY serious. The joys of Ancient pregnancies fueled by Naquadah. Oh and Carolyn got fast forwarded by Sam when she saved her so Carolyn has already given birth again”  
“Are she and the babies alright?” asked George with deep concern. Last time he had seen Carolyn she had only just been showing.  
“Yeah. She's going to be okay. She was still knocked around from helping Sam with the blood and being then being fast forwarded on top of that was a bit hard to take, but the babies are doing well. She got them to about thirty four weeks and was able to strengthen their lungs before they were born. Oh and guess what... When she got Sam's Protein Markers working and Jolinar's program kicked in and expanded her brain, Sam was able to give her some more powers to use, so now Carolyn can heal too” Jack paused for a moment “Sam would never have survived without her. And Thor.... well... God he has good timing”.  
“He certainly does Son, he certainly does” George agreed.  
Jack went on to tell him about the resort was being worked on by an Asgard crew and that they hoped to be in their new home as soon as Sam was strong enough to cope with the move.  
“Do you think she's going to be mentally ready to leave the safety of the Al'kesh?” George asked.  
“We don't really have much of a choice, we're kind of tripping over babies up here”  
“What do you want me to do in regards to employees?”  
“Put them on hold for a bit longer. I want Sam settled in and comfortable before we start adding strange faces. We can keep on looking after ourselves for a while if we all keep pitching in”  
“Fair enough. Oh... The President has approved what we requested to offer the Orderly and his wife, so if Sam and Carolyn are definitely okay with it, I will go ahead and offer him the job of Head Groundsman and see what they say”  
“Yeah I had a chance to talk it over with them both and they are both definitely okay with it”  
“Alright then. I'll authorize Hank to offer him the position. Did you have a chance to discuss their possible living arrangements?”  
“Yeah Sam said to offer them the biggest bungalow because it's closer to the outside workshop, gardening sheds and there's plenty of room for him to put up a glass house or two. Tell him he's got a pretty free rein if he wants to start a veggie garden. Once he tours the place and he has a plan in mind for the layout, then he can present it to us and we can go from there”  
“Sounds like a solid plan”  
“Yeah... Sam's actually a bit excited at the thought of a veggie garden. She's hoping our kids can see the more.... simpler side of life as well as the advanced Asgard tech that they will be living and breathing. She's excited about getting them on real grass too” Jack huffed with an amused laugh “Next she'll be wanting a dog” he joked.  
“Well... You did tell Cassie that....”  
“I know, I know... But our kids are still a bit young for a dog... and having to take it out all the time is going to make things a little tricky, especially while we have so many tiny ones” he sighed “We're probably going to be traveling a LOT and I don't think a dog is going to like life on an Al'kesh”  
“Maybe a cat then? I know Sam likes cats”  
Jack was silent for a moment as he considered it “I guess we could manage a cat with a litter box. Yeah... maybe we'll get them a kitten or two”  
“Or three....” George laughed “There are a lot of hands that are going to want to play with them”  
“You're not wrong about that. I'll have to talk it over with everyone and see what they think and make sure that no one is allergic.... Daniel could be a problem....”  
“Oh.... Yeah... I guess he probably would be” sighed George “I guess Teddy Bears will have to do for now”  
“Yep.... That Daniel is allergic to everything” said Jack wryly.  
Then Jack informed him about their decision to get married in nine weeks time and George was VERY happy for them and told Jack to let him know as soon as the date was set and he would be there. They talked for a bit longer as they discussed Mark and what he had been told and how he had taken the news and where things currently stood with him. Then they talked about what Thor had told Jack and then George scheduled a visit for the next day so he could see Sam and the new babies and meet with Thor, Hank and Jack to discuss things further.

Jack ended the call, sat down and watched Sam sleep. Teal'c had taken Jacob and Melody down to the Rec Room for a last play before bedtime. Carolyn was sleeping in the recliner again and their new boys were now safely in a humidi-crib.  
Noah and Cassie had stayed in the room with them while Sam had been out of action, helping with the babies with Noah mostly resting as he recovered. He was still suffering from bad headaches as well as low blood pressure that was slow to improve, so Jayak and Carolyn had been reluctant to let him go back to their isolated room while he was still sleeping so much. Daniel had tried to improve Noah's ability to replace his blood but Noah's body had resisted so they had decided not to push it.  
Corbin had felt tired for two days and was still having lingering head aches, they were bearable with Tylenol but Carolyn made him rest anyway and whenever he laid down to rest, he had usually fallen asleep so it was probably just as well that she had forced the issue. He was also feeling a little off from suddenly having Naquadah too, so that had only added to his tiredness.  
Kim had been an invaluable help to Corbin and Carolyn over the last few days and she would be kept busy over the next few days as well. Carolyn would be tired for a while, and Corbin still needed frequent naps and he was sure that just like the last few days, Carolyn wouldn't quite trust herself to walk around with a baby if she still felt light headed and dizzy. Jack knew that she had driven herself to get through the birth of their triplets, knowing that she was needed had made her push herself. She had talked things over with her mother, Jayak and Corbin to make sure they had a back up plan if Carolyn hadn't been able to do what she needed to do.

He wasn't kidding when he had told George that they were tripping over babies because at the moment there was thirteen babies sleeping in their room and eight of them were in humidi-cribs. When the twins came back from playing there would be fifteen kids.  
Corbin and Carolyn had been debating earlier about what to do about their sleeping arrangements with Noah still out of action to take the night shifts and their youngest needing to stay in the humidi-cribs.  
They had toyed with the idea of asking for another Naquadah generator for their room so they could have the humidi-cribs and a heater but Carolyn was reluctant because it would essentially tie them to their room and Carolyn would have less time to help with Sam's babies once she was back on her feet properly. Jack thought about the problem, knowing that Carolyn was currently struggling mentally with being away from Sam for too long but there was no room for their mattress on the floor while all the humidi-cribs were here, and suggested that they should just knock a hole in the wall between their rooms and leaving it as a thoroughfare, saying that it would solve a lot of their problems.  
They were quietly discussing the possibilities of how they could do it without creating a mess or a safety hazard when Thor offered to help.  
Jack told him if he had a suggestion then he was all ears and Thor had looked at him a little strangely until Jack had explained the meaning of what he had said.  
Thor briefly transported back to his ship and then returned with a gadget and used it to scan the wall in question. Thor then placed another gadget that looked like a very small empty photo frame on the wall and the sides of it had stretched out to the dimensions of a large double sized door way and had then simply.... well... not simply, but it had somehow made a very neat and tidy lined open doorway suddenly appear between the rooms. Jack had walked over to it and slowly poked his hand through the new hole.

“Wow!.... We could do with a few of these” smiled Jack in amusement as he thought of all the times that SG1 could have used a gadget like this to get away from the bad guys.  
“For what use would you require the device?” asked Thor with interest.  
“Oh I was just thinking they would come in pretty handy if some of our SG teams got into trouble and needed a quick exit. Boy we sure could have used a few of these on SG1 missions. We could have saved our asses a hell of a lot quicker with one of these. They could have also come in handy to escape from the odd Goa'uld prison cell or two... or twenty” he said wryly.  
“I would be most pleased if they were to be used as a safety device for the SGC teams” said Thor as he blinked at Jack.  
“Really? So... Do they close up the hole again when you take it off?”  
“Certainly. It stores the contents similar to a transportation device”  
“Oh wow!.... Hang on... You really want to GIVE us technology for SGC teams?” said Jack as he raised his eyebrows.  
“Yes. As you pointed out they would be a very good safety device. How many Surface Portals would you require?”  
“Um... I know we have quite a few teams now, but I've been out of the loop for a while so I'm not actually sure how many Gate teams there are at the moment” Jack said a little wistfully.

“Do you miss being the Base Commander General O'Neill?”  
“Yes... and No... I miss SOME of it, but I know that Sam and I need to head in a new direction now. First I need to concentrate on Sam and the kids and then I need to concentrate on getting the groundwork for the Peacekeeping gig sorted and getting the training facility for the SGC moving forward. I was supposed to have that up and running by now but... well... I've had much more important things to worry about and now I'm not even sure if I can spare the time to do it now with so many little babies to look after. Like Sam said, raising Ancient babies is a full time job, ESPECIALLY when you have 6 premature newborns”  
“Do you require assistance caring for your offspring?”  
“Ahh... We plan to get some extra help once we're settled into the resort. Kim and Cassie are both a great help, I don't know how we would have managed without them these last few weeks, but it's still a bit tricky with security and knowing who to trust, especially with what happened with Ba'al and his goons. Sam's still not quite ready to meet a bunch of strangers either so I'm probably going to have to give up the training facility and let someone else be in charge of it. At the moment it's more important for me to be here with my family”.  
“Your decision is wise General O'Neill. Will one hundred of the surface Portals be sufficient to start with?”  
“Ah... Um... Yeah, sure. You betcha. That would be great” said Jack as he stumbled over his words in surprise. “Hey... Just a thought. These can't break through the shield and into the resort grounds can they?”  
“There is currently no technology capable of being able to penetrate the shield being placed around your residence”  
“Oh... THAT'S good to hear”  
“This newest technology in shield design was created especially with your security in mind and will not be used for any other location or purpose to ensure that there is no possibility of anyone learning any possible way to breach it”  
“So it's strictly a 'one-of-a-kind' shield?”  
“Affirmative. The transporters and security measure also being installed are also 'one-of-a-kind' to ensure your safety continues. The transporter on the Al'kesh has also been upgraded to be compatible with the Residence”  
“So.... No more bright white blinding flashes huh?”  
“That is correct”  
“Sam is going to LOVE this” smiled Jack as he looked back at the hole in the wall “So... Thor... Do you know long are you hanging around for?”  
“It will take several days to finish all the installations and upgrades and by then the 'Samantha Carter' should have arrived and we.....”

Jack looked at Thor in surprise “The-what-now?”  
“Our newest ship, the 'Samantha Carter' will be arriving in approximately three Earth days.  
“You named a ship after Sam?”  
“It was named after Colonel Carter but it was designed and built with you both in mind. I have since had Ancient technology incorporated into the design and I hope that Colonel Carter and yourself will be pleased with my gift”  
“Gift? You're giving us a SHIP?”  
“You will require a much faster and safer means of transport than this Al'kesh and Earth's current technology would not be able to integrate successfully with the higher levels of Ancient technology that you would find most useful for your safety and protection. Especially when you embark on your mission to end the cruelty of the Slave Traders”.  
Jack looked at him. It had only taken Thor hours to travel the distance that would have taken three or four weeks in the Al'kesh. He knew that Sam had hopes of possibly restoring the Ha'tak and using that in conjunction with a couple of Earth's Battle cruisers.... but a whole new whiz bang you beaut Asgard ship to lead the charge?  
“We have also equipped it with smaller individual craft to assist with defense and planet exploration, and of course there is room for the Al'kesh and several of Earth's Battle Cruisers to be stored on board as well. I integrated the controls to be compatible with the minds of those with the Ancient gene and there are several smaller ships that were designed to travel through the Stargate network”  
“Wow... You HAVE been busy. Hey.... SEVERAL Battle Cruisers can be stored on board? Mind control? It runs by mind control?”  
“The scans of your eldest offspring enabled me to ensure their compatibility and advance the technology accordingly. Fortunately it will now also be compatible with your own and Colonel Carter's new abilities too”  
Jack struggled for words “Wow..... Thor....”  
“With Colonel Carter's and your own mental advancements you will find it much easier to interact with the technology and the ship's systems than I had anticipated”  
“Is that a good thing?”  
“It is very pleasing that you will both be as compatible with the ship as your offspring”  
“So we will be able to fly it with mind control like I can with a Puddle Jumper?” asked Jack.  
“Puddle Jumper?”  
“The Ancient Gate ships that we found on Atlantis”  
“Ah.... Yes. The technology is similar but much more advanced as it is now combined with our Asgard technology”  
“Sweet. So.... How big is the Samantha Carter if it can fit several Battle Cruisers inside a launch bay?” Jack asked with interest.  
“It is bigger than my own ship, it was designed so that here will be no need to tow the Battle Cruisers and therefore slow your journey. The Samantha Carter is designed to safely obtain extremely high maximum speeds over long distances to minimize time spent traveling”  
“Bigger? It's bigger than your ship?” Jack marveled as he remembered how tiny their battle cruiser had looked next to Thor's ship. Thor just blinked at Jack “That's amazing” said Jack and then he added wryly “Even your ship made our Battle Cruisers look like matchbox toys”  
Thor blinked at Jack  
“Tiny... Your ships make ours look tiny. I don't suppose you made another O'Neill? How the heck did you build it so fast? It's only been a few months”  
“It was unfortunate that the O'Neill needed to be destroyed to save us from the Replicators, but the Samantha Carter was built with both of you in mind. The exterior was already completed before my return after being changed by your offspring”

“Hey... hang on... You were planning this before Melody changed you?” Jack asked with confusion.  
“It was to be our parting gift to entrust you with the knowledge and technology of the Asgard. It was to be our legacy, but now it is a start of a new beginning... for all of us. I persuaded the high council to continue as we had planned and to entrust our technology to Samantha Carter and yourself. It was my intention that it would help you to protect the Tau'ri until they were advanced enough to become the fifth race. I knew from your past that you would follow your morals to defend those who cannot defend themselves, especially if you had adequate means to do so”.  
“So this Peacekeeper stuff doesn't really come as a surprise then?”  
“No it does not. I knew your offspring would have strong Ancient genes, but I did not envisage how strong the Naquadah would make them, or how quickly you would produce so many”  
“I think it's safe to say that Sam surprised EVERYONE with her mini Jack and Sam efforts” smiled Jack, then he went serious “Thor.... What do you know about the Lucian Alliance? How... organized are they?”  
“They are a very wide spread alliance that threaten many peaceful worlds, even worlds previously under our protection”  
“Previously? You haven't had the chance to go and.... re-protect them?”  
“We have not”  
“If we bust up their Slave Trader network, how likely are they to... retaliate?”  
“They are quick to strike down any that oppose them now that the Goa'uld are so few in number. They have steadily gathered more assets and are controlling more planets. They control much of the trade and are quick to increase their hold over the population of any new worlds they conquer by enslaving them with tainted crops and controlling them with addiction”  
“What? They're drugging people to get control of them and get rich?”  
“They have perfected a crop of staple vegetable named 'Kassa' that the populations will continue to pay increasing prices for, because they are addicted to it”  
“So you want the Lucian Alliance pulled apart as much as we do?”  
“Yes. Which is the reason that we do not hesitate to gift you our technology. If the Lucian Alliance were to overpower you and control you it would be a disaster for the entire Universe.”  
Jack closed his eyes for a moment as everything clicked together and then opened them to look at Thor “So you were just going to dump your technology on us, kill yourselves and expect us to clean up the Lucian Alliance on our own?”

“Our clones had become excessively frail and it was not unusual to replace a cloned body every few Earth weeks. I feared that we may not even get our legacy finished and I feared that I would no longer be capable of sustaining a clone long enough for you to be found. Our clones began to deteriorate even more quickly not long after you were captured. At that stage, we were not aware that the Lucian Alliance controlled the Whore Traders and we could not risk getting involved in anything that would reveal the true extent of our weakness. Many of our greatest minds were already unable to stay in the weakened clones for any length of time and we had no option but to store their minds until they would have been destroyed with the rest of us. Our physical numbers had greatly diminished and we kept the bulk of our clones to supply the workers with bodies to be able to finish the Samantha Carter. After returning home and being able to successfully recreate the body that your daughter modified, I redesigned the technology on the ship to integrate more Ancient technology and devices, and once the design was complete and the final stages underway, I went to investigate the origin of the Whore Traders and who controlled them. The size of the Lucian Alliance forces had vastly increased and I knew I would be incapable of making a successful attack with only one ship. The Lucian Alliance mainly have Goa'uld ships but there are several other larger ships now under their control and the size of their combined fleet had grown significantly since they were last investigated and they are now a very formidable enemy to cross”  
“So we need to weaken them first? We also need to try and cut their control over some of those planets. Do they grow Kassa crops on all their planets?”  
“No. To maintain control they grow it on secluded planets and then transport it for sale and trade so they can control the quantities supplied and keep populations wanting more”  
“How protected are their crop planets?”  
“As far as I am aware, they usually have one ship in orbit and guarding defenses on the planet”  
“So.... How good are the weapons on the Samantha Carter? Good enough to target crops from space without destroying the land too much?”  
Thor blinked at him “I would suggest using the smaller ships aboard the Samantha Carter to destroy the crops at close range”  
“Would it be dangerous for the people addicted to suddenly have no Kassa?”  
“They would experience withdrawal symptoms of nausea, headaches and loss of appetite until the craving left their systems”  
“But then they would be okay?”  
“Yes”  
“Okay, then that's what we need to focus on first. We break their chain of control over the populations. They will try to figure out who's attacking them and they will retreat and regroup and then possibly even run for cover and if that's the case, we follow them, find their leading members and the Top Dog and wipe them out. Once they've been broken apart, then we go after the Whore ships one by one. The US Air Force has agreed to take in female refugees that no longer have anywhere to go. The settlement where we were captured from will be opened up, supported, provided with medical care and protected”  
“That is most generous”  
“It's the least we can do for those women. If they wish to keep their babies, then that's great but if they don't, then we'll help to find loving families among our allies that will adopt them. We will have to wait and see how many male refugees there are before any decisions are made about those. If the women are agreeable then they could also be housed at the settlement. It depends how much space we have, because the Whore ship we were on had hundreds of breeders and hundreds of whores and we know there are four or five ships so that is a hell of a lot of refugees if they all need somewhere to go but we have had a little interest from some of our allies about providing homes on their planets.”  
“You have given the slave's welfare much thought”  
“It was Sam's idea. To use the Settlement. There are probably still some of our friends from that settlement on those ships. All the men were slaughtered, the children stolen to be sold as slaves, the virgins taken to have their innocence stolen and then women taken for whores and breeders. The rest of the women were raped and slaughtered. We lost a lot of good friends that day and have probably lost some of them since. From what I heard the female whores generally didn't last very long due to the barbaric treatment they were subjected to and I can't wait to pull the Slave Traders apart.”  
“When do you wish to begin?”

“I need to discuss this Sam because there is no way that she is going to let us go without her. General Hammond and General Landry will be here tomorrow so we will be able to discuss this in more detail and work on a plan of action. I think we might start this sooner rather than later, especially now we will have a much faster and safer ship. It's going to take a while to locate their cropping planets and destroy them but the sooner we start the better. Hey... Can we keep the news of the ship from Sam until it arrives? I can't wait to see her face when you show it to her. She's going to love it. General Hammond asked her to finish off another battle Cruiser that's close to completion. She's got a lot of idea's on how to upgrade it with an Ancient influence. She's done a lot of work with the plans, but it's been really frustrating for her because there are a lot of things that she wants to do that are still technically beyond Earth's capabilities. Technology that she can't reverse engineer with Earth available components”  
“The Samantha Carter comes equipped with several Matter Converters”  
“Matter Con-what?”  
“A device that can recreate anything in it's vast database, ranging from oxygen, water or food to anything technical. It is capable of cloning other devices such as the Surface Portals. There are several sizes of Matter Converters on board. The device that you designed to disrupt the bonds of the replicators was constructed by a Matter Converter”  
Jack stared at him with his mouth open.  
“All Colonel Carter would need to do is physically or mentally input schematics and it would be generated into a physical object by the Converter. I would be pleased to assist Colonel Carter with working on the Battle Cruiser and assist with making her ideas become reality”  
“Sweet. Hey... It makes food?”  
“Yes. With properly programmed parameters it could create any Earth based delicacies you require”  
“It can make cake?” asked Jack with glee. When Jack saw Thor's confusion, he explained that it was a baked dessert that was very yummy and Thor confirmed that 'Yes. It would make cake' and Jack couldn't stop smiling.


	4. EMERGENCY

CHAPTER 4 EMERGENCY

Sam slept for the rest of the day and when she woke up that night her breasts were feeling rather full and painful because they had bottle fed the babies while she had slept to allow her to get more rest. Sam groaned with relief when her letdown reflex kicked in and then she relaxed back against the pillows and began to nurse Lilly and Lacey as Jack, Cassie, Kim and Noah helped to change and play with them once they were done, while Sam nursed the next pair of babies.  
It wasn't until she took a break between nursing the second and third pair of babies and was taken to the bathroom, that she realised that there was a hole in the wall.  
Corbin was carrying her and she suddenly realised that she could see Carolyn sitting up in bed nursing two of her boys instead of seeing another section of wall. She got Corbin to stop as she looked at it in amazement.  
“Cool huh!” said Jack from the bed where he was holding Nathan as he settled him back to sleep. He put him in his humidi-crib and went over to show Sam the Asgard device and explained how it worked.  
“Thor GAVE them to you?” Sam exclaimed with surprise.  
“Yeah. Do you remember when Thor came to see us after we were rescued, and he told us that he had convinced the Asgard High Council to give us everything”  
“Yes”  
“He's still going to do it”  
“What? Why? They aren't going to die now.” Sam said with confusion.  
“He still wants you to have it. Their technology and their knowledge. He still thinks that you should have it more than ever now. With their tech, you can make all your ideas happen. Thor wants to work with you and come up with new technology together. I think he was actually quite excited by the idea”  
“He wants to work with.... ME?”  
“Yep”  
“We're still miles behind his technology”  
“You're brain isn't though. He doesn't want your ideas held back by our technological limitations”  
“But I can't. I need to work on the Phoenix first” Sam sighed with a little disappointment.  
“He knows. He wants to help. He's going to stay a while with his work crews and help get all our Battle Cruisers that are in the Assembly Line finished and working. He's even going to supply us with Asgard weapons, hyper-drives... anything we want to get them finished”  
“Really?”exclaimed Sam with shock.  
“Yep. They had to let a lot of their protected planets go unprotected for far too long and he figures that the best way to reassert their authority and strength is with us by their sides”  
“Wow”  
“He knows that we want to incorporate Ancient tech in the Cruisers too, so as soon as your up to it, he wants to go over your ideas”  
Sam still felt shocked as Corbin took her to the bathroom and then settled her back into bed. She got the next two babies that were waiting and began to nurse them as her mind went into overdrive.

Jack smiled at her as he watched her thinking. Right now a bomb could go off and she probably would be so distracted that she wouldn't even notice. Thor was talking with George and Hank at the moment, sorting out a few more things for the resort and offering his assistance and Asgard technology for the Battle Cruisers.  
Sam's new ship apparently had generous living quarters and Jack wondered where Sam would end up preferring to live. She felt safe on the Al'kesh and he knew that she was nervous about moving down to the resort. She was looking forward to the work being completed and liked the idea of having a 'real home' for their children, but he had felt her anxiety too and once she saw the new ship it would probably be hard for her to resist.  
The Adults were already outnumbered by babies and he knew she was anxious about being able to protect them all. Her anxiety had definitely improved since she had come up with the idea of their kids being able to be human tasers, and the fact that they could mentally toss people away from them physically certainly helped too.  
Knowing that Jacob and Melody were, to a degree, capable of protecting themselves and anyone else for that matter, was a huge comfort to both of them.  
Jack looked at Sam. He had come so close to losing her. She had only been 'fixed' mere hours ago. He saw Sam's eyes shift and focus on him.  
“What about the Lucian Alliance? How long is Thor going to stay?”  
“Ahhh.... He wants to come with us for that. Apparently he has his own bone to pick with the Alliance too” Then Jack explained about the Kassa crops and that some of the previously protected planets now served as cropping planets. Without mentioning anything about the Samantha Carter, he told her his thoughts on destroying their crops, therefore breaking their hold over a lot of people and that it would weaken their power of the Alliance overall. They continued to discuss the matter while Sam continued to nurse.

By the time all the babies were nursed and she had been pumped, Sam felt exhausted and Jack could feel her fatigue, and her annoyance.  
“Sam... You've only just been fixed. Give yourself a break” he said gently.  
Sam huffed with frustration  
Jack sighed and looked at her for a moment before he sighed and spoke “Sam.... If you can promise me that you won't push it, if you promise to get plenty of rest and plenty of breaks, I want to trial giving you extra energy” Sam looked at him with a little confusion because they were already giving her extra energy. “We can't take you through the Stargate until after the birth, but if I load up on energy from the Stargate and give it to you, then it's basically still the same thing but without the risk of YOU going through while pregnant. Right?”  
Sam smiled at him “Been using that brain of yours again huh?”  
“Yeah... Well.... It worked well enough while you were unconscious and you said it helped a lot. If I can load up your Naquadah with energy from the Stargate, then hopefully you won't need manual energy donations anymore and it will help to get you more independent”  
“Did you have any difficulties when you did it for me while I was fast forwarding?”  
“Not really, as long as I didn't give you too much it was okay, I just felt a little tired. The only thing that concerns me about doing it now, is that I transferred the energy to you via my Naquadah and sex.... and I don't know if I can still do it that way now you're fixed. The last thing I want to do is piss off your Protein Markers with my Naquadah”  
“You can still give me your Naquadah while I'm pregnant”  
“Huh?”  
“The shield will protect your Naquadah from my Protein Markers and vice versa. The babies have YOUR Naquadah not mine, they will still absorb your Naquadah to help their growth and development, but they can pass the excess energy on to me by sending it through the placenta's into my blood stream where it will load up onto my Naquadah and make me stronger”  
“Hang on.... If they do that, won't it make them grow faster?”  
“I don't think it will make too much difference because they're already using the Naquadah to speed up their growth. As long as they pass on ALL the extra energy to me, it will only make them faster by.... a week at the most”  
“I'll just keep going through the Stargate and load up on energy regularly to keep my energy levels up. If it helps you to operate under your own steam then it's worth it”  
“Okay”  
“Okay?”  
“Yep. Okay”  
“So eight weeks will be more like.... seven weeks but there is probably little hope of you going full term is there?”  
“No”  
“Okay..... So probably more like ….. five weeks then?” Jack guessed.  
Sam winced apologetically.  
“Four weeks?”  
“Four is more realistic with my history”  
“Are you sure your body is going to cope if we do this?”

“Honestly? I NEED it. I need to go through the Stargate to charge my Naquadah properly and this is the next best thing.”  
“Okay. I'll go and see Hank and go through the Stargate a couple of times and then I'll come back and fuck you hard” Jack smirked.  
Sam closed her eyes and shuddered and when she opened her eyes, they were already showing obvious signs of deep arousal”  
“Crap... Sorry” sighed Jack apologetically.  
“Just hurry..... Can you hurry?” asked Sam and she began to pant a little as she squeezed her thighs together.  
“Yep. I'm going to go and find Hank right now!” Jack said as he kissed her forehead and quickly pulled on his BDU's, socks and boots as Sam began to squirm and moan softy.

Hank preformed a miracle and Jack was back in fifteen minutes after going through the Stargate for three round trips and Jack felt like he was almost buzzing with extra energy inside him.  
Sam was pretty desperate by the time he got back. He immediately stripped off and then kissed her before helping her to her hands and knees. His cock was hard by the time she was on her knees and he swiped the head of his cock over her pussy and clit a couple of times before beginning to press his cock into her soaking wet pussy.  
She groaned with pleasure as Jack stretched her healed and tightened pussy. He slowly buried his cock deep inside her and then gripped her hips firmly as she tilted her pelvis until his cock was hitting her just right. She fought against her arousal, wanting to get the most of this boost. She built her arousal up to a massive intensity before finally letting herself orgasm. Jack felt her core clamp onto his cock so suddenly and so strongly that he was powerless to do anything but orgasm himself and his cock felt like it was almost being crushed with the power of her throbbing pussy.  
Sam's body shook as the orgasm engulfed her, then she felt a massive surge of energy start to go through her. It radiated from her core with a massive jolt and surged through her body, seemingly igniting her Naquadah as it spread. She felt the surge hit her brain with a wave of euphoria and then all of a sudden an intense crushing feeling engulfed her brain and then it felt like small intense explosions were going off in her head. She panicked as she recognized the sensation but quickly strangled her anxiety enough to shut her mind down as fast as she could.

Jack looked at Sam with alarm when her body jolted hard and then began to shake during her orgasm. His semen was still being pulled from him by her core and he was helpless to do anything as Sam's body suddenly slumped sideways as her mind went completely dark. He collapsed to his side as he let his body be pulled down with hers. He yelled for help but Corbin was already there and then Sam began to suffer a violent seizure.  
Carolyn was soon there too and as soon as Jack could, he eased his cock out of her and looked on anxiously as the seizure continued.  
Corbin was about to administer a muscle relaxant when Carolyn yelled for him to stop. “Oh God....... She must have had one of her original Protein Markers somewhere. This is Jolinar's programming. The program activated. Oh God her belly.... “ Carolyn gasped as Sam's belly began to expand quickly. Oh God.. She on a fast forward... Fourteen weeks... Jolinar's program ran for fourteen weeks......”  
“Fourteen weeks! Sam guessed that she would only have about four or five weeks left once I gave her the energy..... Will she go into labor? What's going to happen?” asked Jack as he panicked a little.  
Carolyn looked at Sam with alarm and then she touched her again. She could feel the turmoil raging though Sam's body and that her mind was completely dark and inactive as shock waves pulsed through her brain. She pushed on through the pain and the turmoil in Sam's body to assess how Sam's pregnancy was advancing

“Oh God!... Get Daniel in here NOW” she said loudly as she kept her mind focused on Sam. Sam's body slowly stopped seizing as her shaking was reduced to trembles and tiny jerks.  
She heard Daniel run in and reached for his hand. Daniel put his hand in hers and Carolyn pulled it towards Sam as she opened a silent link with him and told him what he needed to do. Once he had taken over from her, Carolyn opened her eyes and looked at Corbin. I'm going to need to do an emergency C-Section. Get Jayak, Samara and Noah in here now. Mum I'm going to need your help too. I need to get these babies out as fast as I can. Her body isn't capable of triggering a labor while she's like this and she's already thirty three weeks”  
Carolyn fought to concentrate as she grabbed gloves and snapped them on before tearing open a sterile scalpel and moving back to the bed.  
Jayak, Noah and Samara came running in. They quickly got a protective sheet under Sam's body and then grabbed clean towels and put some in the blanket warmer. Jayak pulled gloves on and knelt beside Sam and Carolyn, ready to assist.  
Carolyn put the scalpel against Sam's lower belly and quickly sliced open Sam's belly layer by layer. Carolyn then moved her hands so Jayak could spread Sam's belly open and Carolyn carefully broke the first amniotic sac, grasped the babies ankles and gently pulled the baby boy out. Noah quickly clamped the cord and cut through it and then Carolyn lowered the baby onto a towel over Samara's hands and she took the baby away. Carolyn hands felt for another baby and broke the sac. There was a tangle of tiny legs, so Carolyn used both hands to firmly grasp all four ankles and gently pulled them towards the opening in Sam's belly. Kim quickly inserted her hands in beside Carolyn's and sorted out one pair of legs from the other and gently eased one of the girls out and then Carolyn lifted the last baby out.

Noah clamped and cut the cords. Kim handed her baby to Corbin as Noah quickly attached a tag to her leg and then Kim took the other baby from Carolyn.  
Jayak and Carolyn cleared Sam's uterus as quickly as they could and then Carolyn pulled her gloves off, placed her splayed hands onto Sam's belly and healed her uterus and the other layers that she had cut through and then she shrunk and tightened Sam's belly then told Daniel to let Sam go as she lifted her hands away.  
Sam's body soon began violently seizing again and Carolyn knew there was nothing more they could do while the programming ran it's course.  
Sam's muscles were thickening as they watched. Carolyn knew that it was one of the tasks that escalated towards the end of the program, but since she had managed to grind the fast forward to a slower speed long enough to get the babies out safely, she had no idea how much longer the program would run for and how far it would go. Sam had been a hell of a lot fitter and stronger when the program had run the first time. Sam's muscles were growing bigger but there were also tell tale sign that she was losing condition. Her face was becoming pale and gaunt, making Carolyn worry how much more Sam could suffer through. Sam's body finally stilled suddenly as the main part of the program finally ended. They all looked on anxiously, waiting for Sam's heart to restart. Seconds ticked by and Carolyn knew that something was wrong. Sam's body had just burned through an incredible amount of energy and there probably wasn't enough to help restart her heart “We need to shock her” she said quickly.  
Daniel put both his hands onto her chest and sent a jolt of energy through Sam's heart. Her body jolted and then stilled again as her heart refused to start.  
Daniel shocked her again with no result.

“Let me try something. Just be ready to get me back when her heart starts” Carolyn said as she quickly laid on the bed alongside Sam and put her arm over Sam's body.  
“What is she doing?” Kim questioned with concern as they all watched Carolyn lay down beside Sam and close her eyes.  
Carolyn's body suddenly went lax. Corbin felt for a pulse but as he suspected, there was nothing. He put his fingers against Sam's neck and waited anxiously.  
After a short moment he felt a faint flutter against his fingers “Come on Carolyn.... You can do it” he murmured as he continued to watch them both with his fingers against Sam's neck.  
Sam's pulse fluttered again and then it flared into a slow but steady rhythm as Sam's chest slowly expanded with a breath and then another.  
Corbin waited another few moments until Sam's heart was in a regular rhythm and then quickly scooped Carolyn's body up and laid her on the floor. He splayed his hand on Carolyn chest, charged his Naquadah and sent a shock of energy through her heart. Carolyn's body jolted and her eyes fluttered as she sucked in a breath. Corbin quickly linked with her.  
Sam's breathing is deteriorating” Jack said just before Corbin spoke to Jayak.  
“You need to put Sam on a respirator” Corbin said and then he picked Carolyn up and moved her out of the way.  
Jayak grabbed an intubation kit and ripped it open as Daniel quickly contacted the SGC and requested that a respirator to be readied for beaming as soon as possible. Noah helped Jack to move Sam so Jayak could get into position to insert the tube into Sam's throat.  
Once the tube was in, he attached a breathing bag and squeezed air into Sam's lungs until the respirator was beamed up and put into place. Daniel plugged it in and Jayak flicked it on and then attached it to the tube in Sam's throat and then breathed a little sigh of relief when her chest began to expand and relax in a solid rhythm.  
Noah had already attached the monitor leads to Sam's chest and turned it on. Daniel gave her some energy and they watched as Sam's numbers settle, with her heart rate slow but steady and then everyone turned to look at Corbin and Carolyn.  
Carolyn was now unconscious in Corbin's arms, with her head lolled against his shoulder. Once Corbin was satisfied that Sam was staying stable, he carried Carolyn to their bed and laid her on it. Samara grabbed a bowl of warm water and some cloths as Corbin began to remove Carolyn's bloodied clothing. Samara washed down Sam's body first as Noah and Jayak helped and then dried her as she moved onto Carolyn.  
Jayak and Noah had moved Sam so the soiled bedding could be changed and then moved her back onto her side of the bed once she had been cleaned and that half of the bed was done so the other half could be done too.  
Once Sam was settled on the bed, Jayak quickly got fluids running to help with the blood loss that she had suffered during the emergency surgery.  
Once both Sam and Carolyn were stable, clean and comfortable, Jack managed to shake off his shock enough to pull on some boxers as Corbin walked over to him and then sat down on the bed next to him.  
“It wasn't you're fault Jack. There was an old Protein Marker still inside her and the extra energy triggered it to activate. It would have triggered sooner or later, but the fact that you had just given her so much energy got her through the programming. When the programming started to expand Sam's brain again, she must have realised what was happening because Carolyn said Sam had shut herself down very quickly after the program started. Carolyn doesn't know how long it would take for Sam's mind to be able to re-engage, so in the mean time we watch her, we keep her stable and give her time”  
“WILL her mind re-engage? ANOTHER expansion? How in the hell is her brain going to cope with that?” asked Jack emotionally.

“Carolyn seemed confident that it would, she just didn't know how long it would take for Sam's mind to recover from this. From what was in Sam's memory before she shut herself down, Carolyn thinks the Protein Marker was in her brain somewhere. It hadn't been detected by either Sam or Melody so Carolyn guessed that it was possibly trapped at the surgery site or trapped under the plate in her head... Sam may not even know exactly where it was, but if Sam hadn't realised what was happening and shut herself down so fast..... Carolyn was adamant that it would have activated sooner or later and if you hadn't given her that energy, if you hadn't been with her and we hadn't been able to react so fast.... If you hadn't given her the energy it could have happened at anytime and caught us completely off guard. It may not have happened until after she went through the Stargate for the first time, and if it had, and she'd been on another planet..... As soon as Carolyn touched her she knew what was happening, she went through it herself so she recognized it straight away”  
“Carolyn.... Is she going to be alright?”  
“She will be. She was already tired so this pushed her to breaking point, but she's tough. She'll be okay, she just needs to recover her strength too”  
Jack looked at him with tears in his eyes, unsure of what to say that could possibly express his extreme gratitude for what Carolyn had just done for Sam.  
“They're a part of each other Jack. Sam would have done the same”.  
Jack shuddered with emotion and tears rolled down his face as Corbin drew him into a hug. Corbin squeezed him hard then released him and drew back to look at him again “Sam is going to be okay, but right now, you need to focus on your new babies because she can't.....”  
Jack looked over to Daniel, Kim and Noah who were holding the new triplets. A deep emotional sigh shuddered through him and as much as he wanted to focus on Sam, he knew that she would want him to focus on the babies.  
He took another deep breath and nodded at Corbin, who smiled at him and then went back to check on Carolyn.


	5. SOLUTION

CHAPTER 5 SOLUTION

Noah stepped over to the bed and gently laid one of the newborn babies in Jack's arms “Meet your newest son. It looks as though they are about thirty three weeks like the others, but the boy is a little bigger. He came out first and once his lungs were cleared he breathed well on his own. The girls are identical and they're small like Natasha and Nyssa and they needed a little more help with their lungs but they are doing well now. I'll go and let the other's know what happened and answer their questions”  
“Thank you” Jack said quietly as he looked at Noah “How's your head?” he asked when he took in Noah's strained features and remembered that he was still recovering from his brain being healed.  
“Thumping” he said with a wry huff “I'll be fine. I'll sleep it off once everyone is filled in. They'll be anxious to know what happened so I'd better go”  
Jack nodded at him and then looked down at his newborn son. He still felt like he was in shock. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths to settle himself further and then opened his eyes and linked with his son. He could feel confusion in his mind and Jack helped him to settle and gently guided him through his mind as his intelligence began to engage. His eyes brightened as Jack felt his young mind open up with knowledge. Jack let him feel his love and helped him to understand what had happened to his mother and why he wouldn't be able to feel her presence while she recovered.  
Daniel sat down next to him with the firstborn girl and couldn't help but smile at her thick blonde hair. Their new son had dark hair, as dark as Jacob's when he had been born, but as always, the girls were mini-Sam's. Kim sat down on his other side and he looked at the other twin. He linked with them one by one, the girls were as confused as the boy so he helped them like he had helped his son. Once he was done, he slowly stood up and moved around the bed. Sam was on an slight incline against the pillows to assist her lungs and Jack pulled back the blanket and laid their newborn son on Sam's bare chest. Daniel and Kim followed and helped him to position all three newborns on her chest and then covered them love to keep them warm.  
Jack sat beside her with his hands supporting the babies. He could scarcely believe it as he introduced the new triplets to their mother. His mind swum with worry as he left his hands over the babies to secure them and then something suddenly occurred to him.  
“What's the time? When were they born?” he asked as he turned his head and looked at Daniel.  
“It's now.... umm.... almost 1am”  
“God it's less than a day and we have another three babies” Jack said incredulously as he turned back to Sam and the new triplets.  
“At least they were born on a different day to the N triplets” said Daniel with a wry smile.  
“Just..... It's barely been twelve hours” Jack sighed.

“Still shell shocked?” asked Daniel with concern.  
“Oh HELL yeah. Twelve hours.... Her body went through thirty three weeks in about twelve hours. How did she even survive that?” asked Jack emotionally.  
“Like Carolyn said. With the energy you gave her” Daniel said as he touched Sam's arm and gently pushed some more energy into her. “At least with all the growing her muscles have done in the last few days she's going to be able to hold onto more energy. As terrible as it was, once she recovers from this, it's going to give her the opportunity for her overall recovery to go a lot faster” Daniel said honestly.  
Jack looked at him for a moment and then looked back at Sam, noting her, still slim but slightly bigger muscles and then settling on her pale and gaunt looking face. “Her muscles are a bit bigger, but her body just went through hell. She looks like she's really sick. Her muscles grew but at what cost? It looks as though the energy I gave her ran out before the program did. The energy had to come from somewhere to keep growing those muscles and this will have made her weaker than ever. Her heart couldn't even start, Carolyn had to go in to Sam's body and jump start her heart so what does that tell you?”  
Daniel looked at Jack “Her energy levels are low but not critical” he reassured Jack.  
“Carolyn left energy behind. She must have or Sam's heart wouldn't have kept beating when she left. It could have killed Carolyn. It probably nearly did” sighed Jack “But what worries me the most is that I can't seem to get access to anything inside her. I can't even check her brain, her whole system seems to be completely offline with her mind”.  
“Then lets be extra grateful that Sam's still with us. She's gotten this far Jack, she's not going to give up. Especially not now that she's been fixed. Carolyn was confident that Sam would bounce back from this, maybe she saw something? She's pretty much a 'not-as-powerful' version of Sam, but maybe she saw a glimpse of the future like Sam can at times. I'm guessing Sam's going to be rather confused when she wakes up. We'll have to make sure that someone is awake and with her all the time, so maybe if we draw up a roster, because you need to make sure you get plenty of rest so you're here for all the babies” suggested Daniel.

Jack looked at him. The thought of Sam waking up alone with the respirator still in sent a shudder through him. “Yeah..... A roster is a good idea. Keep Noah off it though, he's still having a lot of trouble with headaches. Corbin is still a bit off too and he has Carolyn to look after as well as his kids...... God... How are we going to manage with so many tiny babies?” sighed Jack as he looked back at Sam and their newborns. “We've now got nine of our own newborns to look after and nurse as well as the three older ones and the twins. We'll have to start using the stored milk for Liam, Lilly and Lacey and just use Sam's milk for the newborns until she can't feed them all anymore and then well just have to.....”  
“Vala will still be pumping extra bottles until the new twins are born, then she won't be pumping as much, but I'm guessing that she will still have some extra to pump for a while. Carolyn will probably be able to store milk too, even though she is feeding two more, she'll have extra for a while too until they get bigger anyway. Well manage Jack..... Cassie has Naquadah, maybe she'll have extra milk once she gives birth... Vala would probably have enough stored to last until then and by then Liam, Lilly and Lacey will probably be weaned... Well manage, somehow we'll manage Jack, even if we have to limit their Naquadah milk intake and top them up with formula. Maybe if we take them through the Stargate regularly, then having Naquadah in their breast milk won't be so important” Daniel suggested.  
Jack thought about it and then nodded “Yeah.... That's something we can look into. Maybe Melody can do an assessment of what her own growth was like before and after going through the Stargate and figure it out. We'll manage.... We have no choice. Speaking about breast milk, I guess these little guys will be wanting some. Sam was only just pumped before this happened so we'd better give them that in some bottles”.   
Daniel and Kim helped to give the new born bottles and then they did a bit of juggling around with the humidi-cribs and settled them down to sleep. They put the two pairs of identical twin girls into humidi-crib's together so there was room for them all.  
Noah and Cassie came back in carrying Jacob and Melody, they briefly spent some time with Sam before Jack got them ready for bed. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows and knew that they wouldn't be waking for a while. They were pretty blessed that Ancient babies were such good sleepers. I guess they had to get good solid sleep to have enough energy for all that growing.

When the other babies woke again they used Sam's pumped breast milk and gave them all bottles and waited until the next feed to pump Sam again. Daniel, Jack and Corbin gave her regular doses of energy through the night, Corbin coming over whenever he was up with his boys. Jack decided that he wouldn't have sex with her to give her energy because he definitely didn't want to risk getting her pregnant again. Carolyn was still mostly out of it and he had no idea what Sam had done to her to stop her getting pregnant, so he just manually pushed energy into her like the others.   
They all napped on and off through the day, making sure that one of them was with Sam at all times. After dinner, they all went down to go through the Stargate together to load up on more energy so they could continue to give a regular supply to Sam without tiring themselves.   
Not even Melody could sense any sign of Sam in her mind and Jack worried more and more as the hours went by. The next morning after all the babies had been fed he went and sat beside Carolyn as she tiredly nursed her youngest boys. Jack thanked her for what she did to save Sam's life and then talked to her about what Sam had done to her to turn off her baby factory and also asked her about what happened to her when Jolinar's program had activated inside her and then asked her a few questions before going back to Sam and linking with her to try to assess her brain and mind again, looking for clues about how to wake Sam up. He tried to access her systems to alter her fertility but he couldn't do it and he still couldn't even access her brain and it worried the hell out of him. Carolyn had told him that she just.... KNEW... Sam was going to be okay, but other than that she didn't have any answers.

Jack had talked to Melody too, asking her what had happened when Sam had been brain damaged after her fall in the shower, but when he went into Sam's mind, he still couldn't sense her mental presence anywhere, not even deep in her inner mind. Sam had completely disconnected herself from her brain and he wasn't sure what to do even if he COULD do anything. Carolyn said that Sam had done it very quickly, so he doubted that Sam had managed to set up an 'alarm' or a 'trigger' of some sort to wake herself up.   
Running out of Ancient options, Jack then went and found Thor, explained that no one could assess her using an Ancient gene and asked him if he could scan her and see if there was anything wrong with her brain after it had been expanded. Thor suggested putting her into a medical pod to assess her more thoroughly and assured Jack that she would be safe. Thor asked Corbin to disconnect the oxygen from the tube in her throat and then remove the tube, then Thor immediately transported her into a medical pod before performing a scan on her.   
Thor studied the results with interest before looking at Jack “Her scan shows that there has been an obvious increase in the capacity of her brain. Her cognitive abilities have been significantly increased. There are signs of trauma that could have been caused by the prolonged seizure or could have been caused when Doctor Lam and Daniel Jackson forced her body to stop seizing while the offspring were delivered. 

“Okay. How bad is it? Is there anything you can do to help her?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“I have re-balanced the chemicals in her brain and I also resolved some slight swelling and bruising caused by the seizure” Thor informed him “It appears as though her brain is disconnected from her mind, which has caused her body to run inefficiently in it's current condition.”  
“Ahhh.... What exactly does that mean?” asked Jack.  
“Colonel Carter's body is currently under a great deal of stress because her systems are not being controlled by her brain properly, which was why her body was unable to automatically breathe even though her heart was functioning. I could use an earlier bio-medical scan to restore her body back to when it was running near peak efficiency” Thor informed him.  
“Ahhh... BACK, to when it was running near peak efficiency? When was that?” asked Jack with confusion.  
“The last time Colonel Carter was on board my ship before your capture by the Slave Traders”  
“Thor.... Her body is completely different now. For one, she's fully 'Ancient'. Two, she's had fourteen babies and is still breast feeding. Three, Her mind and knowledge has been changed several times since then. There are way too many differences between then and now, so how could that be of any help?”  
“Colonel Carter was in peak physical fitness when that scan was done. I can take elements of her previous physical condition and adjust her current body so she will once again be physically fitter and stronger as she was before her health was stolen from her by the Slave Traders”  
Jack looked at Thor as he contemplated his words. “So she would be as fit and strong as she was back then, but still have all the physical and mental alterations that were made up until now?” Jack asked to clarify.  
“That is correct” Thor said as he looked at him and blinked.

“So basically all you would be changing, would be her body being back to running efficiently, her muscles and her fitness levels? It wouldn't affect her current knowledge, her breast milk, her memories.... Nothing would change WHO she is now?” asked Jack with concern.  
“That is correct General O'Neill. Her previous fitness and strength would merely be a template”  
“So.... If you did that.... It would definitely take the stress away from her body and make it run more.... efficiently? Do you think that would definitely help her brain to re-engage?”  
“Restoring Colonel Carter's physical health should automatically result in her brain re-engaging with her mind”.  
“Should result?” Jack questioned “Is there anything about this.... 'restoration' that WOULDN'T be good for her? Would it put her at risk in anyway?”  
“She would be far better off, than what she is now. Her brain function will strengthen with her body and it will be much easier for Colonel Carter to restore control of her body”.  
Jack sighed as doubt nagged at him. What Thor had suggested was making sense because getting Sam stronger, had been their ultimate goal over the last few months, and honestly, so far it hadn't gone too well. Apart from the muscle grown with the Stargate and the other basic improvements with her body when it had been super weak, they hadn't really succeeded in making any real headway to improving her strength at all.   
“So... Her breast milk would definitely be unaffected? Will there be any outward changes? What about her hair or her scars?”  
“I would ensure that her breast milk remained unaffected and I can also ensure that the restoration would only include physical changes under her skin, so her hair and scars would remain unaffected” Thor assured him.

Jack remembered how much better Sam had looked when her organs had been strengthened with energy from the Stargate. It had been a short term fix that that sped up the recovery of her body a little bit and it had made an enormous difference. To give Sam back her physical fitness and strength from before everything went to crap would be.... incredible. Her recovery would almost be instant, and that's what made him decide to go ahead with Thor's offer. This wouldn't just open the door to help bring her mind back, it would give so much of what she lost on that Whore Ship. Months of wonky Naquadah, months of near starvation and endless pregnancies all had a completely devastating affect on her body. Sure they had managed to help her along a little bit, but she was still severely underweight and her physical strength was pretty non existent without getting energy from somewhere.   
Sure she'd been fixed now, and sure she would have started to improve.... but how long would it have taken her to get back to the level of fitness she had been when they had been captured. Thor wasn't wrong and Sam had certainly been amazingly fit and strong back then. As impossibly busy as she had been with work, she had been doing a lot of extra gym work in any down time and it had showed. God she had looked smokin' hot, even in her unflattering uniform. His thinking stalled for a moment as the stray thought niggled at him, but he knew he wouldn't be doing this to have that 'hot' body back. He was going to do this to save her from months of physical therapy and a hell of a lot of impatient frustration. He suddenly knew that it WAS the right thing to do. That Sam would want this in a heartbeat. She had lost so much of herself, and he knew she wasn't exactly the most patient person, especially when it involved her having to 'take it easy'. Sam would want this, and the 'Carter' in her would want this even more.   
With his mind made up, he looked back at Thor “Alright. Go ahead and do it. Just make sure that....” Jack huffed as he tried to find the words.  
“I assure you that her knowledge and personality will not be altered from this point in time” Thor reassured Jack as he sighed and nodded.

Thor moved over to the medical pod Sam was in and began to work at the console that was linked to it. He stood there working for a few minutes and then the medical pod began to hum and the viewing panel went opaque. “The process will take approximately one of your Earth hours and then I suggest that Colonel Carter be taken through the Stargate to energize her Naquadah”  
Jack thanked him and then talked to Corbin via a communicator and basically let him know what was happening with Sam and that hopefully they would be back in an hour to take Sam down to the SGC and go through the Stargate. Corbin told Jack that he would get Daniel to call Hank and organize the SGC side of things, and assured him that they would take care of their babies while he stayed with Sam. Jack thanked him and then sat down while he anxiously waited for Thor's medical pod to do it's thing.

Thor stayed with Jack and they ended up talking more about the technology that was being installed in the Resort and the Ancient technology installed onboard the Samantha Carter. Jack surprised himself, he was no Sam, but a lot of it actually made sense now that he was actually willing to use his extra smart brain. He figured if he found out as much as he could from Thor, then it would be easier for Sam to find out everything he had learned just by reading his mind. At least it would save Thor from discussing it all again, but he actually got the impression that Thor was getting a little excited by the idea of presenting the Samantha Carter to her and then he would probably derive great joy from showing her all the whiz-bang, you-beaut gadget's on board. It apparently comes complete with all the latest Asgard tech, including medical pods, which might come in especially handy if no one with healing powers is close by or if another situation arose where Ancient healing powers failed to be useful. If it wasn't for Sam being in Asgard medical pod a few days ago then Sam would have died, so that was reason enough to be glad to have them on board.

Jack asked Thor more about the living quarters and how many there were. Thor informed him that all the living quarters that had been designed with humans in mind. The main area of living quarters for 'workers' were on a different level from the living quarters designed for Jack and Sam and their 'guests'. Thor explained that he had wanted the ship to be as comfortable for humans as possible, so he had made sure that the crews quarters were similar to those on board Earth's Battle Cruisers, but they were more comfortable and spacious because there had been plenty of room compared to a Battle Cruiser. Thor explained that the Samantha Carter could be run with a very minimal operations, maintenance and 'housekeeping' crew and that most systems were automated and could be controlled from the Bridge, telling him that only four Asgard would be required to fly the ship to Earth. Thor informed him that there was room for one thousand humans as either crew or passengers, which kind of blew Jack's mind and it began to sink in just how BIG this ship really was. Thor then went on to describe the more luxurious accommodation area designed for them and their personal guests. Jack was amazed to find out that Thor had essentially put Earth inspired opulent Penthouse apartments in for the 'VIP' living quarters and they had even included baths!. Thor assured him that with a few minor adjustments the 'apartment' designed for them would be suitable for their extra large family and the apartments had their own small Matter Converters to provide anything else they may need without having to leave.

Jack was blown away. Luxurious Apartments? WOW. Talk about the easy way to fly. He was actually looking forward to going after the Lucian Alliance, just so he could try out their apartment on board the ship. The Resort had been designed to be comfortable and functional. They had incorporated enough to spoil themselves, because they were essentially going to be cut off from what the world had to offer, and they wanted to make sure that they wouldn't feel too much 'cabin fever' or have too many feelings of being 'stuck in here and missing out'. He knew there would probably be things that would drive them crazy, but a little crazy was worth it to be able to keep them all safe. Thor had even ensured that there were quite a few recreational areas capable of keeping their human minds 'entertained' and their bodies fit. Jack could barely believe his ears. It seemed like they were going to be taking delivery of a Luxury Cruise Liner rather than a ship suitable for military purposes, but he knew that this ship would be more than capable of being a military asset and would be packed with enough weapons and technology to make it a formidable fortress that could essentially end and start wars.

Jack heard some beeps and looked over to the medical pod. His heart rate increased and he felt as nervous as hell. Thor stepped over to the medical pod and used the control panel as Jack came to stand beside him. Thor told him that the procedure had been a success and that Sam's body and brain were now stable and she was once again breathing on her own.  
“When will she wake up?” Jack asked nervously.  
“I anticipate that Colonel Carter's mind will quickly re-engage once her body has gone through the Stargate and her Naquadah has been recharged” replied Thor as the lid of the medical pod cleared and then retracted.


	6. STRONGER

CHAPTER 6 STRONGER

Jack sucked in a breath of surprise. Except for the length of Sam's hair, it was like they had stepped back in time to the day of that fateful mission. He slowly reached out and touched her face as tears stung his eyes. Sam looked amazing. Her skin had a healthy glow, her face was filled out and she looked even more stunning than he could remember. Even when she had been at her worst she had still been beautiful, but now...... now there was a softness to her face that enhanced her natural beauty. Jack had always thought that Sam could have easily been a very successful model. It had always amazed him that she seemed so unaware of how stunningly beautiful she was. She had always endured unwanted attraction on nearly every planet they visited and there had been more than a few times that her beauty had caused problems and other times that her beauty had worked in their favor. It was surprising how many people underestimated Sam because of her beauty and it was something that had caused Sam a lot of exasperating moments. Sam hated it when people only saw her beautiful exterior, she hated it even more when she was dismissed as 'arm candy'.   
There had been several incidents where it had been assumed that Sam was only on the team to provide sexual entertainment for the other members of the team. Sometimes for the sake of her safety, they'd had to go with it, which had always resulted in a very bad tempered Sam itching to punch someone's lights out, and honestly, sometimes he would have loved to have been able to let her do it. He always hated it when it happened, it always made him feel so angry when he was forced to act as though Sam was a 'lowly female' or a sexual plaything. VERY angry.

Jack turned back to Thor “Thank you” he said, his voice with thick emotion. Then Jack used a radio to contact the SGC and talk to Hank. Hank radioed him back when everything was ready and asked him if he needed an escort. Jack hesitated for a moment. He had no idea how long it would take Sam's mind to re-engage and he had no idea how she was going to react when it did. When her brain had been repaired before, she had woken up and gone straight into a panic attack. When she had been brain damaged after the fall in the shower, she had managed to hold herself together because her mind had been working to free itself so she had more or less already been aware. He said no to the escort and explained that Sam might suffer a panic attack as she woke, then informed Hank that he would get Teal'c and Daniel to accompany them so that he would be able to concentrate on Sam. He told Hank that he would be down in a few minutes and then contacted Daniel and asked him to grab a few things and then for him and Teal'c to meet him down in the Gate room.

Jack shoved the radio in his back pocket, he adjusted the cloth that covered Sam's naked body to make sure it would still cover her, and then bent down to pick her up. He got his arm under and around her shoulders and then put his other arm under her knees and braced himself to lift her. There was such a dramatic difference with her weight. She didn't feel fragile anymore, she felt solid and heavy and God it felt good. Jack settled her more comfortably in his arms, glad that he had been working out so much over the last few months, because damn, muscles were heavy.

Thor transported them down into the Gate room at the SGC then Daniel and Teal'c beamed down about twenty seconds later. Daniel and Teal'c stepped over to Jack and Sam, both of them staring at Sam. Daniel got tears in his eyes as he looked at her face and then at the smooth, curved outlines of her shoulders and her bare arms. Teal'c even had tears in his eyes as he looked at her.   
“It's time to go wake up Sleeping Beauty” Jack said with a quiet voice and Daniel and Teal'c nodded and smiled back at him, no words adequate to express how they felt.   
Teal'c walked up the ramp first with a P-90 strapped to his tac vest and a Zat in a holster on his thigh. He readied the P-90 before he walked through and when he radioed back to confirm that the area was clear, Daniel walked through with a backpack over one shoulder, a Zat strapped to his thigh and a blanket over his arm, then Jack followed with Sam”  
When Jack exited the event horizon he felt the familiar buzz of his Ancient gene having loaded up his Naquadah with extra energy. Sam's body gave a little shudder and he knelt down onto the blanket that Daniel had quickly spread out on the grass. Jack could feel more small shudders go through Sam as he lowered her legs onto the blanket and then held her upper body more securely as he sat down, leaning her against his chest and made sure that the cloth still covered her breasts.  
After several more small shudders Sam suddenly inhaled deeply as her body gave a bigger shudder.  
Jack looked at Daniel to make sure he was ready just as he felt Sam's mind spark to awareness. She shuddered in his arms again, then she gagged and Daniel quickly held a vomit bag in front of her as she began to retch. 

Sam vomited bile, shuddering at the disgusting taste and the ache in her throat as she struggled to clear her mind. She felt Jack's presence against her mind and let him in. She could feel his love and his comfort as he silently told her to take it slow and easy. She slowly opened her eyes and then squeezed them closed as the bright sunlight hurt her eyes. She felt a shadow cover her face and she opened her eyes again to see Daniel kneeling down beside her and Teal'c was standing behind him, leaning over enough to block the brightness of the sun for her with his body. Sam turned her head a little, looking around for a moment before looking back at Daniel. She knew Jack's arms were around her, but she was feeling a little confused about where they were and why they were outside. She swallowed roughly and grimaced at the vile taste in her mouth. 

Daniel pulled a flask of water out of the open backpack, poured some water into a cup and then pressed the cup to her lips and slowly tipped it up for her. Sam took a slow sip, swallowed roughly and then took a few more sips as her hands lifted up to hold on to the cup. Once she had it in her hands, she tipped it up further and greedily drank the rest of the water and then sighed once she'd emptied the cup. Daniel took the cup back from her and then Sam stared at her hands. She slowly turned them over as she looked at them, not quite grasping the significance of what she was seeing. Her eyes travelled down her forearms and then her biceps and then settled on her chest. Her naked chest that was only covered by a thin metallic looking sheet of some sort. She quickly moved her hands to pull the cloth up higher as her forearms folded over her breasts, realizing that she was completely naked under the cloth. She felt her face flush with embarrassment as her still confused mind tried to figure out why the hell she was naked outside.

Jack couldn't feel her confusion getting any better so he engaged his powers and helped to clear the haze from her mind. Sam jolted a little and stiffened as Jack's hand on her arm started to glow, but as she felt her mind clear she began to relax again. Jack checked her memory and then showed Sam the memory of them having sex just before Jolinar's program had activated. Sam felt the familiarity of the memory and relaxed even more but when her memory reminded her of the sudden pain that had exploded in her head, Sam had jolted and her anxiety instantly spiked into panic. Sam's breathing was instantly rapid and shallow but when Jack quickly yelled out loud at her and turned off the memory, she had frozen but was trembling hard in his arms.  
“It's okay Sam. You're okay. You got through it Sam. Jolinar's program activated, but you got through it. You're okay now” Jack assured her as she trembled and raspy breaths in and out “You're okay Sam. You shut yourself down in time and you got through it”.  
Sam's trembles reduced as her breathing slowed, but then she suddenly drew in a sharp breath as one of her hands shot to her belly in remembrance “The babies are okay Sam. They're okay. They fast forwarded with you and we got them out. The babies are okay” Jack quickly assured her.  
Sam turned in Jack's arms to look at him, still full of anxiety “Show me what happened” she asked him.  
Jack selected the memory and then projected it to her. He showed her when the program had started and how Carolyn had realised what had happened and then the frantic effort to get the babies out while Daniel ground the fast forward to a near halt. He showed her the anxious wait while they watched her body suffer and then the terrifying moments when he heart wouldn't restart, followed by what Carolyn had done to save her. He then showed her unresponsive mind in her weakened body before it was put in a medical pod and then he showed her the repairs Thor had done to her brain and then Thor's explanation of what he could do for her body and Jack's confirmation to go ahead with helping Sam to be fit and strong again.

Sam's eye's regained focus as she looked at him and then what she had seen earlier seemed to suddenly click and she slowly looked down as she lifted one of her arms up for her inspection again. She huffed an emotional breath as she registered the changes and then reached out to grab the cloth and pulled it away from her legs.  
She sat in stunned silence for a moment and her trembling calmed as she looked at her firm muscled thighs and calves. She slowly drew one leg back towards herself as she lifted her knee and put her foot flat on the ground. She flexed her quad muscle and then huffed again and she looked back at Jack with a smile on her face and an emotional sparkle in her eyes.   
Jack lifted one of his hands and cupped the side of her face as he looked at her with complete adoration as tears shone in his eyes, which made tears sting Sam's eyes as his emotions surged through her.   
She could feel Jack's love, his relief and his thankfulness that she was finally as strong and healthy as she used to be. Underlying his emotions, were his thoughts about how stunningly beautiful she always was and his thoughts of Sam now being so much more, than just the woman he had fallen in love with. They had been through so much together. They were now a family. Most of all, she could feel his profound happiness that she was his, that the gorgeous, strong, kickass, sexy blonde in front of him.... was allowed to be loved by him, and it didn't matter who knew how much he loved her. Sam leaned her face against his hand as she smiled at him. Their mouths gravitated towards each other, their eyes closing as they made contact. Jack kissed her slowly, soon opening their mouths and using their tongues to ignite their arousal's. One of Sam's hands was soon at the back of Jack's head, curling her fingers into his hair as the other one continued to hold up the cloth to cover her body. Their kiss left them panting a little as they drew apart to look in each other's eyes again as both their mouths curved into truly happy smiles.  
“I love you Sam” whispered Jack.  
“I love you Jack” Sam whispered back at him “Take me home”.

“Yes Ma'am” Jack grinned and then he looked at Daniel who had pulled a blue BDU shirt out of the back pack. Jack and Daniel helped Sam to put her arms in the holes one by one, while she kept hold of the metallic cloth with the other hand until the sides of the shirt could be buttoned together down the front. The shirt was a big one she had worn during her pregnancies, so they knew it would hang halfway down her thighs. Daniel rolled up the sleeves for her and then gave her a big hug.  
“Help me stand up” Sam asked him as they released each other from the hug. Jack stood up and then he and Daniel held onto Sam's arms, allowing to get her legs underneath her and then lifted her while she straightened her legs. They supported her as she got her balance and then they gradually let her legs take her own weight. Her legs wobbled a little, but then she got her knees locked and she positively beamed as she looked at their three smiling faces. Jack supported her while Daniel retrieved Sam's slippers from the backpack, then he knelt down and put them on for her.  
Teal'c then moved in to give her a hug, while Daniel radioed the SGC and told them that Sam was okay and they were ready to return, then he closed the wormhole and dialed home.  
Teal'c visually scanned the area again while Daniel went back near Jack and Sam. Jack supported Sam as he helped her to walk off the blanket and then Daniel picked it up and shook the grass off it before laying it over his arm and hoisting the back pack up onto his shoulder. Daniel then held his other arm out for Sam to lean on while Jack still supported her on the other side.  
Once the Event Horizon settled, they slowly walked up to it with Sam's steps getting more and more steady as they got closer. Jack checked that she was ready and when she took a deep breath and nodded, they all stepped through together as a team.  
Sam's knees buckled a little as she exited the event horizon but Jack and Daniel held her up until she got her legs steady again. Sam then turned her head to look at the event horizon as the ripples caused by their exit rolled across it. She let go of Daniel's arm and reached out to run her fingertips through the event horizon.

Jack turned a little so Sam was facing the Stargate and standing more comfortably as he watched her face.  
Tiny ripples flowed outwards from her touch and Sam felt almost hypnotized by watching them. She closed her eyes, stilled her hand and withdrew into her mind. She drew energy from the Stargate to sift through the new information she had sensed inside her mind. She sucked in a breath as the information opened up to her and what were once vague references, were now becoming clear as the information expanded.  
She sorted through it, adding the new knowledge to her database as she went. The expansion of her brain had somehow allowed her to access an even deeper level of the knowledge in her head and she now also had a greater understanding of the possible applications of that knowledge.  
Sam opened her eyes and removed her fingers from the event Horizon and turned her head to look at Jack as the wormhole closed.  
“Are you alright?” he asked her curiously.  
“Yeah” she said with a gentle smile “Jack I want to get some things from my Lab while we're here”  
“Okay, just let Daniel know what you need and he can go and get it”  
“No. He won't be able to access it”  
“Okay. Daniel can you beam us into Sam's Lab?”  
“Sure”  
“Can we walk there instead?” Sam suggested.  
“Sam. You're half naked....” said Jack with a bit of a smirk, wryly thinking that anyone who saw her like this, would get rather distracted by Sam's half naked sexy legs and probably walk into a wall.  
Sam looked down at her shirt “Oh yeah... Okay, I guess we beam in then” she shrugged with a smile.

Daniel told them to contact him when they were done and he would beam them up to the Al'kesh and then he beamed Jack and Sam into her Lab, which was still locked from the outside. Daniel had beamed them in right next to the light switches, so Sam reached out and flicked them on.  
“Okay, what do you need?” asked Jack.  
Sam pointed to a filing cabinet and Jack walked her over to stand in front of it. Sam pulled out the top drawer and then pressed a code into a locked box that was welded down inside it. Once the code was entered in, the box popped open and she lifted out a key. She shut the top drawer and then used the key to access the second drawer. She pulled out the draw and she took her other hand off Jack's arm and began to flick through a section of files as Jack moved his arm around her waist in case she wobbled a little on her 'new' legs.  
Sam pulled out a file and sat it on top of the filing cabinet and then pulled out a couple more and sat them up there too. She closed the draw and locked it up and then replaced the key into the lock box and closed it. Sam then looked around the Lab, noting how dusty everything was. It was strange seeing covers over things, it made it look more like a storage room than her Lab and then she huffed an emotional breath, realizing that's exactly what it had been for the last year. 

She looked up at the security camera in the corner above the doorway and closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate, then she switched her attention to the locking mechanism on the door before opening her eyes and looking back at Jack who was looking at her curiously.  
“There's just one more thing I need” said Sam with a gentle smile.  
“Okay. Where to now?” he asked as he moved his arm so she could lean on him again.  
“My desk” Sam said as she leaned on his arm and stepped over to the bench, smiling to herself about how quickly her legs were getting the hang of walking again. Once she was standing in front of the desk, she picked up a corner of the cloth that covered the whole surface and pulled it off and let it pool on the floor. She moved a few things around on her desk and gave a gadget of some sort to Jack and asked him to put it with the files that she'd picked out. When Jack returned he smiled at her and asked “Okay what do you need now?”  
Sam began to unbutton her shirt “You” she grinned.  
Jack's cock immediately twitched in his pants. “Sam... We're in your LAB..... At WORK......”  
“That didn't stop us from having fun in the Control Room” smiled Sam as she undid the last button and slid the shirt off her shoulders and tossed it on the desk. Jack immediately freaked out a little and looked up at the camera.  
“Sam....”  
“I disconnected it... and before you ask, the door is also now locked from the inside too” Sam said as she began to lift Jack's T-shirt up and then he helped to pull it off over his head as he smirked at her.  
Sam's hands moved to his waist and undid his BDU's and then he knelt down and undid his boots and pulled everything off until he was naked too.  
“So...” smiled Sam wickedly “What was your favourite fantasy about us doing it in my Lab?”  
Jack groaned and closed his eyes as his cock rapidly hardened. Sam ran her hand down his stomach and then wrapped her hand around his cock before sliding gently up and down his shaft while he hardened. “Help me kneel down” Sam said huskily as her arousal began to grow stronger.  
“Sam, you don't have to....”  
“I WANT to.....” she said firmly.  
Jack held her steady and then lowered her and helped her to settle comfortably on her knees. He had dragged the dust cover over with his foot, so at least she wasn't kneeling on the bare concrete floor and by now Jack's cock was rock hard and the anticipation of having her mouth on his cock again was almost making him tremble with excitement.  
Sam gently grasped his long thick cock, licked all the way up the underside of his shaft and then swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Jack's knees almost buckled with pleasure. He groaned as he watched her, unable to stop the buck of his hips when she sucked on his slit. His fingertips caressed her shoulders as she pleasured him slowly, knowing that touching her head was off limits while she pleasured him like this.   
Sam took delight in the slow torture she was putting him through as he groaned and shuddered while trying hard not to thrust his hips.  
THIS had definitely been one of his 'Lab' fantasies and right now, he was so turned on that it hurt. He could already feel the tingling at the base of his spine and warned Sam that he was getting close.

“I want you to come all over me” Sam told him as she licked her lips and looked up at him. Jack groaned as his hips bucked and his cock slid through her hands.  
“Fuck Sam” he sighed. He knew what this meant. She wanted him to come now, so that he would last longer while he fucked her in such a fantasy fueled location. His heart rate kicked up, knowing that she was also going to want a good hard fuck.  
Her mouth went back to his cock, licking her tongue up the full length of him and then swirling it around the head of his cock before sucking on his slit. She put as much of the head of his cock into her mouth as she could and sucked hard as she worked her hands firmly up and down his shaft while she sucked. Jack shuddered as his hips jerked a little, trying so hard not to thrust while her mouth was filled with him. The tingling intensified as he began to rock his hips in a gentle motion while she worked his cock over.  
“Sam....” was all the warning he could manage just before he orgasmed. Sam moved her mouth away from the head of his cock and kept her hands working his shaft as she aimed the tip of his cock at her chest. Jack erupted like a freight train, spurting long threads of thick semen over Sam's chest and breasts as she continued to work her hands on his shaft. Jack groaned at the sight of his semen 'marking' her like this for the first time. When she was sick, they couldn't afford to 'waste' semen like this and fuck this was his number one fantasy finally come true. Sam gentled her hands as he stopped ejaculating, her eyes bright and grinning with satisfaction as she looked up at him.  
“Fuck Sam.... I swear to God I am never going to let you wash that off” he grinned back at her. Sam took one hand off his cock and trailed her fingers through his semen and then put her fingers in her mouth and sucked on them. Jack's knees went weak again “Fuck!” he moaned and his cock twitched in her hands as she giggled. Jack bent down a little and put his arms under hers and helped her to stand. He stared at his semen sliding down over her chest and breasts and some even dripped off one of her tight, hard nipples. Fuck it looked so.... God... There were just no words....

Sam was grinning broadly at her triumph, her eyes were sparkling with happiness and his heart literally melted. He leaned forward and kissed her, gently at first before coaxing her to open her mouth. Their tongues danced together and Sam moaned around their tongues and squirmed a little in his arms. He used one of his arms to trail down her belly and then pushed his fingers between her legs. He held her steady with his other arm as she shuffled her legs out sideways.  
“Are your legs okay?”  
“Getting stronger every minute” she smiled and then her mouth opened in a moan as he ran his fingers over her wet pussy. Jack rubbed his fingers over her while he kissed her again, knowing that this usually turned her on pretty damn quick. Her moans around his tongue seeped into his aroused mind and he groaned loudly around her tongue as her hips began to rock in time with his hand. He dipped his fingers into her soaked pussy and groaned as she moaned. He drove his tongue into her mouth as he began to drive his fingers gently into her pussy, making her moan almost continuously. He pulled his fingers out and rubbed them around her clit, making her shudder and try to open her legs more. Not wanting to risk her falling, he pulled his fingers away from her and then grabbed her hips and hoisted her up and sat her onto her desk.  
“Oh fuck” Sam moaned loudly as she wriggled back a little and then lowered herself down onto her elbows so she could watch what he was going to do to her. There had been so many times she had visualized Jack putting her onto her desk like this and there was one particular fantasy that involved her Lab desk, that always had her wet and wanting in record time.  
“Open your legs” Jack encouraged.  
“Order me” Sam said huskily, making Jack look at her with a little shock “ORDER me to open my legs” she repeated more firmly with a much louder and much more confident voice as her eyes got darker by the second.


	7. FOLLOWING ORDERS

“Open your legs” Jack encouraged.  
“Order me” Sam said huskily, making Jack look at her with a little shock “ORDER me to open my legs” she repeated more firmly with a much louder and much more confident voice as her eyes got darker by the second.

CHAPTER 7 FOLLOWING ORDERS

“Alright Lieutenant Colonel Carter. Do I need to remind you about the importance of following orders?” Jack asked in a loud and clear 'commanding' tone.  
“No Sir” she said with a sensual breathy voice.  
“OPEN your LEGS Lieutenant Colonel. I want to INSPECT your PUSSY” Jack commanded her firmly, emphasizing some words more loudly.  
Sam moaned with excitement and dragged her legs up and open, lifting her knees, planting her heels on the edge of the desk and tilting her pelvis so she was completely opened to him. She began to pant a little as her arousal kicked up another gear. 

Jack groaned loudly at the sight of her eagerly obeying his orders, and if he was honest, this 'Commanding Officer/Subordinate' sexual play, even though in real and unwanted circumstances would be completely detestable, with Sam.... it was as hot as fuck that she had fantasized about this. Maybe in her strict, rule following mind, this had been the only way that she would have ever let herself 'willingly' break the Reg's with him. That if she was still 'following orders' then maybe it technically wouldn't be a 'relationship'.   
A lot of women, and men, had sexual fantasies about being made to do something they normally would never do, sometimes due to shyness or sometimes due to secretly wanting to try a sexual act that some people considered to be immoral, wrong or just plain slutty. Some women had fantasies of being sexually controlled or even extreme fantasies of being raped and some women had fantasies of being fucked by a man beyond their reach.   
Sam had a fantasy about being forced into having sex with her Commanding Officer... with HIM. She couldn't have sex with her Commanding Officer, sex with Jack, without breaking the Frat Reg's, so she'd fantasied about circumstances where she COULD have sex with him and not get into trouble for it. Kinky, but completely understandable, because for Sam, following the rules was ingrained in her as much as breathing. It was actually rather endearing to know that Sam had fantasied about how to have sex with him without breaking the Frat Reg's, granted it was breaking other more serious Regulations, but it wasn't HER that was breaking them. Yep.... Sam had found a way to have sex with him in her fantasies and not feel guilty.... Good for her, because honestly, when he'd had the same fantasy, it was quite often about getting to have sex with her, while still protecting her clean record and her reputation... and well.... maybe just a little because it completely turned him on so much to think about her calling him 'Sir' while they had sex.

Jack put his hands on her inner thighs, making Sam squirm “Use your fingers to OPEN UP your PUSSY. I want to see ALL of you Carter” General O'Neill commanded loud and clear.  
Sam lowered her back down onto the desk and then reached forward as her fingers trailed down her belly, she pressed them in between her pussy lips and then dragged her pussy lips open, putting tension on her fingers to firmly stretch her pussy lips wide open so he could see everything.  
Jack smirked at her and Sam bucked her hips a little and moaned as her heart began to beat even faster with excited anticipation. He trailed his fingers up her inner thighs, teasing her and getting close to her pussy or her asshole and then trailing away again and Sam moaned with obvious displeasure.  
“Lieutenant Colonel!” General O'Neill reprimanded firmly “Do I need to remind you about the importance of respecting a Senior Officer?”  
“No Sir. I'm sorry Sir” Sam rapped out firmly.  
Jack did it again and Sam stayed silent as she squirmed. He finally trailed his fingers across her pussy and Sam's hips rocked as she moaned. He slowly began to press one finger into her pussy, pushing it all the way in and then pulling it out again. Sam's pussy clenched around his finger and her nails dug into her pussy lips as she held them open.  
“NO clenching Carter. HOLD yourself STILL while I FUCK you with my FINGER” he said sternly and Sam mewled a tiny moan as she bit her lower lip.  
Jack slowly thrust his finger in and out of her pussy again “Good work Colonel. Stay nice and STILL while I INSPECT your PUSSY more closely”  
Sam moaned again and her body began to tremble a little as she restrained herself from clenching onto his fingers. Jack then added another finger.   
“No clenching Colonel” he reminded her as he slowly fucked her for a few thrusts and then he began to thrust a little faster. Sam's face showed the effort it was taking for her not to clench her pussy around his fingers.   
“That's BRILLIANT control Colonel Carter” Jack then used his other fingers to spread her arousal fluids down over her asshole.  
“OH GOD!” moaned Sam loudly as she gritted her teeth together. Jack slowly worked his finger into her ass while she moaned and struggled to stay relaxed and not clench around his fingers.  
“What was THAT Carter? Are you COMPLAINING again?” he rapped out sharply.  
“No Sir!” she said quickly and then squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before opening them again and looking up at the ceiling as she fought to stay relaxed around his fingers.  
“LOOK at ME Lieutenant Colonel” he ordered.  
“Yes Sir” Sam snapped out as her eyes moved back to watch his face as his finger pushed into her ass all the way, making her shudder.  
“Now Carter. Do you think you can STILL follow ORDERS if I FUCK you with BOTH HANDS?” he questioned with a wicked smile.  
“YES SIR!” she snapped out and then gritted her teeth again as she refocused herself.

Jack began to pump both hands, fucking her pussy and her ass with his fingers as she did as she was told and stayed still without clenching.  
After a few thrusts he slowed and added another finger to her ass and then another on to her pussy and Sam's eyes squeezed closed for a moment before she steeled herself to look at him again.   
He began to thrust faster and faster “SPREAD those PUSSY LIPS more Carter. STRETCH yourself till it HURTS!” he ordered firmly.  
Sam moaned a little and complied, digging her nails in, shuddering and trembling with the effort of restraining her natural reactions as her arousal flooded unmercifully through her. Jack lowered his head and blew a strong breath on her exposed and stretched clit. Sam's mouth opened as she moaned “OH GOD!” loudly in surprise, and her legs began to tremble like crazy and then he added more fingers to increase her pleasure.  
“OPEN your LEGS WIDER Lieutenant Colonel! LIFT your soaking WET PUSSY up HIGHER!”  
Sam widened her trembling legs and then tilted her pelvis and the change of position made her start to keen loudly as her legs trembled harder and Jack knew she was close to breaking even though she still hadn't clenched around his fingers.  
Jack blew on her clit again and Sam's hips jerked. She managed not to clench, but she moaned loudly as he kept thrusting his fingers.  
“Colonel CARTER! I ORDER you to ORGASM!” Jack said loud and sharp and then her blew on her exposed clit with another strong steady breath.  
Sam gasped loudly and then her body erupted around his fingers. “OH FUCK!” moaned Sam loudly as her legs shook as her pussy and ass clenched hard on his shuttling fingers. Sam looked at him with a wide open mouth for a moment before her head lowered and her back arched underneath her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
Jack could feel a bucket load of Sam's juices trying to drown his hands as he continued to pump his fingers deep into her ass and pussy. There was so much proof of her highly aroused state, that it was running down over the hand thrusting in her ass and dripping onto the floor. Jack slowed his movements as Sam's hold relaxed on her pussy lips and her body slowly calmed again.  
“Will I FUCK you on your DESK or will I FUCK you AGAINST the WALL COLONEL?” asked Jack as her legs moved restlessly “ANSWER ME!”  
“WALL SIR!” moaned Sam loudly.

Jack grasped his rock hard cock and began to ease it into her, knowing that this part would be much easier for Sam if it was done on the desk. He hadn't had sex with her since she gave birth, so he knew that she was going to be as tight as fuck. The thought made him stop and think.  
“Sam. Have you switched your body into holiday mode?” Jack asked her.  
Sam looked at him oddly for a moment and then chuckled with understanding “Yeah. No more babies for now”  
“For now?”  
“Let's get the kids we have grown up first and then we'll see”  
“Fair enough” smiled Jack as Sam levered herself up onto her elbows again to watch him put his cock inside her.  
He smiled at her and he began to press forward “So.... Order's huh?” Sam blushed and bit her lip. “Hey, no, I'm not complaining. FAR from it. That was HOT as FUCK!. Did you really fantasize about me fucking you while you obeyed my orders?” Sam smiled and nodded. “Fuck...” Jack sighed “You know you're not the only one right?” he admitted and Sam's face looked a little shocked for a moment before breaking into another smile. Then her mouth suddenly opened and she huffed a breath as Jack's cock head started to breach her healed and tightened pussy.  
Sam moaned and adjusted her pelvis a little and then Jack continued to work his way into her tight, resistant pussy. Sam moaned as she kept making little adjustments, Jack watching her face carefully for little grimaces so he could pull back a little before easing forward again. Sam practically melted with pleasure as his cock got further and further inside her.  
“Do you like my HUGE COCK CARTER?” he asked abruptly.  
“YES SIR! Your COCK is SO AMAZING SIR!” Sam moaned loudly as he pushed more of his length into her sopping wet but tight pussy “OH SIR! Your COCK is INCREDIBLE SIR!”  
Jack smirked at her, God Sam was REALLY getting into this fantasy and he knew just how to make it even better for her. Once he was most of the way in, he put his arms under Sam's legs and lifted her as she hung onto his neck. He carried her over to the closest wall and leaned her back against it. Sam gave a shudder at the coldness of it and then let go of Jack's neck as he pressed her against the wall by lifting and pushing on her legs.  
Sam moaned as Jack's positioning of her legs curled her back and changed the tilt of her pelvis. Jack steadied himself and did a trial slow thrust through her pussy before pulling out most of the way and thrusting back in again. Sam watched his cock slide forward and back in her soaked pussy and then looked at his face to see him looking at hers.  
“Feel okay?” he asked her.  
“I feel amazing” she said simply.  
“I certainly agree with that” he smirked as he slid through her pussy again.  
Sam giggled and then Jack got serious.  
“I'm going to FUCK you HARD now COLONEL. Do you think you can TAKE IT? I'm going to MAKE YOU ORGASM OVER and OVER again! Do you think you can TAKE my HUGE COCK HARD and FAST?”  
“YES SIR. I promise to DO my BEST to OBEY you SIR!”  
Jack groaned as his cock twitched inside her “Fuck Carter.....” he sighed and then Jack started to thrust in a steady rhythm as Sam moaned as she put her hands on her shins below her knees and pulled against them, to help hold her legs up higher as his hands pressed heavily against the back of her thighs to hold her firmly against the wall. Jack soon picked up speed and Sam pulled on her knees a little more to stretch her lower spine out and change the tilt of her pelvis until he was hitting her insides perfectly and she began to keen loudly as the pleasure rapidly built.  
Jack added power to his thrusts and Sam quickly began to wail her words loudly as she watched Jack's cock shuttling in and out of her “OH SIR!..... FUCK!!.... YES SIR!.... OH SIR!.....”   
“ORGASM CARTER!” Jack ordered and Sam went silent as she orgasmed hard. Her legs shook with the force of her orgasm and her head lolled back against the wall as her mouth went wide while her abdominal muscles cramped tight. Jack kept thrusting hard and fast and it didn't take long before her orgasm ended and then a few deeper hard thrusts later Jack ordered her to orgasm again and Sam obeyed. Sam was almost incoherent with pleasure as Jack's shuttling cock kept her pleasure levels high and flooding through her mind as her orgasm faded.

Jack slowed his rhythm and then stopped, making Sam moan with disappointment.   
Jack chuckled and then went stern again “COMPLAINING AGAIN COLONEL? You can't get ENOUGH of my COCK, CAN YOU CARTER? Don't worry COLONEL, I'm NOT going to STOP FUCKING you YET! I want BOTH of your SEXY subordinate LEGS over my LEFT shoulder” Sam eagerly complied and the change in position instantly tightened her body's hold on his cock, making both of them moan loudly with increased pleasure. Jack pressed her thighs firmly back against her torso, so her body was still being firmly pressed against the wall, then he shifted his feet a little so he could put more power behind his thrusts.  
“OH SIR!” exclaimed Sam at the first thrust “OH FUCK!” she wailed loudly at the second, and then she wailed even more loudly until Jack ordered her to orgasm again and she erupted into another orgasm that stole her breath and her voice. When her body began to relax, Jack slowed his thrusts to a gentle pace and leaned forward to kiss her and then he kissed his way down her neck, licking and sucking until he hit her sweet spot over her Jugular and made her shudder with pleasure as he kept sucking on it.   
Jack pressed his shoulder against her legs and move one hand down between their bodies to her clit and rubbed it while he continued to thrust slowly and deliberately as he rotated his hips a little to add to both their sensations of pleasure.  
Sam was giving breathy pleasure filled moans with each slide. He licked her neck again, taking the pressure off for a little while as he kept stoking her pleasure with his cock and the teasing on and around her clit.  
Once he felt her nearing another orgasm, her rubbed her clit hard and whispered against her neck before he sucked hard on her sweet spot again.  
“I order you to orgasm Colonel Carter-O'Neill” and Sam didn't disappoint.  
Her breath seemed to freeze in her chest as his words penetrated her hazy pleasure filled mind. Her body erupted with pleasure as her core cramped and locked down on Jack's cock making Jack erupt right along with her. He rocked hard against her as he continued to stimulate her clit and suck on her neck as her head lolled back against the wall. Her right hand had been on his right shoulder and now it was against his neck, holding him against her as he sucked her neck.  
As her body finally calmed, he slowed his touch and lightened the pressure on her clit before moving his hand back to her legs. He leaned back so he could help her put her left leg back over his right hip as her right leg lowered to his left hip. His hands settle under her thighs as he pressed back against her and began his gentle rocking again as aftershocks shuddered through her body.  
“Oh my GOD!!” sighed Sam “Oh FUCK that was INCREDIBLE!... and that bit at the end.... Holy Hannah I've never come so hard” she smiled, her eyes sparkling with her love for him.  
“It sure was pretty damn hot. I think we need to visit your Lab more often. It's nice to have a bit of privacy and not have anyone watching for a change”  
“Sure is” Sam purred contentedly as both her hands went to the back of his neck and pulled his head forward so she could kiss him. Once they finally pulled away from each others mouths Sam sighed. “I guess it's time to go and meet the new babies. Did you think of names for them?”  
“No.... I.... I didn't want to name them without you, we had vaguely thought of a couple of possible P names while you were nursing the babies but....”  
“I liked those names you suggested if you want to go with them. We can talk about it when I get to meet them” Sam said with a wistful sigh. “I'm guessing it was all pretty traumatic for them? Are you sure they're okay?”  
“Yeah. I had to help their minds a bit after they were born but they came good quickly. I put them on your chest and let them get used to your scent so they would know you, it's not like they got to hear your voice much so....”  
“Thank you Jack” Sam smiled “I love you” she said sincerely as her heart ached with happiness.  
“I love you too Sam” he smiled back at her and then kissed her again. When they ended the kiss, he adjusted his hold and carried her back to the desk and sat her down on it.  
“There should be an unopened packet of wipes in the drawer next to the sink that should still be okay and a couple of hand towels too” Sam told him so Jack stepped around the desk to go to the sink. Once he had the items he was on his way back to her when he noticed a piece of paper on the floor that had obviously been slid under Sam's Lab door. It was a A4 sheet that was folded in half with SAM written on the out side of it. He picked it up and handed it to her as he opened the packet of wipes and began to clean himself up while she read the note.

He watched her face as she read it. Her eyes went wide and then her face went red and she bit her lower lip and looked like she was going to cry. After a moment she handed the folded note to him and then covered her face with her hands and sighed deeply before laying back down on the desk and shuddered.  
Jack took the note and opened it up and read it.

Colonel Carter  
I saw the light under your door and then I heard... well... something rather disturbing.  
You must be feeling a lot better if you can carry out those kinds of orders, especially up against a wall...  
I kept the corridor clear because, well.... you were really enjoying following General O'Neill's very loud and explicit orders.  
It's not surprising that you still know how to follow orders so obediently.  
But now I know just how much you enjoy obeying General O'Neill's orders.  
Be assured that no one else heard your loud and very enthusiastic.... obedience.  
Everything has gone quiet now, so I guess you're finally done with the super hot, sexy orders?

PS. General O'Neill. You have my extreme respect for your superb staying power and your ability to make Colonel Carter obey your orders to orgasm SO many times... and she obeyed you so quickly!. It sounds like you sure know how to make Colonel Carter a.... VERY satisfied subordinate. 

Shit. Jack looked back at Sam. Her hands were still over her face and her body was giving little shudders. Crap. The last thing Sam would have wanted was for someone to hear THAT! And then to be a smart ass about it? Double crap. He was trying to figure out what to say to Sam. Who the hell would have the audacity to write the note and how well did he or she know Sam. Was it someone who would try to use this against them somehow? If Jack had ordered anyone else like that, he would get Court Marshaled and put in the brig so damn fast. Then Jack noticed another few lines of writing at the bottom of the page.

SAM  
I'm looking forward to seeing you again, although it's going to be VERY difficult to get the sounds of your.... obedience... out of my head, but hey... you've seen and heard me do a LOT worse.  
I heard rumors that you have a stack of kids and I can't wait to meet them. Mini Sam's huh? I pity poor General O'Neill if they turn out anything like you.  
Seriously Sam, I've been worried about you, so I'm REALLY glad you sound like you're doing okay now.  
Missed you  
CAM XX

Suddenly he heard a sound from Sam that definitely was NOT her crying. Sam was suddenly laughing out loud as she used her hands to wipe away the tears from her eyes.   
“Oh my GOD!” she groaned in between fits of genuine laughter. Making Jack shake his head and chuckle at her unexpected reaction. Sam continued to laugh and wipe away the tears from her eyes so Jack used some wipes to start cleaning her up. He wasn't sure what he was going to use on the wet puddle on the floor in front of her desk but then he spied the paper towels at the sink and went and got some. He wiped the floor and then went and wiped the floor where he had fucked her against the wall. Sam had certainly done a brilliant impression of the Colorado River again and it had been as hot as fuck to see and feel her so damn wet.  
Sam slowly calmed and then Jack helped her to sit up and cleaned the semen off her breasts. It was hot to see it there, but he knew it would probably feel as itchy as hell soon. He then helped to do up her shirt as Sam kept breaking out into small fits of laughter and had to keep wiping her eyes.  
“So... Who's CAM?”  
Sam wiped her eyes again and then spoke “Do you remember Cameron Mitchell, the pilot who crashed after saving our asses in Antarctica?”  
“Oh... You're Academy buddy Cameron?”  
“Yeah. CAM. You know what his call sign was? SHAFT. CAM SHAFT. And boy, did he ever keep his SHAFT very well.... lubricated. He certainly had no trouble attracting the girls and I caught him half drunk and going at it with some girl quite a few times in the ladies restrooms with his pants around his boots. I used to make sure he got back alright afterwards, especially when he couldn't find his pants, so yeah... He owes me big time” Sam told him in between fits of giggles.  
“So... No one else will ever hear about this?”  
“He lost his pants a LOT, so not a chance in hell” Sam smiled and then laughed again “Oh boy.... He is going to hero worship you even more now..” Sam struggled to get the words out as she wiped her eyes again.  
“Um... What?”  
“He thinks the sun shines out of your ass already. Kick ass leader of SG1 and all that” Sam smiled “It was his dream to get on an SG Team if he got through recovery okay” Sam suddenly got a little serious “Hey.... He's here, so I guess he got what he wanted. I wonder if he can still fly” Sam said as a tear ran down her cheek.  
“If he's fit enough to be on a team, then he can still fly a 302. A fighter jet with those previous injuries?... no, the G forces would be too much... but a 302?... yeah I don't see why not”  
“Yeah... I guess. God he was hurt so bad... He nearly didn't make it” Sam said quietly as another tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.  
“Sam.. Did you and Cam ever...”  
“Oh GOD no!” Sam said looking almost horrified “We were great friends but THAT never even crossed our minds. A few of the others had bets on us hooking up, but no... we were definitely NOT attracted to each other sexually”  
“Okay. Not that it would have mattered.... So... He seemed like a pretty nice guy the time I met him in hospital”  
“Yeah he is” Sam sighed as her face softened “He's the kind of guy that would die to keep his friends safe, which is almost what happened in Antarctica. He's a little exasperating at times, but he's probably the best friend I ever had”  
“Don't suppose he has an Ancient gene?”  
Sam looked at him “I have no idea”  
“Maybe it's something we need to find out, having a few extra Ancients would come in handy when we go hunting” Jack grinned.  
Sam smiled thoughtfully “It sure would. Let's go home”  
“Yes Ma'am” said Jack. He helped Sam put her shirt on, got dressed, then walked over to the filing cabinet and grabbed the files and the gadget on top of them and put them on the desk. Then he put her slippers back on her feet and slowly lowered her to the ground. Are your legs still strong enough after that bit of fun?” he asked with a smirk.  
Sam huffed a laugh “Let's just say I'm glad I don't have to walk anywhere” Sam said and then she suddenly grimaced as she looked down at her legs. Then she spied the damp patch on the floor and then the other wet patch near the wall and look back at Jack with a little shock.  
“Colorado River” Jack said with a smirk as his eyebrows waggled, making Sam blush as she snorted a laugh.  
“Oh my God...... I really was loud wasn't I?” she asked wryly as Jack pulled out some more wipes and cleaned her inner thighs and pussy again, then wrapped up all the used wipes and paper towels in the hand towel and stuffed it in one of his pockets.  
“Yep. REALLY loud” he huffed a laugh “I guess I was too. I got a bit carried away giving you those orders. It was lucky that no one else heard us”  
Sam groaned “Holy Hannah. Yes I'm glad it was Cam walking past”   
“Yeah. Me too. I didn't even think about how noisy we were. It didn't even occur to me that people might hear us” he grinned wryly “I guess we are too used to noise not being an issue”.  
Sam smiled at him and then looked up at the camera and after a moment the red light came back on to show it was recording again and then Jack heard a sliding click in the door's lock. Jack picked up the files and then spread the cover back over Sam's desk with one hand. He then radioed Daniel and told him they were ready to beam up as he stepped over to the light switches and turned them off before holding onto Sam to keep her steady as they were beamed back to the Al'kesh.


	8. CHANGES

CHAPTER 8 CHANGES

Daniel beamed back into their bedroom where he was waiting for them. Daniel told them that he had explained to everyone that it had worked but he figured that they would want a bit of quiet time with their new triplets before everyone made a fuss. Corbin, Carolyn, Noah and Cassie are here to look after the babies as usual, but everyone else is in the Common Room when you're ready so take your time.

Even though Daniel told them about Sam, there were still gasps of surprise when Jack and Sam beamed back into their bedroom.  
“Sam!” Cassie sobbed, suddenly overcome with emotion as she ran to Sam and put her arms around her. Cassie hugged Sam gently, automatically being careful with her, but when Sam's arms tightened around her and squeezed hard, Cassie gave another sob, held Sam tighter and started to cry harder.  
Sam could feel Cassie's overwhelming relief flood through her whole body, feeling an edge of emotional exhaustion in Cassie that made her think about how stressful everything had been for Cassie. For ALL of them.  
Everyone on board the Al'kesh had all suffered a great deal of emotional stress and she felt a brief stab of guilt that most of it had been because of her. She knew it wasn't her fault that she had almost died a year ago and then had stayed sick and fragile for so long. Sam's hand rubbed up and down Cassie's back, an automatic gesture of comfort as she hugged her tight. Sam could feel everyone's emotional stress. Her ability to be aware of the emotions around her had strengthened when her brain had been expanded again, and it had also resulted in so many other things being strengthened too.  
Her mind worked so much faster now and the knowledge of how much more intelligent she was, actually scared her a little. It was obvious now that with her increase of intelligence and knowledge, her own emotions felt... dampened. Her emotions felt like they were being filtered to have less of an impact on her mind and she didn't like that feeling one little bit. It was something that she would have to sort out later, because right now her friends and family needed to celebrate, not worry about her again just because she was feeling.... weird.

Sam cleared the worries from her mind and focused on feeling happy. Sam felt Cassie's emotions settle again and Sam loosened her grip and then released Cassie. She pulled back to look at Cassie's tear stained, but smiling face.  
“You look amazing Sam” Cassie said softly “You feel so much stronger”.  
“Thanks to Thor I AM stronger Cassie. He used an old bio-scan of my body to get my muscles and fitness back to what they used to be before I was captured. Thor saved me a hell of a lot of time and hard work. I still feel a little unsteady, but that's just because my brain just needs to get used to my body suddenly feeling different. My balance is a little off, but my brain won't take too long to sort it out” Sam told her with a smile.  
Their bedroom door opened and Jacob and Melody both suddenly froze as they caught sight of her. Sam smiled at their reactions. She hadn't looked in a mirror yet, but she knew that she looked very different to what she had looked like a couple of hours ago. She used Cassie and Jack's arms to steady herself as she lowered herself to her knees and then opened up her arms and smiled at the twins. They both ran into her arms, hugging her as her arms closed around them. She held them tightly, kissing their heads as they laid their heads against her neck. She closed her eyes as she linked with them both, flooding them with her love as they flooded her with theirs.  
Her ability to interact with her children had just been seriously upgraded and a rush of sadness flashed through her as she thought about everything she had missed out on while she had been so sick and weak. She felt Jacob and Melody's comfort, both assuring her that they had never missed out of her love and that's what had been important, not how much she had or had not been able to do for them or with them. She had unfailingly provided them with her love, affection and support and THAT'S what mattered.  
Sam thanked them and released them, kissing their happy little faces as she drew back. Jack and Noah helped her to her feet and supported her until she got her balance and then Sam hugged Noah. When they released each other, Jack and Noah stayed by her sides as she slowly walked over to see her babies.

They took her to the first humidi-crib that was in the long line against the wall. She took her right hand off Noah's supporting arm and opened one of the access doors, reached in and softly caressed Kyan's sleeping head with her fingertips. Tears pricked at her eyes, knowing that Kyan was one of the main reason's that she was still alive. Jack helped Sam to slowly move from crib to crib, gently touching them all one by one as they slept. Her heart ached at seeing the three tiny sets of triplets. The K triplets were only four days older than the N triplets but their size difference was painfully obvious already. The N and P triplets had been fast forwarded through their entire pregnancies and even though they were now a couple of days old, she could feel that their bodies were still a little stressed.  
She felt guilty that her body hadn't been able to do better with the N triplets, but at the same time, she was grateful that her body had lasted long enough for them to survive. During her pregnancy with the new P triplets, when she had felt the old Protein Marker activate, she had felt terrified that her babies wouldn't survive it. Her body had been triggered to endure fourteen weeks of being fast forwarded. She had been terrified that the babies would die inside her. That their due date would come and go and they would remain trapped inside her body and die. If that had happened, then she would have had them rotting inside her as her body continued to fast forward, eventually killing her too.  
She'd only had seconds to do something once she had felt the program start. The shock had stolen a precious second as her mind scrambled to process her options. The simple truth had been that there was only one option.

There had been nothing she could physically do for her babies except to try and preserve her mind, in case by some miracle, she survived the programming and lived.  
She'd only had one chance and that had been Carolyn. She had taken another precious second to visualize how to grind her fast forward to a temporary stop, knowing that if Carolyn touched her, she would see that memory and have the chance to save Sam's babies. Then she had taken the only course of action left open to her. Try to protect and preserve her mind while her brain underwent another massive change and hopefully survived.  
Jolinar's program had instructed her body to expand her brain capacity by a percentage. When her brain had first been expanded, her brain had only undergone the initial change that Jolinar had preformed when she had taken her for a host. The extra brain capacity from the original run of Jolinar's program had allowed her to have enough 'brain power' to use her Ancient Knowledge to another level of understanding above everyone else with a normal ex-Host's brain. Now her extra big brain was even 'bigger'. A LOT bigger. She was amazed that her brain had physically survived the changes. The human brain wasn't supposed to be capable of this level of use, but then again, she was Ancient and not strictly 'human' anymore. Being Ancient had been the only reason her brain wasn't now a permanently damaged and useless pile of mush inside her skull. She had done all she could to survive and Carolyn had once again saved her life. Sam looked over at Carolyn, who was sitting up in bed and holding one of her youngest boys, while Corbin held the other as they settled them back to sleep after being nursed.

Carolyn, as if having felt her gaze, looked up at Sam and her mouth curved into a soft smile. Sam felt tears prick at her eyes as she remembered what Jack had shown her when Carolyn had risked her life to jump start her heart.  
Sam felt Carolyn's mind press against hers and opened a link with her. Carolyn spoke to her silently.  
“Well... If I knew you were going to look THAT hot and sexy, I wouldn't have hesitated so long before I saved you”  
Sam huffed a laugh as she smiled at Carolyn, knowing very well that Carolyn would never have hesitated at all.  
Corbin put the boy he held into a humidi-crib in their own room and then walked over through the gap in the wall and hugged Sam.  
She smiled as she felt his genuine affection for her as well as a hint of sexual arousal at seeing her body like this. She had literally been a bloody mess when he has first seen her a year ago. Her body had been an injured mess of freshly sutured torn skin, broken bones and swollen lumps with extensive bruises. He hadn't seen her until after Jayak had initially treated her horrific injuries but she had still been a pretty gruesome sight. Her body had very quickly begun to deteriorate in those first few weeks as her body suffered terribly with no working Protein Markers to direct the almost critical levels of Naquadah to help her. Her body had wasted away dramatically fast until Jack had been drugged and forced to have sex with her for the second time and had saved her life. But her body had continued to decline quickly as she suffered with slow healing, an injured brain and not being able to eat.  
Back then, she had been purely a patient who had been critically injured, but now she was part of his sex life and he couldn't help but see her differently. He had been staring at her legs before he had gotten up to put the baby in the humidi-crib and now he could smell remnants of her arousal and Jack's semen on her and he could feel her curves and his body was beginning to react. He released her, quickly looking away from her as his face flushed a little.  
Sam reached out and put her hand on his face to turn his head back to look at her before he could step back. His eyes darted to hers in surprise as he felt her pelvis rub against his hardening cock.

Sam smiled at him as she extended her link with Carolyn to include Corbin and Jack, and then Sam reassured Corbin that she understood his reaction to her. She was part of Corbin's sexual relationship with Carolyn and she knew that his sexual attraction to her would naturally increase now that she was healthy again. She assured him that, even though she was 'fixed' and well again, that her need to be with Carolyn was still strong and his sexual attraction to Sam and her body was unavoidable and would ALWAYS be welcome. Corbin's expression softened and he thanked her as Sam felt his emerging feelings of guilt fade away with his sigh of relief.  
She pressed her pelvis firmly against his cock again, which was now noticeably harder and she smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she told Corbin that she would let him touch her when she was next with Carolyn. She heard Corbin's soft groan and unexpected arousal sparked through her and made her shudder against him. Sam looked over at Carolyn as she felt Carolyn's sexual arousal increasing at Sam's response to Corbin. She could also feel Jack's sexual arousal at the thought of Sam allowing Corbin to touch her and she shuddered again as Jack visualized Corbin pushing his fingers into Sam's wet pussy as Carolyn kissed her.  
Corbin's hips thrust against Sam and he groaned with arousal at seeing the image projected from Jack in the open link. Corbin's hard cock inadvertently pressed hard against Sam's clit making her shudder and moan with arousal as Jack's hands went to her hips to steady her. Sam felt her nipples tighten with her arousal as her pussy began to get very wet.  
Jack's mouth went to the side of her neck and Sam's legs felt weak as Jack, Corbin's and Carolyn's arousal's and their combined thoughts of pleasuring her new body put her own arousal into overdrive.

“Cassie and Noah” she heard Jack say as he turned his head away from her neck “Can you take the twins out and let the other's know we're going to be busy for a little while?”  
“Sure. Have fun!” Sam heard Cassie say and then giggle as they made their way out of the room.  
Sam felt Corbin step away from her and she opened her eyes to see him looking down at the hard points of her nipples trying to poke their way through her shirt.  
Sam felt almost hypnotized by their sexual thoughts of wanting to see her improved naked body. Her hands went to her shirt and undid the buttons one by one as Corbin's eyes darkened.  
When the last button was undone, Sam parted her shirt, lowering it off her shoulders and then let it go so the front of her body was fully exposed. She heard Corbin suck in a breath and watched his surprised eyes while they roamed over her strong, well muscled body, his mouth curving into an appreciative smile. Sam squeezed her thighs together, her pussy suddenly aching to be touched.  
Jack kissed her neck as she leaned back against him, his hands still at her hips, now pulling them back against his to help steady her. Jack's cock was rapidly hardening as it pressed against her ass. Jack kissed her neck again and then told her to widen her legs. Sam moaned as she complied, her arousal spiking dramatically at thoughts of Corbin touching her pussy. When Sam had touched and held Corbin's cock when they had engaged in sex play after the N triplets had been born, she knew that their combined sexual interaction had hit a whole new level and his reaction had given her a feeling of sexual power.

The physical sexual contact had always just been between her and Carolyn, but the need for more intense orgasms to fuel her energy needs had made her cross that line to include touching Corbin's cock as it thrust through Carolyn's legs after Carolyn had touched Jack's cock in the same manner.  
The thought of another man touching her body sexually had always made her feel anxious to a level of feeling nauseous, but now, she felt that if she didn't let Corbin touch her sexually, then she would regret not permanently expanding their sex play to this level of including their men. Corbin was still standing in front of her, just looking at her with his shorts covered, rock hard erection poking out towards her, not quite wanting to step over that sexual boundary without express consent and Sam wasn't sure that she could cross that line with him alone, even though she clearly had Jack's approval.  
Suddenly Carolyn was standing beside her. Sam turned to face her and Carolyn reached up and took Sam's face in her hands and kissed her.  
Sam moaned and Carolyn opened her mouth and pressed her tongue against Sam's mouth, urging her to open hers. Soon their tongues were sliding sensually against each other as they kissed each other deeply.  
Carolyn's right hand left Sam's face and trailed down over a breast, tweaking a nipple on it's way past, then trailed down over Sam's firmly muscled abdomen before pressing her fingers against Sam's pussy. Sam's hips bucked and her legs shuffled a little wider as she leaned a little harder back against Jack. Carolyn's fingers spread Sam's arousal up and over her clit as Sam moaned into her mouth. When Carolyn put pressure on her clit and rubbed in circles. Sam's knees automatically bent open, trying to give Carolyn more room and then she felt Corbin's fingers trailing along her left thigh. His fingers trailed up her inner thigh as Carolyn's fingers continued to tease her clit. She then felt Carolyn's finger's leave her pussy. Corbin's fingers left her thigh and then Corbin's hand was being pressed against her pussy by Carolyn's hand. Corbin's hand cupped her pussy and then his fingers slowly dipped into Sam's soaking wet pussy.

Both Sam and Corbin shuddered and moaned as Sam pressed her body down towards his hand and her knees opened wider as Jack's arms went around her waist to help take her weight.  
Carolyn broke the kiss and looked down at Corbin's hand on Sam's pussy. Carolyn's hand pulled at Corbin's thumb, pulled his hand away from Sam's pussy and Sam watched as Carolyn bent down and sucked Sam's arousal off Corbin's fingers.  
Sam's legs went weak and Jack left one arm around her waist and quickly ducked down a little as Carolyn moved back so he could get his right hand under Sam's right thigh, then he lifted her leg up and out to open her pussy.  
Carolyn put Corbin's hand back on Sam's pussy, his fingers sliding straight into her opening, making Sam's hips buck. She moaned as she looked down between her breasts at Corbin's fingers disappearing into her wet pussy. Jack hoisted her up a bit until her other leg was off the ground and kicked her slippers off as she lifted rotated that leg, flexing her hard abdominal muscles to change the angle of her pussy and keep her legs up as she watched Corbin's fingers thrust in deep as Carolyn's fingers went back to her clit.  
Corbin was quick to use the link to prefect the placement of his fingers on Sam's G-spot and began to rub it firmly, getting the pressure harder and harder and Sam began to swear as she continued to watch Corbin and Carolyn's hands pleasuring her together.

“FUCK!... OH FUCK!!!” Sam swore loudly and then her abdominal muscles tightened, the definition of her hard muscles clearly showing under the skin of her belly, as she orgasmed hard while Jack sucked on her neck.  
Corbin and Carolyn lightened their touch and removed their fingers as they felt Sam's orgasm ebb away. Sam's trembling abdominal muscles relaxed as she lowered her left leg to the ground again and her head leaned back against Jack's neck and head. She closed her eyes as she closed down the link and panted a little as her body continued to calm.  
She heard moans from Carolyn and opened her eyes as Jack began to lower her right leg back to the floor. Sam smiled at the sight of Corbin quickly removing his shorts and fitted boxers as he eagerly looked at Carolyn's pussy between her opened legs as she lay back on their bed. Like Sam, Carolyn had taken to just wearing a large button up shirt to bed and left her bottom half naked and adequately covered by the long shirt.  
When Jack released Sam's right leg, her legs completely buckled beneath her instead of taking her weight and Jack quickly called for Corbin's help as he tightened his hold around her belly and quickly wrapped his other arm around her. Corbin had been lining his hard cock up with Carolyn's pussy, but he didn't hesitate, he let go of his cock and slid straight off the bed and ran to them to assist. Corbin put his arms behind Sam's knees and lifted her legs up and Jack held one arm out so Corbin could swivel her around and against Jack's body as Sam's arms went up and around Jack's neck. Then Corbin lifted her lower legs so Jack could get his other arm under her knees so she was firmly in Jack's arms. Jack thanked Corbin and turned and took Sam back to their bed while Corbin went back to Carolyn and quickly shoved his cock into her waiting pussy.  
Carolyn moaned loudly as Corbin started up fast rhythm as he fucked her hard. It didn't seem to take very long before both of them orgasmed together with loud cries of ecstasy.

Jack lowered Sam onto the bed and Sam kept her arms around Jack's neck as her lowered her legs “Make love to me Jack” she implored as she looked at him, her arousal still pounding through her. Jack smiled and lowered his head to kiss her as he knelt on the bed next to her.  
One of Sam's hands curled her fingers into his hair and her other hand pushed up under his shirt and ran her fingers over his muscled chest as her arousal strengthened. “Strip” she moaned as he kissed his way down her neck.  
“Yes Ma'am” he replied as she reluctantly removed her hand from his head and let her other hand trail down to his waist and then withdrew. Sam watched while he removed his boots and then his clothes as she took off her shirt. Fuck Jack was sexy. The hard work he had put in on his body was showing and his chest and abdomen was now hard and sculpted with muscle. She felt a flood of arousal surge through her as she admired his body. He was certainly the hottest, sexiest man over fifty that she'd ever met, fuck, he was the sexiest man she had ever met period! His hair had turned mostly silver during their year in captivity and in the stress filled months that followed, and his matching body hair only seemed to make him look even sexier. Daniel, Corbin and Noah preferred to have hairless chests, backs and bellies but as nice as it looked, she preferred feeling the coarse hair on his body. Feeling it rubbing against her nipples and breasts only added to her pleasure and she loved to trail her fingers through his hairy chest and the trail of hair that led down to his cock. She squirmed and opened her legs as he climbed onto the bed and then positioned himself over her body. He gently lowered his weight onto her body and checked that she was okay and comfortable before he relaxed his lower half on top of her, his hard cock laying on her belly.

Jack just stayed still as he looked down at her, his face softening into a loving smile as she smiled back at him.  
“So..... I guess with your body back to.... 'normal', I think we're finally going to find out what it might have been like if we'd been able to start a personal relationship on our own terms” Jack said a little sadly “As much as I don't regret being given the opportunity to fuck you instead of that bastard.... God... Why did I even say that.... I'm sorry” Jack sighed with a wince as he looked at her apologetically.  
Sam looked up at him and sighed “It happened. We can't change history and I'm glad it was you too. It's okay to talk about it Jack. We need to be able to talk about it.... anytime.... It's what saved my life Jack. There's nothing to regret about how our personal relationship started because it saved my life, it saved both of our lives”  
“I wonder if I would have ever got my act together enough to tell you that I loved you back then, or would we still be avoiding each other and both be completely miserable?” Jack mused sadly “God I was an ass back then” he sighed.  
“Yeah... Can't argue with that, but I was being an ass to you too”  
“No you weren't. You were being the consummate professional, or trying to be, while I made your life as difficult as possible”  
“Jack..... We've been over this...”  
“I know... I just.... I was such an ass...” Jack sighed and Sam chuckled at him as she smiled.  
“I hope that we would have gotten our act together at some point. I was seriously considering transferring to Area 51....”  
“So you could get away from a certain cranky ass General” Jack guessed with a sigh

“Partly.... and partly to be more of a solid presence in Cassie's life. She was finding it tough that I was still going through the Stargate and I knew it was stressing her out, especially after losing Janet the way we did. Part of me was also hoping that when I wasn't under your direct Command that.... maybe... I wasn't even sure if you still felt anything for me anymore, but I hoped that something that intense couldn't just.... fade... and maybe we would finally be able to give us a try” Sam admitted.  
“There wouldn't have been any... trying... How could we not be perfect together? I had no doubts about that. I had convinced myself that you had moved on, that you had got sick of waiting, sick of the heartache and frustration, especially when I took the promotion and basically tanked the idea of me retiring”  
“You had no choice Jack. We needed you to take over as Base Commander, and yeah it was an emotional kick in the guts, but I knew you had no choice and part of me knew that you did it so you would still be there to watch my six, just in a different way. I think the emotional impact of you being promoted was bigger than we realised. It was an emotional kick in the guts for BOTH of us and it took it's toll. We both gave up hope that we would ever be able to... have our happy ever after”  
“Yeah.... You're right about that, except I handled it a hell of a lot worse than you did....” he smiled wryly  
“Oh... I'm not too sure about that.... My temper suddenly developed a VERY short fuse” smiled Sam “I became emotionally withdrawn and defensive and the guys noticed pretty quickly. Daniel suddenly became a LOT less annoying in an effort to keep me in a better mood”  
“Wow... Really?” Jack asked with surprise “You.... A temper?”

“Oh yeah... Ask them about it. It was like I was in a permanent bad mood” she smiled as she chuckled wryly “You know... I think one day the tension would have come to a very volatile head between us”  
“You think?”  
“Oh yeah... Sooner or later I wouldn't have been able to control my temper around you and I would have blown up at you and then we probably would have had.... angry sex”  
“Angry sex?”  
“Oh yeah. Can you imagine it? Us yelling at each other in my lab, me being completely insubordinate and telling you to go stuff yourself and then we would have glared angrily at each other before suddenly trying to suck each others tongue down our throats” she laughed with a smile.  
“Oh...... That sounds..... Intense.....”  
“It would have been..... and SO hot! We wouldn't have been able to stop. We would have ripped each others clothes off and you would have fucked me up against the wall while I scratched furrows into your back with my nails”  
“Oh wow.... That DOES sound hot! And you know what...... It actually sounds perfectly possible....”  
“Hmmm... I know...”  
“Fantasized about it did you?”  
“Oh yeah....”  
“Really?”  
“Yep”  
“Angry sex?”  
“Frustrated, completely sick of waiting, angry at the Reg's for keeping us apart sex”  
“Oh..... Yep.... Angry sex sounds about right.... So we would have just.... broken the Reg's... and then what?”  
“We would have run off to Vegas and made the Brass deal with it or lose us both”  
“Oh... That could have been.... fun. I wonder if they would have Court Marshaled us? Run off to Vegas huh?”  
“Court Marshal us? And lose their experts? I think we underestimated our own importance to the program back then. We should have just demanded that they do something to let us be together once we were off the same team. It would have even been worth being busted to a civilian scientist position if I could have been allowed to be with you. I know they hated me going through the Stargate. Their precious Stargate expert putting herself in danger on the front line. I'm kind of surprised they let me do it for so long”  
“Hey... You were a very important part of that front line. You know that right? SG1 could never have done what we did without you. Hell, we would have all died in the first year without you”  
Sam smirked “Yeah... You would have wouldn't you” she said smugly.  
“You betcha. I lost count of how many times you saved our asses”  
“Yeah.. me too...” Sam said seriously, then giggled and he laughed with her for a while and then they looked at each other intently.  
“I love you Jack”  
“I love you too Sam” Jack then leaned down and began to kiss her gently. His cock had softened during their discussion but it soon began to harden again as their tongues slid against each other and Sam began to squirm under him and moan into his mouth as her arousal spiked again.  
He kissed her until she was writhing with impatience and then he kissed his way down her body and pleasured her pussy with his mouth and his fingers until she flew apart with a fast orgasm.

Jack kissed his way back up her body and kissed her again. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and moaned as she tasted herself and then Jack lifted himself up and back then palmed his cock as he lined it up with her soaking wet pussy. Sam moaned as Jack entered her slowly, teasing her with a slow sensual rhythm as he worked his way inside her.   
Once his cock was in balls deep, Sam wrapped her legs around Jack and moaned and shuddered as Jack slowly stoked her pleasure as her hands trailed up and down his back or his sides and her heels dug into his ass. He made gentle love to her as an intense mental link linked their hearts, minds and souls together.   
Her orgasm built to an incredible high and then just gently overflowed through her, the intensity of his love making her cry as the insane levels of pleasure washed over her and then threaten to drown her in their shared ecstasy as Jack orgasmed with her. It took a while for the pleasure of their orgasms to stop rolling through them and they both lay there boneless and shuddering against each other as their bodies calmed. Jack managed to prop himself up on his arms and looked down at the intense love on her face and tears came to his own eyes as he felt her complete love for him and she felt his for her.  
“WOW” he breathed “THAT was intense”  
“THAT was amazing” Sam smiled as tears sparkled in her eyes “We could never have avoided being with each other. Like Thor said, we would have eventually caved. We were always meant to be together, and even though it started out as our worst night mare, my life is now fuller than I ever could have dreamed of. We would never have had so many children, hell... by the time we got together, we probably would have been lucky to have one or two, and I never would have been changed to being Ancient and have this incredible link with you as soul mates. Despite the crap start, our lives are now... amazing. I am SO happy. I never knew anyone could be this happy...... I'm okay with it.... with everything we went through... I'm okay with it, because of what we now have. The new friends we have, the life we have, the future that's stretching out before us.... and to top it off, we are in a position to change the Universe for the better.... We've been so blessed Jack, at the time it was hell, but now.... It was worth it. It was ALL worth it Jack” Sam smiled through her tears.  
“Yeah.... Yeah it was..... I love you so much Sam. SO much”  
“That's good.... because now you have to carry me to the toilet before I start leaking the proof of our love all over the bed” Sam said with a big smirk and then she started giggling as he sighed with exaggerated annoyance, gently pulled his cock out of her and got up. She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up, carried her to the toilet and then cleaned himself up and handed her a warm damp cloth to do the same once she was done peeing. Once Sam was finished, she asked him to help her stand up, but her legs started trembling hard before she even took half of her weight, so Jack lowered her back down to the toilet and then wet a clean cloth for her to wipe her hands with and then she dried them with a towel as she frowned.  
“Hey. We've been pushing your body pretty hard since you woke up. Even though you're physically back to what you used to be, you know your balance is off, so it stands to reason that the rest of you is a little off too. Be patient” Jack advised her gently “You can't expect to suddenly be able to go and run five miles like you used to”  
“Yeah I guess. I just.... Yeah.... Okay..... I'm actually feeling pretty tired” she admitted with a sigh “I guess I need to start back in the therapy pool tomorrow and take it from there” she shrugged with a wry smile.  
“It's a date” Jack smiled and then Sam put her arms around his neck and he picked her up and carried her back and helped her to sit up against some pillows against the bedhead before pulling a blanket up and over her legs. Then he went back into the bathroom to use the toilet himself before returning to the bed and sitting down next to her. Sam moved closer to him and he lifted his arm so she could lean against his side as he held her.

“Well.... That little session with Corbin and Carolyn was hot” he smirked at Sam as she flushed a little and frowned “Hey Sam... I don't mind if you want to let Corbin touch you too, hell he can even taste you and pleasure you with his mouth if you want him too... but just so you know... I want to draw a very firm line at letting him fuck you” said Jack with gentle seriousness.  
Sam looked at him as he sat beside her “I seriously don't think I could handle taking it THAT far, so if I ever get..... zoned out or.... something... you need to make sure it doesn't happen, because even just THINKING about taking it that far is starting to stir up my anxiety” Sam admitted as her heart rate began to increase.  
Jack pulled back a little to look at her, suddenly feeling uneasy “Zoned out?” he questioned.  
“It almost felt like I was..... God, I'm not even sure how to explain it.... I felt.... almost hypnotized by all of your thoughts of wanting to touch and pleasure me. It was like I.... HAD to let them touch me... I felt how turned on you all were and I just felt this overwhelming need, to just let them pleasure me. Let them... PROVE to me that I was... sexy and to let them...God it sounds so.... but I felt like I needed to let them... WORSHIP my body... I'm not even sure where those thoughts were coming from and it actually freaked me out a little” Sam finished with a slightly confused sigh and her heart rate began to settle a little as she'd tried to explain.  
“Sam...” Jack looked at her with dread “We didn't.... push this on to you did we? I mean... did we just force you to.....”  
“No” Sam quickly and firmly interrupted and she felt Jack's wary relief “Jack. No. I WANTED it. I really did. I'm just not sure where this... sexual bravery and the need for their 'worship' is coming from”  
“Well... First of all, I promise you, that if I ever think that you are... zoned out, or not in complete control, I will definitely put a stop to whatever is going on. Maybe the changes in your brain have something to do with it, because you feel..... different”  
“Different?” asked Sam  
“Yeah... You don't feel so... It feels like you're keeping a very tight rein on your emotions. I felt it when you were hugging the others, especially Cassie”  
“Wow... Really? YOU felt that?”  
“So you noticed it then?”  
“Yeah I definitely noticed it. Something about my emotions is definitely different and I need to spend some time trying to analyze it and sort it out.... but right now... I want to see Liam, Lilly and Lacey and then get a little rest before I need to start nursing. I guess they'll be waking up soon”.  
“Okay. They're out in the Common Room. Do you want to go out or do you want me to bring them in? If you go out, I'll put you in the chair, you've definitely done enough walking for today”  
“Can you bring them in? That tiredness I was feeling is starting to hit me harder” Sam sighed.  
Jack looked at her carefully for a moment “Okay. I'll go and get them” he said and helped her back into her shirt. He pulled on his boxers, shorts and T-shirt and then he kissed her and went to get the L triplets.

When he and Daniel carried them in, Sam was already dozing off against the pillows. She roused and happily hugged and kissed them one by one as they shared their love and then Jack laid them on the bed and helped Sam to lie down and she was asleep even before he'd finished pulling the blankets up. He looked at her with concern for a moment and then feeling Daniel's worry, looked at him and explained “We got a little carried away down in her Lab, and then we got a little carried away here too.... It was probably a bit much...” Jack sighed with worry, hoping that's all it was.  
“I guess it will take a little while for her body to completely readjust. She was walking really well, but like you said... I think she probably just over did it. I guess we'll know when she wakes up” said Daniel quietly.  
“Yeah. I know she will want to see everyone else when she wakes up again, but can you let them know she's conked out for now?”  
“Sure. Not a problem. They'll understand”  
Jack sighed and picked up Lacey off the bed. “When are these guys due for a nap?”  
“Now. They were starting to fall asleep in front of the movie” Daniel smiled.  
“Okay. I'd better check their diapers and put them down”  
“I'll give you a hand and then I'll go out and let the others know about Sam” Daniel offered.  
Jack thanked him and then they got to work and quickly settled the tired L triplets down for a nap and Daniel left the room to talk to the others. Carolyn and Corbin had fallen asleep holding each other, so Jack covered their naked bodies over with a blanket and then went back and laid down on the bed and watched Sam sleep, profoundly happy that Thor had been able to help her so extensively, but he was also worried about the differences they had both felt with her emotions. Hopefully it WAS something Sam could analyze and sort out, but if it wasn't, then they would just have to get used to the changes and hope it doesn't affect her too badly.


	9. EMOTIONS

CHAPTER 9 EMOTIONS

Jack suddenly woke up with Sam's screams ringing in his ears. He bolted upright and looked at her. She was writhing as she screamed and clawing at her scarred breast. Jack shuddered with dread and then looked around the room Carolyn and Corbin were sitting up in bed and looking over at Sam, obviously woken by her screams as he had been. The door opened and Daniel came running in with Jacob and Melody hot on his heels and they stopped at the bottom of the bed to wait out the end of Sam's night mare.  
Jack watched as Sam screamed and then suddenly her eyes popped open and then she lunged forward and sat up with her hands over the top of her scar as her body shook. Her screaming stopped as her breathing heaved in and out. She slowly turned to look at Jack as he stared at her in shock for a moment before got to his knees and he put his arms around her and hugged her tight as she continued to shake with shuddery breaths. Jack rubbed his hand up and down her back as she tucked her head under his chin and huddled against his chest. Sam slowly calmed and her shakes reduced to trembles and her breathing evened out as her heart rate settled. Once she felt settled enough she looked towards the twins waiting at the end of their bed and reached one of her hands out towards them. Daniel helped them scramble onto the bed and they crawled over to their parents and Jack and Sam included them in their hug as they stood beside them. When Sam had completely calmed, Jack pulled back a little and looked at her face as she looked at him.  
“Well..... That was different.... Was it... the 'bad' one?” he questioned gently.  
Sam nodded her head and sighed deeply and her body trembled as she breathed it out. She kissed Jacob and Melody and assured them that she was alright. Melody looked at her with concern and touched the side of her face and made her hand glow and then Sam smiled at her before closing her eyes and took another deep breath. They sat there quietly for a couple of minutes and then Sam opened her eyes and looked at Melody with a little frown on her face as Melody's hand stopped glowing and she stared at nothing for a moment before she looked at Jack, still frowning.

'What's wrong?” asked Jack quietly.  
“It's tied in with my emotions somehow. My emotions are dampened and it apparently dampens my nightmares too”  
“Well..... that could be something positive” Jack said gently.  
“I'm not so sure” said Sam as she continued to frown. She heard some of the babies stirring and sighed, knowing that she had probably woken them and looked at the humidi-cribs “I guess it's feeding time?” he asked him as she gave a ghost of a smile.  
“If you're not up to it, we have bottles in the fridge” Jack suggested.  
“No... My boobs are tight and aching. I need to nurse them, but I need the bathroom first”  
“Okay” Jack said as he released her. The twins sat down on the bed as Jack got off the bed and picked Sam up and carried her into the bathroom, she managed to stand at the sink with only slightly trembling legs while she washed her hands and then he took her back to the bed and helped her to get comfortable with the pillows that Daniel had piled up against the bedhead in readiness for her.  
Jack went to investigate the humidi-crib's and then picked up Kristie and asked Daniel to get Kaitlin, then they helped Sam to get settled with her legs crossed as the babies nursed hungrily from her. Sam shuddered as her milk let down and began to tremble a little .  
“Are you sure you're okay Sam?” asked Jack with concern  
“Yeah. It's just... hanging around” she admitted. Jack looked at her for a moment and then he knelt in front of her and took her face in his hands and kissed her. It started off gently and then he pressed his tongue against her mouth and they deepened the kiss. He felt it when Sam's mind finally let go of the remnants of her nightmare and her arousal took over. He kissed her for a few more lingering moments and then pulled back to look at her and she snorted a laugh “Well THAT worked” she said with a smile as she noticed the twins slide off the bed and go over to play with the Lego.  
“Glad to hear it” said Jack as he smiled back at her, still worried at her earlier reaction to whatever her and Melody had either found or discussed.  
“You do realise that now I'm going to be getting more and more turned on while I nurse the babies”  
“Oh I'm counting on it” he smirked “Don't worry, my tongue will be all warmed up and ready to please”  
Sam snorted another laugh and then giggled but then she suddenly huffed and her body trembled and her eyes darkened “Oh God...” she moaned with another shudder.

“That sounds a little needy” said Jack with a little surprise.  
“Ya think!” Sam huffed and then she squirmed a little and closed her eyes.  
Jack looked at her and then sat beside her. He put his hand on her belly and then pushed it down under the blanket and under the bottom of her shirt and stroked her pussy, making her shudder “Jack......” Sam warned.  
“Let me take the edge off” he suggested and Sam looked at him for a moment and then sighed and nodded. Jack slowly rubbed his finger up and down her wet pussy and Sam moaned as she tried to stay still for the nursing babies. Jack put his other arm around her and settled it onto Kaitlin's back and then Daniel sat down on the chair next to the bed and Jack thanked him as he took over keeping Kaitlin steady as she nursed and Jack put a steadying hand on Kristie's back as he kept playing with Sam's pussy.  
Sam's arousal kicked up a little having Daniel so close while Jack played with her pussy and she couldn't help but wonder if he would get aroused by watching and listening to her orgasm. Her pussy suddenly got very wet and Jack began to stimulate her clit as Sam leaned back a little more and opened her legs a little wider. Her hips began to rock gently as he pressed more firmly as he rubbed his fingers in circles around her clit. Sam shuddered and moaned and closed her eyes and then suddenly she bowed her head, opened her mouth and her Ab's tightened as she orgasmed and rocked hard against his fingers. Jack lightened his touch as Sam's body relaxed and then slowed his touch as she smiled at him.  
“Edge off?” he asked with a smile  
“For now” she conceded and Jack withdrew his fingers and they both looked at them for a moment “Don't you dare...” she warned and Jack smirked and then grabbed a cloth from under his pillow and wiped his fingers on it.  
“Such a waste” he complained and Sam snorted a laugh as Daniel huffed a laugh with her.

Sam looked at Daniel with a smile “Sorry” she said as she wrinkled her nose.  
“Better than hearing you have a nightmare” he told her.  
“Yeah... I guess you're right about that” she agreed  
“So...... what's going on Sam?”  
Sam looked at him and the frown came back to her face  
“Sam?”  
“Do I feel.... different to you?”  
“Mentally?”  
“Yeah..... You noticed didn't you”  
“Yeah. I'm not sure what though.... You seem... unhappy”  
Sam looked at him “Unhappy?” she queried.  
“Yeah... Um... Maybe unhappy is not a good word.... more like indifferent”  
“Ahhh....” Sam nodded “That's definitely closer than unhappy, because I AM happy. I just feel....”  
“Indifferent” Daniel smiled and Sam huffed  
“Sam... The Ancients that were ascended... In the other plane of existence... They kind of felt like that too”  
Sam looked at him with interest “Really?”  
“Yeah. Although I thought it was just them being assholes and not caring about what went on in the Universe while they stayed nice and cozy in their little corner of heaven”  
“Assholes.... Gee thanks...” muttered Sam.  
“You know what I mean. THEY were unwelcoming assholes”  
“And I'm a welcoming asshole?” Sam asked and then she started giggling “Well... My ass is actually very welcoming... especially to Jack's fingers” she added and then she burst out laughing.  
Jack laughed with her and Daniel groaned “Wow... Somehow I knew where that was heading and I still couldn't avoid the train wreck..” then he chuckled.  
“Yes Sam, your ass is lovely and you know that's not what I meant. They were... aloof and seemingly uncaring.... about anything.... except if it was someone breaking the rules and tipping the balance in their little world of indifference”  
“You hated it didn't you... Being ascended” said Sam as she looked at him.  
“It wasn't all bad..... but it was very...”  
“Lonely” Sam finished.  
“Yeah. Yeah it was” 

“Kyan felt that way too. He was never alone... but he was always lonely and he felt like he had to be... unemotional to fit in. He thought that he would have to keep being unemotional to fit in here, so that I would accept him as another of my 'Ancient' child, but once I felt a thread of something else in him, suddenly I could feel all of his desperate longing to be able to... feel love again. I had to convince him that we WANTED him to be emotional, that we WANTED him to feel the need for love and the relief almost broke him. I think with my new changes, that my emotions have evolved to a level even higher than ascension because I can feel everyone else's emotions more intensely as well and it's scaring the hell out of me. How did you keep being able to.... care and.... how did you not become corrupted by your emotions being tempered and controlled?” asked Sam with a sad smile.  
“Wow... That's... Um... I guess I've always been someone who's worn their heart on their sleeve. I found it frustrating that nobody seemed to care about anything. If that's actually part of ascension, then I think it's a serious flaw. I thought it was just an Alteran characteristic as a race”  
Sam pondered on his words ad then sighed “I'm not sure. I'm now so far beyond what a 'normal' Ancient is, that there are no answers. I don't like feeling like this, but being able to break out of that nightmare was.... empowering.... and my sexual emotions are less inhibited and ultimately those two things are... great... but I would rather have terrifying nightmares I can't wake up from, and feel anxiety when anyone else touches me sexually, than to feel like this..... I let Corbin touch me. I actually WANTED him to touch me and make me orgasm and normally another man touching me sexually would have had me crippled with a severe panic attack... but I liked it. I enjoyed it. I felt like..... Oh God......” Sam shuddered and then trembled a little.  
“Sam?” Jack questioned as he looked at her go white, then when she swallowed hard, he told Daniel to grab the bowl as he broke Kristie's suction on Sam's nipple and moved her out of the way. Daniel swung the bowl in front of Sam as she gagged and then retched. She vomited bile as Jack took the bowl from him so he could get Kaitlin out of the way. Sam continued to retch even though there wasn't even bile coming up anymore. Her face began to go a little red and Jack realised that she couldn't breathe. Daniel quickly put his spare hand on Sam's arm and stopped her from retching, enabling her to finally draw a breath into her starved lungs. Daniel continued to relax her muscles as Sam's breathing shuddered and then settled back into deep gasps as her body slowly stopped trembling with Daniel's calming influence.  
“It's from Jolinar” Sam managed to get out as she continued to calm “The sexual inhibition is from Jolinar. My emotions are now stronger because I have deeper access to everything in my mind and that includes Jolinar's characteristics as well as the Ancient ones. Remember when Anise practically shoved her tongue down your throat?” she asked Jack  
“Unfortunately... yes” replied Jack “She hadn't realised that she would offend me by doing it. Apparently they think about sex a little differently....... Oh....” he sighed as he realised what he had said.

“Yeah... Ohh....” Sam repeated “Which is also where the need to feel... 'worshiped' was coming from, which is not as intense as the need the Goa'uld have thank God!” Sam huffed “And here I was blaming the Ancient for all of it. I guess it's a volatile mix of both Tok'ra and Ancient”  
“Worshiped hey?” said Daniel with a smile.. that can't all be bad. What's wrong with wanting to be sexually worshiped? I think you need to keep that trait” he suggested and Sam looked at him with disbelief. “What? Sam... You're as sexy as hell. Even when you were sick you were still sexy. You just couldn't see it and so you always doubted it. Maybe that's why it's hitting you so hard now.... Sam... I know that being a kick ass soldier is important to you, but you are also one HELL of a beautiful sexy woman. OWN it” he said with a smile.  
“I agree. Of course I agree because you are MY sexy woman and I'm happy to sexually worship you everyday” Jack said with a big happy smirk.   
“There is absolutely nothing wrong with feeling the need for validation. It's actually a normal HUMAN trait too. Just because it's sexual, it doesn't make it... dirty. If Jack wants to worship you, then there is nothing wrong with letting him do it because he enjoys it and it gives him personal sexual satisfaction to do so. The same goes for Carolyn and Corbin. If they do it WILLINGLY, then there is nothing dirty about it. You've seen how they react afterwards, they are high on pleasure and it makes their own sexual relationship more... exciting. All the thoughts of it being intolerable are only coming from you. It's not as if you are FORCING people to worship you or sexually pleasure you. If they are enjoying it and getting their own sexual pleasure from it, then there is absolutely nothing wrong with you being sexually worshiped. NOTHING! It's not as if you're holding a Ribbon device to their heads and frying their brains into compliance”  
Sam went white again and Daniel winced and watched her face. “Sorry... Oh God Sam I know you hated wearing that damn thing...... I'm sorry”  
Sam looked at him as she slammed down her feelings of anxiety. She closed her eyes and breathed deep a couple of times before reopening them. She reached out to take Kaitlin back from Daniel, who had automatically burped her, and put her back on her breast to finish nursing and then Jack helped her with Kristie and then she sat there quietly while Jack and Daniel looked at each other before looking at Sam with concern.  
“You're both right. Enjoying sexual pleasure from other people might be..... kinky, but it's not... dirty. I struggled with it right from the start, but that's because of my past and not because of what they are doing do me or what they want to do to me now. I know they would never hurt me, or use me, or make me feel... dirty. They want to make me feel sexy, and loved, and beautiful and I need to let it... free me, instead of crippling me. I noticed the higher levels of emotions as soon as I woke up after going through the Stargate and it was very... Oh.......Oh wow...... It's not my emotions that are tempered.... It's my fears that are keeping them locked down. I could feel your and Teal'c's emotions so easily.... and it scared me. Over the last year, I've felt so much pain and sorrow and.... torment and some of it wasn't even mine, I had more than enough of those personal memories to last a lifetime... I didn't want to be able to feel those things more deeply. I knew that I would be able to feel them even stronger that before and it scared me. I've been keeping my own emotions bottled up for so long, that I didn't know how to deal with them anymore. Melody reminded me of when I had shown her how to face your fears but since then, I haven't been doing it. I was so distracted by my health that I've been shoving them aside and wanting to deal with them... later... when I had more strength and now that I have the strength, I still don't want to face them and I certainly still don't want to... FEEL them. The Goa'uld and the Tok'ra can control their Host's emotions, so they have no effect on them, and that's what I've done to my own emotions so I wouldn't feel my own, or anyone else's difficult emotions..... I'm the one that tempered them and squashed them down. It was ME..... and if I did that, then I DO have the answer in my mind somewhere. I have the answer on how to lock down bad memories and nightmares, so they don't affect me as much, and I also have the answer on how to control my anxiety and how to let myself truly enjoy sexual attention from others.... I just need to find a way to control how MUCH I feel about the different emotions. It was ME....... I squashed down my emotions because I didn't want to feel them”.

Sam looked at Jack and he smiled at her “You'll find a way to control them, because now you WANT to be able to deal with them and control them better. The Ancient and the Tok'ra both had good traits and bad traits and now you get to pick and choose which of those traits you want to strengthen and which ones you want to crush or control. There's no need to be scared about what you might feel, because you'll know how to control it and deal with it either one way or the other. If you feel someone's torment, then you can crush it so it doesn't affect you and if you feel someones sexual arousal, then let yourself enjoy it at a level of your choosing, from a weaker basic sexual interest to complete and total sexual worship. You are going to be able to control ANY emotions that come your way and it will make you even stronger. You have a data base for memories, so why not create a.... pie chart for emotions, the nasty ones get the smallest possible slice and the happiest ones gets the biggest slices. There can be a hell of a lot of room on a pie chart for good things, if you make the nasty things as tiny as you possibly can”  
Sam smiled at him. Trust Jack to suggest something simple. A simple way that could prove to be astoundingly effective. “Pie charts hey?”  
“Yep. Give those nasty emotions a slice so tiny that you can't even open it” he told her with a grin and Sam laughed.  
“God I love you Jack”  
“Yeah.. You see.... Make THAT emotion the biggest slice of all” he smirked and she laughed again and then looked down at the girls who had both fallen asleep at her breasts. They were still so tiny that it took all their energy just to eat and grow. She closed her eyes and created an emotions 'pie chart' in her mind and opened up a huge slice for all the love that she felt for Jack and then kept adding all the love that she felt for her children until it was full. Then she opened up a slice for the love she had for her friends and then a slice for the sexual pleasure she enjoyed with Jack and then another slice for the sexual enjoyment she shared with others. Jack was right, controlling them WAS going to be easy, especially now she had a WAY to control them and he definitely deserved the biggest slice of pie. That thought made her laugh out loud and then she was laughing so hard that she couldn't stop and she opened another slice of her emotional pie and filled it full of happiness and laughter and gave it easy access like the other big slices of pie. She looked at Jack as her eyes sparkled with mirth and he couldn't help but chuckle at her infectious laughter as he took Kristie from her and put her in her humidi-crib and picked up Kyan and gave him to Sam and then took Kaitlin and got Nathan for her to nurse with Kyan as she tried to control her laughter.

“Okay... What's so funny” Jack said when she kept snorting with bursts of laughter as she nursed the boys.  
“You have a VERY big slice of pie.... SEVERAL big slices of pie.... and you LOVE pie...” Sam burst out with laughter again and Jack and Daniel laughed with her “Hey...” said Jack “At least that kind of pie won't make me fat”  
Sam snorted with laughter again “Sorry... Yeah... It's going to make you fat.....” Sam said and then opened up a link to let him see his slice of pie that contained all her sexual joy and pleasure with Jack... and yep.... he very quickly got... fat.... and Sam burst out laughing again.  
“Well... I don't mind THAT kind of fat” he smirked as he looked at his growing erection “But I think you might need to dial back down the slice of laughter... well... maybe you can dial it back when you finish nursing and I can take advantage of that slice of sexy Jack pie you just showed me, and you know what... I'm going to make you eat it” he said with a big smirk as he showed her a picture of her sucking on his cock. Sam shuddered as arousal flared through her and then it was his turn to laugh.

When Sam finished the K and N triplets, Sam had a short break as she said a proper hello to the P triplets that were now awake and looking up at them with their blue eyes. They decided on names and then Sam nursed the girls, Paige Samantha O'Neill and Piper Jane O'Neill, while Jack held the boy, Phillip Patrick O'Neill. Liam, Lilly and Lacey woke up and Daniel got them out of their cot and put them all on Jack and Sam's bed and went to the fridge to get bottles and heat them up. He carried back the bottles and handed a bottle to each of the babies. The triplets held their own bottles while they lay on the bed and Sam looked at them for a while and then looked at Jack.  
“We'll, that's going to make things easier” she smiled.  
“They can sit now and they are almost crawling too” smiled Jack  
“Wow really? They certainly have grown” Sam sighed “How much solids are they eating?”  
“They eat pureed veggies and they seem to be eating more and more everyday. They also love their cereal, oh and Noah's biscuits, they REALLY love Noah's biscuits” Jack smiled “He makes a batch with lower sugar for the babies, just enough to take the blandness away”  
“How is Noah?” asked Sam with concern “Now I know that I dampened down my own emotions and it altered the severity of my nightmare, all I need to do it figure out how I did it so I can do it for others”  
“Oh wow.... Now THAT would be a bonus”  
“Yeah.... Corbin?” Sam said a little louder so Corbin could hear through the opening in the wall “Are you and Noah still having headaches?”  
Corbin pulled on some shorts and came over closer to Sam “I still get them, especially when I'm tired... which is a lot lately” he said with a wry smile as he indicated to Carolyn nursing their older boys. “Noah still has bad ones and he is still experiencing bouts of feeling exhausted. He has improved, but not much, which is why their mattress is still here. Carolyn and I are reluctant to let him go back to their old room or let him take the night shifts because sometimes he even has dizzy spells”  
“Oh God that doesn't sound good. I'm assuming Carolyn can't find anything physically wrong?” asked Sam.  
“No, nothing she can 'fix'. Noah's blood pressure is still on the low side which would help explain the dizzy spells. Carolyn's blood pressure is almost back to normal but she still feeling tired too”

Sam thought for a moment and then sighed with annoyance “You need to go through the Stargate and I think Noah is going to need to get Naquadah or his brain isn't going to get any better. I had to do a lot of work on Noah's brain. God I don't know why I didn't think of it before now...”  
“Well I do” said Jack “You were busy with your own drama's. Sam you've barely been awake since you helped them and now that you've said it... I'm not sure why WE didn't think of it” he sighed as he looked at Daniel.  
“Yeah.... It kinda makes me feel a little stupid now” said Daniel “Corbin and Carolyn haven't been back through the Stargate since they got Naquadah, so yeah... I feel stupid, I should have thought of that when Carolyn was so slow to recover”  
Sam chuckled “You... stupid? No... That's impossible. Distracted and busy... yeah, but not stupid”  
“Okay. So... one trip through the Stargate coming up. What is Noah's blood type? Can he have Cassie's Naquadah?” asked Daniel as he looked at Corbin.  
“Cassie and Noah both have positive blood groups, is that good enough?” Corbin asked Sam.  
“Yes. It will make things easier if he get Cassie's Protein Markers. It will just be a matter of doing a small blood transfusion and then taking him through the Stargate. Once he's been through I want to check him again. Hopefully by then I will have figured out how to banish nightmares, or at least diminish their impact” Sam said with a little smile and Daniel took Piper to burp her while Sam burped Paige. Then Jack swapped babies with Sam so she could nurse Phillip and then added one of the girls back to top them up.  
Suddenly Sam's stomach growled loudly, leaving Sam feeling a little surprised “Wow... That's a feeling I haven't had for a LONG time”  
“You're feeling hungry?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I'm feeling hungry. God it feels like it's been months since I ate anything” Sam said wryly as her stomach growled again.  
“Well... I guess technically... it has been a LOT of months if you count up all that fast forwarded time your body went though” smile Jack “What do you feel like eating? Let me guess... Steak, eggs and bacon?” he smirked.  
Sam laughed “Now how ever did you guess?”   
“Oh... It was pretty easy considering your previous attempts to eat. You're actually in luck because I know for a fact that we got fresh steak in the delivery this morning. Actually steak sounds really good... What time is it? Did we sleep through dinner?” frowned Jack.  
“Actually yes. You all slept through dinner” said Daniel “I'll go cook. Carolyn, Corbin, do you both want steak too seeing as I'm cooking some?”  
Corbin looked at Carolyn who nodded enthusiastically and Corbin chuckled and looked back at Daniel “That would be great, thanks” he smiled and then went back to help Carolyn burp their boys.

Daniel went out to the Common room and cooked while Sam and Carolyn finished nursing their babies. Jack put the sleeping P triplets back into their humidi-cribs and then went over to see what Jacob and Melody were building before getting Sam's breast pump. Carolyn nursed her youngest boys again and then used her breast pump as well and by the time they were both done Noah, Cassie and Daniel came in carrying trays of dinner plates. Noah took his tray over to Corbin and Carolyn and Daniel put Jack and Sam's dinner plates on their table and Jack helped Sam to get out of bed and then sit on one of the chairs.  
“Wow. This is an experience I've missed. Sitting at the table to eat” she smiled as she picked up her knife and fork. Sam cut a piece of steak, put it in her mouth and almost orgasmed at the pleasure of the taste of it in her mouth “Fuck that's good” she moaned as she chewed and Daniel and Jack chuckled at her. Daniel got her a can of diet soda from the fridge, Sam beamed at him and then opened it and took a long drink and then sighed with contentment as she cut another piece of steak. Cassie had some pureed veggies for Liam, Lilly and Lacey, and she sat them up on the bed and spooned veggies into their mouths one at a time. Sam looked over at them eating and smiled. It was such and incredibly normal thing to do. Eat dinner. Her eyes got a little misty as she thought about how long it had been since she had been able to eat dinner, and then how long it had been when she had been able to eat dinner while sitting at a table. It made her feel just that little bit more normal and she looked at Jack and smiled as she noticed his own misty eyes as he smiled back at her. Normal. This was the beginning of being normal again and she couldn't be happier as she put another piece of divine steak in her mouth with a moan of delight.


	10. ARRIVAL

CHAPTER 10 ARRIVAL

After eating, Jack put Sam in her wheelchair and took her out to the Common Room where Jack helped her out of the chair and she stood up and hugged everyone as they stared at her with amazement. Sam couldn't keep a smile off her face the whole time and then they stayed out there talking until it was time to put the L triplets and the twins to bed. Sam couldn't stop smiling at being able to help do something so simple as help putting the kids to bed. She read Jacob and Melody a story as Jack saw to the triplets and then they held them as they gave them their night time bottle of breast milk. Jack carried them to their cot and settled them down for the night and then they got the twins in bed too. Before long Jack and Sam were sitting on the bed talking when Noah and Cassie came in to get ready for bed.   
Sam asked to talk to them and she suggested that if Noah was given Cassie's Naquadah, then it would help his brain to 'recover' faster and then she asked if she could assess him again.  
Sam went into Noah's mind and went over what she had done to the damaged parts of his brain. She thought through the process she had used and analyzed it with the deeper understanding that she now possessed. What she'd done had been adequate and it had definitely helped, but now she realised that she could have done it better. She withdrew from his mind and told him that she could improve on what she had done before, but she would have to shut down his mind while she did it. Noah agreed to let her do what she could and he went and laid down on his mattress and Jack steadied Sam as she walked over and sat down. She put her hands on Noah and shut his mind down and went to work on his brain.  
When she was finished, she was satisfied with the results and re-engaged his mind and opened her eyes and watched Noah's face as he opened his eyes. His eyes looked hazy for a moment and then he blinked and the haziness cleared.  
“How do you feel?” asked Sam  
“My headache is gone” said Noah with a little surprise.  
“Recite a recipe for me”  
Noah began to recite a recipe and then paused and got a surprised look on his face.  
“Easier?” asked Sam with a big smile  
“Yes... It's clearer. It took no effort. I had to really focus so I wouldn't get the recipes jumbled up before”

Sam smiled at him “I basically re-wired your brain to avoid the worst of the damage. If you decide to go ahead with getting Naquadah I will be able to help you even more. Now that your brain isn't struggling so hard to work, you shouldn't feel so exhausted all the time, but the Naquadah will help improve that too”  
Noah looked at Cassie and Cassie smiled and nodded at him and then he turned back to Sam “Looks like I'm going to get Naquadah” he smiled.  
“Okay. If Carolyn thinks that Cassie is up to losing some blood, then we will go ahead and get it done. How are your nightmares?” she asked Noah gently  
“Better. I still get them regularly, but they aren't so intense”  
“When you get Naquadah I will be able to help you more with them too. I'm going to see what I can do for Corbin and if it works, then I'll do the same for you. Hopefully you will be able to pretty much lock your worst memories and nightmares up, well, the emotions that go with them. Hopefully most of them will simply be inaccessible and stop”  
“Stop? They'll be gone?” asked Noah with such hopefulness that Sam felt it deeply.  
“Yeah. That's the plan” Sam said with a teary smile, then she turned to look at Corbin “Your turn”  
Jack helped Sam up as she advised Noah to rest for a while. Sam walked over to Corbin's bed and sat down on the side of it where Corbin had laid down.  
Sam could feel his nervousness as she put her hand on his arm and activated her powers.  
She shut down Corbin's mind and did the re-adjustments on his brain and then used his Naquadah to strengthen her own energy and rejuvenated the damaged parts of his brain and then something suddenly came to the front of her mind. She paused to think for a moment and then did the needed calculations and began to expand the usable percentage of Corbin's brain, just like the Tok'ra did when they took a Host. The process had finally revealed it's secrets to her. The Tok'ra's body chemistry triggered the automatic brain changes on the Host and as a result, the Tok'ra never REALLY knew how they actually did it. Well now Sam knew how, and it was the perfect solution to provide Corbin and Noah with a way to move forward, despite having parts of their brains damaged.  
Once she had done the expansion, she double checked the re-wiring was still sufficient and then she went into Corbin's mind and began to download more information and more abilities. It took quite some time and she could feel Jack's increasing worry. She absentmindedly reached out with her other hand and touched his leg as he sat next to her. She felt his worry melt away and Sam refocused her concentration to finish her task. When she re-engaged Corbin's mind, she opened a link and explained what she'd done and showed him the new information and abilities which now made him as powerful as Carolyn. She showed him what she had done with his emotions and showed him how to lock down the access to the 'unwanted' pieces of 'pie' that would hopefully lock down most of his nightmares by taking the emotions away from the nightmares, that would simply leave them as dreams.  
She closed the link and opened her eyes with a big smile on her face.  
Corbin opened his eyes and looked at her as tears pooled in his eyes. He slowly sat up and then he hugged her, his gratefulness flooding her senses as she hugged him back and smiled at Carolyn over his shoulder.  
When they released each other, Corbin linked with Carolyn to show her what Sam had done while Sam told Jack what she had been able to do.  
“WOW!.... That's... That's a game changer” Jack said with awe  
“Certainly is” beamed Sam happily. Jack helped her to stand but Sam trembled as she got her balance. Jack hesitated but Sam took a small step forward and then stopped and frowned.  
“Do you want me to carry you?” Jack asked with concern.  
“Yeah. I need to go down to the Stargate again. In fact I think I'm going to need to go through the Stargate regularly”  
“How regularly?”  
“Everyday. More if I use up a lot of mental energy”  
“I thought that mental energy could only be replaced when you sleep?”  
“It can also be renewed by channeling energy directly into it with a conscious effort, which I can do with the Stargate and also the energy from orgasms”  
“Oh yeah. I remember now. Daniel re-wired the pathway so the power would be temporarily diverted into your mental energy' Jack smiled “So does that mean that you need some orgasms?” he asked as his eyebrows waggled.  
Sam laughed and Jack scooped her up and carried her to the bed.

Carolyn checked Cassie's blood pressure and then assessed her pregnancy and general health using her powers and agreed that Cassie was fine to lose a bit of blood. Carolyn drained some blood from her and then put it into Noah after inserting a cannula.  
Jack knew that Hank was on board with Kim tonight, so he went for a walk out to the Common Room where some of the adults were watching a movie and let him know that they needed access to the Stargate sometime tomorrow morning and Hank told him that he would slot it in once he let them know that they were ready to go. Jack went back to the bedroom to find Sam asleep on the bed. He smiled as he covered her up with their Milky way blanket.  
Two hours later Jack stirred as the babies began to whimper with hunger, feeling a little surprised that he had fallen asleep so early in the evening. He got up and stretched and looked around in the dim light of the room. Everyone else was asleep and he was glad that the L triplets had just started to sleep through the night because it was going to be bad enough feeding the three smallest lots of triplets. He looked at Sam, wishing he didn't have to wake her, but some of the babies were already chewing their fists so he knew they couldn't wait much longer. It amused him that the babies, even though they had adult intelligence, still behaved like... babies. Well.... mostly... The bonus of having babies that slept well and pretty much never cried were bonuses that he was extremely grateful for.  
He woke Sam and helped her to sit up against some pillows as she sat cross legged on the bed. Then he handed her Kristie before going to get Kaitlin. Sam sat quietly while she nursed them, almost nodding off a couple of times, so Jack warmed up a bottle and started to feed Phillip. Between the two of them, they finally got them all fed and their diapers changed if they needed them and then put them back in their humidi-crib's to sleep. Sam almost fell asleep while the rhythmic hum of the breast pump emptied her breasts. Jack took Sam to the toilet and then once she was back in bed, she quickly fell asleep. Jack tiredly climbed in next to her and quickly slid into a dreamless sleep.

The next time the babies woke, Jack rolled onto his back and sighed. He dragged himself out of bed, noting that it had barely been two hours since he had fallen asleep and began to warm up bottles. He didn't bother waking Sam, who was sleeping heavily and Corbin helped him to feed some of them in between helping Carolyn with their four boys. Jack laid the babies in pairs on a pillow, so he could hold two bottles and feed two at once so the others didn't have to wait as long and half way through, Cassie woke up to go to the toilet and stayed up and helped with the rest of the feeds.  
Jack felt like he hadn't even slept when the babies woke up again. He dragged himself out of bed and woke up Sam, who grumbled that her boobs were tight as bricks and sore as hell. She advised him to start with the eldest babies because she knew that her milk was going to let down with a rush and would probably nearly drown them. Jack started with Kristie and Kaitlin again and Sam winced as she latched them on and then sighed with relief when her milk let down. The babies struggled to cope with the high flow of milk and after Kristie and Kaitlin both coughed and nearly choked Sam asked for the pump while milk literally just kept flowing out of her nipples. Jack quickly set the pump up and got it going and Sam sighed and leaned back against the pillows as the painful pressure eased in her breasts.  
She kept the pump going until her breasts softened and then Jack turned it off and she resumed nursing. She got through most of the babies before her breast milk ran out and then they fed the rest with the fresh milk that she had pumped.  
The L triplets and the twins woke up just as they were finishing and the twins took themselves off to the toilet and then pulled themselves up onto the bed with triumphant smiles as Jack and Sam both smiled at their achievement. Jack got the L triplets and lay them down on the bed to change their full diapers and then warmed up bottles for them. Just as they were finishing their bottles, Cassie and Noah woke up and volunteered to take the five oldest out for breakfast and Jack and Sam gratefully went back to bed and got some more sleep.  
Two hours later they were feeding babies again and Sam was completely exhausted.  
Once the adults had all had breakfast, they organized for Kim, Cassie and Daniel to babysit in their room while Jack, Sam, Noah, Corbin ad Carolyn went down for a trip through the Stargate with Teal'c tagging along as their security. Jack carried Sam through the first time, but then she was able to walk back through with just Jack's arm for support. When they got back to the SGC, Sam got Noah to sit down against the wall and then Sam finished what she had started last night and expanded his brain as she had done for Corbin. Sam then downloaded some abilities and more knowledge, knowing that even if all Noah wanted to do was be a chef or a baker, then having another pair of hands that could heal would come in very handy. She double checked the re-wiring of his brain and added the emotions 'pie chart' to his mind and pushed the worst of his memories into it so he wouldn't have to deal with them when he did the rest of his memories. She linked with him and showed him what she'd done and how everything worked and then broke the link.  
Noah hugged her and thanked her and then Jack helped Sam to stand up and Corbin helped Noah to stand up slowly. They got the Stargate dialed again and they all went through again, with Sam maximizing her energy intake as much as she could so it would last longer.

Once they beamed back up to the Al'kesh, Jack and Sam went back to their room to check on the babies and then Jack put on some swim trunks while Sam changed into her bikini. Sam grumbled when Jack insisted that she use the wheelchair to go down to the pool while wrapped up in a blanket. They sat a radio close by so they wouldn't miss when the babies woke up and then got into the pool.  
Sam sighed with bliss as she sat next to Jack in the spa section and they relaxed with the bubbles. Jack had his arm around Sam's shoulders as she leaned against him, happy for their rare moment of solitude. When the radio let them know that they babies were starting to wake up, Sam was very glad that Jack had insisted on the wheelchair, because when she got out of the water, her body felt like it had doubled in weight and her legs trembled badly as he helped her into the wheel chair and then tucked towels and then the blanket around her. Jack turned off the sunlamps, picked up the radio and gave it to Sam before heading back up to their room to have a quick shower.  
Sam sat cross-legged on the bed and arranged the pillows more comfortably before Jack gave her two babies to nurse.  
She worked her way through all nine babies and Noah and Cassie brought the L triplets back in for their late morning nap. Jack helped to settle them down as Sam asked Noah how he was feeling. She was very pleased to hear that he felt much better already. He currently had no headache and felt like he had more energy.  
Corbin was also feeling much better and Sam was pleased that she had been able to help them and hoped that the emotions 'pie chart' helped them ALL to have less nightmares.  
Once the babies had all been nursed, Jack walked with Sam to the bathroom and when they came back out Sam suddenly stopped dead with a huff of surprise breath.

“Sam?” questioned Jack with worry as he saw her face conveying the confusions that she was feeling “What's wrong?”  
“I feel something.... strange” she told him as her face screwed up in confusion.  
“Like what?”  
“I'm not sure......” Sam closed her eyes to try to hone in on what she was feeling and then her eyes popped open in surprise “It's some sort of artificial intelligence. It KNOWS me”  
“It KNOWS you?”  
“It feels.... It recognized me... It knows my name” Sam said, completely bamboozled by what she was feeling.  
“It knows your... NAME?” asked Jack  
“Oh my God!....” Sam slowly exclaimed “It's a ship! I can sense all the different systems”  
“Ohhhh....” said Jack as he realised exactly what Sam had been sensing and smiled like the Cheshire cat.  
“What?” Sam asked as she looked at Jack's smug face “Jack?”  
Jack stepped over to the bench and got the Asgard communicator that Thor had given them and grabbed Sam's slippers. He dropped the slippers onto the floor and steadied Sam as she stepped into them.  
“Jack?... What the hell is going on?”  
Jack ignored her question, checked that it was okay for Noah and Cassie to stay with the babies and then he contacted Thor.  
“Thor buddy. Has it arrived? Sam is suddenly sensing an artificial intelligence that KNOWS her. I don't suppose it's ready for an inspection?”  
“Jack?” Sam questioned again as her mind tumbled over the fact that Jack obviously knew about this... ship that she could suddenly sense.  
A soft glow of light enveloped them and Sam automatically shut her eyes before reopening them a moment later in her new surroundings and her body shuddered as what she had been sensing strengthened dramatically.  
Sam looked at Thor who was standing in front of them and then looked around at what was obviously the bridge of a ship, complete with a spectacular view of Earth and their Al'kesh in the large viewing panel.  
Sam looked back at Thor “This isn't your ship” she said as she failed to recognize the layout of the bridge.  
“No it is not. Let me introduce you to the Samantha Carter, a ship that combines Asgard and Ancient technology. It was built for you and General O'Neill”  
“Built.... for US?” Sam asked in surprise.

“The Samantha Carter is a personal gift for you both. It has all of our current Asgard technology as well as an Ancient interface and operating network that you have already sensed. I had just finished downloading your latest scan results into the ship's computer”  
Sam stared at him with her mouth open for a moment before she came to her senses enough to snap it shut.  
“Please sit in the Control Chair and the ship will be able access it's capabilities and complete the link that you already initiated”  
Jack guided a shell shocked Sam over to the Chair and sat her down. Sam put her hands onto the arms of the Chair and her hands lay against some sort of control panel that flexed under her touch and then realised that it looked very similar to the method of controls that the Chair down in Antarctica had. She relaxed and opened her mind more fully to the ship's computer as she closed her eyes.   
What she 'saw' astounded her as the ship began to 'introduce' itself and showed her what it looked like on the outside and then detailed plans of how the ship was laid out. It ran through images of different areas of the ship as it gave her a complete virtual tour that otherwise would have taken hours if not days! The ship then ran through it's flight, defense and weapons capabilities before running through all the technology on board. Once it was finished Sam opened her eyes and stared at Thor.  
“This was built for US?” Sam asked in amazement “Thor.... This is.... I can't.... Holy Hannah!” Sam said as she struggled to get words out.  
“With the added enhancements to your mind, you will now be able to converse and operate the ship without needing to sit in the chair. You will be able to control it from any location in the ship and judging by the fact that you were able to sense it from the Al'kesh, it looks as though you will even be able to operate the ship from another location. It would be interesting to test how far away you can be and still communicate with the ship's systems”  
“Thor. I don't know what to say. This is... incredible”  
“I am pleased that you are happy with your gift”  
“Happy? This is like a dream come true”  
“How about we take it out for a spin?” suggested Jack  
“Jack... We can't just go off and leave the babies”  
“This ship is apparently super fast so we'll be back in no time. Let's just take it on a cruise around our Solar System” Jack suggested and he knew by the look on Sam's face that she wouldn't be able to resist it.

Sam engaged the engines and did as Jack suggested and cruised around their galaxy to look at the other planets and marveling to see them at such close range. They cruised around for about forty minutes before they got to the outer edges and then Sam engaged the Hyper-drive to go back to Earth and the Al'kesh. The trip only lasted a few seconds and Sam was truly amazed at the ship's abilities already. Sam got out of the chair and hugged Thor “Thank you” she said sincerely.  
“It is I who must thank you Colonel Carter. Without your offspring the Asgard race would no longer exist. I hope you are just as happy with the smaller craft on board as you are with the Samantha Carter”  
“Smaller craft?”  
“There are individual files about each type of craft within the computer”  
“Each type?” exclaimed Sam.  
“I noticed that the Tau'ri prefer to have smaller craft for times of combat or exploration, so there are numerous craft on board to use when they are needed”  
Sam looked at Jack, who still had a smug smile on his face as he spoke “How about next time we take a couple of our new fighters out for a spin?”  
Sam's face lit up with a big smile “Sound's great”  
“Hey... Let's go check out our personal quarters. It's apparently big enough for all the babies too”  
“Yes. I saw the plans. Thor you have really gone above and beyond anything that I had thought of. Having your Asgard technology is an amazing gift and I assure you that it will be treasured” Sam told him as she hugged him again.  
“The workers have almost completed the work on the Phoenix to your specifications. Asgard hyperdrive engines, beaming technology, cloaks and weapons have been installed and we also have installed Asgard technology in the way of Matter Converters and other basic items that will be of benefit”  
“This is like a dream. What you are doing for us is incredible” Sam told him with gratitude.

“It has been a pleasure to work with your ideas and there was something mentioned in your notes that intrigues me. There is mention of 'Out of phase' technology. I have not heard of such technology existing. I assume it is Ancient?”  
“Yes. I have a few references to it in my mind but I haven't had a chance to piece it all together yet. The technology would be an amazing way to make our ships safer if it could be done on a large scale. If we could implement it on the smaller craft it would be even safer than shield technology and for fighter craft it would certainly be an amazing advantage. I know the technology existed at some point but I still need to find out how it was constructed and how it works. If I can get access to a blueprint, then I can just use one of the matter Converters to create it”  
“It will indeed be a remarkable piece of technology”  
Sam smiled and then Jack's Asgard communicator buzzed and Jack talked into it and then looked at Sam, who sighed and knew her free time had just come to an end “Let me guess... Nine hungry babies?”. Jack just smiled and nodded.  
“Well... One giant milk bottle on it's way” Sam said with a wry smile and then she turned to Thor “Thank you” she repeated again.  
“The Samantha Carter is now yours to control. Once I finish uploading all the current scans for General O'Neill and your offspring, no Asgard will board this ship unless invited and cleared by yourselves. The ship's security will need to be updated with a bio-scan of each individual allowed to board. The ship will then be able to constantly track any individual on board and be able to locate them within beaming distance of the ship”  
“Wow. So if I went down to a Planet, the ship would keep track of me as long as the ship stayed within beaming distance?”  
“Yes. That is correct”  
“Wow. Now THAT could come in handy” she smiled  
“There is also a Stargate installed on board the ship. The room has been named the Gate Room as yours is on Earth. When you are in orbit of a planet with an existing Stargate, the ship with be able to override the original Stargate to be able to use it's address. The Stargate has a shield technology that can allow any approved bio-scans through it or it can also be manually opened to allow others not yet bio-scanned into the ship's computer. Bio-scans can also be locked out of the shield to keep a high level of security”  
“Wow. It just keeps getting better and better” sighed Sam “As much as I would LOVE to stay, I have nine hungry babies waiting to be nursed”  
“You can instruct the ship to beam you across to the Al'kesh and return whenever you wish”  
“Ohh.... Yeah I can, can't I” Sam mused and then she took Jacks hand, linked with the ship's computer and instructed it to beam them back into their bedroom on the Al'kesh.

They appeared in a soft glow of light and Jack looked at Sam with a big smile “Cool huh!”  
“Oh yeah..... So very, VERY cool” she smiled. Sam went to the bathroom and then went to the bed and made herself comfortable before Jack handed her one of the babies. Once she was nursing two babies, Jack sat down in front of her and told her what he knew about the smaller ships and told her that the Samantha Carter would fit some of their Battler Cruisers in one of the Hangars instead of having to tow them.  
“Wow... That is going to make a HUGE difference when we go after the Lucian Alliance. I am actually really looking forward to going after them just so I can try out the ship properly!” Sam said with a big excited smile “And yeah... Next time we'll take a couple of fighters out for a spin”


	11. ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 11 ADVENTURE

After all the babies were fed and settled, Sam and Jack decided to go down to the Rec Room with the L triplets and the twins before lunch. Jack insisted on the wheelchair again and Sam held Lilly and Lacey on her lap and Teal'c carried Liam while the twins walked.  
Jayak, Samara and their kids were already down there. Marissa and Ellara were being pushed on the swings by Jayak, and Samara was sitting on a lounger under one of the sun lamps with Jayden on her lap. The twins ran over to the swings and Jayak helped Marissa down off the swing and then helped Jacob and Melody get on and began to push them. Teal'c put Liam in one of the baby swings and gave him a gentle push as he cried out in glee. Jack put Lilly and Lacey into the last baby seats and Teal'c began to push all three while Jack steadied Sam as she stood up and walked with her over to a lounge chair next to Samara and once she was settled, he went back to help push the swings.  
“Hello Aunty Sam” Marissa said as she looked up from the book she had just sat down with. It was a book about Earth's Solar System that Sam had ordered for her after Marissa had bombarded her with questions. Marissa stood up and took the book over to Sam and showed her the page she was reading about Earth's moon. Marissa asked a few questions and then Marissa went silent for a moment and then looked at Sam with a little frown and asked if they could go closer to the moon so she could get a better look at it.  
Sam smiled at her and asked if she wanted to go and see it after lunch.  
Marissa's eyes went wide with surprise “Really Aunty Sam?”  
“Yeah. Sure. Why not! Do you think Jacob and Melody would like to go and see it too?” Sam asked her.  
Marissa handed Sam the book and ran over to the swings and yelled excitedly at the twins “Do you want to go and see the moon? Your Mama said she would take us to see the moon after lunch!”  
Jack looked over at Sam and Sam smiled and shrugged her shoulders.  
Jacob and Melody both shouted “Yes!” and Marissa came running back, her eyes bright with excitement “They want to come too. When can we go?”  
“Once we've all had lunch and I've nursed my babies again, then we'll go. And guess what?”  
“What?”  
“We're going to go on Uncle Jack and Aunty Sam's new ship!”  
“You have a new ship? Where is it?”  
“It's... parked right next to this one. It's really, REALLY big!” Sam said with exaggeration  
“Bigger than this ship?”  
Sam made her eyes big as she nodded “On yeah! A LOT bigger than this ship. Have you seen Thor's ship out the window on the fight deck yet?”  
“No...”  
“Oh... That's right it's cloaked” Sam said as she opened up the page of the book that showed the planets in perfect alignment to show their order and approximate size compared to each other. She pointed to the smallest planet “Think of this ship being a similar size to this planet and then now look how big this one is compared to the little one. Our new ship is much bigger, just like this planet is much bigger.”  
Marissa's eyes went as big as saucers “Wow!”  
“Here” said Sam as she held out her hand “Let me show you what Thor's ship looks like”. Marissa took her hand and Sam opened a link and showed her a mental picture of Thor's ship and then one of the images that she had been shown of the Carter.  
“Wow. They look really nice” Marissa said with enthusiasm.  
“Yeah. They do look nice don't they” Sam smiled happily at Marissa and looked over at Jack, who was still looking at her as he absentmindedly pushed the swings. Jack linked with her.

“Showing it off already?” he asked silently with a big smirk on his face.  
“Yep” Sam replied happily “We'll have a look from the Carter and then we might take one of our new explorer ships and have a closer look”  
“Well that sounds like fun. Hey.... Can we keep one of those as our 'personal' transporter?”  
“That's a good idea. Yeah... Why not” Sam smiled.  
“Can we call it the Enterprise?” Jack asked with a cheeky grin.  
“Okay” Sam said with a smile.  
“What?.... Really?...” Jack asked with shocked surprise clearly on his face “You're going to let me name it the Enterprise?”  
“Sure.... It's the least I can do after blowing up the O'Neill. Hey... I've been thinking.... Is it really bad luck to rename a ship? Does that work for space ships too? Do you think Thor would be offended if I renamed the Carter?”  
“I guess it all depends on what you want to call it”  
“I was thinking that maybe we should call it the Carter-O'Neill” Sam told him “After all... He did make it for both of us and yours did kind of get blown up”  
“Feeling guilty?” he smirked.  
“Hey.... I saved the Asgard Home World by blowing up the O'Neill” Sam said with mock seriousness and then her face and tone softened “Soon I'm going to be Samantha Carter-O'Neill and that's a good enough reason to change it. Heck my Dog-tags already say Carter-O'Neill and it IS named after ME, so I guess we would just technically be CORRECTING the name once we get married” Sam gleamed triumphantly at her reasoning.  
“Well.... I've got to admit... the name Samantha Carter-O'Neill sure does sound great”  
“Hey... I guess we don't have to wait to get married now”  
Jack smiled “You are going to look beautiful in a wedding dress. I mean you look beautiful all the time.... but I can't wait to see you in a dress”  
Sam laughed out loud before speaking silently again “It does happen sometimes you know. I do actually own some dresses and you've seen me in a couple as well as skirts that aren't my Dress Blues”  
“Which is why I know you're going to look spectacular in a wedding dress”  
Sam smiled “I'm going to need to go shopping”  
“Isn't that what the internet is for?”  
“You can't try on a wedding dress over the internet and there are also other things that I need to get”  
“Like what?”  
“Like some comfortable nursing bra's that actually fit me properly”  
“Ohhh...”  
“Yeah.... I don't want my new boob job starting to go south” Sam said with mock seriousness.  
Jack laughed.  
“I also wouldn't mind getting some normal clothes too.... Oh and a Pedicure and Manicure would be nice too. Ohhh and a facial... Now THAT would be lovely”  
“Shopping huh?”  
“Don't worry, I won't make you go with me” smiled Sam.  
“I would be a great bra tester. I could make sure that they fit just right” he smirked.  
Sam laughed “You know they don't make sexy nursing bra's right?”  
“What? NO! Such a crime!”  
Sam laughed again. “It would be nice to take the other ladies out too. Carolyn could drive us around and look after us”  
“You're serious aren't you?” smiled Jack “You want a girls day out huh?”  
“Well... It's certainly not going to be a 'day' with all our babies waiting for us to come back and nurse them. We might be able to coordinate a couple of hours if we're lucky”  
Jack thought for a moment “What if you took the breast pump? Us men can feed the babies while you're all away. Then you could just pump enough so you don't get too sore. At least you could stay down on Earth for longer. Mind you, if you go... I want all the other's bio-scanned by the Carter so we can find you if something.... happens...”  
“You're worried about us being found and taken?”  
“Well you have got to admit, it IS a possibility. I'd rather you go armed or with an armed escort, but I know you wouldn't agree to that”  
“Oh that would look great.... trying on wedding dresses with a Zat strapped to my thigh”  
“Oh.... Now THAT would be hot! Jack said with a laugh “You could wear one instead of a garter”  
“Sam laughed “Well at least it would be more my style. We'll talk about it later... we're being rude..” Sam looked at Samara, who was looking at her with an amused smile “Sorry” Sam apologized.

“No. It's quite alright. When Jayak and I link we get a little too focused on each other as well. It's great to see you smiling and happy and it's even greater to see you looking so well. It's hard to believe you're the same deathly ill woman that I met mere months ago”  
“Thank you. It's great to feel well too. I'm actually enjoying changing dirty diapers! On the other hand... I'm not enjoying the sleep deprivation. My body is used to lots of sleeping, so that's a bit of a rude shock to the system” Sam lamented “But I've been blessed by still being here and having my old body back, so I shouldn't be complaining about anything”  
“It's hard enough to put up without sleep when you're healthy, so feel free to complain all you like. I can't imagine having to sit still long enough to nurse nine babies all day long and then get up several times a night too. It's hard enough with one! Gosh you must get them all nursed and as soon as you're done with the last one, you would have to start at the beginning again. I'm amazed that you get any sleep at all!”  
Sam laughed “They're good enough to let me get about two hours between feeds”  
“Two hours? I would seriously die! Even if you were as fit as a horse, you are seriously NOT going to be able to keep that up. You're going to run yourself into the ground all over again” Samara said with a little frown.  
“I plan to go down to the Stargate everyday so that will help me with my energy levels and help make up for the lost sleep too” Sam said hopefully. Sam glanced at Jack and saw the frown on his face that matched the concern that she was feeling from him.  
“Can't they be bottle fed every second feed like before?” asked Samara.  
“No... I missed a feed and my boobs felt like bricks and I almost drowned the first pair of babies.... so no... Even if I skipped nursing, I would still have to get pumped, so I may as well nurse”  
“Pumping is a quicker than nursing, maybe it would be a good idea for every second feed just so you can get an extra hour or two sleep”  
“That's something to consider” Jack interjected “Feeding them with bottles is definitely quicker. Maybe we should try nursing some and bottle feeding some every time they are hungry. We'd still have to finish you off with the pump but we WOULD get more sleep. You start nursing and I'll start bottle feeding until they're all done and then we pump you. The next feed we can swap the babies around so you nurse the ones that I bottle fed so they all get to nurse from you every second feed”  
Sam frowned a little as she thought. It kind of felt like she'd be... cheating. Cheating her babies and cheating herself.... She loved being able to nurse the babies and she knew it was what the babies preferred.  
“My body will get used to it. I'd rather be sleep deprived and be like this, than be sleeping all the time and missing out on everything. I just need to give myself time to adjust”  
“It certainly would have been a big adjustment. Just make sure that you take care of yourself. You've got to remember that you're body is working hard to produce breast milk all the time as well as recovering from what you went through. I know you got an amazing short cut to being well again, but don't use it as an excuse to push yourself, because even with the improvements, your body is still struggling or you wouldn't need to go down to the Stargate and going through the Stargate only to be able to push your body harder is probably not a good thing”  
Sam stared at her for a moment “Wow... You should have been a Doctor. You give great lectures!” Sam said wryly.  
“Sorry” said Samara with a regretful wince.

“No it's okay.... You're right. My body IS still struggling and I AM pushing myself. But that's who I am. I've always pushed myself. I don't think I know how NOT to push myself. I know that sometimes it can be a very bad trait because there have been times when I haven't seen what I was doing to myself because I was so focused on my goal. I've done some pretty incredible things by pushing myself to the limits, and Jack can tell you, that sometimes our survival depended on me being able to push myself so hard, but I know that right now I have to take it easy, and THIS is me actually taking it easy. I let Jack push me around in the wheelchair, I let him carry me if my legs feel tired or wobbly. Even though I am pushing myself, I AM being careful. This is ME... This is the Sam you never got a chance to meet before I got sick”  
“Wait until she starts working again and then you'll see what she's REALLY like..... It's not uncommon for one of us to have to interrupt her geeking out over new technology just to make sure she remembers to eat. When she has a new Doohickey to study she's happy and she would rather study a new Doohickey than go on a holiday... or go home...” Jack said with a wry smile.  
“I concur. Samantha Carter does indeed lose track of all time when she is working. I recall a time when she had forgotten to eat the entire day and was most surprised when I told her what the time was” Teal'c said solemnly.  
“Oh wow.... We really ARE going to need to keep an eye on you” said Samara with a laugh.  
Sam shrugged her shoulders with a sheepish smile “Yep. Sam the workaholic. Mind you, Daniel is nearly as bad. He's been known to exist on coffee for days while he's trying to get something translated”  
“That's true. How EVER did I put up with the both of you on my team for all those years?” Jack asked sarcastically.  
“Because we saved your ass all the time” Sam smirked.  
“Yep. That's a good reason..... I'm already having visions of you having to be forcibly dragged away from your new shiny space ship” Jack said with a wry smile.  
“Well...... It HAS got big honkin' space guns you know!...” said Sam seriously, making Jack laugh.

“Hey Teal'c. Sam said I could call one of our new little explorer ships the Enterprise!” Jack said gleefully.  
Teal'c looked at Jack as he raised an eyebrow in surprise, then looked at Sam “Can we name one the Millennium Falcon?” he asked seriously.  
Sam burst out laughing and then looked at him with a half serious face “I'll tell you what. You can have one of the fighter craft and you can name it what ever you want”  
Teal'c's eyebrow went up and his head tilted in thought, then he actually smiled as he nodded at Sam “That would be most pleasing Samantha Carter”  
Sam beamed at him already making plans to order some stencils so the names could be spray painted on the respective ships.  
“Hey Teal'c, do you want to come with us this afternoon when we go for a ride in the Carter to see the moon up close?” asked Jack.  
“That would be most enjoyable” Teal'c replied with the smile still on his face.  
“Do you know when Ishta will be joining you or is she waiting until we're nearly ready to go and make trouble for the Lucian Alliance?”  
“Ishta is currently gathering intel on the Lucian Alliance for us. Bra'tac and Rya'c are scouting the planets known to be under Alliance hands and are searching to locate any Kassa crops. It seems that the Alliance are keeping their Kassa crops well hidden and are proving difficult to find”  
“Oh wow, that's incredibly helpful. I hope Ishta's not going out there alone?” asked Sam with concern.  
“Ishta is in the company of several of her fellow warriors and they are taking extra precautions to remain undetected and not to arouse suspicions” Teal'c assured her.  
“Good” Sam said as she nodded. The last thing they needed was to have to go and rescue someone, or have the Alliance tipped off that someone was a little too interested in them.

After lunch Sam nursed the babies and seriously began to consider Jack and Samara's suggestion of using bottles for some of the babies. When she was on the third pair of babies with three more babies still waiting, she was finding it harder and harder not to get distracted with thoughts of her work and the Carter. She struggled not to feel impatient and knew that it would only get worse as her body got stronger.   
She actually had to concentrate on not fidgeting and she silently scolded herself for not focusing on her babies more.  
“Are you okay? You feel a little.... frustrated” asked Jack as he sat on the bed changing one of the babies diapers.  
“I think we should give it a trial run” said Sam with a sigh “You start bottle feeding when I start nursing and then the next feed they swap around”  
“Are you sure? You don't sound too happy about it”  
Sam sighed “I'm not. I feel guilty as hell, but it does make sense to give us more time in between feeding times. We're lucky that they can all coordinate for the same feeding time or I would literally be nursing non stop. I still have three babies to go and I feel... My mind is running at a million miles an hour and my body feels like it should be keeping up”  
“Feeling restless? I can see your leg muscles twitching” Jack smiled sympathetically. He knew that she would find it hard to sit still for so long when she got a hundred percent fit again and it looked as though it was happening already. Sam was right. Her brain does run at a million miles and hour and now it probably runs even faster.   
Sam looked down at her legs and sighed as she stilled them and then looked back at Jack “I didn't even realize I was doing it”.  
“Sam. Don't feel guilty about this. You know there is no way in hell that I would have the patience to be able to do it and there probably isn't many people who could sit that long and NOT go crazy. There is nothing normal about having NINE newborns and there is nothing normal about having to sit for so long to nurse them all either. Having to nurse one set of triplets would be enough to drive anyone bonkers, but we have THREE sets of newborn triplets, as well as another set on bottles. You can't seriously expect yourself to sit still for half the day and night and not go crazy. I know you are grateful to have all these babies, especially after thinking that you couldn't have any at all, but not being able to sit still for so long is nothing to feel guilty about because it's part of who you are. You're a workaholic and you can't stand having nothing to do with your hands and your MIND can't stand having nothing to do either. There is only so much you can talk about to me or the babies and if you were talking the whole time, then it would probably be easier, but like me, you're not exactly a big talker. There's always TV or movies to watch, but I know you don't like doing a lot of that either. That intelligent brain of yours has ALWAYS driven you to be active and I'm guessing, that with all the changes, your brain is making you feel even MORE restless to be doing something. Am I right?” Jack asked gently.

Sam gave a little huff as tears pricked at her eyes and Jack had his answer. “Sam. Shortening the time you spend nursing isn't going to make you a bad mother” Sam gave another little emotional huff as a tear slid down her cheek. Jack leaned over and wiped it away with his thumb “Shortening the time you spend nursing will make you into a BETTER mother, because your brain won't be distracting you and driving you crazy while you try to fight the need to be doing something other than sitting still. If you know that you're only going to be sitting there for half the time, it's going to be a lot easier for your brain to cope with the time that you DO spend sitting still. You'll be able to focus on the babies better if you know that it's not going to be dragging on for another hour or more. It takes over two and a half hours to nurse all the babies and then two hours later you need to start all over again with the first pair. Samara was right to pull us up on it, because it IS too much. She knows how demanding it is to just have ONE baby, so she knows that nine babies are simply far too many for one woman to cope with. Your body is working hard to make breast milk all the time, enough milk for NINE babies. I never stopped to consider that until she pointed it out, and she's right. I'm guessing it might be like me, when my body had to be cloning Naquadah all the time. Its tiring. Your body is going to feel tired, even though you're not really doing anything. Your balance is quickly improving and soon you'll probably be wanting to start running laps around the ship, but you're going to have to allow for the fact that your body is already doing the demanding task of producing breast milk ALL the time. ”  
Sam looked at him as his words sunk in and sighed. 

“Your brain and your body simply can't cope with so much inactivity and that's something that's hard-wired into you and you can't change that. We need to make things easier for you by changing the things that we CAN change. Just because you pop the buttons off your shirts every now and then, it doesn't mean that you're superwoman” Sam huffed a halfhearted laugh and cracked a smile “Even superwoman wouldn't be able to cope with nursing nine babies on so little sleep, and not getting enough sleep is making things worse with your brain, so we need to make sure that you get more sleep. If you spend less time nursing babies and more time sleeping, it's going to make you into a better mother. Your body is going to be happier and your brain is going to be happier, so that's going to make YOU happier and if you're happier, then the kids will be too. If you try to keep nursing all nine babies, like you did in the last twenty four hours, you're not going to last very long. In the last twenty four hours, you were nursing for a total of about fifteen hours, you got about six hours of badly broken sleep, which left you with only 3 hours of 'free' time scattered through the day between feeds which included a nap. It's going to break you Sam. Even if you go and load up with energy from the Stargate everyday, you can't keep up that routine and not suffer the consequences. The Stargate would only be powering you towards a very messy breakdown when your body finally can't cope anymore. We need to keep you strong and healthy, and if that means cutting down on the time that you spend breast feeding the babies, then that's what we have to do, and if we HAVE to do it to keep you healthy, then you can't let yourself feel guilty. The babies are going to understand... and yes, I know they prefer to nurse from you, but I'm sure they would rather have less, but better quality, time with you, than have you breakdown because you weren't doing what you need to do to keep yourself healthy”.

Sam nodded as another tear ran down her cheek. Jack wiped it away and then put his hand on the side of her face “Okay? It's not like what happened with Melody. I know how much that hurt you when you had to give that up to take the strain off your body. That's why we need to do this now, so we can avoid you having to go through something like that again. You're STILL going to be nursing all of them, just not... all at the same time anymore”.  
Sam gave a little shaky sob and nodded as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack wiped them away, tenderly kissed her forehead and then took one of the babies off her so he could burp her while Sam did the other one. Sam blew her nose and went to the bathroom before she started on the remaining pair of babies and Jack called Hank to let him know that another Asgard ship had arrived and would be staying in orbit and that they would be going for a close up look at the moon with the older kids. He confirmed that it would remained cloaked so it couldn't be seen by any of the satellites but he just wanted to give him a heads up and promised to fill him in on the details when he beamed up tonight.

Once all the newborns were asleep Sam linked with the Carter and instructed the ship that new people were going to be beamed over and they were to be added to the approved database. Jayak decided to join them and once they were all aboard and scanned Sam instructed the ship to go closer to the moon. The children stood near the large viewing window and got more and more excited as they got closer. Sam 'parked' the Carter in a low orbit of the moon and then instructed the ship to beam them all to the hangar bay with the explorer ships in it.  
Sam looked at the small fleet with awe. There were some different sizes and the smallest ones would be able to travel through a Stargate and were quite similar to the Ancient 'puddle jumpers' but had a definite Asgard influence with curved lines to the body of the ships instead of the Ancient favored angles.  
The biggest one had immediately drawn her interest and she linked with it as Jack walked over to it and instructed it to obey Jack's commands before closing the link. When Jack touched the ship, the access door slid open.   
He turned back to Sam as she smiled at him “Well I guess 'the Enterprise' knows it's new pilot” she said and Jack chuckled and shook his head.  
“Come on campers. Let's go see the moon!”he said with a big smile.  
Marissa, Jacob and Melody whooped with excitement and followed Jack into the ship and Sam, Teal'c and Jayak followed with big smiles on their faces, with Teal'c walking close to Sam in case she needed an arm to steady herself with.  
The Enterprise was bigger than a Tel'tak. It was almost like a miniature version of the Carter and it even had living quarters with a small kitchen and seemed very similar to a huge luxury camper van.

Jack had a huge smile on his face as he walked through the ship and when he walked into the control room he smiled at the large viewing window and then sat in the control chair.  
Sam watched him as he put his hands on the control panels of the arms of the chair and familiarized himself with the ship and it's capabilities.  
The children sat in the front row of passenger seats that were set out in three rows of five comfortable looking chairs. Sam, content to literally take the back seat, sat behind the children and Teal'c and Jayak joined her. The layout reminded her of a movie theater as the passenger seats had the prime position in front of the right hand side of the viewing window and the control chair was set on the left side. The curved viewing window wrapped around the control room, which meant that they would have a clear and spectacular view of where they were going.  
Jack was soon ready to go and he closed the door to seal them in and activated the cloak before starting the ship's engines. He opened the hangar doors and flew through the shield that kept the hangar safe for anyone to walk around inside it and then flew closer to the surface of the moon.  
The kids ooh'ed and ahh'ed over the amazing sight while Sam answered their questions with a big smile that made her face ache.  
Jack went close to the craters and once he had done a full lap, Jack settled the Enterprise down onto the surface.  
Sam looked at Jack and he looked back at her with a huge smile on his face  
“Who wants to go outside and touch the moon?” Jack asked and all the kids immediately yelled out “ME!” as they jumped up out of their seats with excitement.  
Sam was still looking at Jack and he linked with her and showed her that the ship could extend it's shield to the immediate area around the ship which would enable them to exit the ship without having to suit up in protective gear which immediately excited Sam with the amazing possibilities that this ability presented.  
“Satellites?” Sam questioned silently.  
“Not a problem. The cloak extends with the shield and before you ask, gravity and climate control are also controlled with the extended shield “ Jack smiled smugly and Sam chuckled.

He got out of the control chair and walked over to her and held out his hand  
“I know your childhood dream was to be an astronaut and to go to the moon, so here we are and now you can walk on the moon just like you dreamed about” Jack told her with a gentle smile on his face.  
Sam beamed at him with tears in her eyes as she took his hand and pulled her up to her feet and then led her to the door with everyone following behind.  
Jack opened the door with his mind and then he and Sam stepped out on to the surface of the moon together.  
They walked a few steps and a tear rolled down Sam's face as her emotions overwhelmed her. She had literally travelled around several Galaxy's and stepped onto countless planets, but she had never actually achieved her childhood dream until now. She bent down and picked up a small rock. A moon rock was literally in her hand and she could scarcely believe it.  
The children walked around and picked up some rocks, chattering with excitement as they walked together.  
Jack kept hold of Sam's other hand as he went down on one knee and Sam's heart pounded as she looked down at his smiling face.  
Jack pulled a ring box out of his pocket and flicked it open as he held it up to her. “Samantha Carter will you make all MY dreams come true by becoming my wife?” he asked with emotion.  
Sam felt tears run down her cheeks as she smiled and nodded. “Yes” she said as emotion made her voice crack a little.  
Jack removed the ring from the box and gently placed it on her finger, then he stood up and kissed her as the children cheered with excitement.  
When their passionate kiss finally ended Sam looked more closely at the ring and gasped with surprise. The center stone was round bright blue sapphire, cut to make it sparkle endlessly. It was surrounded by tiny sparkling diamonds with strategically placed chips of amber coloured topaz.   
A tiny Stargate.   
Sam was speechless as she looked back at Jack and then hugged him tight as her fingers curled into the hair at the back of his neck.  
“It's perfect” Sam whispered against his neck as he hugged her back. They held each other for a while and then Jacob and Melody clung to their legs, making Jack and Sam release each other and look down at their happy little faces as they beamed up at them.  
Sam showed them the ring and they laughed and smiled that their mother had a tiny Stargate on her finger.  
Teal'c and Jayak offered their congratulations and hugged Sam and then smiled at the ring.

Jack and Sam just held each other and Sam leaned against Jack as they watched the children running around inside the sparkling shield, picking up rocks and showing them to Teal'c and Jayak before taking them into the ship and coming back for more.  
They soon had a suitable pile of trophy moon rocks and then began to draw pictures onto the surface of the moon with their fingers as Jack and Sam laughed in amusement that kids were actually putting 'graffiti' on the moon.  
The kids finally tired themselves out and Jack asked Teal'c and Jayak to take the kids back on board while he erased the evidence of their 'moonwalk'.  
Sam watched at Jack used his boots to scuff out the children's drawings and all their footprints before going back to Sam.  
Jack cupped Sam's face with his hands and kissed her again, using his tongue to inflame her arousal and then Jack drew back as quietly asked if she'd ever dreamed of getting fucked on the moon.  
Sam moaned and almost melted on the spot and quickly put her hands under Jack's shirt to touch his bare skin as she rubbed against his groin, making Jack groan. Jack closed the door to the ship with his mind, ensuring that they wouldn't be disturbed as he kissed Sam again and began to unbutton her shirt.


	12. CELEBRATING

CHAPTER 12 CELEBRATING

Jack released the cups of her nursing bra and watched as her nipples tightened and went hard, sighing with regret at not being able to suck on them, but Sam surprised him and told him to suck them hard.  
“You'll start leaking” Jack reminded her, but Sam shook her head and repeated for him to suck them hard and Jack suddenly remembered that Sam could pretty much do anything with her body now.  
Jack lowered his head and put his mouth over one of her nipples and sucked it deep into his mouth as her knees buckled a little. Jacks arms went around her, he backed her up against the side of the ship and pushed his hip against her pussy and ground against her clit as he swapped to her other nipple.  
Sam moaned as her nails dug into the skin of his back “Fuck me on the moon Jack” Sam moaned and Jack released her nipple to kiss her again as his hands went to her pants and undid them before slipping his hand into her panties and dipping his fingers into her wet pussy and groaned with arousal as his hard cock complained at it's uncomfortable confinement.  
Sam's hand went to Jack's pants and undid them and pushed her hand into his boxers to return the favor. She put her hand around his hard cock and eased it out of it's confinement, moaning with delight as his cock flexed in her hands. Sam moaned with impatience and then moved her hands to the waist band of her pants and pushed them down over her hips with her panties.  
She pushed them down to her knees and then turned around and they moved away from the ship so Sam had room to bend over and brace her hands against the ship. Jack groaned as he rubbed his hands over Sam's ass and then put one hand between her legs to rub over her wet pussy and then pushed his fingers inside her as Sam shuffled her legs out wider and moaned.

Jack finger fucked her and then drew his fingers and her arousal, up and around her clit before fucking her with his fingers again as his cock got impossibly harder. His other hand went to her breast and tweaked her nipple before starting to squeeze it between his fingers harder and harder before adding a twist as he kept fucking her with his fingers and teasing her clit.  
“Fuck me Jack” Sam moaned as her hips bucked and flared wider. Jack pulled his hand back from her breast after giving her nipple a hard twist and palmed his cock with his other hand as he guided it towards her soaking pussy. He pressed forward and pushed the head of his cock into her pussy as she moaned and arched her back to rotate her pussy back towards him more. Jack eased into her with gentle thrusts as Sam took one hand off the ship and began to rub her clit, making her shudder with pleasure as Jack kept thrusting deeper and deeper. Once he was balls deep in her pussy, he pulled back and began to thrust in a steady rhythm as she continued to rub her clit. It didn't take long before Sam's pussy tried to clamp onto his cock as he kept thrusting into her. Sam shuddered and arched her back as her orgasm flowed through her and when she began to relax, her hand left her clit and she put it back onto the ship and told Jack to fuck her hard.  
Jack complied and set a hard and fast rhythm as Sam locked her elbows against the onslaught of his powerful thrusts. Sam began to keen as he thrust as hard and fast as he could. When he felt her body erupt into a powerful orgasm he kept thrusting as long as he could before finally slamming against her ass and erupting with his own orgasm as his hot semen surged against her cervix. Sam's body slowly relaxed with his and he started to slowly glide his cock through her swollen pussy, giving her shudder inducing aftershocks and making her moan with pleasure as he rubbed her lower back and ass.  
He pulled a clean hanky from his pocket and withdrew his softening cock from her pussy as she moaned with a little disappointment.  
Jack chuckled as he wiped his cock and then gently wiped her pussy and tucked the hanky between her legs to help stop the mess from soaking into her panties before helping to pull up her panties and her pants before pulling up his own. Sam did up her pants and turned around with a satisfied smile on her face as Jack did his own pants up.  
He drew her into his arms and held her with her head tucked under his chin as he slowly rubbed his hands up and down her back for a little while as they took in the marvelous view beyond the slightly shimmering shield. He eventually released her so she could tuck her breasts back into her nursing bra and secure the cups again and then Jack buttoned up her shirt as they smiled at each other.

Sam looked up at Jack with a soft smile on her face “Thank you for the ring. I love it and I love you” she said as her eyes sparkled with happiness.  
“I love you Sam” he said with a happy smile and then he kissed her one last time before he opened the door and Sam stepped inside before he started to scuff out the remainder of their footprints and then joined her inside the ship.  
Sam held onto his arm as they walked back to the control room and he took her over to her seat. Sam blushed as Teal'c and Jayak looked at her with knowing smiles on their faces, while the children chattered in their seats. Jack sat in the control chair, returned the shield and cloak to shape of the ship and then engaged the engine and flew it back into the Carter's open hangar.  
Jack landed the Enterprise and then opened the door and the children leaped out of their seats and ran to their pile of moon rocks. Marissa held the bottom of her t-shirt up and Jacob and Melody piled the rocks into the 'pouch' of her t-shirt and then Sam transported them back to the control room of the Carter. She closed the hangar door and then flew back to 'park' the Carter near the Al'kesh and shut it down to standy-by mode. She beamed them all back aboard the Al'kesh and Jack, knowing their babies would be waking, led Sam back to their room, while the children excitedly showed everyone their moon rocks.  
Sam's breasts were aching like crazy as she went to the bathroom and used the toilet before cleaning herself up better and tossed the hanky into the laundry basket with the cloth and hand towel she had just used.  
She went back to the bed and asked Jack to get the pump. Jack looked at her with a bit of concern as he set the pump up and she unbuttoned her shirt and undid the cups of her bra. Sam sighed with relief as her milk let down and the ache in her breasts began to ease.  
She leaned back against the bedhead and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the rhythmic sucking of the pump on her breasts. Once the pressure eased to a more comfortable level in her breasts, she opened her eyes and asked Jack if any of the babies were ready to be fed. Sam held the pump cups while he went to have a look. He came back and turned off the pump before going back and lifting a baby out of it's humidi-crib and bringing it to her before fetching another one. He put teats on both bottles that had been on the pump and then carried another baby back to the bed and sat down to feed it with a bottle as Kim came through from Corbin and Carolyn's side of the room and got another baby and used the other bottle to feed it.

When Sam's babies were ready to be burped, Jack settled his baby back into it's humidi-crib and then helped Sam to burp the babies and then they changed their diapers before settling them back on her breasts. Jack began to bottle feed another baby as Kim changed 'her' baby's diaper and then finished it before settling it back down in it's humidi-crib before starting another baby off with a bottle. Once Jack had emptied the fresh bottle, he warmed up some more bottles and went and got the L triplets from the common room where Daniel and Vala had been looking after them. Daniel helped him to carry them back to their bedroom and then Daniel helped to change their diapers and put them in their cot to drink their bottles and have an afternoon nap.  
It took about an hour and a half to feed all the babies and then Jack encouraged Sam to lie down and have a nap too. Sam slept right through to the babies next feed and after going to the bathroom, she settled down and began to nurse some of the babies that had been bottle fed at the last feed.  
Once the babies had all been fed and settled back into their humidi-crib's Sam suggested that they tryout the Stargate on the Carter and Kim agreed to keep an eye on the sleeping babies for them once they had taken the L triplets back out to be looked after by Daniel again until they got back.  
Jack called Hank and asked if it was okay to take over control of Earth's address for a while and once they had confirmation, Sam beamed them into the Carter's Gate room.  
Sam linked with the dialing computer and dialed a 'safe' address. They were just about to walk through when Sam suddenly thought of something and stopped Jack with a hand on his arm. Jack looked back at her and suddenly Sam had a weapon in her other hand. She handed it to Jack and then transported another weapon for herself as well as some sort of controller before they stepped through the event horizon. They exited the Stargate and quickly checked their surroundings before relaxing and going to the DHD. Sam showed him the device and showed him how to link with it and dial the required address by thought. The device transmitted the address to the Stargate and the Stargate almost immediately showed a shimmering Event Horizon.  
“Cool... Although I kinda missed the Kawoosh” said Jack with a wry smile.  
“Yeah.... It's not quite the same is it?” Sam lamented with him “I might have a bit of a tinker with it later and see if we can have the Kawoosh as an option”  
Jack smiled at her and then took her hand to walk back through the Stargate and they stepped back into the Carter together. The wormhole shutdown and Jack called Hank to let them know that they were done. Sam transported the weapons back to the armory they had come from, and she put the controller on the bench in the Gate room and then Jack suggested that they go and check out their private quarters while they had time.  
Sam transported them in and they both looked around with their eyes going wide and their mouths opened in surprise.  
Their quarters were... incredible. There were a couple of large viewing windows that looked out onto the stars and Sam looked at Jack with a big smile on her face. They walked around and investigated the rooms, finding several large bedrooms for the children, the kitchen, there were several bathrooms and separate toilets, a large office/library room and even a laundry. It was more like a massive house within the ship and they both stopped and stared with amazement when they walked into the Master bedroom.  
The Master bedroom was huge. The bed was just as big as the one they had on the Al'kesh, possibly even a little bigger, it had pillows piled up on it and the linen looked stunning. There were two chairs and a small table and there was a large screen on the wall so it could be seen when you were sitting in bed, which would probably serve to be a TV as well as other uses with a bench along the wall underneath it. There was a large viewing window and doors that led to a walk in robe and a private bathroom. Sam sighed with delight at the sight of the huge bath.  
“Oh my God! How did Thor even think of all this” Sam wondered out loud “He even put in power points so we can use Earth based things too. I'll even be able to use a hairdryer up here!”  
“He sure did a top notch job” remarked Jack with a huge smile. “Thor said that he studied the layouts of luxury apartments and hotels when he designed our private quarters, but I didn't imagine anything THIS good” he marveled. They walked back out of the bathroom to look at the huge bed again. Sam looked at Jack and then smiled and began to unbutton her shirt. Jack smirked and began to unbutton his own shirt. They watched each other strip and then Jack stepped over to her and took her hand with the engagement ring on her finger, lifted it up and kissed the back of her hand, making Sam smile. Then he led her to the bed and knelt on it and led her to the middle of the bed and kissed her.

Their kiss soon ignited their passion and Sam widened her knees so Jack could put his hand between her legs to touch her pussy. Sam's hips bucked a little and Jack broke the kiss and helped her to lie down and open her legs as he settled between them. He leaned down to kiss her mouth and then trailed kisses down her neck and over her breasts before pausing to suck on both nipples until Sam was writhing with need. Jack kissed his way down her belly and then settled down onto the bed to feast on her sweet tasting pussy as Sam's fingers stroked through his hair.  
He used his mouth and fingers to drive her to one orgasm after another, before raising himself up and kissing her. Her tongue swirled around inside his mouth, tasting herself and moaning into his mouth. Jack raised himself up again and Sam widened her legs even more as Jack steadily pushed his hard cock into her pussy with one smooth thrust as Sam moaned with pleasure. He firmly pressed the head of his cock against her cervix as she opened her legs wider and Sam moaned and squirmed. Jack set a slow rhythm, pressing firmly against her cervix with every thrust, slowly driving Sam's pleasure to an incredible high as they shared their pleasure with a link.  
Jack began to grind against her clit as he pressed against her cervix at the end of each thrust and watched Sam's face as her mouth opened as her orgasm crested and washed through her with the force of a tidal wave. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body clamped onto his cock. He ground against her clit as he joined her. Sam's body shuddered at the added sensation and Jack held her tight as their orgasms soared to dizzying heights before finally beginning to ebb away as their bodies throbbed and relaxed. Jack smiled as he watched Sam struggle to regain control of her pleasure addled mind and chuckled as she failed and closed her eyes again as she moaned. He began to slide his cock gently through her tight, swollen pussy, her body shuddering with the pleasure of each lazy slide of his cock.

Her eyes eventually opened and she looked up at him with a smile as he continued to slide his cock through her pussy. Sam moaned and shuddered and then used her internal muscles to squeeze down hard on Jack's cock, making him groan with pleasure as Sam smiled wickedly. Her hands went to his ass and her nails dug in as she squeezed his cock again. Jack groaned as his cock began to harden again and Sam moaned with delight as she felt his cock get bigger and bigger inside her. Sam moved her legs up onto his shoulders and he began to thrust harder as he quickened his pace. Sam began to swear as he pounded against her and then quickly got overwhelmed with another orgasm as it surged through her. He kept pounding into her through her orgasm and then when her body began to build up to yet another orgasm, he quickly pulled out and moved as Sam looked up at him with confusion before he told her to get onto her hands and knees.  
Sam moaned deeply as she obeyed his instructions and then shuddered when Jack put his fingers into her soaked swollen pussy and smeared her arousal up and over her asshole.  
Sam moaned and then went silent for a moment and suddenly their vibrating butt plug was on the bed beside them. Jack snorted a laugh and picked it up. He pressed it against Sam's asshole as Sam pushed back and moaned loudly.  
Jack eased it into Sam's ass and then turned on the vibrating function on as he fucked her pussy with his fingers. He made Sam orgasm again and again as he drove her crazy with his fingers in her pussy and on her clit, as the vibrator buzzed powerfully in her ass. Sam's body was a trembling mess when Jack finally pushed his cock back into her swollen pussy. Her pussy felt so tight that he struggled to get his cock all the way back inside her as her body kept trembling with continuous pleasure. When he pulled back and firmly thrust into her impossibly tight pussy, Sam almost screamed with pleasure. He powered into her, forcing his cock through her tight swollen pussy over and over. Sam lowered herself until her head was on the bed and Jack's cock was hitting her just right and she screamed obscenities as he continued to fuck her hard. Sam suddenly went silent and her body erupted into a massive orgasm that even overwhelmed Jack. He groaned as his body orgasmed with hers and he helplessly rocked against her ass as their joint pleasure made them both lose consciousness and they collapsed sideways onto the bed.  
When Jack came to, he could still feel Sam's body pulsing strongly around his throbbing cock as the vibrator added to the pleasure still coursing though his body. He lifted his hand onto Sam's hip as he shuddered and thrust his hips against her. He moved his hand until he found the controller of the vibrator and turned it off. His hand went back to her hip and started up a gentle rhythm as he rubbed her hip and occasionally thrust against her ass. Sam eventually gave a soft moan as her mind reawakened to feel Jack still inside her throbbing body.

“Holy Hannah!” Sam sighed and Jack chuckled.  
“Well... THAT was fun” smirked Jack.  
Sam giggled lazily and pushed her ass back against him and sighed with contentment “We going to need to come here more often” she sighed and Jack hummed his approval as his hips thrust against her ass again.  
Sam snuggled back against him as Jack's hand moved up and cupped one of her breasts, then he began to gently tease one of her nipples. His movements slowed and stilled as they both fell asleep.

Jack woke with a start and automatically thrust against Sam's ass. He groaned as Sam's internal muscles clamped around his cock again as she stretched and woke further.  
Jack relaxed and rocked his hips against her ass, making Sam moan and her muscles clamped around his hardening cock again. Jack tweaked her nipple a few times and moved to the other one and tweaked and squeezed it before running his hand down her body to her clit. Sam lifted her top leg a little as she rolled back towards him, inviting him to play with her further. Jack began to thrust in a rhythm as he smeared their joint mess up and over her clit. When Sam clenched her ass and moved, he remembered the vibrator and quickly found the controller and turned it on and straight up to high, making Sam shudder as she lifted her leg higher and opened her legs wider. Jack moved his hand back to her clit and rubbed it hard as he fucked her from behind. It didn't take Sam long to start swearing as she twisted both her nipples and her body began to tremble with intense pleasure.  
“Twist them harder” Jack said firmly, making Sam moan as she complied and her body began to shake even harder. The sensation of Jack's cock thrusting past the vibrator and his fingers rubbing firmly on her clit soon had Sam erupting into a massive orgasm as she screamed a very loud “FUCK!” before going silent as pleasure overwhelmed her senses with a white hot blast. Jack followed her with an eruption of his own, wondering how in the hell he had any semen left as he groaned and rocked hard against her ass.

They made use of their new bathroom and showered together which triggered yet another round of incredible orgasms as he fucked her up against the wall of the shower with her legs up over his shoulders.  
They finally got dressed and then Sam pulled the soiled bed spread off the bed while Jack got the damp towels from the bathroom before they beamed back to their bedroom aboard the Al'kesh.  
They beamed back to find Cassie, Noah and Kim bottle feeding some of their babies, with the L triplets holding their own bottles as they lay on Jack and Sam's bed. The twins were in their pyjamas and reading some books, making Jack and Sam realize that they had missed dinner and more time had gone by than they realised.  
“Where have you been?” Cassie admonished “I was worried sick. You missed dinner and the babies have been awake for ages” she added crossly.   
Sam looked at Cassie in surprise and then looked at Jack and snorted a laugh and then failed to contain her mirth as Jack began to laugh too. Sam leaned her head against Jack as they both laughed and then when they tried to stop, Sam kept bursting out with uncontrollable giggles at being treated like teenagers who had missed their curfew. She handed the soiled bedspread to Jack and Jack dumped the lot into the laundry basket to deal with later. Jack asked which of the babies still needed to be fed while Sam sat on the bed to get comfortable and ready to breast feed as she tried to stop giggling.   
Cassie looked at her crossly. “Well? Where have you been?” Cassie asked again.  
“We were.... um....” Jack stumbled with his words as he handed Sam a hungry baby.  
“Celebrating” filled in Sam.  
“That's right!” Jack agreed “We were celebrating” he said as he headed back for another hungry baby.  
“Celebrating?” Cassie asked with confusion. “Celebrating what?”.  
“Our engagement” beamed Sam as she held up the hand with her engagement ring on it. Cassie's mouth dropped open and then she squealed with delight and rushed over to sit next to Sam, still managing to keep bottle feed the baby he had in her arms as Sam showed her the ring with a huge smile on her face.  
“Wow” gasped Cassie “That's the Stargate!” she exclaimed with surprise.  
“Yep” smirked Jack as he settled the other baby onto a pillow ready to nurse on Sam's other breast.  
“When did you get this made?” Cassie asked Jack with amazement.  
Sam looked at Jack “Yeah... When DID you get this made?” she asked with interest, knowing that he hadn't been off the Al'kesh except to go through the Stargate.

“Ohhh... I actually had it made.... years... ago” he confessed “I've had it in the drawer beside my bed....” he trailed off as Sam's look turned to shock.  
“When?” Sam asked quietly.  
Jack sighed “After the Zanex detector. When you were stuck behind that shield, I knew that there would never be anyone else that would ever make me as happy as you did, and when you confessed that you felt the same.....” Jack sighed again “I hoped it was just a matter of time before we finally had a chance to be together, so I designed it with the help of a jewelry guy and had him make it”  
“Jack...” Sam sighed as tears sparkled in her eyes, and then her belly rumbled loudly with hunger, making Jack laugh and Sam giggle at the rude interruption to their romantic moment..  
“That's so romantic... The ring.. not the tummy grumble” sighed Cassie “Come and look Noah, her engagement ring is a tiny Stargate!”  
Noah walked over with a baby in his arms as he bottle fed it and looked at the ring “Wow! That's really pretty. What's an engagement ring? He asked curiously”  
Cassie explained that it was an Earth tradition, that a man gives a woman a pretty ring when he asks her to marry him. Noah looked at her for a moment.  
“Where do you get them?” he asked seriously.  
“Noah. I don't need a ring. We didn't have anything like this on Hanka so I wasn't expecting anything. On Hanka some women didn't even wear wedding rings unless they were very well off. I don't need one” Cassie said firmly.  
Noah looked at her and then hesitated a little before he spoke “But we're on Earth now, well... sort of. We live here and if this is an Earth custom, then we should do it” he reasoned He frowned a little and then asked how much engagement rings cost”  
“I've got more than enough money to get one, if that's what you really want to do” said Cassie as she looked at Noah.  
“Actually Noah would have more than enough money to buy one himself if he wanted to” said Sam with a smile.  
“What?” said Cassie and Noah at the same time.  
“Noah has been earning a pay packet ever since we reached Earth. He has been paid for his time to look after us, just like Carolyn has” Sam informed them.  
“Really?” asked Noah and Cassie together with surprise.  
“Yeah. Really” smiled Sam. “When they were accepted as refugees by Earth, it came with any needed documentation and an official job as one of our Medical Carers. Jayak and Corbin get paid too. They are all officially employed by the Air Force and will continue to be paid as long as we, or our babies, need help”  
Noah looked at Sam with stunned amazement.

“It's only fair. You were helping us and it meant that I didn't have to try and cope with them sending up other people to do it. We're extremely grateful for all you've done and all you continue to do, and it's only fair that you get paid what other people would have gotten paid to do the same job”  
“I didn't do it for the money” Noah said with a little confusion.  
“We know that, and it makes us even more grateful, but when we move down to the Resort, which will be very soon, you are going to need money to be able to go out and do things and buy clothes and anything else you want or need. I honestly couldn't have coped with anyone else looking after me, but I needed a lot of help and the Air Force insisted that we have official help, so I told them to employ you guys because there was no way in hell that I was having anyone else up here besides Carolyn and Uncle George, and because I literally had a severe panic attack over the matter, they agreed. I realize that I should have asked you, but I thought that you might get offended by suddenly getting paid for something that you volunteered to do, so I didn't tell you. I really needed you and I'm sorry if you're upset, because it was pretty selfish of me not to tell you, but it IS fair that you get paid to do what someone else would have been paid for the same work. You being paid to look after us and our babies saved me a whole heap of stress and anxiety, so while I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm NOT sorry that I did it” Sam confessed with tears in her eyes as she began to breathe deeper to control her growing anxiety.  
“I'm getting paid Earth money?” asked Noah to clarify and Sam nodded as she continued to control her breathing as Jack looked at her with a little anxiety of his own.   
Noah smiled at Sam as tears gathered in his own eyes “Thank you. For wanting to have us treated fairly. It actually feels good to know that I have money. I've never had money of my own before. Cassie told me that she has a lot of money from Janet's death, but knowing that I will be able to support my future wife is important to me, so thank you”.  
Sam huffed as tears spilled down her cheeks “Are you really okay with it?” she asked with a hitch in her voice.  
“Yes. Jayak and Corbin will be grateful too. I know Jayak has been a little worried about how he would be able to support his family once they moved to Earth. We've been very blessed here and everything has been provided for us but we know things will change when we move to Earth...”  
“No..... Noah, nothing will change. We might be moving down to Earth, but we will still be living together as a family, if that's what you want. Jack and I have always planned to keep us together and to keep providing for us all. I'm sorry that I obviously haven't made that clear to you all. We owe you all so much and we have more money than we will ever need, so continuing to provide for all of you is something that we really want to keep doing. We will have our own private spaces, but unless everyone wants it differently, we will still be eating and spending a lot of time together. It makes us happy that we can help you after all you have done for us and heck if you want to 'earn your keep' after the kids are grown, then you can be the head chef for the Resort. Oh God....” Sam sighed raggedly as she looked at Jack “We still need to employ people don't we” Sam said with dread as she went back to controlling her breathing.


	13. EMPLOYEES

Oh God....” Sam sighed raggedly as she looked at Jack “We still need to employ people don't we” Sam said with dread as she went back to controlling her breathing.

CHAPTER 13 EMPLOYEES

“Employ people?” asked Cassie as she looked at Sam with concern.  
“Chef, cleaning staff and eventually some help with the babies. You and Kim are going to have your own babies before too long and Carolyn's and Corbin's hands are already full with their own boys. Daniel is soon going to be busy with another set of twins. We're going to have to do it eventually” said Jack as he rubbed one of his hands on Sam's arm in a soothing motion as he watched her.  
“I can continue with the cooking. I'm more than happy to keep cooking” said Noah “We can still all help with the laundry and the cleaning like we do now. Marissa, Jacob and Melody already help with small jobs and they can do more as they grow”

“It doesn't change the fact that we have nine little babies and three others that will very soon be crawling. We are already hideously outnumbered and it's going to get worse once all the new babies arrive. Sam's been expecting it and she knows it's something that she needs to learn to cope with. She knows that we already have a head gardener, but she can limit her contact with him as much as she likes, it's just the people with the inside jobs that she's going to have to cope with and we'll start out slow and just get one at a time until she's ready to face another one. If Sam's not comfortable with the employee then we simply try another until we have one that she IS comfortable with. We plan to get settled in and comfortable at the Resort before we start adding any new faces”.  
Sam's eyes were closed and her body was trembling slightly as she continued to control her breathing, but Jack could feel that she was still in control of her anxiety, but not by much. He knew that she was struggling with the fact that they would need to get people in to help care for their babies more than anything else. The other staff she could avoid if she wanted to, but someone helping to look after their babies? No. No avoiding those people, and the episode with the Goa'uld in Kim and Hank had really rattled her. Seeing Jacob so badly hurt had really rattled both of them, but he knew Sam still felt guilty that she hadn't been able to stop it from happening. He had told her over and over that it was because of her that they still HAD Jacob, but he knew that she couldn't help feeling the way that she did and that no matter how 'smart' her brain was and how much 'control' she had over her body and some of her emotions, her anxiety was one thing that she would probably always struggle to control.  
“I'll talk to Jayak and Corbin and tell them about their Earth money. I'm sure they will be very pleased” Noah said as he turned the subject away from having strangers in their midst. “If I want to buy Cassie a ring, how can I do that?” he asked.

“We could probably get Hank to bring some up for you to choose from. If Cassie knows her ring size it will be even easier” Jack told him.  
“I wonder if Carolyn has told Corbin about this Earth custom. I'm sure he would like to buy Carolyn a ring too” Noah said with a smile as he watched Sam open her eyes. She was still controlling her breathing and trembling a little but opening her eyes was a good start. “Would Hank really be able to bring some rings up to show us?”  
“I'm pretty sure he could manage to get that done. Although if Carolyn thinks that your immune system is strong enough, there's no other reason for you not to be able to go down to Earth and go shopping yourselves” Jack suggested.  
“Wow. Really?” asked Cassie with surprise.  
“Like Sam said, we have all the necessary paperwork for them to be considered as regular Earth people. He won't be able to drive of course but there's no reason why he can't go out in public once his immune system is strong enough to stop him catching Earth's diseases”  
Cassie looked at Noah with a big smile “I guess we need to get your blood tested or something. I think you had your last shots a couple of weeks ago but I'm not sure how long it takes for them to kick in properly”  
“If you went you would have to stay away from the newborns for a while. They're far too small to be immunized yet” Sam said in a quiet voice as she kept her eyes firmly on the babies she was breast feeding. The thought had suddenly occurred to her and it effectively put her own plans to go shopping into disarray. She couldn't risk bringing back some sort of virus to her tiny babies, so she would have to can her idea for a girls day out for quite some time and that thought made her feel rather depressed. She knew that it shouldn't, but it actually made her feel a little... trapped.  
Jack had listened to Sam's comment and then he had seen the disappointment in her face as she realised that she wouldn't be able to go down to Earth after all. He knew that she had been excited at the idea of getting out and going shopping and possibly taking the other ladies with her, and now she looked like she was going to cry. 

“Oh...” said Cassie with disappointment “Oh well..... we can wait. There's no hurry. If General Landry can bring up a few rings to choose from that would be great” she added with a wry smile as she shifted the baby she had to her shoulder to coax a burp out.  
“Have a look on the internet and see if you can find a basic idea of what gemstone and style you would like” suggested Sam quietly.  
“Oh... That's a great idea Sam. God... Why didn't I think of that” mused Cassie “We could even buy one off the internet if we find something we both like and just get it sent to Hank via the SGC” she smiled as she looked at Noah who smiled back at her as he moved the baby he was feeding so he could burp it.  
Jack helped Sam burp the babies she was nursing and checked their diapers as her belly rumbled again.  
“What would you like to eat Sam? I made a chicken and vegetable stew if you would like some of that or I can cook you up a steak if you prefer?” Noah asked her as he settled the baby he had back into it's humidi-crib.  
“No, chicken and vegetable stew sounds just fine” Sam said as she looked at him and smiled.  
“Jack?” Noah questioned.  
“Sounds great to me too. I don't suppose you made bread?” asked Jack hopefully.  
“Sure did. I'll go and heat some up for you both” Noah told them and left the room.  
Sam sighed heavily as Jack began to settle the babies back into their humidi-crib's and came back with the last baby waiting to be fed. Cassie took the baby and Jack got the pump and began to empty the rest of the milk from Sam's breasts as she leaned back against the bedhead, still showing signs of her anxiety as she tried to relax.  
“Hey. We're coping alright at the moment. We managed to get through all of them without any help for one feed, it took a while but we know that we can do it. Melody and Jacob can hold bottles like pro's now so they can keep helping sometimes. We'll be okay, until we're not, and then we'll talk about it. Okay?” said Jack gently.  
Sam shuddered as she sighed, fighting the need to cry as she nodded her head. Jack knew not to push it while Sam was struggling, so once the pumping was done he started to settle the L triplets into bed and then took the twins to the toilet. They hauled themselves up onto the bed and hugged and kissed Sam goodnight before sliding off the bed and going to their own mattress on the floor. Jack kissed them goodnight and they laid down and Jack covered them up with their blankets and they quickly fell asleep. Jack helped Sam up so she could sit at the table to eat just as Noah carried in a tray with bowls of chicken stew, slices of fresh bread and a bottle of apple juice with a couple of cups. Sam's belly growled again as Noah sat the stew down in front of her and Jack wondered how much she would manage to eat while her anxiety still had her on edge.

Sam managed to eat half of her small serve before she sighed and put down the spoon. She finished off her cup of juice and then sat quietly while Jack finished his and then ate the rest of hers too. Noah gathered up the dishes as Jack and Sam thanked him again and then Jack steadied Sam as she went to the bathroom and then helped her get undressed. Sam sat on the bed and removed her socks before Jack helped her to stand and took off her pants and panties. He helped her out of her shirt and then helped her put on a clean soft shirt to sleep in before helping her to lay down and covered her over before getting undressed himself.  
Sam was already asleep before he even got into bed and he watched her as she slept, knowing that she would probably be waking from a nightmare before long. Noah came back in and turned off the rest of the main lights before stripping and sliding into bed with Cassie. Jack laid awake worrying about Sam as he listened to Noah quietly make love to Cassie.  
He knew Sam had come a long way with the anxiety, especially now that she could control it a little better. He racked his brain, trying to figure out a way that they could get the help they needed without causing Sam too much stress. He knew there were staff in the infirmary that she knew and wondered if any of them would be willing to make a temporary change to being child carers. Temporary... it would probably be a good six months at least before the babies could be weaned. Once the babies were all walking they would most likely be able to cope with caring for them on their own. He began to suffer with anxiety himself as he began to imagine having nine babies crawling about. Maybe by then the L triplets would be old enough to help keeping the younger ones entertained like Jacob and Melody sometimes do. He sighed and tried to clear his mind so he could get some sleep but Sam began to move restlessly and he figured that there probably wasn't any point falling asleep now. Sam rolled over to face away from him and began to whimper in her sleep as she moved more restlessly. Jack looked at her and then moved towards her, he pressed himself up against her and snaked his arm around her belly and drew him back towards her as he snuggled against her back. Sam shuddered and then began to quieten as her body began to relax against his body. Her breathing deepened and the tension finally left her body, making Jack sigh with relief. He blanked his mind and quickly fell asleep as he stayed wrapped around her and both of them slept deeply until Noah woke them and told them it was time to nurse the babies again.

“You didn't have a nightmare” Jack stated once Sam was settled and nursing the first two babies.  
Sam looked at him a little confused, then she thought back and her eyebrows arched in surprise “Hmm..... I didn't did I?”.  
“You were getting restless, so I knew one was coming, but when you rolled over and faced away from me I felt the need to.... just... hold you. So I did. I snuggled up to you and put my arm around you and you settled down” he told her.  
“Wow” said Sam with surprise “Maybe you need to do that more often” she smiled.  
“I guess I will” he smiled back at her “It's much easier to snuggle now your not pregnant”  
By the time they finished feeding the babies, Sam was struggling to keep her eyes open. Sam held the pump cups on her breasts while Jack finished the last baby with a bottle. When he finished with the baby he turned off the pump and Sam literally slid down the pillows as she tossed them on to the floor and then curled up on her side and fell asleep.  
Jack chuckled as he tidied up the pillows, then he got back into bed and snuggled up behind her again and fell asleep.  
By some miracle the babies didn't wake up for another feed until just after 6am and they had gotten a solid four hours of sleep. Sam woke up and actually felt like she'd slept in. She rolled over and looked at the clock and then sat up in a bit of a panic.  
“They're fine Sam. They just slept longer than usual” said Noah quickly, making Sam sigh with relief as she took a deep breath to calm herself.  
“Where's Jack?” she asked.  
“Bathroom” Noah said just as Jack walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Sam.  
“You okay?” he asked her.  
“Yeah... Just got a bit freaked out by the time” Sam admitted.  
“Yeah... Me too” confessed Jack “But I tell you what.... I hope this sleeping longer sticks”  
“That would be nice” smiled Sam wryly “Maybe their bodies are settling down after the stress I put them through”  
“Hey... That wasn't your fault. Your body did an incredible job just surviving long enough for them to be born, so take a little credit huh?” Jack admonished her gently.  
Sam sighed “Yeah I know... It's just.... hard”  
“They're here, and they're safe, and they still have you. We couldn't have got a better outcome if we planned it” he smiled, making Sam huff a laugh “Bathroom?” he questioned.  
“Oh yeah” Sam nodded with enthusiasm. Jack took her hand to help pull her up and Sam winced as she stood “Sore boobs” Sam said when she saw Jack's look of concern  
“Ahhh. I guess THEY didn't appreciate the sleep in” he chuckled.  
Sam shook her head “Nope” she said and began to walk to the bathroom. She sat down on the toilet with a rush and sighed with relief as she started to pee.  
“Sound like your bladder didn't like it either?” Jack smiled.  
“I didn't pee when I fed them last. I guess I fell asleep” she said wryly.  
“You sure did. Maybe I should make sure you go half way through feeding them or something” suggested Jack.  
“Probably a good idea if I am going to be nursing them half asleep” she smiled as Jack helped her to stand and she went and washed her hands.  
Sam headed back to the bed to get comfortable and Jack carried the pump over to the bed. Sam looked at him with a little confusion.  
“You're sore, so I'm guessing your boobs will be wanting to try and drown the babies again” he smirked.  
Sam snorted a laugh “You're right there” she admitted as she held the pump cups against her breast and leaned back on the pillows when Jack had placed them behind her after turning the pump on. Once the first two bottles were filled, Jack turned the pump off and capped the bottles with teats. Noah carried a baby that was due to be breast fed to Sam and then went back for another. Once Sam was settled then Jack and Noah went and got a baby each while Cassie went to bed.  
Sam looked at Cassie on the mattress, they had decided to let Noah and Cassie move the mattress back to their own room now that Noah was fully recovered but they had suggested that it would be easier to keep helping them with the babies through the night if Cassie had somewhere comfortable to lie down and sleep if she needed to. Sam knew Cassie was starting to feel very tired and she felt guilty that she still felt so out of control when it came to thinking about getting help in for the babies. She sighed heavily knowing that she would just have to try a hell of a lot harder to overcome it, because the situation was so unfair on the other people who were helping to look after their babies, especially the women.  
Vala and Daniel usually took the L triplets through the day and just brought them back when they were ready for naps. Jack and Sam tried to make sure that they spent time with just the L triplets and the twins every day. They understood that their Mother was still recovering and their parents were very busy with nine younger babies and were quite happy to enjoy the time that Jack and Sam could spare. Teal'c usually took charge of the twins and now that Thor was staying here, he also spent time with the twins and instructed them about Asgard technology and the twins were loving it. 

Once all the babies were fed and back in their humidi-cribs, the twins and the L triplets were still asleep so Jack asked Sam if she wanted to shower or eat first and Sam's belly growled and made the choice for her. Jack helped her to get dressed and put her slippers on and then got dressed himself. Sam walked out to the Common Room with her hand on Jack's arm to steady herself if she needed it. She was walking much more steadily this morning and it put her smile on her face. Once she was sitting down Jack asked her what she felt like eating. Sam debated for a moment, assessing her body and then running various options through her head. Her body was still getting accustomed to eating again and she still felt nauseous every now and then, and sometimes just the thought of eating was enough to make her feel sick.  
“Sam?” Jack asked with concern “You're still feeling nauseous? I hoped that would be gone by now”.  
“I still haven't really eaten much yet. My body is still adjusting to an actively working digestive tract. I think I might be able to manage an omelet but go light on the cheese please”  
“Sure. You know that it would be perfectly okay to have a steak for breakfast” he smiled and Sam snorted a laugh.  
“Steak?..... For breakfast?” asked Sam as she smiled back at him.  
“Well.... I don't really think it matters WHAT you eat at the moment, as long as you can keep it down, anything that gives you calories will be good for you” he said firmly.  
“Don't you think it's weird that I'm still craving steak?” asked Sam as she wrinkled up her nose.  
“You're...... craving.... steak?” Jack asked as he looked at her face and then at her belly for a moment and concern settled on his features.  
“Yes craving and NO I am definitely not pregnant” she smirked.  
Jack sighed with relief “So?.... Craving?....”  
“Yep” sighed Sam.  
“Maybe you're body is craving the protein... or the iron.... or maybe it's just... comfortable.... eating steak” Jack said with a smile “Steak was one thing that you could ALWAYS keep down”  
Sam thought for a moment and knew that Jack was right about steak being the 'comfortable' option. She handled the chicken stew okay last night but she'd kept a little bit of something similar down before and she had also been pretty tired and her nausea didn't affect her as badly when she was tired. And that fact made her think.... maybe it was more in her mind than her body. She had vomited so much in the last year that maybe her issues with food WAS more about her anxiety and the fear of vomiting, more than her body actually being nauseous. Her violent episodes of vomiting had always left her gasping for air and feeling completely awful and exhausted. Not to mention the times that vomiting had triggered her into having contractions. Sam sighed again and she could feel her heart rate climbing. God... Yet another thing she would need to work on.   
“So...” drawled Jack as he watched her and felt her anxiety begin to set in “Steak?” he asked gently.  
“Yeah...... Thanks” said Sam after taking a big breath. She talked sternly to herself while Jack busied himself with their breakfast. She wasn't pregnant anymore. There were no longer babies inside her that needed to stay there for as long as possible. She couldn't go into labor if she wasn't pregnant. There was no danger if she ate. She was now allowed to eat food. Now allowed to enjoy food. Her body was stronger now. Food was necessary as fuel if she wanted to stay healthy and get stronger. 

She was still distracted when Jack put her steak and egg down in front of her with a knife and fork.  
“Time to eat Sam” he told her as he put his own plate of bacon and eggs down on the table and sat in the chair next to her. Sam startled a little and then picked up the knife and fork and only hesitated a little before cutting into the steak. As soon as she got the piece of steak near her mouth, her desire for steak really kicked in and her mouth started to water and she put the piece of steak in her mouth and moaned at the taste and Jack smiled at her as he took a bite of his eggs and bacon. Sam ate the egg and most of the steak before sighing and putting the utensils down.  
“All yours” she said as she pushed the plate over to Jack who stabbed his fork into it and put it on his own plate and then finished it off as Sam watched him with a smile.  
“Feel better now?” Jack asked her as he cleared the plates off the table and stacked them next to the sink.  
“Yeah..... I do” said Sam with a smile “I think you're right about the steak, although I'm pretty sure that it's more about me subconsciously still being scared of vomiting. There were a few times that I was just too scared to eat in case I would vomit and start having contractions again. I guess it's going to take some time for it to sink in that I'm not pregnant anymore and if I vomit now, the only think that's going to happen, is that I get to taste it coming back up and then feel crook for a while” she said wryly as Jack pulled a face.  
“Really Sam?... I just ate!” Jack groaned with mock disgust, then his face gentled and he smiled at her “Realizing the problem is half the battle, so I guess that means your battle with food is already half way won. If you want steak, then HAVE steak. The more you eat and the more you keep down, the more your mind and body will realize that the vomiting thing is history”  
Sam chuckled as she smiled at him. He always had a way of seeing things so... clearly.   
The twins came running out in their pyjamas and ran over to them with big smiles on their faces. Sam lifted Melody up onto her knee and kissed her good morning and Jack scooped up Jacob and tossed him in the air before giving him a kiss too.  
“What's for breakfast kids?” he asked with a smile.  
“Eggs!” they both said loudly.  
“Boiled? Benedict? Poached? Fried?” Jack began to reel off.  
“Scrambled!” they both said with big smiles as Sam smiled at Jack. The twins had been having scrambled eggs every morning for the last few days and suddenly it was their new favourite and nothing else was good enough.  
“Curried? Scotch? Deviled?” Jack continued.  
“Scrambled!” they said again and Jack gave a big exaggerated sigh and the twins laughed. Jack put Jacob down on the chair that he had vacated and began to prepare the scrambled eggs.  
Carolyn and Corbin walked out with the L triplets and as soon as they saw Jack and Sam their faces lit up and they reached their arms out. Melody slid off Sam's lap and Sam held her arms out for Lilly and Lacey and put one on each knee and kissed them and Jack sat Liam on his hip, planted a kiss on his head and kept stirred the scrambled eggs with his other hand. Corbin took over cooking the twins eggs for him and Jack smiled his thanks and then went and sat down on the other side of Sam. It was quite funny, but the girls always gravitated to Sam first and the boys to Jack before they inevitably swapped over a little while later. Corbin served Melody and Jacob their eggs and then Jack put the L triplets into some of the high chairs and went to prepare the baby cereal while Corbin cooked breakfast for himself and Carolyn.  
“Is your mum in with the babies?” Sam asked Carolyn, who was sitting on the other side of the table.  
“Yeah. How much did you get down for breakfast?” she asked.  
Sam smiled “I had steak”.  
Carolyn laughed “Much better than nothing” she pointed out.  
“That's what Jack said” Sam smiled as she scrunched up her nose.  
“Wise man” Carolyn smiled “Seriously Sam.... Just eat whatever you want.... and whenever you want. You need to let your body know it's okay to eat again. You're body has suddenly changed and your mind hasn't caught up... give it time and don't be judgmental about what food you're putting into your body right now, because right now... ANYTHING you eat is of value”.  
Sam looked at her and then she gave a half smile and rolled her eyes at Carolyn.  
“Well.... except maybe blue jello.... but I'll let you eat that anyway because I know you consider it to be an essential food group” Carolyn smirked and Sam laughed.

Thor transported in after breakfast to talk to Sam about the progress with the Battle cruisers on the Assembly Line and discussed a few changes that Sam had suggested. After they finalized things, Thor told Jack and Sam that the technological upgrades on their residence were complete and it was now ready and safe for occupation.  
Sam went silent for a moment and then thanked him for the work they had all done.  
Thor looked at Sam and asked if she was alright. Sam sighed and then told him that she was still struggling with anxiety over having to employ people to help with their babies.  
Thor was quiet for a moment and then asked if she would be willing to let some Asgard help them and explained that there were quite a few female Asgard that had joined their companions because they knew that they were going to be away from the Asgard Home world for quite some time.  
Sam was silent with surprise for a moment. They hadn't had much contact with female Asgard and the fact that they had accompanied their 'companions' made her wonder if the Asgard ever engaged in what could be classed as 'intimate' activity or any sort of physical bonding. Even with the new clones the Asgard had no exterior genitalia and had long ago stopped 'breeding' in favor of using clones. She shook her head a little to clear that train of thought.  
“The babies are very small and fragile” Sam said slowly, not wanting to offend him but she wondered if the Asgard would be capable of the gentle and careful handling that was needed.  
“The female Asgard would be more than capable of the skills required for caring for small Human offspring. Even though as a race we no longer create offspring, the females have never lost their maternal instincts and it appears that with the introduction on the new clones, that their instincts have deepened. Some of the female Asgard have suggested that we work towards creating Asgard offspring once more. The Council has indicated that it will allow research into the matter to see if the necessary modifications could be done to the new clones so your situation may be an ideal opportunity to help us both”  
“Help us both?”  
“You need helpers to care for your offspring and the female offspring would appreciate the opportunity to prove to the Council that they are serious in their request. If the female Asgard can show success in caring for your offspring, then it would go along way to help convince the Council that creating Asgard offspring would be a viable option. There is some debate that discontinuing to create offspring was the first step in the demise of the Asgard race”  
“Wow. Do you really think that the new clones could be altered to be capable of producing offspring? Would you go as far as creating male and female forms again or would you.....” Sam suddenly fell silent as her eyes glazed over and lost focus.  
“Colonel Carter?” Thor questioned with concern.  
“It's okay Thor” said Jack “She does this when she starts thinking deeply about something or when she is searching for information. Knowing that Melody was able to change your clone back to an earlier model means that Sam will have that knowledge too... Heck... She's probably solving your 'creating offspring' problem as we speak” Jack suggested.  
Thor looked at him and blinked a few times before looking back at Sam and they both watched her silently while they waited for her to surface from her thoughts.


	14. OFFSPRING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOT SEX - MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

CHAPTER 14 OFFSPRING

Sam blinked and Jack watched her face as she refocused on Thor, her features a little surprised or shocked... or something.  
“Sam?” he questioned “Did you access some Asgard clone information?”  
Sam looked at Jack and nodded, still looking a little surprised.  
Sam looked back at Thor and opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again without saying anything.  
“Sam? You okay?” Jack asked with concern.  
“I think I can do it.... I mean... I.... I KNOW I can do it” Sam said quietly.  
“Do what? Fix their offspring problem?”  
Sam nodded and then looked at Thor “I have a hell of a lot of Asgard biological history in my head. Would you want to go back to creating offspring via transporting biological materials into the womb of a female Asgard with the view of transporting the finished offspring back out once it's fully matured like the last offspring were created, or do you want to go waaay back to... um... having genitalia and... copulating to create offspring” Sam asked as she flushed with embarrassment.  
Thor's eyes opened wide as he blinked at her in clear surprise. “How far back does your knowledge go?” he asked.  
“Back to creating offspring the old fashion way like humans do” Sam informed him.  
“Like humans? As in.. real sex?” asked Jack with shock, suddenly trying to imagine the Asgard with genitalia and not succeeding.  
“Yeah” said Sam as she blushed a little more and then linked with Jack and showed him the visuals she had of Asgard with genitalia.  
Jack's mouth opened in shock as he looked at her “Ohhh.... um... Well... I think you guys will need to invest in some clothing” Jack said to Thor with a smirk.  
Thor blinked at him and turned back to Sam “Asgard had genitalia similar to humans?” he asked curiously.  
Sam looked at Thor with surprise at him not knowing. “Yes. VERY similar... In fact... pretty much identical... more or less....”  
“The male DNA is introduced into the female via sexual intercourse with a penis and a vagina?” asked Thor bluntly with his eyes still showing surprise.  
“Yep” said Sam as she blushed again and bit her bottom lip to keep from giggling at his shock.  
“Seems like the good old 'primitive' way is still the best way to get the job done” smirked Jack and Sam struggled not to laugh.  
Thor blinked at Jack and then looked at Sam, with confusion still on his face and Sam was still surprised that Thor really didn't have any idea of what their biological bodies used to look like. They really HAD lost the knowledge completely. No wonder they had struggled to try to create a viable clone.  
“Do you want me to... um.. show you..... what the Asgard used to look like?” Sam asked awkwardly.  
“That would be most appreciated” Thor told her seriously.

Sam reached out and Thor held his hand out for her to hold and then Sam sent a mental link to Thor's mind and when he opened it, she showed him the visuals she had and she watched as his eyes went wide again. She felt his surprise, and then his curiosity, then his genuine interest in wanting to find out more. Sam silently told him that she could download the information into his mind if he wanted her to and she felt Thor's excitement at the thought of regaining the knowledge that had been lost to the Asgard for so long. He nodded his agreement and Sam closed her eyes and set to work. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes, closed the link and let go of Thor's hand and watched his face as he accessed the information.  
Sam could feel his excitement and his genuine gratefulness for being able to have the knowledge restored and for the first time ever, she could see real emotion on Thor's face.  
He was silent for several minutes as he went through the information “Would you really able to change our current clones into these forms?” he asked quietly and Sam could feel his hope.  
“Yes. I would need to access energy from the Stargate, but yes I can do it” she told him with a smile.  
“Would it be safe for you to do so? It would not compromise your health in anyway?” Thor asked with obvious concern.  
“It would be perfectly safe, and if I access the energy from an Event Horizon it won't really affect me at all” Sam assured him.  
Thor was silent for a long moment “I will go and discuss the matter with some of the females and then I will contact the Asgard High Council with the information and request a decision. If you are willing to let the females help with your offspring, contact me when you are in need of their assistance and they can be transported in and out as they are needed” Thor told her.  
Sam smiled at him “The babies are due to wake up in about an hour or so”  
“Are you certain that your... anxiety will not be increased?” asked Thor with concern.  
“Actually no... I still feel fine. Maybe it's just... humans that make me feel.... anxious” said Sam with a little surprise as she realised that she genuinely had zero anxiety building at the thought of Asgard transporting in to help with their babies.  
Jack looked at Sam with surprise “Really?” he asked even though he could feel her calmness.  
“Yeah” smiled Sam. Then she turned to Thor “I don't suppose there are other bored Asgard that know how to do house keeping jobs” she asked sarcastically with a huff of laughter  
“I will make inquiries for you. What type of work would it entail?” asked Thor seriously.  
“What? Really?” asked Sam with shock as she blushed with embarrassment that he took her sarcasm literally and she had just asked the supreme Commander of the Asgard for the Asgard to help to clean up after them.  
“Yes” Thor said simply and then waited expectantly for an answer.  
“Oh.... um....” Sam stumbled with embarrassment and then looked at Jack for help.  
Jack tried hard not to smile at her discomfort “We're planning to get a couple of general cleaners and maybe someone to do the laundry. Having the babies taken care of will mean that we might be able to get some work done at the SGC or some organizing work for the Peacekeeping done between caring for the babies. Mind you once the babies are all crawling, we're not going to have time for anything unless it's their nap time” he said wryly “We also intended to get a cook, but Noah has expressed interest in continuing to do that. I'm not sure how serious he was, but I guess we need to find that out now that we can actually move down to Earth”  
Thor had a communicator transported to his hand and then gave it to Sam “I will make inquires and get back to you. Let me know as soon as your offspring are awake and help is needed” Thor said and then he transported back to his own ship.

Jack and Sam looked at each other for a moment and then Sam snorted a laugh and began to giggle, making Jack chuckle.  
“Holy Hannah!” exclaimed Sam “I'm not sure I will EVER be able to get those visuals out of my head” she giggled.  
“Me either!” Jack exclaimed with a chuckle “I think those female Asgard are going to be VERY happy with the changes” he smirked.  
“Oh God! Who would have ever guessed that the Asgard were capable of getting huge erections” giggled Sam.  
“Certainly not me that's for sure” chuckled Jack “Kind of nifty that they're normally... small. Sometimes that would be a rather convenient feature to have” Jack said as he put his hand on the front of his pants to readjust himself more comfortably.  
Sam smirked at him, but she certainly understood that sometimes Jack got very uncomfortable if his cock and balls weren't 'sitting right'. Having stretchy boxers helped to keep his cock 'in place' but he always needed to wear pants with extra room in the groin, which usually meant going a size or two bigger than was necessary for the rest of his body.  
“You poor thing” Sam purred as she stepped closer and put her hand out, cupped the bulge in his crotch and rubbed her hand firmly against his cock behind the fabric.  
“Sam...” groaned Jack “Unless you're wanting to be fucked again, I suggest you remove your hand” he said wryly.  
Sam smirked “Well.... We do have an hour....” she said and then she looked over to see Carolyn settling one of her babies back in it's humidi-crib. Sam linked with her and she watched as Carolyn shuddered and then turned to look at Sam and smiled. Carolyn closed the humidi-crib and then took Corbin by the hand and led him over to Sam and kissed her.

Sam opened her mouth and moaned as Carolyn's tongue played with her own. Sam rubbed firmly against Jack's cock and felt it quickly hardening. She continued to kiss Carolyn as both her hands went to Jack's pants and undid them. She pushed them down, so the pants fell to his ankles and then he pushed his boxers down enough to grasp his hardening cock and remove it from it's confinement as Carolyn did the same for Corbin.  
Once both men's cocks were exposed and rapidly hardening, Sam and Carolyn unbuttoned each other's shirts and pushed them back and open to expose their nursing bra's. They broke the kiss and Sam undid one of Carolyn's bra cups and put her mouth on Carolyn's breasts as the others moaned their approval.  
One of Sam's hands went back to Jack's cock and then the other grabbed one of Carolyn's hands and put it on Jack's cock. Carolyn wrapped her hand around Jack's cock and Jack looked down and groaned as his hips thrust forward. Carolyn grabbed Sam's other hand and put it on Corbin's cock, so they both had one hand on each of the men's cocks.  
They both slid their hands along the cocks in unison, listening to the men groan with pleasure as Sam released Carolyn's breast from her mouth and kissed her again as they continued to stroke the men's cocks.  
Jack watched the hands working on his cock and then put one of his hands up to play with one of Sam's nipples and his other hand slid down over her belly and into her panties as Sam widened her legs a little. Jack dipped his fingers into her wet pussy and then pulled them out and circled Sam's arousal up and around her clit before dipping back into her pussy again. He repeated the action several times as he listened to Sam moaning into Carolyn's mouth.  
Corbin followed his lead with Carolyn and then the men looked at each other, smiled and swapped pussies.  
Both women broke their kiss and looked down at their pussies and moaned. Sam squirmed and when she went to widen her legs, her legs buckled a little as her hips jerked.

“Let's move this to the bed” Jack said firmly and then once his cock was released, he stepped out of his pants, pushed his boxers down and off him and then he scooped Sam up, put her on the bed and removed her shirt, her panties and then her bra before removing his own shirt.  
Carolyn and Corbin had also removed their clothes and Sam got to her knees as Carolyn climbed on the bed and moved towards Sam on her knees.  
The women faced each other again and the men positioned themselves at their sides again. The women quickly put their hands back on both cocks and then the men began to pleasure their pussies again as the women widened their knees.  
Carolyn leaned down and put her mouth over one of Sam's nipples and sucked deeply as Corbin's fingers fucked her pussy and toyed with her clit.  
Sam knew that Jack was touching Carolyn's pussy and it made her feel strangely jealous, but also incredibly horny. She gripped her hands tighter, pulling both cocks as Corbin's fingers began to rub her clit. Sam moaned loudly and wanted more, but wasn't quite sure what. She considered Jack's idea of Corbin tasting her pussy, but pushed it from her mind when she almost instantly felt uneasy about it. It just seemed too 'intimate' for another man to do. Another thought came to her and her arousal surged. It was something that she would never, EVER do with two men, but Jack and a vibrator?  
Sam opened a private link with Jack to seek his opinion and ultimately his permission, which Jack quickly gave with a groan of approval, then she linked with Corbin and Carolyn and asked them if they would do it for her and then Jack would return the favor. They both agreed, so they all stopped what they were doing and changed positions.

Jack laid down on his back and then Sam straddled him and guided the tip of his rock hard erection to the entrance of her wet pussy and then began to ease herself down on his cock. She rose up and down a few times, enjoying the slide of his cock through her pussy and she worked him deeper and deeper into her pussy. Once she was settled on his hips, she pulled her knees up higher against Jack's sides and shimmied forward a little so Jack could plant his feet on the bed. He gave a few practice thrusts and Sam adjusted herself a little and then he gave a few more thrusts to make sure that she was comfortable.   
Corbin touched her back and then her ass, making Sam shudder with anticipation, still kind of surprised that she was letting Corbin do this instead of Carolyn. Sam felt him spread lubricant over her asshole and then one of his fingers breached her ass and then he soon added another one and finger fucked her ass for a little while as she moaned with pleasure. Then Corbin withdrew his fingers and Sam felt the head of the plain vibrating dildo press against her ass. Sam pushed back as Corbin eased it into her ass. Sam moaned as the head of the vibrator popped through her muscle and then moaned when Corbin slid it forward and in as deep as it would go. Sam shuddered again and again as the dildo slid past Jack's cock and then Corbin turned the vibrating function on and slowly thrust it in and out of her ass, sliding it past Jack's patiently waiting cock.

Once Sam moaned that she was ready, Jack began to thrust his cock in Sam's pussy and then Corbin timed his thrusts with Jacks and suddenly Sam was being fucked with two cocks. Sam shuddered and moaned at the incredible sensations and the men picked up their speed and force. Jack build up to thrust hard and fast into Sam and Corbin matched his pace. Sam was soon swearing as Jack anchored her with his hands on her hips. Sam slightly adjusted the tilt of her hips and the pleasure increased even more. Sam soon began to feel like she was being driven insane with pleasure. A butt plug felt good, great even, but having another 'cock' thrusting in her ass while one was thrusting in her pussy.... Holy Hannah!  
Sam swore even louder when Corbin paused for a split second to make his thrusts alternate from Jacks, so when Jack was sliding out, he was sliding in. Sam's mouth was open against Jack's throat and Jack could feel her beginning to tense up as the pleasure drove her towards a massive orgasm. He moved his hands a little and then dug his fingertips into her ass cheeks and pulled her ass cheeks apart and he felt Sam's orgasm crest and then she was convulsing on top of him as her orgasm swamped her. Jack kept thrusting as long as he could but with Corbin still fucking her hard in her ass and the feeling of the vibrating dildo constantly sliding along his cock and not to mention Sam's core throbbing hard around him, he just couldn't keep going.   
He uttered a loud 'FUCK!' and then rammed against Sam as his fingers dug in even harder. He rocked hard against her, straining pretty much everything as he ejaculated inside her. Sam's orgasm finally began to come down from it's very lengthy high and Sam's body shuddered and jerked with every thrust still happening in her ass. When Jack finally groaned and stopped ejaculating, Corbin slowed his thrusts and changed to gentle glides as both Jack and Sam's body's shuddered and jerked as they began to calm. When Sam's body calmed to gentle shudders, Corbin turned off the vibrating function and then eased it out of Sam's ass as she moaned and shuddered with another aftershock. Jack slid his softening cock through her pussy a few times as Sam moaned against his neck.

“Holy Hannah.....” Sam moaned softly against Jack's throat as her body continued to come down from it's massive high. She heard Corbin lay down on the bed and turned her head enough to watch while Carolyn eased herself down onto Corbin's hard cock with moans of delight. Sam managed to raise herself up enough for Jack's cock to slip out of her and then she rolled to her side with a groan as she rolled off Jack and on to the bed. She stayed on her side and watched as Jack got up and then she had a clear view of Corbin planting his feet on the bed and begin thrusting into Carolyn as she lay down on top of him like Sam had with Jack.  
Jack moved around to their other side, so he wouldn't block Sam's view and then quickly cleaned the vibrator and put lubricant on Carolyn's ass and the dildo and slowly slid a finger into Carolyn ass. Carolyn moaned as Corbin stilled, and Carolyn pushed back as Jack added another finger to her asshole and finger fucked her for a little while to stretch her ass. He withdrew his fingers and then pressed the head of the dildo against Carolyn's asshole and Carolyn moaned with eager anticipation and then pushed back as Jack pushed the dildo forward. Carolyn moaned deeply when it breached her ass and then again when it slid past Corbin's cock.   
Jack turned on the vibrating function and then waited until Corbin had a good steady rhythm going before he started to thrust the dildo in time to Corbin's thrusts. Carolyn began to swear and shudder as the two cocks thrust in tandem. Her swearing increased and Corbin began to thrust as hard and as fast as he could and Jack matched his rhythm for a while until Carolyn began to tense up and moan even louder. Then he paused long enough to be able to thrust the dildo in hard as Corbin's cock slid out. Carolyn practically screamed a loud 'FUCK! as the two cock's fucked her hard and her body shuddered and jerked with the incredible pleasure that the alternate thrusting was giving her. Carolyn went silent as she tensed up and bit down onto Corbin's shoulder as her orgasm flooded through her. The double thrusting kept her orgasm cresting for a while and then her body shuddered violently as her orgasm made her back arch as she clamped down on Corbin's cock and began to wail through her intense orgasm. 

Corbin's rhythm quickly faltered and then her rammed against Carolyn and began to ejaculate as he groaned loudly. Jack kept thrusting in her ass, providing both Carolyn and Corbin with heightened pleasure until Carolyn's body finally started to relax as her shudders began to be irregular and her moans choppy as strong aftershocks rolled through her body. Jack stopped the dildo and then turned it off and eased it out of Carolyn's ass, making Carolyn shudder and moan.  
Jack went and cleaned the dildo and then put it back in the box before he climbed back on the bed and laid down behind Sam and snuggled up to her,  
Carolyn stayed on top of Corbin as their bodies calmed and Sam smiled as she watched them fall asleep.  
“Well... THAT was fun” Jack said with a smile and Sam hummed in agreement Jack was silent for a moment and then asked her a question “So... Are you REALLY okay with the Asgard coming to help out with the babies?”  
“If they can do the job adequately, then yes. I actually felt very little anxiety while considering Thor's suggestion. That may change once they actually get here, but I still feel fine with it now... so I think I'll be okay”  
“Let's have a shower before the babies wake up” Jack suggested and Sam agreed.  
When they were in the shower, they talked some more about the Asgard.  
“I think it will be better for everyone once we get some outside help with the babies. Corbin's driving himself into the ground helping Carolyn and us as well. It's a bit easier now that Noah is recovered and starting the night shift again, but Cassie is getting more tired and it won't be long and they'll have their own babies to look after and it's not going to be fair to continue to get him to do a night shift when Cassie is going to need him”  
“Yeah, I know what you mean. I've noticed it too. Let's just hope the Asgard can handle the babies safely. Even if they can just help out with Liam, Lilly and Lacey it would make a big difference. Vala's due very soon and they won't be able to help out with them anymore, it's hard enough for them now. I know they love it and they keep assuring us that it's fine, but..... Did you know that Malcolm and Jessica are Crawling now?”  
“Oh wow! Really? I've noticed Carolyn's older boys getting up onto their hands and knees, so I guess it won't be long before they're crawling too. It surprised me that Liam is close to getting the hang of it” Sam said as Jack washed her hair for her while she sat on the stool.  
Once they were both clean and rinsed off, they dried themselves before they went into their room to get dressed. Carolyn and Corbin were still asleep, so Jack pulled a blanket up and over their naked bodies in case they were till asleep when the Asgard beamed in. Kim had their older boys, so they figured there was no point in waking them when they clearly needed the sleep.

“Sam... Are you absolutely sure that drawing energy from the Stargate won't set you back?” asked Jack with serious concern.  
“No. My Protein Markers are working really well now and the energy will only help me to recharge as well as supplying me with all the extra energy I'll need. There's no way that I would attempt to do it without the Stargate because it IS going to take a HELL of a lot of energy, but I promise that I am only going to end up better off once I'm done because my energy stores will end up at maximum capacity”  
“Okay... I guess you only need to ultimately do one of each sex anyway, and then Thor can just copy the clones” said Jack and then he noticed one of the babies in the humidi-crib's beginning to stir.  
Sam made herself comfortable on the bed and suggested to Jack that he link with the babies as he got them and let them know what was happening with the Asgard because ultimately, she wanted the babies opinion on the Asgard's help before Sam finalized whether or not to use them again.  
Jack nodded and told her it was a good idea and then he contacted Thor and told him the babies were awake.  
Thor beamed in to their bedroom with four female Asgard and introduced them as Sif, Frida, Estrid and Hilda. Then Thor left to go and find Jacob and Melody to spend some more time with them.

Jack indicated towards Corbin and Carolyn, who were still sleeping on their bed, and he asked the Asgard to keep their voices down so they could hopefully continue to sleep. Jack then went over to a humidi-crib and got the Asgard females to follow him and then he explained what the humidi-cribs were and why the babies needed to be in them and explained that all nine babies had been born very early, that they would normally still be growing in a uterus for a few more weeks. He explained that because of that fact, the babies were smaller and more fragile than a normal full term human offspring and that a lot of extra care needed to be taken when handling the tiny babies. He then told them more about the babies and that they had the Ancient gene in case Thor hadn't told them already. He explained that even though the babies were tiny, their minds were already fully developed and that they were intelligent and extremely aware of what was going on around them.  
The female Asgard where completely fascinated by all the information and Sam could feel their genuine happiness at being given the opportunity to care for such tiny babies. Tiny babies that they hopefully would be able to have in the form of their own offspring.  
Jack showed them how to gently pick up a baby and get it out of the humidi-crib. Jack briefly linked with Kyan as he was lifting him out, explained the situation and assured him that he would be safe with the Asgard.

Jack then carried Kyan over to Sam and then quietly explained to the Asgard about breast feeding, about Sam's Naquadah and explained that the babies couldn't survive without the added Naquadah while they were so little. He handed Kyan to Sam, who was feeling a little self conscious about baring her breasts until she felt the female Asgard's genuine admiration and even a little jealousy that Sam could nourish her own babies so completely. Sam then relaxed completely and showed them how she latched the babies on, explained how long they would usually take to finish breast feeding and told them that she also pumped milk from her breasts with a small machine, so that some of the babies could be fed with bottles to reduce the time it took to feed them all. She explained that while the babies were so small, that they only slept, drank and messed their diapers, and that as they grew, they would become more energetic and be able to stay awake for longer as they got better at regulating their bodies, and their energy.  
Jack linked with Nathan as he got him out of his humidi-crib, then carried him over to Sam, helped her to latch him on and then he went and got Phillip and after linking with him, he showed the female Asgard how to change a diaper.   
The Asgard were very fascinated with his tiny body and listened carefully to every word. Once Phillip was in a clean diaper, he wrapped him up in a little blanket and then got Sif to sit down in the armchair next to Sam and handed Phillip to her and made sure that her arm was supporting the tiny baby's neck and head properly. Jack then went to the fridge and showed the other females the supply of pre-bottled breast milk from Sam's previous pumping session and then opened the freezer and showed them the supply of frozen milk in bags that would be thawed out a day in advance for the larger set of triplets they had and explained that it could also be used for the smaller babies if it was needed. He showed them how to warm the milk up with the microwave, capped it with a teat and let them feel the temperature of the milk on their wrists, so they would be able to recognize the correct temperature for themselves.

Then he took the bottle over to Sif and Phillip and showed them all how to hold the bottle, so the baby would be able to drink comfortably. After watching Phillip drink for a moment, he went to another humidi-crib and linked with Paige briefly before he handed her to Frida. She proceeded to change her diaper, while Estrid heated up a bottle and Hilda sat in the other armchair and Paige was handed to her and once they were both comfortable, Hilda was handed the bottle and she began to feed Paige. Jack looked at Sam and grinned and Sam smiled back with a little nod and Jack knew that this was going to work. Sam was calm and happy, the babies were calm and happy and the female Asgard were genuinely enjoying themselves. Once Frida and Estrid were sitting in the twin's bean bags and feeding Piper and Nyssa, Jack explained to them about having to burp the babies half way through the feed, and at the end of the feed, to help release any air that they sucked into their stomach with the milk.   
Jack detached Kyan off Sam's nipple and demonstrated how to hold a baby against his chest and then how to pat and rub it's back until the baby burped. When Kyan let out a cute little belch, the Asgard began to chatter quietly about how adorable the babies were. Sam could feel their deep longing for offspring of their own and the strong hope they all had, that one day they would be able to do it. Sam knew from their quiet discussion, that they were complete beginners when it came to caring for babies, they'd had absolutely no idea about caring for a baby of any sort before they had beamed down to help.   
It made Sam feel so profoundly sad that these female Asgard had the ability to have offspring taken off them by the generation before them, for the sake of a more 'superior' body. It made her wonder why that initial decision had been made to stop the females from being able to have offspring. What had convinced them that it would be easier not to have babies and just be 'immortal' and get a new clone whenever their body wore out. She searched through the information in her head again, this time searching for more specific things and she found what she was looking for and went through it. When she opened her eyes again, Kyan and Nathan were almost asleep. She put them both down on to the bed and then reached for some diapers and wipes. She changed them and then Jack came over and gave her a hand to reattach the second baby. It didn't take long before the babies were asleep at her breasts and Jack took Kyan and put him up against his chest to coax out a gentle burp and then put Kyan back in the humidi-crib and came back for Nathan and did the same. He got Kristie and Kaitlin from their humidi-crib's one by one and helped Sam to latch the second baby on. Then Jack went around the Asgard again, coached them on burping the babies and then just watched with a smile as the babies settled back down to finish their milk.

Sam noticed Carolyn move a little and then she began to move on top of Corbin and moaned. Corbin soon woke and Carolyn began to slide forward and back on his cock as it hardened inside her. Sam looked at Jack and smirked.  
“Should we stop them?” Jack asked silently.  
“No. I want to see the female Asgard's reactions. As far as the information goes in my head, I'm pretty sure they removed any information about sex from their minds. It wasn't overly clear, but I think they thought it would be better to not 'have' the information so they wouldn't 'miss' it. Although from the biological design I'm also pretty sure that Asgard didn't experience pleasure like we do when we have sex”.  
“Wow... That's actually kinda tragic” said Jack silently as he thought about it. Sex with no pleasure? Yeah... That's just SO wrong.  
Carolyn sat upright on Corbin's cock and began to ride him, completely oblivious to the Asgard in the room. Corbin only had eyes for Carolyn and his hands soon went to her breasts as he tweaked her nipples. Carolyn moaned and began to ride him faster, grinding her clit down on his pubic bone.  
Jack and Sam watched the female Asgard's reactions as they watched Corbin and Carolyn. The blanket had slipped down off Carolyn as she had sat up, so it was very clear what they were doing and the Asgard were completely fascinated. Sam could feel the Asgard's curiosity and then surprise at the amount of pleasure that Carolyn as obviously having. Carolyn orgasmed loudly as she rocked hard on Corbin. When she came down off her high, she immediately began to climb the pleasure ladder again. Corbin began to squirm restlessly and then he suddenly pulled Carolyn's torso down onto his chest and rolled them both over so that he was on top. Carolyn left her legs bent up high as Corbin repositioned himself and began to thrust hard and fast. Carolyn moaned and then wailed and then swore as Corbin's thrusts got harder and harder. He thumped against her again and again until Carolyn orgasmed again with a loud wail. Corbin thrust a couple more times and then ground himself against her as he orgasmed with a loud groan of pleasure. Their bodies slowly calmed and Corbin began to slide in and out of Carolyn as she moaned and shuddered with aftershocks.

The female Asgard's eyes were huge with wonder as they looked at each other with what seemed to be a mixture of surprise and curiosity. Then a discussion started and Carolyn's eyes went wide as she looked around at Sam and then saw an Asgard feeding a baby in the armchair next to the bed. Corbin looked around and then looked at Sam with confusion.  
“These are some of the Female Asgard” Sam told them and then introduced them by name “They offered to come and help with the babies, so we're teaching them what to do” Sam said with a barely disguised grin as Carolyn's unusual flash of embarrassment about sex.  
Carolyn's face flushed and Sam linked with her and quickly explained the Asgard's lack of knowledge and the females desires to want to start producing offspring again. Sam smirked as she explained to Carolyn that she and Corbin had just given the Asgard a very practical and informative lesson on how to have sex.  
Carolyn's eyes went wide and she talked silently back to Sam “They didn't know how to have sex?”  
“Oh... they knew how... in THEORY, they just don't remember anything about it” then Sam went on to briefly explain that the Asgard had wiped the knowledge from their memories as being... 'unimportant' since they no longer had genitals to produce offspring.   
Corbin pulled out of Carolyn and backed off the bed and stood up, leaving Carolyn completely exposed. Carolyn rolled over, then sat up and slid off the bed and snagged Jack's robe off one of the hooks they had put up on the wall. Carolyn wrapped it around herself and Corbin led her to the bathroom as the female Asgard's eyes went even wider at seeing Corbin's rather large, still semi hard cock, making Carolyn look at Sam with a little smirk.  
Sam bit her lip to stop from giggling and Jack looked at her and smirked, forcing Sam to look away from him so she wouldn't laugh.

The female Asgard began to ask questions and Jack and Sam answered them honestly as they both blushed a little.  
The females were definitely surprised to learn that humans derived so much pleasure from sexual intercourse and asked what caused the pleasure. Sam blushed a little more and then began to 'matter of factly' explain about how human bodies were designed to make sex pleasurable, and that it encouraged humans to have sex enough to reproduce and that there wouldn't be nearly as many babies born if sex wasn't pleasurable and then it suddenly struck Sam why the Asgard had done away with their genitals.   
Sex HAD been a 'chore'. Sex had been something they HAD to do to create offspring and nothing more. Sex had been... work.... No wonder they hadn't bothered to have clones with genitals. Their clones had been modified and modified until they only needed a basic substance to nourish them and expelled a minimum amount of waste from their body with a single opening. They had streamlined their clones to make them more efficient. They had stripped away too much of their 'biology' in favor of needing to spend minimum time to keep their bodies working efficiently.  
There had been no enjoyment in Asgard sex. No doubt the pregnancies would have been looked on as inefficient and uncomfortable and why bother going through all that if you didn't have to. The Asgard had never been able to get pleasure from their bodies, never been able to bond over giving each other pleasure and it made her feel so sad. That... fault... in their original natural bodies had probably pushed them to create clones that would do away with the possibly 'boring' task of sex and reproduction. 

If the Asgard had of been able to get pleasure from sex as much as humans do, they would never have ended up modifying their clones so much. They would never have gotten to the stage where their clones were so completely messed up and failing. They had essentially stopped death. Apart from accidents or fighting their enemies, Asgard didn't die, their 'soul' or 'consciousness' just got transferred into a new clone when their old one wore out or got damaged. Their bulk of their population had stopped diminishing. Was that another factor in deciding to do away with producing offspring? They were only increasing their population because not many of the Asgard died anymore?. Maybe they'd gotten to a stage where they were so crowded that they decided to draw the line at making 'new' Asgard consciousnesses because there were already too many? She knew that they had lost a lot of Asgard minds to the war with the Replicators, but it was something that Thor and the Asgard High Council would need to consider. If the Asgard began to produce offspring again to replenish their numbers, then they would eventually run out of room on their Home world. Would they be willing to have more than one Homeworld and to split the population to make room for the new offspring, or would they limit the number of offspring that would be allowed to be created? That was probably why the Asgard High Council were needing to think about it and they needed to decide on where to draw the line. Sam looked at Jack and he nodded silently, agreeing with her thoughts.   
The new cone bodies were making the females want to have babies, because the new bodies were closer to their original biology and closer to the age old biological instincts to reproduce and build the population. If Sam helped them to go back even closer to their original biology, then their desire to have babies would increase. Would that be fair to the females? To make them feel like they 'need' to have babies, when the High Council possibly wouldn't allow all of them to have babies? It would be cruel and Sam was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to turn that primal instinct off. It went against nature.   
Sam sobered at the thought. The Asgard had gone against nature, and they had almost wiped themselves out.

Jack helped the females to make sure the babies were all burped and then showed them how to put them back into the humidi-cribs and then how to put the used bottles in one of the very handy contraptions, that cleaned and sterilized the many bottles that they used everyday, without having to use any elbow grease. It was currently one of Jack's favourite gadgets!  
Once all the babies were back in bed, the females thanked Jack and Sam for allowing them to help with their beautiful babies and for teaching them so much. They happily told Jack and Sam not to hesitate to ask for help again and that they would share the knowledge with the other females that were available to help, so they would not need to instruct any of the new females on what to do.  
Jack and Sam thanked them sincerely and while Sam's breasts were emptied by the pump, she talked to the four of the females about how serious they individually were about wanting to have offspring of their own and what it would mean to them as a race. All four females were adamant that they wanted the opportunity to have babies if it were possible. Now they all felt like they'd stolen something precious from themselves, and they believed that having the second chance to continue to survive as a race should not be taken lightly, and that they should re-embrace more of their original biology to ensure that they didn't make the same mistakes again.

Sam looked at Jack with sadness. The females held such personal, desperate hope that they would once again be able to have babies and expand their race. They had made themselves forget the positives about having babies. They'd thought that they were doing the right thing. They'd been over populated and it had been the most efficient way to stop the problem. It had been done for the 'good' of the Asgard race, but it had almost ended up being a very fatal mistake. Sam suddenly knew without a doubt that it needed to happen. What Melody had done, had only been a 'stop-gap' measure to keep the Asgard alive until.... until Sam was able to help them even further. Sam felt so emotional about the revelation. She would be able to give the Asgard race a whole new future. She was determined to see it through, to give these females a chance to fulfill their desires to create a whole new Asgard generation for the first time in such a long, LONG time. Sam knew that for her to make it successful, that she would need to modify their original biological design. To Sam, the flaw of not receiving pleasure during sex, was something that HAD to be fixed. The Asgard could never have the opportunity to make the same mistake. It was important that the Asgard increase in numbers after all this time. It just felt.... SO right.


	15. PLEASURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Asgard - You're very welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone else This is the second chapter i have published for Peacekeepers today so please make sure you've read Chapter 14 OFFSPRING
> 
> An extra Merry Christmas!!!

CHAPTER 15 PLEASURE

Daniel and Teal'c brought the L triplets back into the room for their late morning nap. Jack introduced them to the female Asgard and after Daniel and Teal'c left, Jack showed the females what to do with the older babies to get them ready for bed while Sam took the opportunity to go to the toilet. When she came back, Sam asked Jack to go and find Thor so they could all talk about Asgard babies and when Jack returned with him, they discussed the issue in depth and Thor was surprised to find out that humans felt so much pleasure from sex. The females voiced their opinions and they were all adamant that they would be willing to go ahead with the change to their original biology. Sam pointed out to Thor, that humans had gone from strength to strength as their populations had increased and it was time for the Asgard to do the same, especially after their losses from the war with the Replicators. She pointed out that if Asgard could feel pleasure from sex as well, then they would never want to give it up, they would never make the same mistake again and their future as a race would be much safer.

Thor thought about what Sam had said and then Sam suggested that if a small group of the clones were changed to her improved design, then the High Council would be able to see the changes, and that the changed clones would be able to give them the opportunity to have an accurate assessment of whether or not it was the 'right' thing to do. The High Council would be able to make a much more informed decision about the possible fate of their race.  
Thor deliberated for a moment and then agreed that her suggestion was practical. Sam suggested that the four females that had assisted them, and their companions, would be a suitable small test group. He also agreed that it would be the most sensible way for other Asgard to decide if they wanted the changes for themselves, should they be made available to the general population. He asked Sam if she would be willing to change a pair of clones to her new design and then he would be able to make three extra copies the clones during the next few weeks.  
Sam told him that if the 'test' group would be limited to eight Asgard, then she would be able to do the remaining three pairs fairly quickly once she had completed the first pair and that it would be better for the whole group to be done together so they would be able to support each other, rather than to wait for the other clones to 'grow'.  
Thor told her that her theory was sound and that he agreed with her, that the ability to feel pleasure during sex would safe guard the ability to create offspring. Thor thanked Sam for her advice and asked her when she wanted to go ahead with changing the clones.  
Sam looked at Jack and opened a silent link “The babies have all been fed in record time and that will give me more than enough time to get this done before they wake up again. I'm feeling good, so let's do this now” she suggested with a smile.  
Jack nodded and then he called Hank to ask if they could take over Earth's Stargate address again for an hour or two at the most. Hank told them they needed to ship out a team in twenty minutes and then they weren't expecting any teams back for at least twelve hours. Hank told him that he would contact him once the team had left.

Sam asked Thor to beam in the female's 'companions' and then she would beam them all over to the Carter together. Thor used his communicator to beam in three more Asgard. Sam still had a little trouble with balance when she bent over, so Jack knelt down to put Sam's socks and slippers on for her and then put on his own. They organized for Jayak to come in and help keep an eye on the sleeping babies while they were on the Carter. Sam looked at the three other males and asked Thor when the fourth one would be arriving.  
“Sif is my companion. I am the fourth male” Thor told her.  
Sam looked at Thor with surprise and then looked at Jack, who looked just as surprised as Sam was.  
“I'm sorry Thor. I wasn't aware that Sif is your companion” Sam said apologetically and then she began to feel emotional that she was going to be helping Thor on such a personal level. She was going to give Thor the ability to become a father, and she felt a little overwhelmed that she was going to be able to do that for him.

Sam contacted the Carter and asked the ship to beam them over and told the ship to scan the new Asgard and to put them into the temporary approval's database for now. Once the scans were completed, Sam suggested that they use one of the Matter Converter's to make them some suitable clothes if they wished to keep their privates... well... private. Thor thought for a moment and then agreed that it would be a good idea and Sam beamed them to the closest Matter Converter and linked with it. She used the measurements of the visuals in her mind and designed simple Earth based clothing that would be easy for the Asgard to wear and remove. She designed pants and skirts with elastic waists, simple t-shirts that would fit on over their heads and comfortable basic underwear for each sex. She had them made in a few different colors and made enough so that they would have enough for a few days. She guessed that it would take the Asgard a while to get used to wearing clothing and they would probably have to teach them how to wash and care for them. The females opted for the skirts instead of the pants and when they had all chosen their clothes, Sam was a little surprised to see that the four females had all chosen four different colours. After looking so.... identical... to every other Asgard for so long, it looked like they were going to enjoy the opportunity to be more of an individual. Sam beamed them all back into the Gate room and they sat their piles of clothes on the bench so they could get dressed once their bodies were changed.

Hank called Jack and let him know that Earth address was all theirs and to let him know once they were done. Sam decided to do Thor and Sif first. Out of the females, Sif had been the one with the strongest emotions about having offspring and Sam wondered if she was the main reason behind Thor's push to have them work towards trying to reproduce again.  
Sam dialed up the address of an uninhabited planet. She made sure that their Stargate's shield was in place and then she transported in a couple of pillows and a blanket from their room. Sam put the thick folded blanket and the smallest pillow down to make a little bed, explaining that they would have to lie down while she worked on them and then Jack steadied her and she crossed her legs as she lowered herself to sit down the bigger pillow that was close to the Event Horizon, so she wasn't sitting directly on the uncomfortable floor.  
She asked Thor to lie down and explained to him that she would need to take his mind 'offline' while she worked on his body to minimize the shock to his systems. Thor laid down and told her that he was ready. Sam took a couple of deep breaths to settle herself, then held one of Thor's hands and put the fingers of her other hand into the Event Horizon, resting the heel of her hand on the rim of the Stargate so her arm wouldn't get tired.

Sam filled all her energy storage first, then she shut Thor's mind down and disengaged it before beginning to make the necessary physical changes to enable him to create offspring. Once the time consuming and intricate changes were complete, Sam decided to download some information about 'human' sexual intercourse, the simple mechanics and then the different positions that could be used to enhance sexual pleasure and also other basic information that had been lost to them, like the knowledge that the male would need to take extra care the first time he had sex with his companion and why. Sam double checked his body chemistry and his hormones to ensure that he would feel sexual arousal for his chosen companion and also the need to fulfill that sexual arousal. She also ensured that Thor would feel sexual pleasure, and the desire for sex, when his penis and testicles were touched and that prolonged sexual stimulation would enable him to experience the equivalent of a human male orgasm when he ejaculated.  
She also checked the levels of emotion that Thor would be able to feel with this body, and she was careful not to take too much of that 'unemotional' Asgard trait away because she knew it would be far too overwhelming for the Asgard if they had to cope with that, as well as the feelings that they would be receiving from their new bodies. 

Once everything was done to Sam's satisfaction, she created an information file in her head of Thor's newly altered Asgard male body, so that she would have a master blueprint to be able to apply it to the other males as well. Sam then re-engaged Thor's mind, opened her eyes and looked at what she'd accomplished with pride as she removed her hand from the Event Horizon to rest her body. She was a little embarrassed by the fact that she had just given Thor sexual organs, but she was genuinely very happy with the design of his finished clone.  
She blushed a little as Thor stood up and she ensured that her focus stayed on his face and not his new penis and testicles. Thor was even taller now and his head looked much more in proportion to his body. His skin had lost more of it's gray tone, which made him less pale and more 'healthy' looking.  
It was rather interesting that the Asgard hadn't had any body hair on their earlier biological bodies either. Thor moved away from the little bed as the other Asgard all stared at him. Sif obviously found it hard to stop staring at Thor's new body as she moved to the blanket and laid down. Sam took her hand and then put her other hand into the Event Horizon again. 

Sam took her time altering Sif's body and created the Asgard equivalent of a human clitoris and incorporated a similar G-spot which would enable the Asgard females to feel sexual pleasure in the same way a human female does. Sam altered Sif's chest to give the Asgard breasts once more, ensuring that the nerves would produce pleasure and the breasts themselves would produce milk suitable for the complete nourishment of their offspring as they had so long ago. The original Asgard breasts were very small and they had seemed to be very much out of proportion, so Sam decided to make them a little bigger to better suit the size of the Asgard body and would be capable of producing more milk.  
It was a very complicated and mentally tiring process, but Sam felt such satisfaction at being able to help the Asgard like this. These new clones needed to have individual biological material, much like Human DNA and it would need to be changed slightly for every male or female so no one had an exact match. It meant that any replacement body's would have to be produced for a specific Asgard, but once they had all the changed Asgard clones 'on file' it would just be a matter of choosing which clone they needed to make, instead of being able to mass produce the same clone for everyone. Thor would only be able to go into a 'Thor' clone. The new clones with the individual biological and genetic make up, would now be susceptible to aging, it would be very slow, but Thor would need to replace his cloned body at least every twenty years or so if he did not want to feel the effects of his body aging. Sam downloaded the same sexual information and knowledge into Sif's mind that she had done for Thor and once Sam had rechecked everything, she re-engaged Sif's mind and opened her eyes. 

Sam looked down at Sif's new body, all of a sudden feeling ridiculously pleased with her ability to do this for the Asgard. Sif sat up and looked down at herself with amazement. Sif stood up and the other Asgard studied her new form while Sif stood there with absolutely no feelings of embarrassment. That was one trait that would be been nice for humans to have. The Asgard had always oozed self confidence and sometimes it made them seem very aloof, but they very rarely displayed any self doubt and certainly had never displayed any awkwardness about the fact that they were 'naked'. She was glad that she had made sure not to take that away from them. They'd had no genitalia before and their bodies had been gender-less and there had been nothing individual about their bodies. You saw one Asgard naked and you'd seen them all, so they had considered that clothes were a pointless and a nuisance. Now they did have genitalia and Sam was personally relieved that Thor had seen the sense in the changed clones wearing clothes. Even with their massive self confidence, Sam knew they probably would end up wanting to keep their sexual organs private for themselves and their companions. There was also the benefit of avoid the embarrassment of others who may have stronger views on modesty. 

Sometimes Sam wished that she had the confidence to walk around naked and not be bothered buy the fact that people were judging her body, but that's what humans did. Humans are forever judging other humans, and often with unnecessary cruelty or criticism and then, there was also the need to apply modesty. Modesty was always a tricky topic. Especially when it came to sexuality. Breast feeding was always a volatile topic where modesty was concerned. A mother should definitely have the right to feed her child wherever she liked, but there was always the problem of the embarrassment that it caused to other people.  
If people were brought up with certain moral values about breasts being 'private' parts of your body, then seeing a naked breast will always make them feel uncomfortable and embarrassed and it can also make it hard for them to respect others that don't have the same morals as they do. Sam knew that while she would push the point of being able to nurse her children in public if she needed to, she had been raised to treat her 'privates' as 'private' and she still felt that her breasts were not for public viewing and she knew that she would always want to be discrete as possible. Her breasts were hers. Hers, Jacks and for now... their baby's as well and she didn't want other people looking at them.  
Men were men. It was built into them to see breasts as 'sexual' parts of a body. Unfortunately for most men, they weren't 'milk supplying body parts for babies', they were 'tits for sexual pleasure'. It was a completely natural response that was very hard to change or control and she unfortunately knew for a fact, that men loved looking at breasts because they get sexually turned on by them. Her breasts, her 'tits' had been seen by thousands of men and her 'tits' had been the cause of many, MANY erections. To her, at the moment, they were simply part of her and Jack's (and sometimes Carolyn and Corbin's) private sexual enjoyment, and also contained precious milk for her babies, but to almost everyone else, especially men and maybe even some gay women, they are simply 'tits' for visual sexual stimulation. It's the same with most women too, show a woman an erect penis (ready for sex), heck, even sometimes a fake one was enough and it usually turned her on sexually. It was no different for men when looking at breasts or a vagina (which men ALWAYS seem to consider that they are ready for sex) because breasts are just as sexually stimulating to a man as a vagina is. Yep..... Very tricky topic indeed. 

Thor stepped closer to Sif and studied the changes to her body, then he looked down at his new penis as it began to react to his new feelings of sexual arousal over his companion's new sexual organs. Thor looked at Sam with a little confusion.  
“Sexual pleasure is an incredible gift between partners and will only enhance the feelings that you have for Sif now that her body is more 'individual'. The changes to your body include a perfectly natural, sexual attraction to your companion and Sif will also feel a sexual attraction to you. I will do the same for each pair, so their sexual attraction will be influenced by their established feelings for their companions. It will make the new feelings and sexual desires easier for you to deal with” Sam explained.

Thor turned back to Sif and then curiously reached out and touched her new breasts. When his fingers touched her nipples, Sif moaned quietly as she felt her sexual arousal start to kick in. Thor looked down to see his penis getting bigger and bigger and he could feel the increasing sexual arousal within him.  
Thor then used the information that Sam had given to him, and wrapped his hand around his hardening penis and stroked his hand along the length of it. His hips bucked a little and his eyes opened wide as the pleasure of his touch surged through him. Sif saw his reaction and put one of her hands around Thor's hard penis and closed her fingers around it, intrigued by the soft flesh that seemingly covered something very hard inside. Sif accessed the information that Sam had left in her mind and moved her hand along the length of Thor's hard penis and then slid her hand over what was called the 'head' of his penis. Thor groaned and bucked his hips and Sif was surprised by the amount of pleasure that Thor was feeling, and the way that seeing his pleasure increased her own. Thor reached his hand forward and touched Sif's vagina and lightly rubbed his fingers over it and then let one finger press through the outer lips of her vagina to feel the dampness leaking out of her vagina as proof of her sexual arousal. Thor felt his sexual arousal increase when he felt the proof of Sif's sexual arousal and he pushed his finger into Sif's vagina. Sif opened her legs a little wider and moaned with pleasure as she kept playing with Thor's cock. She felt so strange. So good. She felt SO good. Thor got curious about the clitoris that Colonel Carter had given Sif. He pressed his finger into her vagina again, pushing a bit deeper and then drew her arousal out with his finger and smeared it over Sif's clitoris and Sif moaned with pleasure and opened her legs wider.

Suddenly Thor's sexual arousal surged more strongly and following the visual instructions that Sam had given him he laid Sif down on the floor so she could open her legs wide to ease his access, and then he stimulated her vagina and clitoris as the other Asgard watched with complete fascination. Thor inevitably got on his knees and began to slowly push his large hard penis inside Sif's new and tight vagina. Thor's feelings of pleasure were incredible and Sif was soon moaning and squirming with her pleasure. Thor sank his hard penis deeper and deeper into Sif's body until his whole penis was inside her vagina, then he followed the instructions that Sam had left and began to thrust until he established a rhythm that increased his sexual pleasure. After the first thrust he had to pause and steady himself because the pleasure had been so intense. He thrust a few more times and Sif was clearly experiencing a lot of pleasure too. Thor kept up a good steady rhythm and Sif's vagina kept trying to squeeze his penis, which also made his sexual pleasure increase. He thrust a couple more times, pushing as hard against Sif as he could and then Sif cried out and her vagina gripped his penis tight as Sif experienced her first orgasm. Thor soon cried out with pleasure as he had his own orgasm. Once their orgasm's had calmed, Thor gently eased his softening penis out of Sif's vagina and stood up.

Thor looked at Sam, who was completely red with embarrassment at just having watched Thor and Sif have sex. “Sexual pleasure is very intoxicating” Thor told her seriously.  
“That's the whole point Thor. If sex wasn't enjoyable, then there would be a hell of a lot less babies being made.” Sam told him.  
“The pleasure is a bonus that ensures that the population will increase. It's also a huge bonus to be able to share that pleasure with your companion. I love being able to pleasure Sam and I love watching her orgasm. That gives me almost as much pleasure as having an orgasm of my own” Jack told him with a smile.  
Thor looked at Jack as he considered his words and then he looked back at Sif who was still lying on the floor with her legs splayed open and Thor's sperm was starting to leak out of her vagina. “I agree that it felt most satisfactory to know that I was making Sif feel such pleasure. It is a concept that we had no knowledge of. We knew that humans felt sexual pleasure, but I never considered how MUCH pleasure that sexual intercourse could provide. It is most fascinating and highly enjoyable”  
“So... You approve of the.... changes?” asked Sam nervously “Do you want me to change the others in the same way or do you want me to stick to the original blueprint that I first showed you?”  
“I want to be the same as Sif” said one of the other females loudly. Frida stepped forward and looked at Thor. Ulf and I wish to experience the sexual pleasure for ourselves” she said firmly.  
Thor looked at the remaining Asgard couples “Do you also wish to have the extra changes to your clones?” he asked and the others all replied affirmatively.  
Thor looked back at Sam and Sam smiled and asked for the next male to lie down on the blanket. Thor helped Sif to stand up and Ulf laid down and Sam got to work.

When the last of the Asgard was finished, the other two couples had already had sex. They had all been very eager to know what sexual pleasure felt like and as soon as Sam finished the last female, her companion pulled her up off the blanket and moved her away from the Stargate so he could have sex with her.  
Sam watched on in amusement as she made sure all her energy stores were full and then closed down the wormhole with her mind.  
“How are you feeling?” asked Jack.  
“Great. My energy is all topped up, so I feel great” she smiled.  
“That was amazing Sam.... What you did for them... That was truly amazing” said Jack as he smiled at her.  
“Yeah... It certainly was” she agreed “It will be interesting to see how long it takes for the females to get pregnant”  
“How long do you think it will take?”  
“That's a good question. I left everything set at what is hopefully optimum levels for conception, but the existing information about a female Asgard's reproductive cycle wasn't very helpful considering that I've changed it. We'll just have to wait and see”  
“Thor's going to make a great dad” said Jack with a smile.  
“Yeah. I think so too” said Sam as she smiled back at him “All the females were very excited, but Sif.... This is extra special for her for some reason. She feels it more deeply that the other females” Sam said quietly.

Suddenly the Stargate glowed brightly with an open wormhole and Sam quickly checked the shield was active before she looked at Jack.  
Suddenly there were bright spots flashing on the shield and Sam quickly transported one of their radio's from the Al'kesh into her hand and switched it over to the channel that the SGC Control room used.  
“........ and we're coming in hot! I repeat. This is SG1, we have two down and we're coming in hot.........” There was a short pause and then more rushed yelling “What the hell's going on? Can anyone hear me? We need the Iris down NOW!”  
The voice was intermingled with weapon's fire and when the voice went silent again, Sam quickly pressed the button of the radio as Jack made sure the Asgard were out of the way and encouraged them to try on their new clothes.  
“Cameron, it's Sam Carter. Ignore your GDO and come through” she yelled so he would hear her over the weapon's fire. Sam lowered the shield from the Stargate and several projectiles slammed into the wall facing the Stargate.  
“Sam?” Cam yelled with confusion.  
“Trust me Cameron. Come through NOW!” she yelled loudly as more weapon's fire hit the wall.

A few long seconds later, there were two men running through the Event Horizon at full pelt, each man carrying another man over one of their shoulders. Sam quickly instructed the shield to close and the Stargate to shut down the wormhole, but just as it started to respond, more weapon's fire came through and one of the running men cried out, stumbled and crashed to the floor with his burden.  
“Cam!” Sam yelled frantically as she rushed towards the tangled pile on the floor of the Gateroom. Jack ran over and helped Sam untangle the injured man from Cameron's upper body and grabbed hold of the injured man's hand and began to assess him as Sam stayed with Cameron.  
Cameron screamed in agony as his hands pressed at the large exit wounds in his belly. Blood was gushing out as Sam firmly grabbed one of his hands, squeezed it tight and closed her eyes to assess his injuries.  
Cameron's injuries were critical, among other things, the bullets had ripped through his liver, one of his kidney's and severed his renal artery. Sam quickly began to heal him. It took a bit of time for Sam to heal the extensive damage and just before she finished, she felt Jack's mind checking with her if she needed help. She conveyed that she was almost done and then refocused on Cameron's healing.  
When she finished she disengaged her healing powers and took a moment to breathe in deeply to start to calm her adrenaline before she opened her eyes to look into Cameron's familiar eyes as he looked up at her from the floor.  
“Sam?” he questioned with confusion as he sat up a little to looked in shock at his freshly healed belly through the blood soaked shirt and vest.  
“You're okay Cameron” she assured him as she smiled at him and Cameron looked back at her in amazement and then smiled broadly as he took in how healthy she looked.

“Colonel Mitchell?” Sam heard a voice say. A strange MALE voice. Sam's adrenaline slammed into her at full force as severe panic flooded through her mind and body. Her heart pounded in her chest as her head turned towards the strangers face and saw not one, but three strangers staring back at her.  
The panic overwhelmed her and she tried to scramble away backwards, her body instantly shaking as her anxiety took complete control over her overwhelmed senses.  
Sam fought against the hands that grabbed at her, automatically slipping back into her hand to hand combat skills in her desperate attempt to get away.  
Arms suddenly wrapped completely around her torso, pinning her upper arms to her sides with incredible strength. More panic surged through her mind as her body bucked and twisted and fought. A voice finally began to pierce through her panic. A familiar voice. Two familiar voices both yelling her name. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the familiar voices as her body shook violently, somehow knowing that the familiar voices piercing through the panic meant that she was safe. Her body shuddered as she struggled to regain control. She forced herself to drag air into her frozen lungs and the arms around her loosened a little, enabling her to take another deeper breath as she fought to calm herself. She opened her eyes to see familiar blue eyes. Safe blue eyes. Her body shuddered again as the familiar voices continued to speak, getting softer as her body slowly calmed and her shakes reduced to trembles as she looked into Cameron's blue eyes. Eyes that she knew she could trust.  
Sam heard a noise and went to turn her head towards it as her body began to shake again. A hand quickly went to the side of her face, blocking her side vision and turning her face back towards Cameron's.  
“Sam! Sam!” he yelled and Sam jolted and focused back on his eyes.“Trust me Sam! They're my team. You're safe with them Sam. Trust me!” he said over and over. She flinched as a hand touched her back, but she instantly knew it was Jack's. His calming influence flooded through her and she closed her eyes as she listened to Cameron's calming voice and focused on letting Jack help her to calm her body and mind. Her shakes calmed to trembles and her heart rate began to fall as she forced herself to breathe deep.  
She opened her eyes and continued to calm herself.  
“They're my team Sam. You're safe with them. Trust me Sam”

Sam pressed against his mind as she looked into his eyes. Surprise filled his eyes and then they went wide as Sam simply said 'It's me' silently.  
Cam looked at her, his surprise turning into curiosity as he felt her going through his mind. She sought out his memories of his team, seeing time and time again how they'd saved each other's asses over the last six months and she felt Cameron's total trust in each of them. Sam shuddered with relief and with drew from his mind with a silent apology.  
“Hey...... Sam.... It's okay” he reassured her out loud as he removed the hand from the side of her face and drew her into a hug. Sam gave a sob as she relaxed into his arms.  
“Hey.... It's okay Sam. It's okay” he reassured her again.  
Sam turned her head to look at Cameron's team. They were standing quietly against the wall. Their black SG1 uniforms covered in damp patches of blood.  
Sam shuddered again and then pulled back away from Cameron. He relaxed his hold and let her go. Sam shuddered again as tears sparkled in her eyes. She glanced at Cameron's team again and then her face screwed up in embarrassment and she let out a choked sob as she turned back to Cameron.  
“Hey....” he said to her with a wry grin “They put up with my PTSD bullshit all the time. It's okay Sam” Sam looked at him as a tear ran down the side of her face and she knew that he was speaking the truth as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.

Sam looked at his team again and then she stilled as she saw the large caliber bullet holes in the pant legs of two of the men. Crippling thigh shots and then she looked back to Cameron. She looked down at the holes in his uniform and vest and then back up to his face in surprise “You were shot with a P-90” she stated. Cameron's eyes fell away from hers for a moment before looking back at her.  
Sam pushed into his mind again.  
“Sam...” Cameron said out loud with clear warning. Sam paused for a moment as she looked at his face, but then pushed through to his memories. Sam felt a cold rage start to spread through her as she went through them.  
“Sam...” Cameron said softly, almost apologetically.  
“Slave Traders” she bit out as she felt Jack go still behind her.  
Sam got her legs underneath her and tried to get up. She quickly felt Jack's hands help her and then steadied her when she wobbled a little. Sam turned and looked at Jack for a moment and then briefly closed her eyes and when she opened them their boots were on the floor next to their feet.  
“Sam....” said Jack sternly.  
“We need to Tag that Slave ship while we have the chance” she said firmly.  
Jack looked at her carefully. She'd just had a major panic attack and she wanted to go and chase after the Slave Traders? He could see the fire in her eyes. Fire that he hadn't seen for a hell of a long time and he knew this was an opportunity that they couldn't just throw away. “There's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight” he said firmly and then he knelt down and she put her hand on his shoulder to steady herself as he took off her slippers and she pushed her feet into her boots, Jack laced them up and then put his own boots on.  
Sam looked at Cameron “Have you flown again yet?”.  
Cameron looked at her curiously.  
“Sam?” he questioned. Sam linked with him and showed him what she had planned. Cameron smiled briefly and then suddenly frowned as he shook his head “Sam... The G forces.... I can't...” he said regretfully.  
Sam looked at him and then gripped his arm with her hand and closed her eyes. She assessed his body, seeking out the injuries that he had sustained when he had crashed his 302 in Antarctica while saving their former SG1's ass's. She did what she could and then opened her eyes.  
“It's time to get back in the saddle Cam” she said with a smile.  
“Really?” he asked cautiously.  
“For the technology we have... Yeah... You'll do” she smiled.  
Cameron smiled at her and then pointed to his team. "Captain Miller's a pilot and still has his wings” he informed her with a smile “Hey Miller. Do you want to go back and kick some Slave Trader ass?”  
“Sir?” he questioned.  
“Colonel Carter has got herself some nice new Asgard fighters that fly through the Stargate” Cameron informed him with a big smile.  
Captain Miller's eyes widened with surprise and then looked at Sam with sudden recognition and saluted her “Colonel Carter Ma'am. I'd be happy to help if I can” he told her.  
Sam nodded and pressed against his mind, she calmed his surprise and then downloaded what he needed to know to be able to fly a fighter on standard Asgard mode as she had for Cameron. His eyes went wide and then he had a big smile on his face as the information opened up as she closed the link.  
“Are you sure about this?” Jack asked her as he stood up.  
“Yes. Very sure. They're using OUR weapons. They almost killed Cam and his team with OUR weapons. We do this now, and we can stop them faster” she said with seething anger.  
“Okay. Just make sure you recharge as you go through the Stargate” he told her firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please.... NO comments about morality, breast feeding in public, or the fact that I put clothes on the Asgard.  
Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but this isn't the place.  
I just felt I needed to explain why Sam did what she did and how SHE (as my version of her character) felt about the matter.
> 
> Thank you and Merry Christmas!!!


	16. SLAVE TRADERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MARKS THE RETURN OF THE SLAVE TRADERS BACK INTO THE STORY LINE AND WITH THEM, COME ALL THE NASTY FORCED SEX, RAPE AND VIOLENCE THAT WAS IN THE PREVIOUS PARTS OF THE SERIES!  
PLEASE REFER TO THE TAGS AND THE WARNING AT THE BEGINNING OF 'PEACEKEEPERS' IF YOU ARE LOOKING AT THIS SAGA FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.   
I've literally spent days (AND NIGHTS!) editing and rewriting this chapter to get it 'right'....

CHAPTER 15 SLAVE TRADERS

Jack looked at the other two men on Mitchell's team “I'm going to transport you down to General Landry I want you to talk to him privately and tell him that we have the opportunity to tag a Slave Ship and we're going to take it. Let him know that Mitchell will fill him in when we get back” then he paused and looked at Sam for a moment before looking back to the men “I need you both to forget that you saw Colonel Carter heal Mitchell. As far as that's concerned I healed all of you. Understand?”  
“Yes Sir” they agreed with nods of their heads.  
“In fact... EVERYTHING that you've seen and heard here is for General Landry's ears only” Jack said as he gestured around the Gate Room to indicate the Stargate and the ship itself.  
Both men nodded some more and Jack got the Carter to beam them down to the SGC.  
Sam looked at Cameron “How many and how far had they progressed?” she asked as a clean BDU shirt and a couple of towels appeared in her hands.  
Cam took off his damaged and bloody shirt and then wiped the blood off his torso with a wet towel before he dried himself with the other and Miller did his back for him before Cam put the clean shirt on. Miller just used the wet towel to wipe the worst of the blood off his pants where he had taken a couple of shots just above his left knee  
“We took out about eight of them but then Miller and Roberts, our linguist, got hit so I made the decision to try for the Gate while we still could. There was still about 15 men left and they were heavily armed. Four of them had P-90's and they were the ones who chased us to the Stargate. They were just starting to sort through the women when we started taking them out” Cameron explained.

Sam looked at Jack “Okay, if you, Cameron and Miller stay visible, you might be able to scare them off the ground without the women. I'll go straight up and Tag the Slave Ship and then wait for the transports. I'll wait until they go inside the Slave Ship and then try to stop them from being able to launch their transports again. Hopefully we can at least stop them from raiding for a while” she suggested.  
“If you do that, if you just stop them from relaunching and do no other damage, they'll suspect something. I mean, I know they weren't very smart, but surely they'll think it's weird that we just want to..... lock them in? I know you want to try and save the women, and believe me, so do I, but we both know it's probably already too late for that. We know how quick they work and even with them stopping to rape the women before they leave, we may not even be quick enough to stop them from slaughtering the leftovers. If we expose ourselves, we're going to have to hope that they'll just think we're Mitchell's friends coming back for a bit of revenge and to chase them off. We can't afford to have the Slave Ship suspect that we're planning to hunt it down and if we do try and stop them from taking the women now... that's what we're risking. What if they noticed the similarities between Mitchell's team and the way we were dressed when we got captured? If they did, and we show them what we are capable of, then they might guess that we will be coming after them, they might even guess that we made it home and are out for revenge. Sam, we have NO idea what their capabilities are. We don't know for sure how much fire power ANY of their ships have, or even if there's more than just the one launch bay. If we chase the transports up to the Slave Ship, they may use the Slave Ship's weapons, or send more transports to help fight us off, then it's going to become very complicated and VERY risky. If they're already done, and are leaving, then we need to stay hidden and just let them go without even knowing we were there. If they're still raping the women, or haven't slaughtered the rest, then maybe, MAYBE, we can risk firing at them to send them on their way. But at some point we're going to have to stop firing, let them go and let them think that we're happy just to chase them off so they don't turn around and attack US, or suspect that we're saving them for later” reasoned Jack “The priority is to Tag the Slave Ship so we can find it when we're properly prepared to take it out once and for all”.

Sam looked at Jack and sighed heavily. She knew he was right. She was being too emotional about this opportunity. They still didn't have very much information on the Slave Ships. Teal'c had done some careful spying while Daniel had been on a Slave Ship looking for her, but it hadn't been the same ship that Jack and Sam had been on and they still had no idea if all the larger Slave Ships were even similar in construction. Even though Teal'c had a working cloak, he hadn't wanted to risk getting too close and hadn't been able to gather too much intel other than they had rather large weapons fitted and the customer filled transports had all entered and exited from the same bay, which seemed to be the only one. Realistically a ship that size would definitely have more than one launch bay, and if Teal'c hadn't been able to see it, then it was probably just hidden from his line of sight. There WERE too many unknowns. It was also a VERY unprepared mission and it would be stupid to take risks. She was going to have to be satisfied with the fact that this was just going to be a Tagging mission. Sam sighed again and then nodded in agreement “You guys stay cloaked and confirm that they're still there so I don't get surprised by them returning. Just let them go and then warn me that they're on their way up. I'll stay cloaked the whole time, tag the ship and then come straight back down” she confirmed.  
“Sam. Does it have to be you that goes up?” asked Jack, obviously worried now that he'd had more time to think about the possible dangers in what they were doing.  
“If something goes wrong with the Tag, or it doesn't attach properly, then I'm going to have to react quickly to make sure it DOES attach and it's working. I can make basic repairs using my mind if something goes wrong and you know my mind works faster. I don't want to risk more than one shot. I don't want to risk them seeing the Tag before it activates” Sam told him.  
“In that case, I don't want you going up there alone. If you DO have to spend time fixing the Tag, then you're going to need back up. I'll go with you, and Mitchell and Miller can do the guard duty” said Jack firmly.  
“Jack.... We're going to be in the presence of an enemy, so I don't want us flying next to each other. Using the Asgard fighters makes the risk very small, but it's a risk we agreed not to take now that we have kids” Sam said firmly.  
“I'll go Sir. It might take me a little while to get the hang of flying again, so I'd best leave the low flying for Miller” said Cameron with an easy grin.  
“Sound's like a plan” said Jack, pleasantly surprised that Cameron had admitted that it might take him a little while to get his head back in the game. His 302 crash in Antarctica had almost been fatal, so it was good that he acknowledged that he would have a few nerves to settle, and also acknowledged that it would be best if he avoided flying so close to the ground on his first flight. It would do him good to have a straight up and down fight to get his confidence back. 

“General O'Neill, do you require assistance?” asked Thor. Jack looked at him with a little surprise when he realised that the Asgard had put the clothes on and how weird it was to see them wearing something.  
“You just got some major upgrades done, so it might be a good idea for you to sit this one out. We won't be long” Jack said pointedly as he looked at Sam.  
Sam nodded to confirm that she understood his meaning “We'll be back in time to feed the babies” Sam said as she smiled at Thor while she removed her engagement ring and placed it on the bench.  
Sam beamed the Asgard back to Thor's ship and then she beamed the four of them down to the hangar with the fighters.  
Cameron whistled with admiration when he saw the fighters lined up. They were a combination of Asgard, Ancient and Earth based designs but they looked sleek, fast and very impressive. Sam briefly told them that the fighters wings, which were currently tucked neatly against the fighter's sides, were a similar concept to an F-14 and would move out and extend automatically once they exited the wormhole and then could be altered during flight to make them faster and more maneuverable. Sam linked with one of them and opened the canopy of the single seat fighter.  
“How did you do that?” asked Cameron.  
“Ancient gene. Thor made them with a combination of Ancient and Asgard tech so they can be flown by thought it you have the Ancient gene” Sam told him with a smile  
“WOW.... That would ALMOST be worth going Ancient for!” said Cam with a smile “I'm assuming that simply HAVING the gene isn't enough?” he asked a little sadly.  
“No. Sorry. I could activate you're gene for you” Sam smiled “It has it's perks”  
“Nah.... I'm living the dream on SG1 and I'm happy with things just the way they are. Although the ability to heal would have been nice when Miller and Robert's got hit” he smiled wryly.

Sam smiled as Cameron opened up a canopy of a fighter manually and Miller took the fighter next to him and they climbed in to familiarize themselves with the layout and then powered up the fighters when the knowledge Sam had given them quickly felt like they had flown these fighters many times before.  
Jack was already sitting in a fighter and grinning like the Cheshire cat as he closed the canopy with his mind. Sam smiled at him and then settled herself into the seat of the fighter she'd chosen, grinning to herself at the men's barely concealed excitement of trying out the fighters, knowing it matched her own.  
Sam used the communication system and told them that Cam would go through first, followed by her and they would head straight up to tag the main ship and then Captain Miller would lead General O'Neill out because he was familiar with the ground layout. Sam then double checked that everyone knew to engage their cloak and shields before they flew through the Stargate.  
“So... How do we get up to the Stargate Room?” asked Cam and Sam asked the Carter to transport the Stargate down into the fighter hangar. A mechanism raised up from the floor and the Stargate was suddenly slotted into the frame that kept the Stargate at suitable flying height and made it look like a huge magnifying glass sticking up out the floor of the hangar.  
“Cool!” exclaimed Cam as he looked at Sam with a big grin and then Sam asked the Stargate to reopen the last wormhole address. The wormhole formed and Cam accelerated towards the Stargate, engaging his cloak and shield before flying through the Event Horizon with Sam on his tail. Their fighter's unfolded and automatically extended their wings as soon as they exited the Event Horizon and then they banked and headed straight up with Sam just off to his side. Miller and Jack followed them through the Event Horizon and they headed straight towards the township where the Slave Traders were.

Cameron and Sam folded their wings a little, climbed quickly and went through the upper atmosphere of the planet. Sam felt a hard shudder go through her fighter as she entered the upper atmosphere. Her fighter lost power for a moment and then gave another hard shudder as she flew out into space and accelerated again.  
“Sam... Something really weird just happened” said Cameron through the communicator.  
“Yeah I felt it too. I'm just linking with the diagnostic systems to find out what happened” replied Sam as they continued to fly. Cameron spotted the huge Slave Trader Ship and banked right to fly past it and Sam quickly followed his lead.  
“Holy crap that's massive!” Cameron said with amazement as they banked again to circle around the Ship.  
“It certainly is....” said Sam, seeing the exterior of her year long prison for the first time. It was a lot bigger than she'd imagined.  
Cam's fighter shuddered as he straightened up and started to lose power again “Sam... I'm having BIG problems here” he said quickly.  
“Yeah me too. The drive systems have been affected by something that was in the upper atmosphere, it's also blocking our communication system with the fighters below it. I'm going to tag this ship and then we need to get out of here”.  
Cameron and Sam pushed their fighters to get close enough to the huge ship for Sam to fire off a tagging arrow.  
She spotted the perfect spot, slowed her ship, then she fired and the arrow hit the side of the ship. It immediately broke apart and a tracking transmitter attached itself to the hull and glowed briefly before it disappeared when it's cloak was activated.  
“Hey... That was neat!” said Cam.  
“They won't have any idea it's there and the Carter will be able to track it no matter where it goes” Sam said with a smile at the success of the Tag and then she saw two transporters fly through the upper atmosphere and head towards the ship and directly towards them. Sam hesitated as she debated whether to sit and wait for them to dock or just fly past them.  
“Sam?” questioned Cameron as the transports quickly got closer.  
Sam linked with the diagnostics again and her heart began to race a little as the extent of the problems with their fighters became clearer “Cameron we need to get back down to the planet NOW!”

Cameron didn't hesitate and immediately put his fighter into a dive and headed back towards the planet with Sam's fighter off to his side. Cameron struggled to hold the fighter steady as it continued to lose power and then he noticed Sam's ship starting to veer away from his.  
“Sam are you okay?” he questioned quickly.  
“The Asgard drive was affected by some sort of contaminant in the atmosphere and it's more concentrated in the upper atmosphere. For some reason it was attracted to the Asgard components and it's rapidly infecting everything. We're going to be in even bigger trouble when we pass through it again” she warned.  
“Sam your cloak is failing” he said urgently as he saw her fighter fade in and out and then it completely disappeared. Cam quickly turned off his cloak so he could see her again and altered his course to get closer to her.  
They were almost at the upper atmosphere when Sam's fighter suddenly took weapon's fire. Cameron watched the glow as her shield deflected the weapon and then shimmered a little. He looked back to see that both transports were now on their tails and closing in very fast. One of the transports fired at his fighter and knowing their systems were failing, he rolled his fighter to avoid the hits. He fought the fighter to make it straighten up again and then quickly got eyes back on Sam's fighter. The first transport still had Sam's fighter in it's sights and when it fired Sam rolled and banked to try to avoid it. Her fighter's shield repelled the first few hits then it flashed bright and then went offline and the remainder of the hits made contact with one of the wings of Sam's fighter before the shield flashed on again. Cameron felt a few tremors through his fighter as it's shield repelled weapon's fire of the second transporter that was on his own tail. Their fighter's entered the upper atmosphere at the same time. His fighter shuddered and he had to control it with brute force as it tried to veer off course.   
Once they passed through the tail end of the upper atmosphere, he could clearly see that Sam was struggling to keep control as the damaged wing of her fighter affected her trajectory and the transport behind her stuck to her tail like glue as she desperately tried to not give them an easy target. Her fighter shuddered again, her shield completely failed and the damaged wing started to lose integrity as the transport behind her fired again. Cameron didn't hesitate as he ignored his tail and fired off a few shots at the transport on Sam's tail. Then he flew between the transport and Sam's fighter to take the weapons fire that had been meant for her, making the transport chasing her bank hard to avoid him. Cameron felt his fighter shudder again after taking the hits and then his own shield began to fail. 

Sam managed a sloppy roll when the transport lined up and fired on her again but couldn't avoid the tail end of the transports weapon's fire and her fighter began to dramatically lose power. Cameron watched helplessly as the transport followed her and fired on her again and then he realised the transport chasing him had stopped firing on him and was now heading away from them at a rapid descent.  
Cameron managed to fire on the transport chasing Sam and distracted them enough for Sam to avoid another hit.   
Sam now she knew there was too much damage to her fighter and she was either going to crash, or blow up if she got hit again. Then she heard Jack's worried voice on the communicator asking if they could hear him yet.  
“Jack I need you and Miller to go back through the Stargate. The Asgard systems were affected by something in the upper atmosphere, our cloaks failed and they saw us. We've been hit several times and my fighter is badly damaged”  
“Sam, we're leaving the town and we're coming up for you” yelled Jack.  
“Negative Jack, if you come up any higher your fighters will be affected too. One of the transports has veered off and is heading to the Stargate. I need you to go back to the Stargate before they get there and stop you from dialing out. We're heading in the direction of the Stargate now, but I'm not going to make it so I'm just going to try and get to the ground in one piece”  
“Sam....”  
“Jack GO!. Once I'm on the ground they'll come and get me and when they see who I am, they'll take me alive. The tag was successful, the Carter will locate the Tag, and then the Carter will locate me and you can beam me out”  
“Sam...”  
“Jack GO! I need you to come find me and you can't do that if you can't get back through the Stargate. Leave the wormhole open and hopefully Cam can make it back too”  
“Sam....”  
“I need you to come find me Jack for God sake's just GO!!” she yelled desperately.

“Go Sir. I'll make sure she makes it to the ground” yelled Cameron as he maneuvered between Sam's fighter and the remaining transport who was lining up for a shot that he knew she couldn't afford to receive.  
“Sam... I love you” came Jack's anguished voice across the communicator.  
“I love you too. Now get out of here!” she yelled as she fought to keep her fighter under control. She watched her screen as it indicated that Jack's fighter had dialed the Stargate and then watched as their fighters disappeared through it just before the transport lowered itself in front of the open worm hole to block Cameron and Sam's escape. She refocused her mind on controlling the failing systems. She knew she was descending too fast and watched the screen as Cameron's fighter stayed behind her and took the transport's weapon's fire. She reached out to Cameron's fighter and knew that he was in bad trouble as he took yet another volley of hits from the transport. She felt the manual control's completely fail in Cam's fighter.  
“I'm sorry Sam. I've got nothing left” Cam's anguished voice apologized for not being able to do anything more to help her as his fighter began to veer away. Sam used her mind and forced his flight control flaps to move and guided his fighter back to hers and when it was along side hers, she shut down both of their failing propulsion systems and let the fighters fall out of the sky together.

Sam used everything in her to keep Cameron's fighter close to hers while the transport stopped firing and it was simply following them down.  
Sam mentally forced the fighter's emergency force-shields surrounding the pilot's to activate just before they hit the ground. Sam felt the fighter break apart around the shields on impact as she stayed focused on saving their lives. Sam felt herself being flung around as she desperately stayed focused on the shields until their emitters failed.  
Sam felt herself slam against the ground as she was flung out of the pilot's seat and she struggled to stay conscious as she finally lay still. She slowly raised her head and saw Cam's unconscious form laying in the debris a few meters away. She slowly dragged herself over the debris towards him as she heard the whine of the transport as it prepared to land behind her somewhere. She got close enough to touch one of Cameron's hands and tucked it in under her chest to hide the glow of her own hands as she healed the worst of his injuries and then she stopped her hands from glowing and concentrated on forcing her way into the minds of the men now walking towards them. The Master wasn't among them so she quickly figured out which one regarded himself as the 'leader' and ensured that he would recognize her and that he would be compelled to take Cameron with her.  
Sam groaned with pain as the 'leader' used his boot to push on her hip and roll her over. Her head swam a little as she heard a gasp and then she was being lifted away from the debris. She clung to Cameron's hand as long as she could before she was yanked away, making her head spin and her mind begin to cloud over.

“It's her! It's the Golden Angel!” said the leader loudly.  
“Are you sure?” came another voice “I'll check her tits”  
Sam groaned with pain as she was lowered to the ground. One of the men straddled her hips and rough hands wrenched her shirt apart, popping off the buttons to expose her bra. Sam managed to open her eyes as the man pulled his knife out of the scabbard on his belt and grabbed the center of her bra with his other hand. Adrenaline flooded through her as the knife went under the centre of her bra and cut through it. Sam suddenly grabbed for the handle of the knife as she bucked her hips and wrestled for control of it. She moaned as a knee thumped into her stomach and then she saw Cameron put his arm around the man's neck and yank him backwards and off of Sam. Sam managed to rip the knife out of his hand, flipped it around in her hand and then threw it at another man that was about to grab hold of Cameron. The knife sunk into the man's lower chest and a shot rang out.  
Sam heard Cameron yell her name as she was flung backwards and thumped to the ground, laying helpless as her head swum with pain and confusion.  
“You fucking idiot Talar!” yelled the leader and then she felt fingers against her throat, checking her racing pulse as she looked up at the sky and couldn't move.  
She felt hands push her shirt and bra aside to expose her scarred left breast.  
“See... I told you it's her” she heard the leader say as he squeezed her breast “The dent's gone but the scar's the same” he said as he squeezed it again and made her flinch with pain and groan.

Sam heard Cameron snarl as he yelled at the man to get his filthy hands off her. Sam heard a scuffle and the leader raised a hand gun and pointed it towards Cameron and told him he was dead if he didn't stop fighting and shut up.  
Sam was able to focus enough to link with him and silently implored him not to resist. She felt his wild rage, but she also felt him calm a little as he felt her presence and heard her voice and stopped resisting.  
The leader squeezed her breast again and then his hand trailed down her belly to the waistband of her pants. She moaned a protest as he undid them and then moved down to her boots, untied them and removed them and then he pulled off her pants, panties and socks. He smirked in appreciation at seeing her naked cunt and ran his hand over one of her firmly muscled thighs and then up to her muscled belly before he then forced his hand between her legs as Sam fought desperately to control her panic.  
He pulled one of her legs up and out to the side to open them as Sam groaned with pain and then he rubbed his hand against her blonde curls.  
“Fuck! You're more beautiful than ever” the leader exclaimed as he continued to rub against her cunt.  
Sam feebly moved her hands down to try to push his hands away from her, but he used his other hand to trap one of hers and then he took his hand off her cunt, pulled his knife from his belt and proceeded to cut her shirt and bra off her, pulled them out from under her and tossed then away. Then he pulled a piece of rope from his belt and tied her wrists together and pushed them up and over her head as she groaned with pain.  
He moved away from her a little and she heard him instruct Cameron to strip. Cameron must have refused because she heard a thump and a groan and the instruction to strip was repeated. Sam groaned as the leader nudged her legs further apart with his boot and then one of the boots pressed up against her pussy before it swung back a little and gave her pussy a quick kick.  
Sam's hips jerked with pain as she groaned and Cameron cursed the man as he firmly repeated his instruction for him to strip as the boot pressed against her pussy again.  
The boot was moved away from her pussy and Sam assumed that Cameron must be doing what he was told. Sam's head thumped with severe pain as she lay naked on the ground.

She was struggling to stay conscious as she willed her heart rate to lower, which in turn slowed her bleeding.  
“Nice” she heard the leader comment “Not a huge cock like the Silver Stallion, but it's impressive enough. We could do with a new stud couldn't we boys and this fellow sure has one hell of a hot body. Fuck look at those muscles in his belly. He looks to have a lot of stamina, I think I'd enjoy watching him fuck breeders all day long and then maybe he'd still be strong enough for us all to take turns fucking his tight looking ass when he's done” he suggested with a huge smirk and the other men made more admiring comments about Cameron's naked body as they leered at him and some of them rubbed their free hand against their crotches as they smirked at him and Sam.  
The leader's boot nudged Sam's cunt again as he looked down at her face “I saw you clinging on to his hand you filthy whore. You traded the Stallion in for a younger and hotter model did you bitch?” he asked her with a laugh “Fuck I'm looking forward to watching this sexy body of yours getting pounded again. You certainly recovered well. I thought for sure you were gonna die when you were sold. I can tell you one thing, the Master sure is going to be pleased to see you...... and to know that he's getting you back for FREE?... well... he's going to flip out when he sees you... and guess who's going to be in his good books. I can't wait to watch the Master make you scream again..... You! Pick the bitch up” he said as he looked at Cameron, then he looked back at Sam and paused “No..... On second thoughts..... get on your knees and shove your fingers up her cunt, I think we deserve some free entertainment after than fun little chase. Just as well your pathetic machines managed to keep you in one piece when they crashed. The Golden Angel... Fuck.... Shove your finger's in her golden cunt, I want to see how much of a slut she is with her new Stallion”  
Sam felt Cameron's rage and pressed against his mind again “Don't give him an excuse to hurt you. Do whatever he tells you to do” Sam urged him silently as she avoided looking at him.  
“Sam...” Cameron protested silently.  
“Don't give them the opportunity to hurt me Cameron. If you don't do this, they will shove worse things inside me than your fingers... Please don't let them do that to me again” Sam trailed off as she fought to stop her heart rate from rising again “Please Cam, just do whatever they say” she said silently with an edge of panic.

She heard Cameron walk towards her and then she saw him approaching between her splayed open legs and the leader kicked him in the back of one of his knees to force him onto his knees between her legs.  
Sam looked at Cam's tormented face and forced herself to relax and did whatever she could to ensure that her body would respond to him so he would be able to boost her flagging energy. She briefly explained to Cameron how an orgasm gave her energy and told him that her energy was getting critically low. She felt Cameron become a little less conflicted. If doing this would make her safer and stronger, then he knew he had to do it.  
Cameron's hands moved to her inner thighs and Sam had to force herself not to flinch. She left the link open with Cameron so he would be able to use it to know how to touch her and how to increase her pleasure. She trusted Cameron. She could let him do this. She HAD to, or Cam would be used as a Stud and she wouldn't survive until Jack found them.  
Cameron moved his hand to her blond curls and then worked saliva into his mouth, wet his fingers and lowered them to her pussy and pressed them into the opening of her pussy. He pushed them in further and gave a little groan of surprise as he felt the slickness of her arousal inside her pussy.  
“Shit Sam” he groaned to her silently and then he pulled his fingers out and spread her arousal around her clit, making her hips buck as she moaned in response.  
“Fuck she's a filthy slut for you too. Shove your finger's in her cunt, I want to see how wet you can make her” the leader instructed with a laugh.  
Cameron pushed his fingers back into Sam's pussy as Sam moaned softly. She closed her eyes and then when she opened them, all she could see was General O'Neill's face looking down at her. She felt Cameron's surprise, but then it suddenly made sense to him, that this would be the only way that Sam would be able to get through this demeaning act with her friend.

Cameron moved his fingers and began to fuck her pussy with them, careful not to bang his fist against her pussy which was already starting to colour with a bruise from the kick she'd received. He moved his fingers faster as he curled them up a little to change the angle and he couldn't help it when his cock began to harden with the sight of Sam naked with her legs spread open and his fingers fucking her beautiful pussy. He followed her mental lead and curled his fingers up more to touch her G-spot, making Sam moan and spread her legs wider as the pleasure began to feel stronger than the pain.  
The leader tossed a thick wooden baton on the ground next to Sam and told Cam to fuck Sam's slutty cunt with it.

“Wouldn't you rather see her orgasm a couple of times?” Cameron asked with a smirk as he looked up and around at the men surrounding them with their weapons drawn with their other hands still rubbing against their crotches and then he looked back at the leader with an even cockier smirk on his face “The Silver Stallion died, and she's MY mate now. She's now bound to me like she was to him, and I can make her orgasm whenever I want. So... you want to see how slutty I can make her?” he asked with a wicked smug smile “It's hell of a lot more fun than hurting her....”

Cameron successfully hid his surprise at the words that had just come out of his mouth, and then he could hear General O'Neill's voice in his head “Keep her safe Cameron. Orgasms give her energy and she's going to need a lot of it, so make them count. Sam loves it hard and she loves a bit of pain and she LOVES her ass being played with. Try to avoid them making her suck your cock, because it triggers flashbacks. If you have no choice, then whatever you do, DON'T touch her head. Cameron, if you don't give her lots of orgasms and keep her strong, then I am going to break your fucking neck when I come and get you”.

Cameron couldn't explain what had just happened, but he knew that General O'Neill was somehow controlling his body, and still was, because he suddenly leaned down and put his mouth on Sam's pussy and licked broad strokes up over her clit with absolutely no hesitation. Sam's hips bucked even though it made her groan a little with pain and Cameron and General O'Neill both knew that she was hurting despite her pleasure.  
Cameron's tongue licked her again as he rubbed his fingers over her G-spot and her hips bucked as she groaned again. He sucked hard on her clit and then clamped down on it and sucked even harder. Sam moaned and then orgasmed. Her sweet taste flooded over his mouth and chin as her body convulsed with pleasure. When her body began to shudder, he stopped sucking on her clit and started lapping at her wet pussy again, practically drinking in her sweet tasting arousal, making Cameron's cock get completely rock hard.  
He suddenly pulled his fingers from her pussy and grasped his cock. He pressed it against Sam's pussy and then plunged his cock into her pussy with one hard thrust as he moved up her body and lowered himself. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth and felt her moan around his tongue as she sucked on it and their kiss got more passionate. Sam's body squirmed beneath him as her arousal got even stronger.

Fuck! This had to be the hottest damn thing he'd ever done. Sam Carter?! He was balls deep in Sam Carter with his tongue coated in her arousal and practically shoved down her throat. Sam was one of his best friends and it felt completely..... and TOTALLY weird.... but FUCK... she felt absolutely incredible! She released his tongue as he lifted his head and then looked down at her face as he reached down and put his arm under her thigh and lifted her left leg open her hips up wider and began to thrust into her hard and fast. It creeped Cameron out, that somehow, he knew that the men watching, now had a very clear view of his cock thrusting into Sam's pussy and he knew that General O'Neill had done it on purpose, and honestly, Cameron wasn't sure whether it made him feel turned on, or sick, that they were watching.   
He could feel General O'Neill's conflict too and then Cameron heard his hurried words “You need to do the same whenever you fuck her. You've got to make it visually stimulating for those who will be watching, and they WILL be watching. The hotter her response is, the safer you both are and for God's sake, fuck her when EVER they tell you to”.

Cameron was struggling to take it all in and somehow he could feel what his cock was doing to Sam, he could feel.... her pleasure... and he changed his angle a little and Sam swore when he thrust in again. Then Cameron felt her really let go and begin to respond more and more as she began to wail loudly between bouts of swearing. Fuck, she was so incredibly hot! Then he felt her internal muscles tighten around his cock as he thrust in and out of her. He pulled her leg up higher, digging his fingers into her ass cheek and began to slam against her bruised, but sopping wet pussy, he knew it was hurting her, but he also somehow knew, that she was using the bite of pain to drive her pleasure higher and that he HAD to do it. General O'Neill had to give her a huge orgasm, to give her as much energy as possible, and Cam was being taken along for the explicitly instructional ride. His eyes momentarily focused on the wound on Sam's head and his hand tightened around her leg, gripping her ass harder. Cameron's mind seemed to falter for a split second and suddenly the pleasure he was personally feeling, intensified, as Jack's presence focused elsewhere.

His hips bucked and he almost orgasmed when he felt the unfiltered sensations of Sam's pussy around his cock. He felt General O'Neill take control again and his head bent down and sucked on her neck. Sam shuddered underneath him and his thrusts changed as he added a hard grind on her clit. After a few more thrusts and grinds Sam erupted into a massive orgasm. Her pussy clamped around his cock, trapping it with crushing strength as her core throbbed hard around him. He orgasmed hard, grinding against her, groaning with intense pleasure as he ejaculated streams of his semen into her. He shuddered as his orgasm finally ebbed and he slid back and forth through her slick pussy a few times, feeling the shudder of her aftershocks. General O'Neill bent down and kissed her forehead as Sam looked up at him with a small smile, and then Cameron came to his full senses as he heard General O'Neill's voice in his head again.  
“Cameron. She's hurt bad. You're going to need to....”

Suddenly General O'Neill was gone and his mind floundered for a minute as he looked down at Sam. Her eyes were rapidly going hazy and her pupils were larger than they should be in the bright daylight. He looked at her head again. There was a tear in her scalp and blood was matting her hair together. What had Jack seen.... or sensed?.  
“Get her on her feet” the leader ordered and Cameron looked up to see him putting his cock away in his pants, then he noticed that they were all putting their obviously spent cocks away with the hands that weren't holding their weapons. Cameron looked at the dirt near their feet and saw puddles of semen and he felt completely, sick and for the first time, got a real glimpse into the horrors that Sam had suffered through, and realised why she had freaked out so badly at seeing his team. Men. Strange men. He looked back at the semen on the ground and felt like vomiting.

Cameron eased his softening cock out of Sam and lowered her leg to the ground. He eased back and then up and off her and he could see bruises coloring on her body and his own body now felt stiff and sore as he moved to her side and put her legs back together before he moved her arms so that her tied wrists were down over her body.  
Sam's face was screwing up with pain, making Cameron wonder if she'd needed the energy so she would be able to heal herself.  
The wound on her head worried him, she must have got it when they crashed. He didn't remember the crash. He remembered the ground rushing up to meet them, and wishing to God that he could have done something to save Sam, but then all he remembered was becoming aware as the men pulled Sam away from him and his hand had fallen to the ground.  
Then he realised that she must have healed him again. He felt stiff and sore, and had cuts and bruises, but they had literally fallen out of the sky. Their fighters had sucked some sort of crap into their propulsion systems... or something... and then they had just kept deteriorating.  
Their cloaks, their shields... then everything. He'd had no control over his fighter at all, so how the hell had he even survived the impact. Sam. Somehow Sam had pulled off a miracle and had saved his ass.

He was grateful that General O'Neill and Miller obviously hadn't had problems and had been able to get back through the Stargate. Cameron slowly put one of his hands under Sam's neck and slowly lifted her head up and watched with concern as her eyes rolled a little as she groaned. Shit. Cameron leaned her shoulder against his chest and then held her to him while supporting her head as he rose up very slowly, pulling her up with him. Standing up was obviously too much for her and Sam groaned and lost consciousness, collapsing against him. Cameron bent down a little and got his arm under her knees and swung her up into his arms, being as careful as he could not to jostle her head too much.  
The leader of the men swore and glared at one of the other men “If her skull is cracked again, I'm going to smash yours into fucking little pieces” he snarled.  
“She fucking killed Hendry with my knife” the man said defensively as he gestured to a man lying dead on the ground with a knife sticking out his upper abdomen.  
“Well you're the one who went near her with a knife Talar..... think yourself lucky she didn't shove the knife into YOUR chest and I didn't let her mate didn't break your fucking neck. You should have been watching him, you know damn well how the Stallion used to react if anyone touched his whore. Remember last time she was caught? We lost 17 men that day, including the one the Master shot for letting the whore get his knife, so losing just one man to this bitch and her mate is a fucking miracle. She'd better be okay by the time the Master returns or YOU'RE going to be dead too. You'll be lucky if he doesn't cut your fucking balls off and shoves them down your throat for shooting her” the leader snarled with scorn and the other man scowled angrily and went and pulled his knife out of the dead man's chest and wiped the blood off before putting it away. He then turned and looked at Sam and Cam with hatred as he rubbed the bruises around his throat.

Cameron ignored him and looked at Sam's head again and remembered the gunshot that he'd heard. Shit. Had she been shot in the head again? Surely not?  
Cameron heard the Kawoosh of a wormhole activating in the Stargate and looked towards it. It was only a couple of hundred meters away but it may as well have been two hundred miles because they had absolutely no chance of making it there alive.  
“I thought I told you to fucking tip that thing over” the leader snarled at the men stepping out of the transport that had come from guarding the Stargate.  
“It closed up so we didn't bother” the other man replied.  
“Their friends might be coming through to look for them in more of those flyer's.... These people might be fucking good soldiers, but they're stupid if they didn't know how to handle a swarm of high atmosphere bio-bugs. Blow the fucking thing over”.  
The man he was talking to pulled a device out of his pocket and Cam guessed it's purpose as the man turned towards the Stargate.  
The leader swung his main weapon up at Cameron. It was a P-90 and his gut churned as he remembered the feeling of his guts being ripped to shreds by one.  
“In the transport” the leader ordered as he indicated to the closest transport with his head. Cameron slowly started walking over to the transport, being careful to avoid the sharp looking stones with his bare feet. He'd felt General O'Neill in his head again as soon as the wormhole had settled, panicking a little because he could no longer sense Sam's mind. Cameron quickly told him that she was unconscious and Jack calmed a little but not much.  
“They're going to blow the Gate Sir” Cameron added quickly, in case General O'Neill had been planning to come through.  
“Sam's head is...... and she'll need to.....” then General O'Neill's voice went silent and his presence was gone.

A loud blast had rung through the air and Cameron stopped and turned his head as he listened to General O'Neill and watched as the Stargate toppled over and the wormhole winked out as it hit the rocks bedside it, ironically the rocks that SG1 had been hiding behind when they were waiting for the GDO's to clear when they'd been in trouble. The Stargate hit the rocks and skewed sideways a little at it slid down one of the big rocks and then settled over it. Shit. Cameron knew there weren't going to be anymore wormholes until the Stargate was lifted up off the rock again. They were definitely on their own.  
Cameron stepped into the transport and saw steel barred cells with naked women in them and recognized a couple of faces that he had met earlier this morning. He was directed to a bench against one of the walls and told to sit down. He slowly sat down and rearranged Sam on his lap a little so there was no pressure on her head wound. He looked a little harder at the wound, wondering what General O'Neill had been going to say when he saw a flash of silver in among the blood and hair and then made out the head of a screw in a plate.  
Sam had a plate in her head he wondered as he tried to get a better look. He thought back to the presentation. He knew that she had been shot in the head and had almost fatally cracked her skull when she'd been captured before. He ran through the presentation in his head, hoping to God that she wasn't going to have to go through that hell all over again, but at the same time, he knew it had already started. Then he remembered about the part where she'd had emergency brain surgery to remove a bone chip when she had been about ten weeks pregnant with her first set of triplets. Shit. What had Jack been going to say about her head? Whatever it was, it must be bad because he'd sounded very worried. Surely Sam could heal herself.... Couldn't she?.

Maybe he would have to give her some more... energy until she had enough to heal herself with. Maybe that's what the General was trying to say. Whatever she'd done to save their lives, it had probably taken a hell of a lot of energy to do it because she'd said that her energy levels were critically low.  
The rest of the men stepped onboard, the door closed and then he swayed on the bench as the transport jolted on lift off. Some of the women standing in the cages fell to their knees and he was glad that they'd let him sit down with Sam, and figured that was probably WHY they'd made him sit down with her. At least it made him feel a little bit better that maybe they didn't want her hurt, or at least, hurt any worse than what she was already.  
God he hoped they had a Doctor, or at least a decent first aid kit. Ideally her head needed a scan and stitches if she couldn't heal herself. They'd had a decent Doctor before, trouble was, that Doctor had been rescued with Jack and Sam. All Cameron could do was worry and hope as they made their way to the Slave ship, trying not to freak out about the fact that he'd had sex with Sam while General O'Neill had been in his head. General O'Neill had given him permission to have sex with Sam. Told him what she likes and even that she can't handle giving head jobs. Flashbacks? Shit. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and then another one. He needed to stay calm. Sam was unconscious with a possibly very serious head injury and he needed to keep her safe. He opened his eyes as his heart rate settled. He could do this. He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait....


	17. CAPTURED

CHAPTER 17 CAPTURED

Cameron stayed on the bench with Sam until the leader came back and he was ordered to stand. Sam still hadn't regained consciousness and he was worried as hell. His mind was swirling with all the things that Jack had told him and all the things that the Slave Traders had said, and even the things that had come out of his own mouth courtesy of General O'Neill. The Silver Stallion was dead? He was Sam's new MATE? The General had told him that he would have to fuck Sam whenever he was told to. Fuck her. Show off her body. Show off her sexual reactions. Visually stimulating? God he felt sick.  
The leader gave him directions as they walked, and Cameron tried to commit their path to memory just in case they needed to know their way back to the launch bay. He carried her through the ship and there were men stopping everywhere to gawk at them. Gawk at Sam. The Golden Angel. The men were saying it as he walked past them. They all knew her. They ALL knew her by the name of 'The Golden Angel'. It made Cameron begin to wonder. The Stallion. The Silver Stallion. They sounded like cheesy porn names and Cameron stumbled to a halt as everything suddenly made sense. Porn. Fuck. They ALL knew her.

The Presentation. It had supposedly been made out of clips from 'the Master's' private collection. The General and Sam had supposedly just 'performed' for the Master, but if that was true, then how did all these men know her? Holy Shit! Were General O'Neill and Sam Carter were PORN STARS? He remembered back to all the scenes were Sam's naked body was covered with strategically placed bits of paper. Visually stimulating. Fuck her. Show off her body. They will be watching you. Holy Shit!  
Cameron startled when the leader poked him in the upper arm with the muzzle of the P-90.  
“Keep walking” he snarled and Cameron obeyed.  
Cameron struggled to remember General O'Neill's hurried words “You need to do the same whenever you fuck her. You've got to make it visually stimulating for those who will be watching, and they WILL be watching. The hotter her response is, the safer you both are and for God's sake, fuck her when EVER they tell you to”. Yep. Now he REALLY felt sick.

He was led to a room that had two medical beds in it as well as a couple of other doors. He was told to put her down on one of the beds. He hesitated and looked at the leader. The other two men with the leader had remained outside the door, which was now shut again and now he was alone with the leader, but he knew there was no point in trying anything.  
“Is there a Doctor? She needs help” said Cameron slowly.  
“The Doctor is attending a difficult birth, he knows he is needed here and will be here as soon as he can. There will be guards outside the door at all times” then the leader pointed to one of the internal doors “That's the bathroom and the other door goes through to the Doctor's office and it's kept locked at all times. Put her down on the bed”  
“Does that mean that I'll be staying with her? I need to stay with her” Cameron questioned as he watched his face.  
“Are you really are her mate?” the leader asked skeptically.  
“Yes” said Cameron firmly.  
“Is she pregnant again?”  
Cameron paused. He had absolutely no idea but she had only just been 'fixed' and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't be pregnant again so soon, but what if he was wrong? One wrong answer could see the lies unravel “I don't know. It's possible”  
“Shit, the Master won't like it if she's pregnant again” the leader smiled a little, then he drew Cameron's attention to the fact that he was still armed “Why were you near the main ship? What were you doing?”  
Crap. Cameron was hoping that question wouldn't be asked until he'd had a chance to square away a story with Sam. He knew there was a very good chance that the leader recognized him, or at least his uniform, from the shooting spree that had happened on the planet and when they had chased them back to the Stargate. “When I saw what you were doing, I knew you were Slave Traders and that you were there to collect whores. I wanted her to come and have a look at the Slave Ship and make sure it was the same ship before we came back with reinforcements to blow you out of the sky” Cameron said with a small tight smile.

“But your plans went awry when you encountered the Bio-bugs huh?” the leader smirked a little “Nasty fucking bugs they are too. They'll eat through any electrical systems faster than you can blink. Funny, considering a simple electric surge will kill them. Pity you didn't know that huh? Or you maybe you would have had the revenge you were seeking. Instead, she's back here, and soon she will be entertaining millions again with her hot as fuck body. I remember what she looked like when she was captured the first time. Hard muscle and sexy as hell. Just like she is now. I was there when the Stallion was forced to fuck her senseless and bound her to him by putting his poison in her blood. So how is it, that you can fuck her and live? Does that mean there's no poison in her blood anymore?” asked the leader, clearly not believing that he was her mate.  
Cameron had to think fast as he kept his face looking neutral. The leader had to mean her Naquadah. The Presentation had told them that the General had fooled them into thinking that the Naquadah was poison so no one would rape her, and then he remembered something else too. The General had been forced to keep having sex with Sam because he found out that he was giving her Naquadah in his semen and keeping her alive. Cameron didn't have Naquadah and he also knew he was taking too long to answer “She still has the poison”  
“So you have it in your blood too?”  
Cameron didn't know what to say. If he said no, they might separate them and use him for a Stud like the leader had suggested. Sam needed him to help her and to do that he had to stay with her. Cameron needed for them to keep believing that Sam still had the 'poison' and that he was the only one that could have sex with her. “I'm still standing aren't I” he replied with a steady voice, hoping to God that they wouldn't figure out that he didn't have Naquadah “If I didn't have it, she would have killed me the first time I fucked her”.  
“So you are a descendant of the God's like the Stallion was?”  
“Yes” at least he could answer that question honestly.  
The leader looked at him in silence and Cameron wasn't sure if he believed him or not “You need to put her on the bed” the leader ordered again.  
“I'm not going to leave her” Cameron said with a hard voice.  
“She won't come to any harm here. You can stay for now, but you need to be restrained”.  
Cameron knew that if he was restrained he wouldn't be able to help Sam when she woke up, and he debated for a moment before he spoke “You know how dangerous she is, but what you may not know, is that she has severe panic attacks. If she wakes up and I'm not with her, she's going to freak out. She's trained to fight, trained to kill and she'll hurt someone before she even knows what she's doing” he said carefully.  
“Then we'll strap her down”  
“If you do that, she'll end up hurting herself. Have you ever seen anyone have a panic attack?” Cameron asked and then he remembered back to a part of the presentation that had made a lot of people puke. If it had been recorded, than it was possible that this guy knew about it “Did you see her have a panic attack while she was still here? She has NO control. She WILL hurt herself if she's restrained, because she will fight against her bonds in a blind terror. I need to stay with her. I need to stay WITH her so she feels safe” Cameron said calmly even though his heart was racing a little. “When she wakes up and sees that she's back on this ship......”

The leader stared at him for a moment and then his demeanor changed a little “The Silver Stallion. How did he die?”  
“He died saving her” Cameron said and then paused as he thought back to what the men had said, and what Sam's condition had been like in the presentation “Remember you said that you were surprised that she didn't die after she was sold? He found a way to save her and it cost him his life”  
“What happened to them after they were sold? Why is she with you and how is it possible that she was allowed to be in that ship alone? Was she free again?” the leader asked with obvious interest.  
Cameron stared at him as he tried to think up a story, wishing he knew more “I was a slave owned by their buyer. I'd been captured a few weeks before they were purchased. I'd been friends with Sam... 'the Angel' on our home planet for years, and the Stallion entrusted her to me when he realised that he was dying. He trusted me to take care of her and their babies. He knew I loved her, and he knew I would do anything to keep her safe. Our owner kept me with her after the Stallion died, he knew that she needed a compatible mate to breed with. He knew that the Stallion had entrusted her to me and I was the only one she would allow to get close to her without panicking, let alone fuck her so he could enjoy watching her orgasm. Once she had recovered a little and got a bit stronger, we managed to escape and then we eventually found a Stargate and went home”  
“A Stargate?”  
“The..... travel portal that we came through on the planet we were just on”  
“How did you escape?”  
Cameron studied the leader's face as he thought about what to say “We're both trained soldiers. Our Owner had sloppy security and we stayed obedient to keep up the illusion that we thought we had no hope of escaping. We made a plan and then it wasn't too hard to overpower a couple of guards and steal their weapons. Our Owner mistakenly thought that just because Sam was heavily pregnant, that she would be incapable of helping me to shoot our way out of there. We were able to take out enough men to steal one of his ships” Cameron told him in a calm voice.

Cameron watched the leader's face as he looked down at Sam's face.  
“Is their daughter okay? Did the babies survive?” asked the leader without taking his eyes off her face.  
Cameron looked at him carefully as he answered “Yes, their daughter's fine. Sam had a boy and two girls. She's still breast feeding them. They're going to die without her breast milk”  
“They're not your babies, surely you don't care?”  
“They're a part of her, and if they are a part of her, then they're a part of me too” said Cameron quietly.  
“So you're just as devoted to her as the Stallion was?” asked the leader as he sighed.  
“Yes”  
“You know that you would never escape from here don't you? That it would be stupid to even try anything?”  
“Yes. It would get me separated from her and I can't let that happen”  
“Good” said the leader and then he took some steps backwards, lowered the P-90 and flicked on the safety. He sighed heavily as he looked at Sam's face and then he looked at Cameron “She really still has panic attacks?” he asked and when Cameron nodded in confirmation he went on “The Master really fucked her up didn't he? I mean she was already having panic attacks, but...... I was there the day he terrorized the hell out of her when she refused to orgasm for him. He drugged her over and over and he still couldn't get her to orgasm without her looking at Jack. He absolutely, fucking terrorized her, making her have panic attacks over and over as he abused her cunt. He punched her cunt into a bloody swollen mess as punishment for looking at Jack and not him when she orgasmed with the fuck drug. Then he threatened to fuck her baby daughter if she didn't beg to be slapped and hit until she was almost unconscious. He overdosed Jack again and let him loose on her. It was sickening. They'd made him rich as fuck with their recordings, especially their new ones... Fuck they were hot, and he treated them like shit and then does that to them. It just didn't make sense. Jack broke my fucking arm trying to get to the Master for what he did to her. Then the Master almost killed Sam by turning off their heat and starving them. She was pregnant with three babies and he fucking starved her till she was almost dead, even when she got sick he didn't relent until she was skin and bones”  
Cameron felt completely sickened by what he had just heard. He looked at leader carefully “You hate him don't you” a statement, not a question, as Cameron realised that he may have just found someone who actually cared about Jack and Sam.

“I wish the fucker was dead” the leader huffed “Jack, Jayak and Callan came up with a plan to keep the Master away from Sam after it happened. He'd fucked her with a vibrator and then licked it to infuriate Jack and then when he punched her cunt, and tore her skin, he split his knuckles. The Master was feeling sick afterwards and Jack came up with the idea of making him REALLY sick so he'd assume that it was all from Sam's poison. I guess he didn't get enough of her poison to make him too bad, but they figured it was a great opportunity to make him think he'd been too careless and her poison was going to kill him. Jayak gave Callan a powder to put in his drink and he was shitting his pants and vomiting all fucking night. I've never laughed so hard in all my life when Callan told me what he'd done, but it worked. The Master was scared shit-less of touching her after that” he huffed a laugh and then quickly lost his smile “I was in on a plan to help Jack and Sam escape after they'd been sold. It was an opportunity for some of us to get away from the Master and we were going to set them all free. Callan got a few of us on the crew to deliver them to their new owner, but we were betrayed by Talar and we had no choice but to go through with the delivery or be killed for being traitors. I was able to convince Talar and the Master that I hadn't been a willing participant to avoid punishment. That's why I'm still one of the Master's top men, but yeah. I hate his fucking guts”.  
Cameron looked at him with shock as he tried to figure out what to say.  
“I couldn't fucking believe it when I flipped her over and saw who she was, but with the other men there... there was nothing I could do to help her get away. I had to do what was expected of me, but when you said that the Stallion was dead, and that you were her new mate, I knew I had to let you prove it. I'm pretty sure the Master won't touch her. I'm not totally sure about how he's going to react, but I know he still watches their recordings and demands every blue eyed blonde that we catch and then fucks the hell out of them. He sold his personal collection of recordings with them, but it only took two weeks before he demanded a full set of their recordings be taken to him. I suspect that he will want you to watch you fuck her as soon as he arrives back and then he'll force you to make more recordings of her being fucked. He's stupid, but he's not that stupid that he would pass up an opportunity to make a lot of money from her again. Well... He'll want to... depends on how bad her head injury is. Fuck I thought I was going to vomit when Talar shot her head, but it looks like she was lucky enough to have the bullet hit one of the plates in her head. Can you heal her like the Stallion used to?” asked the leader hopefully.

“I need to wait for her to wake up” Cameron said, still hoping that Sam would be able to heal herself.  
“And then you can heal her?”  
“It depends how bad she is when she wakes up”  
“You said she was 'saved' by the Stallion, so was he finally able to heal the sickness in her lungs that was killing her? Does she still need to get the Element when she's fucked? Are you keeping her alive like he used to?” the leader asked.  
Cameron did some very quick thinking “Yes. He healed the sickness in her lungs, that's what killed him. Once they realised that I was there and that I could take over looking after Sam, Jack used everything in him to heal her”  
“So now you give her the element when you fuck her?”  
“Yes. She'd die without me” Cameron lied.  
“I'll do what I can to convince the Master that you need to stay with her, but I won't lie, with your build and your blue eyes, he'll want to use you as a Stud, but hopefully having the Element in your blood will protect you from that, just like it did with Jack. Once he'd made Sam his mate, he couldn't fuck anyone else either so I'll remind him of that” the leader sighed and then spoke again “The new Doctor is fucking hopeless and we have no scanners anymore. The Master smashed ours in a fury and he hasn't bothered to replace it. The new Doctor has lost so many breeders and babies... Fuck, I'm not even sure why he's still alive. Jayak was almost flogged to death for losing ONE breeder and her twins” there was silence for a moment “I don't suppose you took them with you when you escaped?” he asked and Cameron could see the genuine concern in his eyes.  
“Yeah, we did..... They're all safe” Cameron told him with a little smile.  
“Jayak's wife and daughters?”  
“Yeah. They're all safe on our planet”  
“Really?” the leader asked with a smile and when Cameron nodded, the leader sighed heavily. He looked over at the bench and then back at Cameron “Do you know any medic stuff? Maybe you can start to clean her up or something until the Doctor gets here. He stitches like a fucking messy kid, so if you can do it, she's probably going to be better off with whatever you can do for her” he suggested.  
“Yeah. I know some medic stuff” said Cameron with a sigh “Is there something we can put on the bed so she doesn't dirty the bedding?” he asked.  
“Sure” the leader said and walked over to the shelves, grabbed a couple of towels and let the P-90 go so it just hung by the strap. He walked over to the bed and spread the towels out over it and Cameron carefully put Sam down on the bed and then untied the rope from around her wrists.  
Cameron went and washed his hands and then looked at the medical supplies on the bench. He grabbed a few things and carried them back to Sam before getting a couple more towels. He spread the towels out over Sam's naked body, the room's temperature was a little cool, and Sam's body was feeling a little chilled.  
“Can the heating be turned up in here?” Cameron asked as he began to look closer at Sam's head wound.  
The leader walked over to the wall and turned a dial and then walked back. Cameron soaked some gauze in antiseptic and then began to dab gently at Sam's head wound, gradually soaking the drying blood and loosening up the torn scalp as he pulled some of her hair out of the wound. He eased back her torn scalp and looked at her skull. There were two plates that he could see, that had obviously played a part in securing a flap of bone back into her skull while it healed. One of the plates had a dent in it, and Cameron knew that the plate had indeed saved her life. He carefully checked the wound but couldn't find any bullet fragments and he wondered what to do about the dented plate. He washed his hands again and went back to the bench and looked for something to remove the screws with. He found something that would do the job and poured antiseptic over it before he used it to remove the screws from the plate. He lifted the dented plate off and looked carefully at her skull underneath. There looked to be a possible little crack but he couldn't tell for sure because it was right where her skull had fused back together. There was no point in putting the dented plate back because it was possible that if her skull was cracked, then the dent would just put pressure on it and he sure as hell wasn't going to hammer it out and then put it back in. He dabbed more antiseptic onto her wound and then flushed the wound with what he hoped was sterilized saline, which is certainly what it looked like. He double checked that there was no hair in the wound and then he began to carefully stitch her scalp back together.  
When he was finished, he cleaned her scalp with more antiseptic and then sat a pad of gauze over it.  
“You know what you're doing” the leader commented.

“Yeah. I've been trained as a field medic”  
“A field medic?”  
“In case we get injured while we're out exploring through the Stargate”  
The leader looked at him “Are your friends okay?” he asked quietly, almost apologetically.  
“Yeah. They'll be okay” Cameron told him and the leader nodded his head. “My name's Cameron. My friends call me Cam” he said with a little smile.  
“Josef. My name's Josef”  
“It's good to know we've got a friend in here Josef”  
“Like I said, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help, but I'll do what I can”  
“Thank you” Cameron said sincerely.  
Josef gave a little nod “I wish I could have.... She doesn't deserve to be here again”  
“No. She doesn't” Cam simply said and then he focused back on Sam and checked her other injuries. He went to the shelf and got a big bowl and a few small towels and then went over to the sink. He turned the tap on and then something niggled at him as he watched the water run down the sink. He turned the tap off and looked at Josef “Is this water safe for her? Does this have those crystals in it?” he asked as he remembered that Jack had lost a kidney because of those crystals.  
“Oh shit. I forgot about that, but yeah, it's still all safe. The plumbing was never changed after they were sold” Josef told him.  
Cameron looked around the room as it dawned on him “Is this the room where they were held captive before?”  
“Yes”  
Cam sighed and turned the water back on and waited till it ran warm before putting some water in the bowl. He took the bowl over to the bed and peeled back the towels and began to wash Sam's blood and dirt smeared body. Josef swung the P-90 behind his back and helped to gently roll Sam's body so Cameron could clean her and check her back and the back of her legs for injuries as he cleaned her. Then Cameron gently opened her legs, cleaned between them and gently patted her skin dry. He put stitches in a couple of bigger cuts that were on her arms and then once he'd done what he could for her, he washed himself down.  
“You could use the shower” Josef suggested as he pointed to the bathroom door.  
“No. I'd rather not leave her for that long in case she wakes up, but I WILL go and take a piss” he said wryly and went into the bathroom. He quickly looked around the generous sized bathroom as he used the toilet and almost groaned when he saw the big bath. He was aching like crazy all over and he sure felt like he could certainly use a good soak right now. He finished, flushed the toilet and then washed his hands before returning to Sam, then he gently lifted her and got Josef to pull the soiled towels off the bed and to pull down the bedding so he could put her into the bed and cover her up. The room had warmed up but after getting washed down, Sam had felt a little chilled again. He checked the wound on her head and happy to see that it had almost stopped bleeding put a new piece of gauze over the wound to catch any further blood or seepage and put a light bandage around her head to hold it in place.  
When he had washed her breasts, they had felt tight and hard and knew that they would be full of milk. He knew the last thing they needed was for her to lose her ability to feed her babies and he wondered what to do. He knew Sam could probably manually express some of the milk when she woke up, but he wasn't sure how bad it was for her to get so tight and hard, and he wasn't sure if her milk would start to leak once her breasts simply couldn't hold any more milk.

“This ship breeds babies right?” Cameron asked.  
“Yes”  
“Do you know if they would have a breast pump?” asked Cameron.  
“A breast pump?” asked Josef with confusion.  
“Its a pump that is used to.... pump the breast milk out of... breasts.... Sam's are really hard with too much milk and I'm not sure if they will start leaking to relieve the pressure on their own or not” he said honestly.  
“I can send someone down to the nursery to find out” he offered.  
“That would be great” said Cam with a smile.  
Josef went to the door and opened it, he spoke to the men there and then closed the door and came back in. “The nursery isn't too far from here so they won't take long. I know they do take milk from some of the breeders to feed the babies until they are sold, I guess I never bothered to think about HOW they get the breast milk out of the breeders” Josef said wryly.  
There was soon a knock on the door and Josef went back to the door and when he closed it again, he came back with a box and gave it to Cameron.  
Cameron looked at the box in surprise. It looked just like a package you would buy from a shop on Earth. He huffed a laugh and shook his head as he opened the box and pulled out the pump and removed it from it's packaging. He grabbed the instruction manual and gave it to Josef.  
“I don't suppose you can read that?” he asked.  
“Sure” Josef said as he took it. He opened the leaflet up and started reading.  
Cameron followed the set up instructions and then frowned when it came to the bit about sterilizing the bottles before they were used, but then he realized that they actually wouldn't be giving the milk to any babies so he figured that it probably didn't matter. The unit ran off a rechargeable battery and thankfully the battery had some charge in it like most new things do on Earth too. He figured that he would pump until the battery ran out and hopefully it would be enough to take the pressure off until he could fully charge the battery at the power socket on the bench.  
He lifted up the head of Sam's bed and uncovered her very full breasts, now she was sitting up, her breasts looked rather huge and he silently told his cock to behave as he wiped her nipples and breasts with a damp cloth, turned on the pump and then pressed the cups over her nipples and firmly onto her breasts and hoped for the best.  
It didn't take long and milk seemed to come flooding out and started to fill up the bottles. He was actually amazed at the amount of milk coming out so fast and was suddenly extra glad that he had even thought about it. There must have been a hell of a lot of pressure building up in her breasts for it to be coming out so fast. He had heard gross stories from his sisters about getting mastitis and abscesses in their breasts and hoped to God that Sam wouldn't be plagued with any of those problems before Jack got here. He was actually glad that he'd heard those stories now, because this breast pump might of saved Sam from having issues that would threaten her milk supply and he knew how important it was for her babies. He just had to hope that her babies would be okay until they got Sam home again.

He pumped her breasts until the battery died and then put the pump on the bench before coming back to clean and dry her nipples and breasts before covering her over again. He went back to the pump and Josef read the cleaning instructions out so Cam could clean it before he put it on the charger. He tipped the milk down the sink and then washed the bottles out with hot water and sat them upside down on a clean towel to air dry. Cameron thanked Josef for his help and then grabbed a stool from near the bench and took it over next to Sam's bed and sat on it.  
Sam still looked pale, but she looked a lot better now that she was cleaned up. Her hair was still dirty but that would have to wait until she could shower. There were quite a few bruises over her body, but the fact that she hadn't woken up still worried him. He suddenly thought of something and went over to the bench and started looking through some of the drawers. He finally found what he'd been looking for and took it back to the bed. He turned the penlight on and opened up the eyelids of Sam's right eye and then shone the light in her eye. Her pupil was slow to react and he swore. He checked her left eye, which reacted faster and then she moaned.  
“Sam?” he said with relief “Sam can you hear me?”  
Sam moaned again and her eyelids fluttered a little.  
Cam looked at Josef with concern.  
“I'll wait outside until the Doctor gets here. Just come and get me, or yell if you need help” Josef said and then left and shut the door behind him.  
Sam moaned again and partially opened her eyes.  
“It's okay Sam. I'm here with you. You're okay” Cam repeated to her as she slowly managed to open her eyes. “Hey. You scared the hell out of me Sam. How do you feel?”  
Sam looked at him as she waited for her vision to clear. She swallowed roughly and winced. There were a stack of disposable cups near the sink, so he grabbed one and put some water in it and took it back to her and helped her to take a couple of small sips to wet her mouth and then she swallowed a bigger sip to soothe her throat. Cam took the cup back to the sink and quickly got a drink himself before going back to her and sitting on the bed beside her so she wouldn't have to look down at him on the stool.

“What's wrong with your head? The General tried to tell me there was something wrong with your head, but he got cut off”  
“What happened?” asked Sam as she shifted her eyes to look around the room a little before shutting them and giving a little shudder.  
“Hey. I'm right here” he said as he took hold of her hands and she opened her eyes to look at him “The General will be here as soon as he can, so we just need to sit tight and stay safe. What do you remember?”  
Sam looked at him as she thought back “Jack was there... Inside you”  
“Yeeeeah... That was a little weird” he smiled “Can't say I've ever had a threesome like THAT before”  
Sam snorted a laugh and then winced and closed her eyes for a moment “What happened after you picked me up? I blacked out didn't I?”  
“Yeah. Um.. The General dialed the Stargate and he freaked out a bit when he couldn't feel your mind, but I told him that you'd just passed out. He tried to tell me something about your head, but they blew the Stargate over onto some rocks and shut the wormhole down. What's wrong with your head? Can you heal yourself?”  
“I've done what I can” said Sam quietly.  
“That's not what I asked you. CAN you heal yourself?”  
“Mostly”  
“What CAN'T you heal?” Sam hesitated and looked away “Sam. This is serious. Tell me the truth, because the General said that he would break my fucking neck if I didn't keep you strong” Sam looked at him in surprise “Oh yeah. He gave me permission to make you orgasm as much as I wanted to” he smirked.  
Sam blushed and looked away. “Sam. Talk to me. I need the truth” Cameron said gently.  
Sam looked at him and gave a little sigh “I can't heal my brain”  
Cameron looked at her with alarm “You're brain? What's wrong with your brain?”  
“It's bleeding and swelling. I've slowed it down as much as I can”  
“Why can't you heal it?”  
“Because I would need to take my mind offline and I can't do that and work” she explained with a wry smile.  
“Okay. That makes sense. If you change me, can I heal you?”  
Sam looked at him for a moment and then looked away.  
“Okay... So that's a yes. But you don't want to do it?” he questioned.  
“No”  
“Why not? Haven't you got enough energy to change me? Do I need to.... give you some orgasms first?”  
Sam blushed “I'm not going to change you just to heal me. Jack will be here in a day or two and he can heal me”  
“What if he takes longer than a day or two?”  
“The Carter is extremely fast”  
“Again. What if he takes longer than a day or two?” he said sternly.  
Sam sighed  
“Change me so I can heal you” he said firmly.  
“No. You didn't want it”  
Cameron sighed “That was before I needed to do it to save your precious brain”  
“Cam, I'm not doing it”  
Cameron looked at her “Sam. If....” he stumbled and Sam looked at him to see tears in his eyes “I would never forgive myself Sam. NEVER”  
Sam blinked as tears stung her eyes.  
“Sam. You know damn well that I would do anything for you. I am NOT going to sit here and watch you suffer when I can help you. You're going to need to be strong to get through this, and like I said, the General is going to break my fucking neck if I don't do whatever I can to look after you. Sam... You have babies at home that NEED you. If you don't want to do it for yourself, then do it for THEM. Do it for JACK”.  
Tears spilled down Sam's face.  
“Do you have enough energy to do it?” he asked her gently.  
Sam took a tighter grip on his hand and closed her eyes and her hand began to glow. Sam connected with Cameron and then did a quick calculation before retreating and closing the link. “I can't. There's not enough room” she told him.  
“So how do you MAKE enough room?” he asked and Sam closed her eyes and sighed “How do you make enough room?” he asked her again more firmly.  
“The only way I can do it, is if I give you Naquadah and expand the working capabilities of your brain”  
“Sounds cool. I assume I'll be smarter?” he asked with a grin.  
Sam snorted a laugh and winced again with a small groan. “Cam.... If I give you Naquadah, your whole life is going to change”  
“It makes you stronger and healthier doesn't it?”  
“Cam. If I give you Naquadah, then the only way you are going to be able to have children is with a woman who has Naquadah herself” Sam told him bluntly.  
Cam was silent for a moment “If ever I find anyone I want to have kids with, then you can give her Naquadah too” he said with a shrug.  
“Cam...”  
“Do it Sam. If Jack takes longer than a couple of days to find you, or if you get hit in the head again.... Then I'm guessing that by then, you won't have the strength left to change me at all. Sam.... Change me. I need to heal you”  
Sam sighed. “What blood type are you?”  
“B negative”  
“Shit”  
“Why shit?”  
“Because I can't give you any of my blood. The easiest way is to give you Naquadah is via a transfusion, but you can't have my Naquadah, because mine is positive and.....” Sam went silent as her eyes glazed over.  
“Sam?” Cam said with alarm “Sam?... Shit.....” Cam put his hand up to touch the side of her face “Sam?” he said with a little panic and Sam blinked and opened her eyes again “Are you okay?”  
“Yes. That happens when I think”  
“Fuck Sam. I thought.... Shit........ Don't scare me like that!”  
“Sorry” said Sam with a little apologetic smile.  
“So... thinking.... about anything... useful?”  
“How I can get Naquadah into you”  
“And?”  
“You're not going to like it”  
Cameron looked at her warily “What am I not going to like?”  
“I have Naquadah in my breast milk”  
“Yeah?.... Oh!...... Really?” he said as he screwed up his face a little.  
“Yeah. The Naquadah in my breast milk is neutral and it is no longer affected by my positive Protein Markers”  
“So.... That means that it's safe for me to have?”  
“Yep”  
“In your breast milk”  
“Yep”  
“Hmm.. I just tipped some of your breast milk down the sink” he sighed.  
“What?” Sam said as she put her hands up to feel her breasts”  
“You looked like you were going to pop, so I asked if they had a breast pump”  
Sam looked at him with her mouth open “Since when do you know about breast feeding.... and breast pumps?” she asked with disbelief.  
“Since I have sisters with babies that tell me gross stories about cracked nipples and mastitis and...”  
“Okay, okay. I get the picture. That was pretty thoughtful. Thanks”  
Cameron shrugged “Pity I threw the milk down the drain” he sighed.  
“It wouldn't have made any difference”  
“Huh?”  
“Your um..... going to have to... drink it... from me” Sam said awkwardly as she looked down at her hands.  
“Say what?” asked Cameron with surprise.  
“It will take too much energy for me to activate it. The easiest way to do it is with a Stargate, so you can figure that it takes a LOT of energy”  
“Yeeeeah. I'm listening”  
“If you drink it directly from my breasts it won't deactivate. It's just like my babies drinking it, it has to stay active for them to be able to use it until their own Protein Markers are active. Once their own Protein Markers are activated by a Stargate then they can drink my milk from bottles and still use the Naquadah, but you don't have any Protein Markers”  
“Ooooookay”  
“I can create Protein Markers out of your own body the way the Tok'ra do, but I can't create Naquadah. The Tok'ra normally pass that into their human host as they change them, so I had to figure out a way to get Naquadah into you and my breast milk is the only way to do it without risking my life by using that amount of energy without drawing it from an active Stargate”  
Cam was silent for a moment “Okay...... If babies drink it, then it can't be all that bad...... How much will I have to drink?”  
“Probably quite a bit” said Sam awkwardly as she blushed.  
“Straight from your breasts?”  
“Yep” she said as she looked down at her hands again and blushed deeper.  
Cam put a hand to the side of her face and lifted it up so she was looking at him “Hey.... This is something we NEED to do. So we just need... to DO it. Okay? None of this feeling awkward crap. You never know... Maybe it will turn you on”  
Sam closed her eyes and frowned  
“Is that what you're worried about? That it might turn you on? Sam... I should be the one that's worrying about being turned on..... actually.... scratch that... because I'm ALREADY turned on” he said wryly as he tried to ignore his hardening cock. Sam looked at him with mirth in her eyes. “God Sam.... How could anyone NOT be turned on by you?”  
“You never used to be” Sam said honestly.  
“You wanna bet?”  
Sam looked at him with surprise.  
“Sam. I would have had to have been DEAD not to have been turned on by you. You are one of the sexiest women I have ever known, but I valued your friendship far too much to EVER hit on you for some casual sex. But it doesn't mean I wasn't sexually attracted to you.... Hell... I was sexually attracted to nearly every woman back then. My tastes have refined a lot, but you are still as sexy as hell” Cam smirked and Sam giggled and then gave a little groan and a wince. “Sam” Cam said seriously “Jack knew that you would have to have sex with me, in fact he hi-jacked my body.... God... Did I just really say that... Jack Hi-jacked my body...." Cameron snorted a laugh and shook his head "That's actually kind of funny..... Anyway.... The General USED my body to have sex with you.... which was SERIOUSLY weird by the way!. He knows that your going to have more sex with me and yeah... it's weird and it's going to feel weird whenever we do it, but it's something that we HAVE to do, so lets just have a little fun with it okay? Because otherwise you and I are going to feel as guilty as hell”  
Sam looked at him and sighed “Fun huh? I'm not sure I know how to do that”  
“Just remember my example from our Academy years. Lots of FUN and NO relationships. Just because we're going to be having a lot of sex, doesn't mean that we're going to get emotionally tangled... well... you know what I mean.... I'm not going to suddenly fall in love with you just because we have a lot of sex, and you're sure as hell aren't going to fall in love with me. So let's just have some fun. We're going to have to fake the lovey-dovey stuff a bit... I mean the fact that I'm your new mate because Jack's dead and all that.... but that's not going to be hard, because I love you as a friend. This isn't going to change that Sam”  
Sam looked at him and knew he was right. They were going to have to look at this exactly the way he had suggested. Fun. Trouble was.... she wasn't exactly an expert when it came to having casual sexual hookups, but then again... this wasn't casual... this was one of her best friends helping to save her life and keep her safe and she knew that, although he saw her as being sexy, and would undoubtedly enjoy the hell out of fucking her... he would never fall in love with her and that definitely made her feel more confident about the whole situation. It would be awkward for a little while once it was all over, but she knew that they would go back to just being friends after this, and that fact, was going to give her the courage to get through this..... fun.....  
“At least you already got a good reminder of your Academy days, because you just lost another pair of pants" Sam smirked and Cameron laughed. Sam winced a little and tried not to laugh "Go and run the bath. Make it nice and warm” said Sam as she looked at him  
“Need a soak?”  
“I think I could soak for three days and still be sore, but I need to disconnect your mind while I'm working on you and I figure that me... sitting on you, will be the easiest way for you to... drink from me, and a nice warm bath will be the best place to try to relax and do it all.  
“Fuck Sam” sighed Cam as he squirmed a little and Sam couldn't help but look down at his hardening cock and then look up at his face as she tried not to smirk.  
“I'm going to need more orgasms and so are you... ” she said with a grin.  
“One bath coming right up” smirked Cameron as he got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom with his cock fully erect.  
Sam couldn't help but giggle. Maybe she WAS going to be alright with this. Quite honestly, she was surprised that she wasn't feeling more anxious. She was back in the room she had almost died in. Back in the room when Jack had almost killed her and the twins. Yet she felt... oddly calm. She had been thinking about having to face the Master for quite some time now, so hopefully she wouldn't have a stupid panic attack in front of him. God that would be awful. She was stronger now and Melody wasn't here for him to threaten. Yes. She was a hell of a lot stronger in her mind as well as in her body. She could fucking crush his balls with her mind if she wanted to..... Her mouth curved up into a smile as she realised what she had just thought. She huffed a laugh and then groaned and shut her eyes. Fuck her head hurt. She knew it was going to take a hell of a lot out of her to do this, but Cameron was right. If she did nothing, then she would be in serious trouble in a couple of days and if Jack wasn't here by then.... She didn't have a choice. She was going to change Cameron's life forever and she didn't have a choice. The least she could do would be to make this pleasurable for him.... Fun. Yep. She could do that for Cameron. Couldn't she?


	18. ANCIENT

CHAPTER 18 ANCIENT

Cam came back out when the bath was ready and gently picked her up and carried her into the bathroom as she did everything she could to keep the pain and nausea under some sort of control.  
“Toilet” she mumbled against his neck as he carried her. He gently sat her down on the toilet.  
“Do you want me to leav......” Cam began to ask and then stopped when he heard her peeing “Ooookay. I thought it was a 'thing' that women hated peeing in front of men?”  
“Normally yes, but don't forget that I was on a field unit with 3 guys and we regularly got put into prison cells together. I could identify who was peeing into the bucket without even looking by the end of our first year and don't forget the part where I couldn't even sit up on a toilet without help for months while I was sick. I think I could probably pee in front of the Queen of England” Sam said wryly.  
“Good to know” Cam said with a smile “You done, or is there a number two on it's way?” he chuckled.  
“No... I still haven't been eating much, so poops are still VERY irregular” she smiled, knowing that he hadn't really wanted an answer.  
“Didn't need to know that... but thanks...” said Cam with a smile and then he frowned as her words sunk in a little better “You're still not eating much?”  
“No... My body just isn't used to being able to eat. I went for months without eating anything when I was at my worst. Everything would just come back up and then of course there was all the time that I was either in a coma, unconscious or asleep. Thor only just fixed my body for me. A week ago I was still dying”  
“Shit. Really?” he asked with shock “What about when I heard you in your Lab?”  
“That was the day I got fixed by Thor. He gave me my body back”  
“Ahhh.... Celebrating?”  
“Yep”  
“Fuck that was hot”  
Sam blushed “God I'm glad it was you who heard us. Thanks for that by the way... Making sure no one else heard”  
“Not a problem... it was worth it just to hear you orgasm... Fuck you went off” he grinned.  
Sam blushed a little deeper “Yeah, well... Don't be embarrassed if you don't get the same reaction because Jack's....a LOT bigger than you..” Sam smirked.  
“You sounded happy enough a little while ago” said Cam with a pointed look.  
“Yeah well... It was still Jack.....”  
“What?” questioned Cameron with a little confusion.  
“You know how I let you 'feel' what you were doing to me?”  
“Yeah... That pretty damn weird, but SERIOUSLY good!'  
“I felt.... Jack”  
“Huh?”  
“I felt Jack's cock, not yours”  
“Oh... Wow.... I think I'm a little hurt... Did you 'feel' me... at all?”  
“In the beginning. Jack... It's pretty impossible for him to just... shove it in like that”  
“Ohhh? THAT big huh?”  
“Yep” said Sam with a smirk  
“Okay.... Then it DEFINITELY was the weirdest threesome I have ever had” he said with a wry smile.  
“Sorry”  
“Hey... No... Look if you need to think of Jack or... see Jack.... or feel Jack... then that's fine with me. I'm still going to get a hell of a lot of enjoyment out of it” he said with a genuine smile.  
“That wouldn't be very fair on you” Sam said with a small smile.  
“Like I said... still gonna enjoy it. You ready to get in the bath?”  
“Yeah. Maybe if you put me on my feet in the bath, you get settled and then help me get down on top of you”  
Cameron looked down at his cock which was responding to his thoughts of Sam sitting on him “Yep... still gonna have fun” he smiled.  
He gently scooped her up as she put one of her arms around his neck to hang on with. Cam went to the bath and gently lowered her feet into the water as she fought to control her nausea. Cam saw her swallow a few times and slowed things down and then held her steady until she said a quiet 'okay'. Then he quickly stepped into the bath and sat down on his ass and reached up for her to hold her hips steady while she moved her feet to the outside of his legs and then began to squat down onto his lap. She settled slowly onto his thighs and kept her eyes closed for a minute as she breathed steady breaths before opening her eyes again.  
“I'm going to activate your gene more fully first so I can draw energy from you to help me get started” she told him.  
“Okay. So... I just... lay back?”  
“Yep, I'm going to take your mind offline and give you basic powers so it's easier to talk mentally too, then I'm going to wake you up again and then you can... get the Naquadah”

“Okay” said Cameron as he settled back against the end of the big bath and closed his eyes.  
Sam took one of his hands and held it firmly as she closed her eyes. She disconnected his mind and activated his gene and downloaded basic knowledge into his mind and then drew some energy from him. She used some to settle her nausea and then she began to sort through his mind. She went to his memories and watched what happened through his eyes and watched what had happened after she'd lost consciousness. He'd done a really good job with fabricating a story and although she'd felt her anxiety begin to kick up as Josef had told Cameron about some of the things that had happened, she realised that some of the information Cameron had used to weave the story with, and to solidify his claim to be her new mate, had only been on the presentation after Melody had instructed Daniel to make some changes and she had added in some that Sam had not planned to disclose. She had watched the Presentation and asked Daniel why he had changed it, and when he told her that Melody had told him to, she went with it and let him release it. Now she had her answer why. Melody must have seen this event. Shit. Melody had known that she was going to end up back here without Jack and she'd made sure that Cameron would have enough information from the presentation to make a believable story.   
Josef's story had been a surprise. Jack had told her about the attempt by Callan to free them and had been very saddened by his unnecessary and cruel death. He had helped them a hell lot while they were being held captive, he had ensured that they had an almost cult following with his careful editing of their recordings. Josef. His name didn't ring any bells, but if he knew about the powder that they had given the Master, then Callan must have trusted him. He had seemed genuinely emotional about Jayak and the others, so she didn't doubt that they would have known his name and known who he was, then it suddenly occurred to her that she could check.

She had downloaded Noah's mind into hers and the compressed file of it was still there. She uncompressed the file and scanned it for Josef. She found several references and went through them and then compressed Noah's file and put it away again. Josef had definitely been on their side and helped Callan with the editing of the recordings. He had also definitely hated the Master... STILL hated the Master and Sam knew that he would be an important Ally to have while they were here and then she would do what she could to make sure that he was looked after when the time came.  
She settled her thoughts and concentrated on Cam's mind again. Once she had created a filing system for him and organized everything, she re-engaged his mind and opened her eyes. She conversed with him silently and explained what she'd done and showed him how to access everything and how to conduct a search through the information and she could feel his amazement. She explained more about his mental abilities and how to open a link and then how to force a link and how to open a secret link to read other's minds so they had no clue it was even being done.  
“Holy shit Sam!” said Cameron as he looked at her with amazement “And that's only BASIC stuff?”  
“Yep” she smiled “I'm going to take some more energy from you to help keep my pain under control. You can also give your energy away to other people with the Ancient gene if they need it”  
“Okay, show me how to do that” Cam asked and Sam showed him the process and then Cam held onto Sam's arm and gently pushed some of his energy into her and then smiled broadly at her “That is SO cool! Okay... So now I guess it's... snack time” he said as he looked at her breasts and felt his cock flex against her leg.  
He looked up at her face with a smirk “Ready?”  
Sam blushed a little “Sure”  
Cameron's cock flexed against her inner thigh again and he leaned forward and licked her nipple, making her shudder and give a little moan as she closed her eyes.  
He smiled at her closed eyes and then licked her nipple again as it tightened. He licked the other one and Sam shuddered again. He opened his mouth and sucked on her nipple for two sucks and then asked her if she wanted him to suck 'this' one or the other one. Sam shuddered and told him that that one was fine. Cam opened his mouth again and put his mouth over her nipple and sucked it deeply into his mouth and then kept sucking.  
Sam shuddered and moaned and then after one more suck, her breast milk began to flow over the back of his tongue and he drank it down as he kept sucking. Sam squirmed on his lap and moaned as her hands went to his shoulders and she leaned towards him more.  
“Use your tongue more or you'll give me a blister” she said with a moan and Cameron did as she asked and he felt the difference straight away and the flow of milk increased. Sam's squirming soon turned into a rocking motion and he looked up at her face for a moment. Her eyes were still closed, but her mouth was open a little and it was clear that it was giving her pleasure. He broke the suction, then sucked on her other breast as Sam moaned loudly and rocked her hips. Cameron's hands had gravitated to her thighs and his thumbs were stroking her inner thighs. He moved one of his hands and pressed his fingers against her pussy and Sam stilled. He worked his finger into her pussy and then added another and began to finger fuck her as she rose up a little to give him more room.

Cam's cock felt like it couldn't possibly get any harder as Sam leaned forward more and Cam put more pressure in his sucks as Sam resumed her rocking motions. She was moaning as her hands went around his head and her fingers curled into the back of his short hair at the nape of his neck, making him shudder as his cock flexed again. He moved his other hand and then circled them around her clit, making her still again and then he began to rub against her clit as his other hand fucked her with his fingers. He felt Sam widen her legs and tilt her pelvis so he had even better access to her pussy. He felt her rocking falter as her pussy clamped on his fingers for a moment. He quickened his rhythm and rubbed harder on her clit. Sam tightened her grip on his head as she held him against her breast and then she wailed a little against the top of his head before she went silent as she orgasmed around his fingers. He kept his fingers moving, driving her orgasm on until her hips bucked and she gasped and moaned and then he slowed the motion of his fingers inside her and took his fingers off her clit. Sam shuddered and her pussy clenched at his fingers again and she began to relax against him a little. Cameron let go of her breast and teased her nipple with his tongue, making her gasp and he could feel her body panting a little with her arousal. Then he teased her other nipple before sucking deeply on it and kept drinking down her breast milk as her pussy clenched around his fingers. She began to rock again, squirming a little and then her rocks got faster as his fingers fucked her.   
Sam suddenly rose up on to her knees, pulling her breast from his mouth “Fuck me” she moaned against his head. “I need your cock inside me” she moaned almost frantically.  
Cameron didn't need to be asked twice and he pulled his fingers from her pussy and firmly grasped his cock and used his other hand to feel her pussy and then to part her pussy lips before he pressed the head of his cock against her belly  
“Can you lift up higher?” he asked and Sam lifted one of her legs up of the bottom of the bath and Cameron guided the head of his cock to her opening and held it steady as she lowered her leg back down, moaning loudly as he began to fill her hungry pussy. She settled both knees back on the bottom of the bath and then kept lowering herself down as Cameron watched her face. Sam took her time and lowered herself a little before rising up and down a few times before sinking down further and further onto Cameron's rock hard cock. Cameron groaned with pleasure as Sam slid up and down his cock until she was grinding herself on his pubic bone with moans of pleasure. Cameron smiled at the pleasure on her face and he moved his hands to her ass cheeks and dug his fingers in when she ground down on him again with a happy moan. Sam shuddered and then began to whine a little as she began to raise herself up and down on his cock faster, she sped up some more as she put her hands back on his shoulders to help pull herself up, making the bath water slosh a little. Cameron gripped her ass tighter and helped to lift her up, enabling her to move even faster. Her mouth was open and her eyes were half closed. Cameron pulled her ass forward, tilting her hips and making her lean forward more, then he repositioned his hands as the bottom of her ass cheeks and pressed a finger against her asshole.  
Sam shuddered and moaned as her motion faltered and she gasped. Cameron pressed harder against her asshole and pulled her ass cheeks apart, stretching her asshole, making Sam's hips buck as she moaned “Fuck”   
Sitting on the bottom of the bath with his legs stretched out made it pretty impossible for him to thrust, so all he could do was help Sam to raise herself up and down as she shuddered and moaned. She tightened her strong internal muscles around his cock as she raised herself up and he could feel himself getting close to an orgasm. Sam was getting more and more frantic so Cameron leaned forward and remembering what General O'Neill had told him, he clamped his teeth onto one of Sam's nipples and pulled on it as he pushed his forefinger through her asshole. Sam's hips bucked and she swore as he pulled her nipple again

“Oh Fuck!” Sam moaned. Cameron eased the forefinger of his other hand into her ass as she moaned and pushed her ass back a little “Fuck... Yes....”  
Cameron pulled his forefingers apart, stretching her asshole wider and wider as he pulled on her nipple. Sam ground down on his pelvic bones, swore again and then orgasmed as she curled up against him. She clamped down on his cock and he orgasmed with her, groaning around her nipple as his hips tried to thrust underneath her as his ass cheeks clenched with every stream of semen that pulsed into her pussy. He continued to stretch her ass and worry her nipple with his teeth and tongue as her orgasm flowed through her, when she shuddered and moaned, Cameron eased the stretch in her asshole and removed his fingers and began to lick and soothe her nipple  
“Fuck” Sam sighed as her body shuddered with an aftershock as she rocked on him. Cameron took another big mouthful of breast and sucked until her milk began to flow again. He could feel her shudder every now and then as her aftershocks kept coming.  
Sam stretched her back and Cam went with her so he didn't lose suction. He drank for another five minutes and then Sam moaned a little and told him that she needed to check if he had enough Naquadah in his stomach. She put her hands on his shoulders and closed her eyes to assess him. She sensed the Naquadah and calculated how much would be enough and then opened her eyes.  
“You need a little more” Sam said and Cameron began to suck deeply on her other breast. Sam moaned a little when her milk began to flow again and she couldn't help but watch Cameron's rhythmic sucking as the sensations pleasured her as much as the visual did. Cameron moved his fingers to her pussy, his cock was softening inside her but her rubbed against her clit in slow lazy circles, making Sam moan and spread her legs a little wider. He continued to gently stimulate her clit as he sucked on her breast and before long she was rocking on him again, her pussy clenching on his soft cock every now and then and his arousal slowly sparked again with her moans of pleasure.  
“Oh God” Sam shuddered “Stop.... That should be enough” Sam said with a little moan.  
Cameron released her breast and looked up at her as she closed her eyes and assessed him again.  
“Yeah.... That's enough” she sighed and then she took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself.  
“Do you have enough energy” asked Cam with concern at her shaky appearance.  
“Hmm Sometimes my.... arousal's... are hard to control” she sighed.

“Do you need another orgasm?”  
Sam shuddered “No..... After... I'll need more after to help replenish my energy” Sam said as she looked at him.  
“Are you sure this isn't going to make you too weak?”  
“No. I can take more energy from you if I need it as I work on you. Once I finish I will show you how to use the power to heal and then how to shut my mind down and re-engage it again once you heal my brain. You ready?”  
“Yeah. I'm ready”  
Sam shut down Cameron's mind and went to work. By the time she was done she felt a little shaky even though she had drawn energy from Cameron a couple of times. She had expanded his brain and given him all the knowledge that she could. The more powerful she could make him, the safer they were both going to be. She finished healing him before she re-engaged his mind and linked with him and showed him how to access his healing abilities and what he would need to do do to take her mind offline and then re-engage it after her brain was healed. She then closed the link and sighed with tiredness as Cameron opened his eyes and looked at her. Sam lowered herself to lean against his chest and Cameron firmly grasped one of her arms.   
He shut her mind down and then engaged his healing powers to assess her, feeling a little sick as he 'saw' the blood pooling in her brain. He healed the leaking blood vessel, dissipated the blood and reversed the irritation and swelling. He healed the small crack in her skull and then healed what else was needed in her head and then healed her scalp. He assessed the rest of her body, healing the cuts, scrapes and bruises that she had received when they had crashed, and also the bruise on her pussy that she had received from Josef's boot. He reassessed her just to make sure he hadn't missed anything and then re-engaged her mind, pushed a little more energy into her and then closed the link.  
Sam stayed leaning against him as she opened her eyes. Her awful headache and the accompanying nausea was gone and she gave a little sigh of relief. “Thank you” she whispered against his neck as tears came to her eyes.  
“You okay? Did I miss anything?” he asked gently.  
“No. You did great. I'm okay” she whispered tiredly.  
This water's starting to cool off, how about we get in the shower and rinse off and I can wash your hair for you, it's still got blood and dirt in it. I guess I need to take those stitches out now too” he said quietly.  
“They can wait, but yeah, washing my hair would be good” Sam said quietly as she began to lever herself up off of Cam's chest.  
Cameron helped her to raise herself off him and then a little further so his cock slipped out of her pussy, and then Sam shuffled back before reaching for the grab handle on the wall and hauling herself upright with a tired sigh. She wobbled a little and Cameron quickly got to his feet to steady her.  
“Are you sure you're okay?” he asked her with concern.  
“Yeah. Just tired”.  
“You need orgasms” he stated.  
“Yeah. My energy is low and so is yours, but my mental energy is the worst. I can re-channel some of my orgasm energy to help with that, but I really need to get some sleep to replenish it properly”  
“Okay. I'm assuming that mental energy is something I'm going to have to be aware of myself now?” he asked.  
“Yeah. It usually takes a fair bit to get as low as this and while sleep is needed, going through the Stargate is always the best way to recharge us completely, so you will need to make sure you keep going through the Stargate regularly” said Sam as he supported her.

Cameron helped her to step out of the bath and walked her to the shower, turned on the water and left her holding onto a hand rail while he went and pulled the plug in the bath. He went back over to the shower and adjusted the water temperature a little. Cameron then removed the hair tie from the end of Sam's now messy braid and carefully removed the plait from her hair and then gave Sam a steadying arm as she stepped underneath the water.  
Sam sighed with contentment as the warm water sluiced over her body. Once her hair was soaked, Cameron grabbed the 'hair soap' bottle and poured some onto Sam's hair once she stepped out from under the water's flow. He gently soaped her hair, making sure to work it into the bloodied areas, and then left it to soak as he got the body soap and a wash rag and helped to soap her body so she wouldn't have to let go of the hand rail. Sam silenced a moan as she opened her legs enough for him to wash between them and then he knelt down and washed her legs and feet before washing himself.  
He then helped Sam to step fully under the water again to rinse the soap out of her hair, making sure that he didn't snag the stitches in her scalp with his fingers. Once they were both rinsed off, Cameron ran his hand down over her belly and touched Sam's pussy, making her shudder a little as she gave a little moan. He pressed his fingers between her legs and she widened her stance to make room for his hand. He teased her clit and pussy as she gave little moans. When his fingers slipped into her pussy, Sam lowered her body as she widened her legs. Cameron went down on one knee and lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder, opening her pussy up for him and then he licked her pussy firmly with his tongue and felt Sam's hips jerk with pleasure as she looked down at him.

Cameron licked at her pussy and then put his fingers back inside her pussy as his mouth went to her clit, making Sam moan with approval. He found her G-spot and rubbed against it firmly as he toyed with her clit. He kept teasing her clit until Sam was trembling with need before he began to suck on it hard to make her orgasm. Sam orgasmed hard and Cam kept her pleasure cresting as long as he could before her hips began to jerk as her pussy throbbed around his fingers. He licked her pussy, drinking down her arousal and then he moved her leg off his shoulder, but kept holding it up in the air as he got to his feet.  
He bent down a little and lifted her other leg enough for her to put her legs around his waist, then he leaned her back against the warm tiles of the shower and moved one of her legs enough to grasp his cock and press it against her pussy.  
Cameron's cock wasn't huge, but it certainly was plenty big enough to make her gasp as he surged forward and drove his hard cock into her until he was balls deep inside her. Sam moaned deeply and shuddered and when her mouth was open, Cameron leaned forward and pressed his tongue into her mouth so she could taste her own arousal. Sam's tongue rubbed up against his and then she sucked on his tongue and squirmed her hips as Cameron deepened the kiss even more. Cameron began a lazy rhythm of thrusts, grinding against her clit before pulling back and thrusting again. Cameron kept up the steady thrusts and grinds and he could feel Sam's body trembling with arousal. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck and sucked on her jugular the way Jack had when he had taken over his body. Sam moaned as her hips jerked and when Cameron thrust and ground against her clit again, Sam orgasmed. Her pussy throbbed strongly around his cock as he kept grinding against her pussy as he kept sucking her neck. When her body began to relax, he readjusted his feet and began to thrust into her again, then he paused and lifted her legs higher and then splayed her knees outwards and arched her back a little and began to thrust harder and harder.  
Sam moaned and then when his thrusts got harder and faster she began to swear. Cameron curled her back even more as he widened and lifted her legs and with the next thrust Sam swore loudly and shuddered. He'd obviously hit her sweet spot, so he kept powering into her and watched as her mouth opened and her eyes glazed over in pleasure. He began to slam harder against her and Sam's body jerked as an orgasm surged through her. He kept thrusting until her hips began to shake and then he ground against her clit and orgasmed himself. He thrust into her, straining hard as he ejaculated deep inside her. Her pussy had a crushing grip on his cock and it make his pleasure even better as he continued to ejaculate. He groaned when he finally stopped and shuddered as Sam's pussy continued to throb around his cock as her orgasm faded into a contented bliss as she sagged against him.  
Cam slid his cock through her pussy a few times, making Sam moan and jolt with aftershocks. He let his softening cock slide out of her pussy and smiled as Sam gave a little moan of disappointment. He settled her legs around his waist again and looked at her face. She was leaning back against the warm tiles, her face flushed from the pleasure and the warmth but she looked tired. She opened her eyes to look at him as her breathing continued to settle back to normal after their exertion. Cam held her steady as she let her legs open and slide down over his hips. She settled them onto the floor of the shower and he held her steady until she got her balance and was holding onto the bar again. Cam got the wash cloth and washed her pussy and inner thighs again and then himself. Before turning off the water and making sure Sam was steady enough while he went and grabbed some towels. He grabbed a towel off the bench and took it back to Sam and wrapped it around her and then walked her over to the toilet, flipped the lids down and sat her down onto it. He went and grabbed another towel and began to dry her legs and feet when he heard a door open and male voices talking in the other room. He felt Sam shudder a little and freeze and he quickly looked up at her, She was looking toward the bathroom door and Cam could see her start to tremble. Cam stood, making her jolt a little and he murmured an apology as he walked past her and out into the other room.

He stopped when he saw Josef with a strange man.  
“This is the Doctor” said Josef.  
“We don't need him” said Cam firmly as he looked at Josef.  
“The Golden Angel is.... better?” Josef asked.  
“Yes. Her head's fine but she's exhausted and getting stressed wouldn't be good for her right now” said Cameron firmly, hoping that Josef would understand.  
Josef told the Doctor that he was no longer needed and once he'd left, Josef asked if he'd been able to heal her. Cameron confirmed that he had and Josef smiled and nodded.  
“Good. I'm glad that's she's alright” Josef said and then he looked to the bathroom door as he noticed some movement. Sam was standing there with the towel still wrapped around her, leaning against the door frame as she still trembled a little. Cameron walked towards her and she reached for his arm to steady herself with and her legs collapsed a little as she moved towards him. Cam quickly snaked an arm around her and held her against him and soon her whole body was leaning against him as she looked over at Josef again.  
Josef remained silent as he looked at her.   
“Thank you” Sam said quietly and Josef nodded with a small smile “When does the Master return?”  
“Tomorrow evening” Josef told her quietly.  
Sam nodded and then thought for a minute. “Tomorrow morning can you make a recording to show him when he arrives?”  
Josef looked at her in surprise.  
“We need him to know what we're worth, and he needs to know that he can't separate us” Sam said with a bit firmer voice. “We both need to rest tonight. Can you make sure that we're not disturbed and then can you come and record us... alone?”  
“Yes. I can make sure that you're not disturbed and yes, I can come alone to record you getting fucked. I will post guards at both doors so the Doctor won't even come in. The recording..... I'll need to get a bigger bed brought in”  
Sam nodded in understanding. “Can you get it done now? While we wait in the bathroom?” Sam asked.  
“Yes. I'll get it done now, then you will have somewhere more comfortable to sleep” he smiled.  
“Thank you” said Sam and Josef nodded and left the room. Cameron took Sam back into the bathroom and shut the door before taking her back to sit on the toilet. He silently took the damp towel from around her and rubbed her hair a little before he got another towel and dried her hair a bit more.  
He briskly dried himself and then dried the rest of her body as they heard the outside door open and then there were clanking noises as they heard things being moved around and bangs as the new bed was being set up. Cameron saw Sam begin to tremble again and she gave a small jolt at the first loud noise. 

Cameron picked her up and then turned around and sat down on the toilet with her and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled in against his chest. She trembled harder as the noises got louder and then softly began to cry when it all just got too much. Cameron's throat was thick with emotion as he listened to her cry and felt his heart break for her. She'd come so far and now she was back in hell. He had been surprised by her being able to talk to Josef and even more surprised by what she'd asked of him. Cameron felt a little sick knowing that he would be fucking Sam in front of a camera tomorrow. Sam had said that they needed to let the Master know how valuable they were and he knew that meant that he was going to have to show off their bodies, show off Sam's body. He couldn't care less about showing off his own body, he worked hard on it and he was damn proud of it, but Sam? It made him sick to think that he was going to have to expose her to a camera, just like any woman did for erotic porn. God they must have been through so much more emotional pain that he imagined. Porn. They had been forced to perform for sexually explicit recordings. It had taken weeks for Sam to blurt out that she loved Jack while still being a little groggy from waking up from a low Naquadah induced weakness. Weeks. They had been forced to perform explicit acts while trying to maintain a professional relationship. Fuck. It would have put them under so much emotional stress. Jack had known he had no choice but to do it, and Sam knew he had to do it to keep her alive, but now, knowing that they had been forced to do it to create porn as well...... Fuck.

He held Sam as she continued to cry, soothing her tiny shudders as his hand rubbed up and down her naked back. She gradually stopped crying as the noise continued out in the other room, then everything got quieter, but he knew the door hadn't been shut yet so he kept on listening as Sam continued to calm and began to relax against him as his hand kept rubbing her back.  
He heard footsteps come to the bathroom door and then he heard Josef's voice saying that they we all leaving now and then he heard his retreating footsteps and then he heard the outer door close. Sam felt heavy against him and he knew that she was almost asleep from her exhaustion, the crying would have completely worn her out. He wiggled forward and then quietly warned her that he was getting up, Sam slowly snaked her arms around his neck and then stood up with her. He steadied himself and adjusted his hold on her and then went to the bathroom door. He lowered himself enough to press down on the lever handle to open it and then straightened and walked out into the room. His mouth opened a little in surprise as he looked at the massive bed. They'd even made it complete with satin or silk like sheets and a couple of blankets.  
“Cam” Sam whispered against his neck.  
“Yeah?”  
“You need to help me pump the rest of the milk out of my breasts” she whispered tiredly.  
“Okay”  
He sat down on the bed with her and reached for the pillows and piled them up against the wooden bedhead and then sat Sam up against them. She was clearly struggling to stay awake as she tried to make herself more comfortable.  
Cameron went and put the clean bottles back in the pump, unplugged it and carried it over to the bed and put it beside her.  
He went back for a damp cloth and gave it to her so she could dampen her nipples and then she toyed with them to get them erect, making Cam's cock stir. She held the pump cups against her breasts and Cam turned on the pump and soon her milk was draining from her breasts and Sam couldn't help but get a little teary as she thought about her babies and Jack. When her breasts were emptied, Sam almost cried when she watched Cameron tip her precious breast milk down the drain. She pulled the pillows out from behind her and then laid down while Cameron cleaned the pump and the bottles.

Cameron went to turn the lights off and realised that there was a pad-bolt on the inside of the Doctor's office that hadn't been there before and it was locked. Cam smiled and then looked over at the outer door to see another identical pad-bolt there as well. He turned off some of the lights and then went to the outer door and turned off the other lights after sliding the bolt into the lock position. It was completely dark and it was a little bit freaky, so he turned on one of the lights and then went over to the bathroom and turned the bathroom light on and then almost shut the door before going back and turning the main light off again. The light from the bathroom provided enough light to see everything in the room without being bright enough to keep him awake so he figured it was a good compromise.  
When he went back to the bed, Sam was sound asleep. He smiled at her and then frowned a little, wondering how bad her nightmares were. If she was having panic attacks like the one that he had witnessed back on the Carter, then the odds were, that she was having ripper nightmares too. He sighed sadly and climbed into bed. He made sure that she was covered over and then debated for a moment or two before he moved closer and settled his body next to hers and then spooned her from behind. Sam resisted for a brief moment and then sighed and relaxed again as he wrapped himself around her, putting his arm over her body and his hand on her forearm. He sighed tiredly and then reassured by the presence of the pad-bolts, he quickly fell asleep too.


	19. CONFESSIONS

CHAPTER 19 CONFESSIONS

Cameron woke up suddenly and froze as he tried to get his bearings.   
“Cam!” he heard from the bathroom and quickly slid across the bed and ran to the bathroom. Sam was on the floor near the sink, leaning against the bench. He quickly knelt down “Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?”  
“Only my pride” said Sam “Help me up”  
Cam put one of his arms under her knees “You don't need to carry me, just help me up”  
“Humor me” Cameron said as he picked her up “What happened?” Do you still need the toilet?”  
“No, I was done. I just kinda.... lost my balance” she sighed as he carried her back to the bed.  
“Your balance?”  
“Yeah... my brain's not quite...”  
“Did I miss something?” he butted in with concern.  
“No. I...”  
“What's wrong with your brain?”he quickly asked.  
“Cam, for God's sake will you let me talk?”  
“Sorry”  
“Thor changed my body back to what it was before I was captured, but my brain is taking a little while to catch up with the changes. I washed my hands and then I just turned a bit fast”  
“Did you faint? Did you hit your head?”  
“No. I just lost my balance and went to grab for the bench and missed. My butt's sore from crashing onto the floor, but my head's fine” Sam assured him.  
“Shit Sam. No more going to the bathroom without me okay?”  
Sam sighed with annoyance.  
“Hey... My neck's on the line here remember? General O'Neill will probably have my guts for garters too!” said Cam with mock seriousness and then he sighed and gentled his voice “Sam. You need to level with me. I can't keep you safe if I don't know what's going on with you”  
“I know. I'm sorry”  
“So.... Balance issues... Still not eating much... Anything else I need to know?”  
“I can't eat gruel” she sighed.  
“What?”  
“It's what they used to feed us here. I can't eat it. It just makes me puke”  
“Gruel makes you puke? How the hell did you survive getting locked up all those years on SG1?” Cam asked with amazement.  
“Sometimes we got lucky enough not to have our power bars taken from our pockets. The guys would give me the power bars and they would eat the gruel”  
“Gruel..... Really?” asked Cam with a chuckle.  
“Don't laugh! It's not funny. The guys were only too happy to hand over their power bars to avoid me either starving and getting in a super bad mood, or to avoid me puking everywhere if I got desperate enough to try it. It was the same everywhere, no matter what planet we were on, for some reason I just can't tolerate it. When I was pregnant, the smell alone would make me puke” she said wryly.  
“What the hell did you survive on?” asked Cam with a little horror.  
“Why do you think I looked like a bag of bones when I got home? They used to give us other stuff for breakfast, so I hope that's still the case, but it was always just gruel for supper and I usually just went without or ate left over breakfast. Jack would never eat all his breakfast, he always gave most of it to me and he used to eat all the gruel at the end of the day”  
“No lunch huh?”  
“No”  
“Where's room service, I want to complain!” said Cameron with a groan. “Seriously? They starved you?” he asked with horror.

“Yep. Pretty much. Jayak finally talked the Master into letting me have some rice. Samara, Jayak's wife, couldn't tolerate gruel either, so she was given a supply of rice to cook for herself and he used to bring some in for me”  
“Plain rice?”  
“Yep” Sam sighed and Cam looked at her with sadness.  
“When the Master wanted to punish us, he banned me from having rice. Jayak used to risk punishment by sneaking some in for me. He used to wrap it up and put it in his socks” Sam smiled at the memory.  
“They really did save you didn't they?”  
“Yeah. They did. They did everything they could to help us. Jayak put his family at risk to help us” Sam said with tears in her eyes “Towards the end, they all got punished dreadfully because of us... because I got pregnant again. When I got too big to make recordings, the Master would get angry and take it out on us. When I was pregnant with the triplets... Cameron..... What I'm about to tell you is pretty awful stuff, but I need to tell you about it, because you need to know about something called the Fuck Drug... It's a fast acting sexual stimulant that is injected into a muscle and it was usually jabbed into our thighs. What Josef told you about the Master tormenting me.... He raped me with a vibrator and then his hand while drugging me and then making me panic between orgasms... Then he drugged Jack to make him rape me once the Master was done. He wanted to watch Jack rape me before I lost consciousness, I was in so much pain I eventually passed out, and when Jack moved me into a different position and saw my face... somehow it got through to his drugged brain, that he knew he would have never hit my face, and he flipped out and went after the Master. He killed a guard trying to get to him. Broke his neck, broke Josef's arm, broke another guards fingers until they managed to get him on the ground and stop him. The fuck drug.... The Master loves to use it, especially to make the recordings.... better. The first time I was pregnant and got too big, he hung me by my wrists on the wall over there and then overdosed Jack. He had no idea who I was, except some pussy to enjoy any way he pleased. The drug... you have no control. Jack was overdosed several times so he would rape me. Remember me telling you that Jack's pretty huge?” Cam nodded with dread, not sure if he wanted to hear the rest as tears came to his eyes “I was hung on the hook, about 18 weeks pregnant with the twins. The Master was angry that I didn't look sexy enough for recordings anymore, so he got me hung on the hook, overdosed Jack and then let him loose”  
“Oh Sam” Cameron sighed with dread.  
“He tore me, badly. Then he turned me around and raped my ass”  
“Oh God” Cameron said as he went pale.

“He tore me so badly that he tore through my intestines and he even tore my cervix. Jack had still been raping my ass when he had a massive heart attack, collapsed and died. When Jayak got Jack's heart beating again and then finally got me down, I was already suffering from severe blood loss and I started having contractions.”  
“Oh God.... The Presentation... That was Jack who was raping you?”  
“Yeah. I knew it would be hard for everyone to understand that he had absolutely no control over what he was doing. I didn't want anyone thinking that he was capable of such violence when it wasn't really him. The twins helped him to heal me and they saved my life. Saved their own lives. That's when we first knew how powerful our kids were going to be. Cam... The reason I'm telling you this... It's possible that he will drug you...”  
“Oh shit. You've got to be kidding me?”  
“No I'm not. Cam, you won't be able to stop yourself, and you need to know, that I know, that it's not you who will be hurting me. All you will feel is the insatiable need to fuck and I want you to know, that whatever happens when you're drugged, it will be forgiven, just like I forgave Jack. If he overdoses you....”  
“There's no Jayak to save me”  
“No and I might not be able to get to you to heal you. No matter what the Master says. Don't ever hang me off that hook, because he will follow it up with the fuck drug. That's why I wanted to get in first. If we do a great recording, then he won't want to put me at risk like that. Hopefully he learnt his lesson because the last time he used the drug on me, I was injured so badly from his fists and then I was so mentally unstable that they couldn't even put a camera in the same room as me without me flipping out. They had to keep me sedated for days after that happened...”  
“Sam......”  
“When he comes in to record us.... I'm going to have to... switch off. I know I won't be able to do it otherwise”  
“What do you mean 'switch off?'”  
“My emotions. My inhibitions. I'll be a complete slut and I want you to fuck me stupid” she said with a small grin.  
“Fuck you stupid huh? How the hell am I supposed to do that?” asked Cameron with a mixture of sadness and dread.  
“By knowing that you will be doing it to keep me safe. You have to Cam. You have to think about the best Porn movie you've ever watched and duplicate it with me. I need you to show me off to the camera. I need you to make every man who watches it, want to fuck me like there's no tomorrow”

Sam watched as Cam closed his eyes and went pale. “Cam..... You HAVE to, because if you don't, he will force the Fuck Drug on us and.... even with our mental abilities... we can't fight it. It almost stuffed Jack's heart. He had to fuck me for months with a faulty heart because Jayak couldn't get to him in time and it damaged his heart. If he drugs you, you have a heart attack and your heart stops and I can't get to you...... I can't risk that Cameron. We need to avoid the Fuck Drug at all costs”  
Cam sighed and opened his eyes and looked at her “Sam....” he began and then couldn't continue.  
“Cam you were right. We need to have fun. We need to have SO much fun that every single man watching is going to be pleasuring himself. You need to show off my body, show off my pussy, so that every man watching wants to walk up to the screen and lick me”  
“Fuck Sam.” Cam chuckled and then groaned “He told me I would have to do it”  
“Who?”  
“General O'Neill. He told me that I would have to show you off. Told me that they would be watching. When I walked through the ship with you in my arms... Everyone knew who you were... EVERYONE. That's when it dawned on me.... What he said... Those recordings weren't just private ones of the Master's. You guys were Porn stars weren't you?”  
“We probably still are” smiled Sam” Callan did a brilliant job of marketing us. He knew that the more popular we were, the safer we would be, so he edited those recordings and added extra's so the viewers got to know us a little bit. It was sort of like a... filthy soap opera... Callan made the men care what happened to me. When the Master made Jack rape me and tore me open, Callan put a bit at the end to ask the customers not to buy it. He asked that they didn't support the Master's cruelness and didn't reward his attempt to kill me. That's what he'd planned. I was 'too fat' to make anymore recordings so he planned it. One last fuck recording full of violent rape, bruises and blood. Callan made that recording the worst selling one ever, and it saved us. His heart felt plea kept us alive. The men that will be watching the recording, will want to see me fucked six ways to Sunday and orgasm hard every single time and that's what we have to give them. I need the Master to watch that recording and be so turned on that he wants to watch it over and over again. I need the Master to want me again. The reason he sold us is because I made him hate me. I didn't know what I was doing at the time, because Melody was pretty much controlling everything I did. When I got pregnant with the triplets, I had to turn myself into a huge slut. I had to make him want to fuck me, even when he knew he couldn't or he'd be 'poisoned'. I touched myself and used vibrators on myself and let the camera record up close to my pussy. He had to want me so bad that he would stop at nothing to have me. He drugged me and then made me orgasm by using a vibrator. Jack was restrained and was forced to watch while he drugged me, made me orgasm and then made he hurt until the pain overrode the effects of the drug. Then he'd let me panic for a while before drugging me again and making me orgasm again. He repeated it over and over. He was finally making me orgasm and punishing me at the same time, but even though I was drugged for each orgasm, I credited Jack with my pleasure. Every time I orgasmed I looked at Jack and it made the Master angrier and angrier until he punched my pussy into a swollen, bleeding mess and then started on my face. He threatened Melody, told me that he would rape her if I didn't beg him to slap my face, then it was begging him to punch my face. I had to keep begging for him to hit me until I was almost unconscious and then he dumped me on the floor, over dosed Jack and turned him loose on me. I was so badly bruised that he struggled to get his cock inside me. The Master hates me for that. He wanted me so bad and I gave all my orgasms to Jack. That's why he cut our heat, cut our food rations and punished Corbin and Noah and made Jayak care for all the breeders by himself. I had to make him hate me so he would let me go. It worked. He hated me and his hatred almost killed me. But it also freed us. He hated me so much that he decided to sell me before I died. He hated me so much, that all I was to him was money. He hates me, so now I need to make him WANT me again and the only way he is going to want me, is if we make this recording so he can watch it before he comes to see me, we need to make him horny as hell and prove that I am going to make him lots of money again”

Cameron looked at her with tears rolling down his cheeks. He nodded at Sam, knowing that right now he wouldn't be able to say anything.  
“I'm sorry Cam. I'm sorry that you are going to have to do this, but it HAS to be done. I need you to help me make a block buster Porn recording that's going to break all previous sale records. I don't have the Silver Stallion anymore, and that's going to be a disappointment to them because they loved it when Jack fucked me with that huge cock of his. You haven't got that draw card, but you're younger, you're super good looking and fucking hot body as well as having very good stamina. You need to make it hotter and more.... active, than it ever was with Jack. I was mostly pregnant, so I was limited to positions for a lot of the recordings. You need to become an instant hit with my existing fans and to do that.... you need to show them that you can drive me crazy and make me orgasm a LOT. You're going to need to be arrogant and confident. You need to sell yourself as the best fuck I've ever had. The last set of recordings were definitely our hottest. I turned into a complete slut to try and save the triplets from being sold. I needed to do everything I could to make the recordings raunchier so they would sell enough to warrant the expense of keeping us and our babies and now we have to top them. We need to make sure that they are hot enough to sell thousands”  
“Thousands?”  
“Jack and I had a cult-like following, every recording sold thousands of copies as soon as they were released”  
“Shit... That's a lot to live up to” Cam chuckled with disbelief.  
“We need to make a rough plan so I know what to expect. It was always easier if Jack and I planned each session out so I knew what to expect. Sometimes he would change things up on the fly if I was responding extra well, but we usually planned positions. You're going to need to give me a few orgasm's before you put your cock in. You're going to need to give them close ups of you finger fucking me and using your mouth on me so they can watch me get wet. Playing with my ass always works well with the close ups too....”  
“Your ass..... Sam.... What's your hard line?” Cam asked with concern.

“Good question. Having my ass touched used to terrify me. Hanson used to use my ass as something to threaten me with, so I was always a little scared of it anyway, but when Jack... Before that happened, Jack started playing with my ass one session and I freaked a little, but he said to trust him.... so I did. He used his fingers in my ass and I loved it. After that he either used his fingers or a butt plug but then... and after Jack tore me, I couldn't stop myself from flinching whenever he touched my ass, I still loved him playing with my ass, but that initial reaction... I just couldn't stop it. Until one day I asked Jack to fuck my ass. I needed to know that he COULD do it without tearing me open. We took it VERY slow and worked our way through bigger and bigger butt plugs until he was able to work his cock into my ass. It hurt like... well.... FUCK it hurt!, but it was also... I had a huge orgasm, but we agreed not to do it again. I just had to know, that he could do it without hurting me and it worked. I stopped flinching every time he touched my ass, but it hurt too much to ever want to repeat it and Jack had just as many fears about it too... He'd almost killed me by fucking my ass... so yeah... we agreed not to do it again. Once was enough. But I do enjoy ass play, he often uses a butt plug while he fucks me and we recently... well.... used a vibrator in my ass so it was kind of like...”  
“A threesome?” Cam grinned with surprise.  
“Well... yeah..kind of... I just wanted to know what it would feel like. I just got curious”  
“And did you like it? Being double fucked?”  
Sam blushed a little “Yep” she said as she flushed with a little embarrassment.  
“Nothing wrong with experimenting” Cam smiled  
“I know... I'm getting better at it... I still have a few hang ups but....”  
“Sam... General O'Ne..”  
“Can you stop calling him that? Just... call him Jack” asked Sam.  
“Okay. Jack.... told me to make sure that you never had to suck my cock, he said something about flashbacks? Sam.. If you have any other triggers, then I need to know”.  
Sam closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I was kind of building up to that. You know about Jonas Hanson, but what you don't know is that he used to physically... and mentally abuse me. I was naive and stupid and he was an expert at manipulation. He used my.... You know I like to feel a bit of pain sometimes and Jonas used that against me. Once he realised that it turned me on to feel a bit of pain, he ramped it up and used it as an excuse to hurt me...”  
“Fucking Bastard.....”  
“Yeah. He used to hit me and the way he would do it... He always manipulated my orgasms. I was a virgin when we met and I knew absolutely NOTHING about sex and he took advantage of it. He only wanted to marry me to get favors from my Dad being a General and I fell for it. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it, so I was completely under his control and made me feel guilty about being hopeless at sex. He used to make sure I didn't orgasm, even though he was 'trying' so hard to help me. Then he would hurt me and then trigger an orgasm so I believed that I needed to be hurt to have one and he played it for all it was worth. In the end he was.... He would always force me to suck his cock to make up for being so lousy at sex and making HIM feel like a failure”  
“Fucking Bastard...”

Sam smiled “He would never let me touch his cock. NEVER. He was in control the whole time. He would put it in my mouth and then he would hold my head and fuck my throat while I desperately tried not to gag. He would always punish me for gagging, threaten to fuck my ass..... I had to just put up with it to make up for my failure to make sex enjoyable for him. He made me feel incredibly guilty about it ,but one day he went too far. He held my head as he fucked my throat and then he held my face against his groin until I passed out.....”  
“Fuck!”  
“I woke up on the floor with semen half choking me. He'd gone out for a drink with his mates and left me lying unconscious on the floor... Oh and get this... he left me a note praising me for the great head job and told me he was really proud of me”  
“Fucking hell”  
“So yeah... holding my head is a pretty huge no. The first time I did it for Jack... I suddenly got the urge to do it... I was terrified by the though of having to suck on another cock, but I suddenly got the incredible urge to suck Jack's for him. Mind you, once he's hard I can't even get the head of his cock in my mouth, but I can still give him a lot of pleasure with my tongue. Anyway.. I was licking his cock and he put his fingers on my head.... he didn't even put any pressure on and I thought I was okay, but then his hips thrust a little and it just.... It was too much at once and I suffered a flashback that took me a while to snap out of, then I kinda... fell apart.... I can do it.. I mean I LIKE doing it for Jack. I know how much pleasure it gives him and I like doing it for him, but yeah, he never asks me and he never touches my head” Sam confessed.  
“Fuck I'm glad that bastard's dead” said Cam with vehemence.  
“Oh that's not the worst he did. After that I decided to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. I was scared of having sex with him by then, the though of having sex with him made me feel sick with fear, so that incident gave me the courage to want to leave. My timing was a little off and we had physical exams so I decided to leave it another day.. I was exhausted and...”  
“Oh fuck no!.... HANSON did that to you? Sam........ You said you were mugged! God Sam....” Cam said with horror.  
“I refused to have sex because I was tired and sore. I didn't even see it coming. He punched me and I hit my head and then... he raped me and left me for dead. He almost crushed my throat while he raped me, then he punched me unconscious and left me there. I almost drowned in my own blood. I packed and got out of there before he got back from drinking with his mates.”  
Cameron felt sick. He had visited her in hospital when it had happened and he'd had no fucking clue it was Hanson. He swallowed bile, desperately not wanting to puke in front of her over this. “How the hell did he get away with it Sam?”  
“I didn't want it on my record. I didn't want to be know as the one who got taken for a ride and raped by Hanson because she was stupid” Sam said with a wry huff “Dad managed to get him busted down a rank, even though I made him promise not to pursue the matter. But yeah... I certainly wasn't sad when he died”  
“Sam....”

“It was a long time ago Cam. Jack helped me get past a lot of hang ups I had about sex and he showed me that it was okay to enjoy a little pain, and that it was okay to have limits... He was amazing and so Goddamn patient” Sam smiled “It certainly was a bit of a challenge to go from no sex, to having sex everyday, and having men watching us have sex while they recorded us took a hell of a lot of getting used to. Jack shielded me as much as he could and I managed to cope until one of the men doing the recording touched my buttock while Jack was fucking me. I flipped out. They'd never tried to touch me before. I could just cope with them watching, but touching? I scrambled out from underneath Jack to get away from the guy's hand and Jack instantly knew what had happened to get that kind of reaction from me. He spun around and grabbed his hand and broke his fingers” smiled Sam “After that.... I couldn't relax when they recorded us until Jack demanded that only Callan be allowed to record us. I trusted Callan. I trusted him not to touch me and he always treated me with respect, while the other men always leered and made vulgar comments when the camera's weren't on. Noah knew Josef and trusted him and if Callan hadn't trusted him, then he would never have told him about the powder he used to make the Master sick. So if Callan and Noah trusted him, then I can trust him too”  
“That's why you asked if he could record you alone?”  
“Yes. I know my anxiety's going to kick in as soon as he starts setting up the camera's, but I know I can trust him not to touch me, so it will make a big difference. I'll get through it. I know I can defend myself again now. I'm stronger in my body and my mind. I know I can do this. You need to trust me that I can do this” she said to Cameron as she looked at him “Don't try to protect me, or shield me or... The best thing you can do to help me is to have fun. Be arrogant, be self assured, be confident and drive me insane with pleasure” she said with a tight smile.  
“So... Back to my Academy days then?” he asked wryly.  
“Yep” smiled Sam “And this time... You're taking me with you. I want you to give me the fun I could never bring myself to have”  
Cam smiled at her “Okay... A plan.... I guess we start with you on your back, legs splayed open, get a few close ups... Hey... Maybe if I do the close ups to start with, would that be easier?”  
“Maybe. Yeah. It would be a good idea to get me..... used to it again. Okay. So close ups of my pussy. Then what?”  
“Cam looked down at his inflating cock and Sam giggled and then Cameron chuckled with her “Okay... Close ups, then I fuck you with my fingers, then I add a finger or two in your ass.... Hey... What size butt plugs are we talking about here?” Cameron asked curiously.

“Oh... um... It's not like I ever bothered to measure them” Sam said as she blushed a little “I guess the vibrator we used the other day was a descent size... It was certainly bigger than the butt plugs we normally use”  
“Was it about the same size as my cock?” asked Cameron quietly as he watched her face.  
Sam looked at him with surprise and then looked down at his hardening cock “Oh... um... Yeah... Maybe...... Why?” asked Sam cautiously as she looked back up at his face.  
“You enjoyed being fucked in the ass right? I mean.. I know you said that it was painful to get Jack's cock in your ass, but you still enjoyed it once it was there? And you enjoyed being fucked with the vibrator.... Right? It's just that.... Well.... If it's something you haven't already done here..... Porn that includes a woman's ass being fucked is pretty hot, especially if we used a vibrator in your pussy at the same time”  
Sam looked at him in shock as he talked and then when he got to the part about using a vibrator in her pussy at the same time, Sam closed her eyes as she shuddered and gave a little moan before she opened her eyes again and her eyes were drawn to his cock that was now flexing as he sat cross legged on the bed. Cam watched her face as he put a hand on his cock and slowly slid his hand up and down the silky length of it. Sam shuddered again.  
“So.. You have trouble with your arousal's sometime?” he asked cheekily  
Sam began to pant a little as she looked at his face and then she squirmed and she could feel her pussy getting wet just from the thought of trying to take his cock in her ass. She'd seen Daniel fuck Vala's ass and ever since then, she had always had the image stuck in her head. It was something she couldn't do with Jack, so she had tried to forget about it... until she'd suggested that Corbin fuck her ass with a vibrator while Jack fucked her pussy. Holy Hannah!, now she suddenly had an urge to let him do it and it felt.... It was something Jack couldn't do and didn't like, should she even be thinking about doing it with another man if it was something they didn't normally do? It felt like....

“You're thinking too hard” Cameron told her as he continued to stroke his hard cock and her eyes were drawn back to his movements. She reached out a hand and Cameron moved his away. Sam gently grasped his cock and wrapped her hand around it. Tried to. It was deceptively bigger than it looked, thicker than it looked.  
“Maybe we should try it now. We can find out if you're comfortable with it before you have the camera to worry about” suggested Cameron.  
Sam looked at him with wide eyes “If you stay stop, I'll stop Sam. It's that simple. If it's too big, then I just use my fingers”  
Sam looked at Cameron's cock in her hand “There should be lubricant around here somewhere” she said quietly and Cameron smiled as she kept talking “You know... I could probably fit your cock in my mouth” Sam said absentmindedly as she continued to stroke it and Cameron shuddered as his cock flexed in her fingers, making Sam smile “You really do think I'm sexy don't you?”  
“Oh hell yeah” Cameron said enthusiastically.  
“But you would never fall in love with me....”  
“Not a chance in hell...”  
Sam smiled at him and then go of his cock “Go find some lubricant” she smirked.  
Cameron got off the bed and looked on the bench and in a few of the drawers until he found a stash of tubes of lubricant and some condoms. He checked to make sure the lubricant was sealed and then pulled the seal off and put the cap back on, grabbed a couple of condoms and then turned around to show Sam in the dim light.  
“Bingo” he smirked and Sam smiled and squeezed her legs together with a little moan.

Sam could barely believe that she was going to let him try, but fuck it made her feel so turned on to think about his cock in her ass, especially knowing how much Vala had enjoyed Daniel's cock in hers.  
Sam got on to her hands and knees and presented her ass to Cameron and then looked back at him.  
“Fuck Sam.....Forget about the bloody drug.. I think YOU'RE going to give me a heart attack” he said as his hand touched her butt cheek and then he smoothed his hand across to her other buttock and she flinched when he touched the bruise that was blooming after her fall. He closed his eyes and cleared the bruise and Sam thanked him and then she moaned and squirmed. Cameron put his other hand on her pussy and he groaned when he felt her arousal. He pushed his fingers into her pussy and Sam moaned as her hips jerked. Cameron played with her pussy and then smoothed her arousal up over her clit as he flipped the lid open on the lubricant and drizzled some of it onto Sam's asshole. Sam's hip's bucked at the coolness of it and curled her back a little to stick her ass up higher. Cam slid a finger into the lube and slid his finger up and down her butt crack as she moaned and squirmed. He eased one finger into her and Sam pushed back against the pressure until his finger popped through the muscle. He slid his finger in deep and then began to slide it back out again as her hips bucked. He thrust his finger in and out a few times and then added another finger to her asshole as he kept playing with her pussy and clit with the other hand.

Sam felt her pleasure quickly increasing as Cam used both hands on her. He added a third finger to her ass, making her moan as he began to circle her clit. Sam lowered her head a little as the pleasure increased and her moans came closer together. Cameron fucked her ass with three fingers as he rubbed harder on her clit and then Sam orgasmed. He kept fucking her ass until she began to moan again, then he took his fingers off her clit and out of her ass and opened a condom and slipped it on over his cock. He opened the lube again and drizzled it up the length of his cock and then spread it around his cock with his fingers before putting a big dollop of lube on her asshole. Sam moaned as he began to press the head of his cock against her asshole, he let her take over and he stayed still as she steadily pushed back against him until her ass burned and then she moved forward a little before trying again. When the head of his cock popped through the tight ring of her ass, Sam moaned a loud 'FUCK!' as she stilled. Cam held his ground and waited until she began to move before his slid his hands over her hips, ass and lower back in soothing strokes. Sam rocked back and forth for a little while, letting her ass get more comfortable with the intrusion before she began to move back and forth in longer motions, sliding his cock through her ass as she moaned.   
Cameron grasped her hips “Are you ready?” he asked her and Sam moaned a breathless 'yeah'.

Cameron held her hips firmly as he moved his hips back and then started gentle thrusts in her ass as Sam began to pant. He picked up the speed and her pants turned into a quiet wail, confident that she was enjoying it, he picked up the speed and Sam flared her hips and slowly lowered her torso till she was on her elbows, still wailing, she flared her hips a little more and when he thrust again Sam said a loud FUCK! and Cameron began to thrust in hard and fast motions as he rammed against her ass as he anchored her hips with his hands.   
Sam clenched her ass as she orgasmed and the tight muscle and the grip of her muscles felt incredible around his cock. He kept thrusting through her orgasm and then he stilled. Sam moaned with disappointment but Cameron told her to sit back against him, that he was going to lie down and he wanted her to lie down on top of him with his Cock still in her ass. Sam shuddered at the suggestion and she did as he asked. He held her around her hips as he kept his knees in between her legs as she left hers open and she rolled back with him until he was lying on the bed and she was lying on top of him with his cock still in her ass.  
“Open your legs wider and lift them up” he instructed as he settled his feet onto the bed and Sam realised his intentions. He began to thrust into her ass as he held her hips firmly and then he told her to play with her clit. Sam moaned loudly and moved her hands to her clit and pussy, suddenly wishing she had a vibrator to fill her aching pussy.  
She rubbed her clit as he fucked her ass, the pleasure building and building until she cried out “OH FUCK!” and orgasmed hard. She kept strumming her clit in fast hard movements as Cam kept thrusting in her ass. Sam clenched her ass hard and Cam faltered and then joined her with a loud “FUCK!” as he clenched his ass and ejaculated with groans of pleasure.  
Sam slowed the movements and lightened the pressure on her clit as her orgasm faded and she panted to catch her breath “Oh fuck...” she moaned.  
“Good?” asked Cam with a smile  
“Oh yeah..” sighed Sam as she continued to slowly tease her clit.

“Good enough for the recording?”  
“Yeah... Josef can get a get close up of me while you fuck my ass” she sighed and then she added “Remind me to ask Josef for some vibrators and butt plugs”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, they sell them to the customers, so they always have them in stock”  
“You're dying to try a vibrator in your pussy aren't you?” Cam asked with a chuckle.  
“Oh yeah...” sighed Sam with a little giggle “Can't say I've ever been in this position before, I'm usually facing Jack when he fucks me like this”  
“Well... It's a good threesome position and I figured it would work for a good clear shot”  
“Threesome?  
“Yeah, if Jack was here, he could fuck your pussy while I fuck your ass” Cam said and then chuckled when Sam clenched her ass and moaned.  
“Fuck Cameron. Don't put idea's in my head” Sam moaned.  
“Don't worry, you can use a vibrator to fuck your pussy when I fuck your ass like this later”  
“Hmm” sighed Sam and then Cam's soft cock slipped out of her ass. Sam sighed again and then lifted one of her legs over to the other and rolled off him and then winced and groaned when she landed on her boobs”  
“You okay?”  
“I think I need to pump. My boobs are making a good impression of bricks again” she sighed as she moved to her side and lay on the bed and looked at Cam's face. He reached down and removed the condom that was already mostly off and tied a knot in it so the semen wouldn't make a mess, then he rolled to his side to look at her.  
“Thank you Cam. For making this so easy. Thank you” she smiled.  
Cam smiled at her “Thanks for making several of my Academy wet dreams come true” he smirked and she snorted a laugh.  
“Did you REALLY dream about having sex with me?” she asked him curiously.  
“Yeah. I always felt guilty afterwards... but yeah I certainly did. You never dreamed about me once did you?”  
“Nope. Sorry” she grinned then she sobered “At that point in my life, I couldn't have cared less if I never had sex again” she said honestly.  
Cam sighed as he looked at her “Okay. On your back. I make you orgasm with my fingers and my mouth, then I put you on your hands and knees and play with your ass. Then I fuck your ass for a bit, then we roll and get in the other position and I hand you a vibrator and we will fuck the crap out of you” Cam said with a smile.  
“Sounds like a plan” said Sam with a sigh.  
“It's going to be okay Sam. You ARE stronger now. I KNOW you are going to rock this. Just let yourself go, have fun and trust me to look after you”

Sam smiled at him “Think you can grab the pump for me?” she asked with a grin.  
“Sure thing. As long as I get to wet your nipples” he smirked and Sam snorted a laugh. Cam helped her to sit up so she didn't squash her tight breasts and then she made herself comfortable against the head of the bed with the pillows. Cam set up the pump and then he very deliberately licked and gave a little suck on both nipples, making her shudder and groan.  
“Much nicer than a damp cloth hey?” he grinned as he placed the pump cups over her nipples and then she took over holding them and he flicked the switch to turn on the pump.  
Sam smiled at him “Yep. You got me there. Definitely nicer” and Cam chuckled.  
Sam shuddered and moaned as her milk let down and then she gave a little sigh of relief at the pressure start to ease. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the pillows, enjoying the rhythmic suction of the pump.  
“You like that don't you” Cam smiled at her.  
“Yep” Sam said without opening her eyes.  
“Is it the same as a baby nursing?”  
“No, it's similar. Babies can suck pretty damn hard once they get going, but their rhythm doesn't stay as regular as this, especially when they start to fall asleep” Sam's eyes sparkled with tears when she finished speaking  
“Sorry. Probably the last thing you want to be reminded of right now” sighed Cameron with regret.  
“No it's fine. I know they'll be looked after while I'm gone. I'll probably Gate home once he has me out of here so I can get back to nursing them straight away. I hate seeing my milk go down the drain. God it's such as waste” she sighed.  
“Better not look then” Cam said as he turned off the pump “They're full and I only have the one pair” he explained and then took the bottles over to the sink and tipped the milk out. He put the bottles back in and started up the pump again.  
“Melody went hungry when I was sick at the end. My body was so weak I was barely making enough milk to nurse her at all. She lost weigh too. I felt so guilty about that. I knew it wasn't my fault, but all she had was me and I was slowly starving her”  
“Hence the milk down the drain”  
“Yeah. I'm managing to nurse all the newborns at the moment, but it won't be long before I'll start to struggle. We have a bit stored up, but they will be using up quite a bit of that while I'm stuck here and can't feed them”  
“We?”  
“Vala and Carolyn were pumping too, they helped as much as they could, but Carolyn has four of her own now, so she can't help out anymore and Vala's due to give birth soon and then she will have four too. Then it will be down to me and I'm not going to lie... It worries the hell out of me”  
“Naquadah”  
“Yeah. I'm going to have to start taking them through the Stargate regularly so they can boost their Naquadah levels that way once I don't have enough for all of them. Hopefully the first set of triplets will be weaned soon.... not that I'm happy with the idea of weaning them so early”  
“Those Asgard things.. The Matter Converters... Can't you just get them to duplicate your milk?” Cameron asked seriously.  
Sam stared at him with her mouth open and then closed it as she considered the option “Oh God... How did I not think of that?” Sam marveled “That's a great idea Cam. Of COURSE they can duplicate it.... Oh wow.....”  
“See... I'm not just..... now what did you call me.... Super good looking?” he smirked and Sam snorted a laugh.  
“I should hope you're more than just a pretty face after all the knowledge I just gave you. Are you getting used to it yet?” Sam asked as she studied his face.  
“It's still a little weird... I guess this is probably what you felt like all the time because you had a super smart brain to start with” he smiled.  
“Well... it's a hell of a lot smarter now” she sighed “It might be best if we do a lot of our communicating mentally while we're recording”  
“Are you sure you're going to be able to hear me over the sound of you wailing with pleasure?” he smirked and Sam laughed and then they settled into a comfortable silence until her breasts were empty.  
“Okay.... I think that must be about it. Wow that took a while. Especially having to stop and empty the bottles three times. That was seriously a LOT of milk in those boobs of yours. Those newborns must drink a LOT”  
“Well.. There is nine of them” Sam mused and then looked at Cameron with growing amusement at the shock on his face.  
“Hang on.... NINE? You're nursing NINE newborns?” he asked with confusion “When the heck did you have... hang on.... There's Jacob and Melody, then there was the first set of triplets... um Liam, Lilly and Lacey right?” Sam nodded and he went on “Then there was the K triplets... um... Kyle, Kristie and Katie?” he guessed with a grimace on his face “I got them wrong didn't I?”  
Sam chuckled “Yeah... Kyan, Kristie and Kaitlin. Then there is the N triplets Nathan, Natasha and Nyssa, then the P triplets Phillip, Piper and Paige” she smiled  
“Holy Cow! Um... Okay.. I'm confused. When the heck did you have the P triplets?”

“The day after I had the N triplets, well technically it was about half a day, but they were born on different dates”  
“What now? How in the heck did THAT happen?” he asked with complete confusion “I think I missed a memo or something”  
“Well we didn't officially release that information I guess... Hank knew but yeah... We figured it was going to be a bit hard to explain, so we didn't bother... I mean hey... ANOTHER set of triplets? People must be so sick of hearing about me having babies” she sighed.  
“Talking about babies... You're not pregnant are you?”  
“NO and NO... You can't get me pregnant” she smirked.  
“Yeah... That's good news because I didn't even consider about having to wear a condom. Should I be wearing condoms?” he asked with sudden concern.  
“Bit late now. I'm sure you're as clean as me considering you are on a front line team and in any case, they wouldn't let us wear them for the recordings”  
“Okay, but yep... definitely clean”  
“Good to know” smiled Sam “Even drunk, you were a stickler for condoms, so I figured you wouldn't have any problems staying clean”  
“Yep. If it wasn't on, then it wasn't on. Okay.. back to the P triplets. You almost lost the N triplets and you had to use the Stargate to save them right?”  
“Yep and then I went through that entire pregnancy in about three days. When I gave birth we had to try the blood transfusion, but I was too weak and It didn't work until Thor stepped in and gave my body the time it needed to get strong enough for it to work. My body was still on the massive fast forward when I gave birth and Jack tried to activate my Protein Markers. The only way he could do it, was to have sex with me, because I was far too weak to handle going through the Stargate. He had sex with me and I got pregnant again. Then Thor put me in a medical pod and I continued to fast forward and then... well... something else happened and I jumped into another massive fast forward and hey presto another set of triplets ready to be born”  
“Holy Crap! That's... That's Fourteen babies. Fourteen babies in less than two years!”  
“Yep” said Sam with a sigh.  
“Fourteen babies and your body still looks as hot as fuck! Sam that's.... that's... CRAZY!”  
“Yep” agreed Sam as she grinned at him “Thor did a great job on the rewind didn't he?” Sam asked as she gestured to her body.  
“Hell yeah. How did he do it?”  
“He had a bio scan of me not long before I got captured so he used that as a template”  
“So this is LITERALLY what you looked like back then?”  
“Yep”  
“This is..... all you?”  
“Um... What's that supposed to mean?”  
“You've got muscles on muscles. I don't remember you being this... hot”  
Sam laughed “Yeah I kind of got addicted to working out in the gym for a while. We all did actually” Sam said as she thought back “Daniel was definitely the biggest he'd ever been and Teal'c... well... let's face it, Teal'c has always been muscles on muscles” Sam said with a grin “Jack had actually put on a little weight once he was off a field team and tied to an office. I think he's currently the fittest he's EVER been. I certainly don't remember him ever being as well muscled as he is now”   
“He'd have to be, just to keep up with you. How many years are there between you guys?”  
“Sixteen”  
“Wow... Wow... He looks great”  
“Benefits of the Ancient gene”  
“Yeah... about that... So how long will I live now?”  
“Well unless Jack breaks your neck for not looking after me, you should live double a normal human life span” she smirked  
“Oh HA.... HA..... Yes... Very funny” he smiled “Seriously though... apart from going through the Stargate regularly is there anything else I should be aware of?”  
Wow... Where do I start. Let's start with the stuff that you might find useful while were here” Sam stilled for a moment and then held out her hand “Touch me”  
Cam reached out his hand and touched hers and immediately pulled it back, vigorously shaking his fingers and groaning “What the HELL was THAT?”  
“Human Taser weapon” smiled Sam and then she opened a link with him and showed him how to do it “Don't go trying it unless you have no other choice. Your Naquadah will be struggling to clone at the moment, so you need to go easy on your body while it adjusts. Sam showed him how to move objects with his mind and then showed him what she had done with the Goa'uld in Kim.  
Cam's mouth fell open as he 'watched' the memory “Holy Crap! Sam! That's.... Fuck! You removed a Goa'uld from a host with your MIND?”  
“Yep”  
“Oh.....” said Cam as he closed his mouth “I think I'm REALLY going to enjoy this” he smiled.

Sam smiled and then showed him other things that he could do and showed him how to open a pleasure link and how to give himself a quick erection and how to hold his orgasm back as well as how to build it up to receive more energy from it. Then she showed him how to re-channel his orgasm energy into his mental energy. Then she showed him things like setting his metabolism and other things that would help him to stay fit and healthy. They talked for a while longer as she walked him through his knowledge and abilities.  
“Hey Sam... How did Jack take over my body?”  
“Just a deeper form of mind control. The more you use your mental abilities the easier it will become and the more powerful you will get. Having these kinds of powers...”  
“Comes with a lot of responsibilities...”  
“Yeah”  
“Just as well we're the good guys huh? So you could pretty much control everyone you meet?”  
“Yes”  
“And when you meet the Master again?”  
“I concentrate on not letting my anxiety get the better of me and I do what I can to keep us safe without taxing my energy too much”  
“Gotcha. No Stargate to recharge with”  
“No. As much as I would love to break his neck, all it would do is risk our safety. Once Jack is here with the Carter and I know he can beam me out, then that's another story”  
“And that story is? Sam... We could inflict a lot of damage to the Slave Traders while we're here”  
“I know. But my first priority is getting my boobs safely back to my babies” she smiled.  
“What would you do if we did have a chance to do more? Maybe we should make some 'what if' plans” he smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“What I HOPE to do, is to get into the Master's mind and find out who his bosses are. We're only going by rumors that the Lucian Alliance are behind the Slave Traders Network, so I would love the opportunity to find out for sure”  
“How much time would you need?”  
“I would have to just download his mind into mine and then sort it out later or it would take too long”  
“Can I do that? Can you show me how to do it?”  
“Cam?”   
“If he's busy looking at you, then I can be busy looking at HIM” he said with a smile “But I guess that would depend on whether or not you WANTED him looking at you”

Sam looked at Cam as she thought. It would certainly be an opportunity too good to pass up. They could potentially get everything they needed to break the Network apart, possibly even a schedule for the other Slave Ships and where they would be. Sam showed him how to do it and how to compress knowledge to make more room. She knew that she would certainly be able to keep the Master distracted. All she would have to do, is show off her body, her sexy, well muscled, front lines fit body. Sam smiled as she thought about how weak the Master's mind is. He was always so easily distracted by sex. Sam suddenly felt her anxiety slip away. This was just another mission. A mission for information and instead of using a weapon with bullets, she would be using her body. She would control his mind, just by showing him her body.  
“Going to share with the class?” asked Cameron as he looked at the smug smile on Sam's face.  
“I think you're right Cam. Let's do a LOT of digging while we're here” she smiled and he smiled back at her.  
“Welcome back to SG1” said Cam with a smile.  
“You know I never officially gave up my position as leader of SG1 don't you?”  
“Oh I think there's room enough for two Lieutenant Colonel's in SG1”  
“Oh really? Two leaders?”  
“What the hell... Why not” smiled Cameron “Do you think Teal'c and Daniel will want back in? We could always be a team of seven... We could make it work” he smiled and Sam laughed.  
“In your dreams”  
“Yeah... well... I have pretty darned good dreams sometimes”  
“Like the ones with me in them?”  
“Oh you bet” he smirked “Hey speaking about dreams, maybe you should get some more sleep before we do this recording thing. I have no idea when he will be coming back. Maybe we should ask for a clock or something”  
“Well, going by the state that my boobs were in, I'm guessing that I must have slept for about six or seven hours and yeah... It would be sensible to get more sleep, especially if we are going to be doing some mind reading”  
Cam smiled at her “Need the bathroom?”  
“Yeah that might be a good idea. I need to get a drink too. I'm definitely feeling dehydrated, so I need to make sure I remember to drink regularly while I'm here”  
Cameron helped her up and then walked with her to the toilet and then helped her to stand up again once she was done. Then he used the toilet while she washed her hands. Once he'd washed his own hands, he walked with her back to the bed and then they got in and laid down. Sam was restless for a while and then he heard her sigh with frustration.  
“You okay?”   
“Cam... Can you please hold me?” Sam asked quietly.  
“Sure” he said as he moved across the bed to her and snuggled in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled back into him.  
“Thanks Cam” she sighed.  
“Anytime” said Cam and then he held her as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep.


	20. RESCUE MISSION

CHAPTER 20 RESCUE MISSION

Jack sat in the cockpit of his fighter trying to calm himself. He'd just left Sam on the other side of the Stargate and he felt completely gutted. Thank God she'd been able to get them both down onto the ground and thank God that Cameron Mitchell was with her. His mind was struggling to think, struggling to make sense of what the hell just happened. He looked up at the Stargate in front of him. Silent and empty. He connected with the Carter, informed it that he was taking command, then he took the Stargate offline to return control of Earth's address to the SGC and then transported the Stargate back into the Gate room. He watched the empty gate mechanism as it lowered back into the floor and then stared at the floor panel that covered the mechanism for a long moment while he thought. He told the Carter to locate the Tag that had just been activated and asked it to plot a course to it's current position and to calculate how long it would take to get there in Earth time. He nervously waited for the answer and when it came, he clamped his eyes shut and fought the tears that came to his eyes. He took a few deep breaths to help calm his emotions before opening his eyes again and noticed movement to the side of his vision and looked towards it. Captain Miller was standing not far from Jack's fighter, fidgeting, restless and clearly worried, but patiently waiting for Jack to make a move.  
Jack sighed, opened his canopy then climbed out and down onto the floor of the hangar.  
“Sir?” Miller anxiously questioned as he stepped closer to Jack.  
“They got on the ground okay” Jack told him.   
“Oh thank God!” Miller exclaimed with relief.  
“The Slave Traders captured them. I'll transport you down to the SGC”Jack said quietly.  
“I want to come with you Sir” Miller said quickly “To go get them back. I want to come with you and I know Lieutenant Smythe and Doctor Roberts will want to go too Sir”  
Jack looked at him for a moment and then nodded, not quite trusting his voice just yet. Jack thought for a moment and then got the Carter to transport them both into his and Sam's bedroom. 

Teal'c was sitting cross-legged on the play mat, building Lego models with Jacob and Melody. Daniel was sitting on the bed next to the L triplets, who were sitting up and playing with some toys. Jack saw confusion settle onto Daniel's face as he saw a stranger standing beside him instead of Sam. Jack turned his head to look at the twins, who were now both standing and looking at him. He saw their sad faces and it quickly sank in, that somehow, they already knew that something had happened to their Mother. He went down on one knee and they both came over for a hug. He wrapped his arms around them and held them close as tears stung his eyes again.  
“Jack? Where's Sam?” Daniel quickly asked with a little panic in his voice as he noted the blood on Miller's uniform.   
Jack looked at him as a tear ran down his cheek.  
“Oh God.... Jack.... She's not...... Jack?” questioned Daniel emotionally as Corbin and Carolyn came and stood next to him, casting wary looks at Captain Miller, who was looking towards the humidi-cribs lined up against the wall with tears in his eyes. Carolyn was looking at Jack in frozen horror.  
“Sam's alive” Jack said quietly and Carolyn huffed a breath of relief as she closed her eyes for a moment.   
“Jack? What happened? Who's this?” Daniel asked, knowing that the statement of 'Sam's alive' meant that something was still seriously wrong.  
Jack looked at Miller and then followed his gaze to the humidi-cribs and saw that the babies were awake “Miller. Have you been around anyone who's sick lately?”  
Miller looked back at him with confusion on his face “Sir?”  
“The babies are premature and their immune systems are crap. Have you been sneezed on, coughed on or visited someone who's sick?” asked Jack as he stood up.  
Miller thought for a moment before he spoke “Not that I'm aware of Sir. Do you want me to leave Sir?” he asked with obvious concern.  
Jack sighed as he considered the options “No. Ever bottle fed a baby before Captain?”  
“Yes Sir. One of my sister's had a baby not long ago. I can even change diaper's if you need help Sir” Captain Miller replied with an emotional catch in his voice.  
Jack looked at Miller's blood stained BDU's and pointed to the bathroom door “Go jump in the shower. You look about my size, there are spare BDU's in the drawers over there” Jack said as he indicated with his head as he talked.  
“Yes Sir” Captain Miller saluted and went to the drawers, got a change of clothes and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
“Jack?” questioned Daniel again “What happened?”  
Jack walked over to the fridge, used some antibacterial gel on his hands, and then pulled a heap of breast milk packages out of the freezer and put them in the fridge and then pulled all the bottles of milk out of the fridge and started heating a couple in the microwave.  
Daniel walked over to him and put his hand on Jack's arm, making Jack look at him “Jack?” he whispered with tears in his eyes.

Jack sighed heavily and looked at Daniel “Just give me a minute” he said quietly and then he picked up the Asgard communicator and talked to Thor. He asked if Sif, Frida, Estrid and Hilda could come and help feed the babies and then asked if Thor could accompany them. When they transported in, Jack asked the females to start at the beginning of the row of humidi-crib's and explained that all the babies needed to be fed and have their diapers changed. The females quickly got to work and soon they were all sitting down with a baby in their arms as they gave them their bottles. Jack got the next baby in line and handed her to Daniel with a bottle, who was staring in shock at the Asgard's changed appearance, his face a picture of complete confusion as he looked at them wearing clothes, but thankfully he didn't waste time asking questions about them.   
Teal'c, Carolyn and Corbin went over to the humidi-crib's and got three more of the babies and sat down on Jack and Sam's bed to feed them. Jack got bottles ready for the L triplets and once they had laid themselves down on the bed, he handed the bottles to them and then went and got the last baby out of the humidi crib's and heated up a bottle for her. Captain Miller emerged from the bathroom in the borrowed BDU's and bare feet. Jack got him to sit down on one of the chairs at the table and introduced him to Piper as he linked with her and told her that she was safe with Captain Miller.

Jack then sat on the bed and Melody and Jacob climbed onto his knees and he held them as he began to explain what had happened.  
“Sam discovered information in her mind about early Asgard biology and figured out that she could do it if she pulled the energy from the Stargate. We discussed it with Thor and decided to change a small test group of eight and Sam had just finished with the Asgard when the Stargate activated. Our Stargate was still in control over the one at the SGC and the 'new' SG1 dialed in. They had two down and they were still under fire. The leader, Cameron Mitchell is one of Sam's close friends, so she didn't hesitate and told them to come through. Two ran through with the other two over their shoulders and Mitchell, who was carrying Miller, got hit in the back as he ran through. He was hit bad and bleeding like a stuck pig. Sam went straight to Mitchell and I pulled Miller off him and we started healing them. I healed the two injured men while Sam healed Mitchell. It took a while.... If he'd gone through the Stargate to the SGC, he would have died on the ramp” Jack said with a sigh and then paused and took a deep breath.  
“Sam was okay until after she'd healed Mitchell, and then she had time to stop and think. She took one look at the rest of his team and had a panic attack. Mitchell grabbed her pretty fast and got her calmed down....”  
“Mitchell calmed Sam down?” questioned Daniel with surprise.  
“Yeah. They were best friends back in their Academy days and she trusts him completely”  
“Oh.....” said Daniel “Okay. Then what happened?”  
“Once she was calm enough to think again, she realised that Cameron had been shot with a P-90. One of the P-90's that were taken from us over a year ago...” Jack trailed off.  
“Oh God! The Slave Traders?” Daniel with shocked disbelief and then he suddenly went pale “Jack?......”

“We decided to take some of the Carter's Asgard fighters through the Stargate. We knew we would be too late to help the women, but we suddenly had an opportunity to put a Tracking Tag a Slave Ship, and we knew if we got it tagged, it could save us months of searching. Mitchell and Sam went up to Tag it while Miller and I went to keep an eye on the Raiding Party, but something went wrong with Sam and Mitchell's fighters when they passed through the upper atmosphere. They had some sort of reaction to something and their systems began to fail. Sam got the Slave Ship tagged and they were heading straight back but their cloak's failed and they were seen by the returning Raiding transports”  
“Failed?” asked Thor with surprise.  
“Their propulsion systems were affected almost immediately, and it just kept getting worse, then their cloaks went and then their shield's failed too. Mitchell covered Sam's ass until he lost control and then Sam had to take over and control his steering systems with her mind. She managed to keep them together and she shut the fighters down and let them fall. Thank God the transports stopped shooting when they realised that they were falling.... I guess that's why Sam did it. When they got close to the ground, Sam triggered the emergency pilot shields with her mind and they lasted long enough to save their lives. Sam managed to get to Mitchell and she healed the worst of his injuries before the Slavers got there. Sam made sure that they recognised her and took Mitchell with her. I'm going to take the Carter and go and get them. The Carter is already tracking the Tag, so hopefully it will just be a matter of beaming them into the Carter and coming home. I'll be leaving as soon as I'm organized. I need to go and see Hank and let him know what happened, then I'll come back and pack a few things. I'm going to need you all to look after the babies until I can send Sam home through a Stargate”  
“Did Colonel Carter know what was affecting the fighters?” asked Thor.  
“It was some sort of... parasite. They were attacking.. or eating, the power systems... or something. Sam wasn't completely sure what they were. The Asgard diagnostic systems couldn't identify the problem, but Sam soon worked out that they were steadily destroying everything”   
“Was Sam okay after the crash? You said she healed Mitchell..... but was SHE okay?” asked Carolyn with deep concern. Jack looked at her crying face and then purposefully looked down at the twins before looking back to her.   
“She helped herself as much as she could” Jack told her and then turned to Daniel and gave him a look that made him close his mouth and not ask the question that he was going to ask.

“I am deeply sorry that the failure in our technology caused them to be injured and captured General O'Neill” said Thor sadly.  
“It wasn't your technology that failed Thor, it got attacked. There's a difference” Jack said firmly.  
“Jack, If they had the P-90's, does that mean that she's.... Is she...” Carolyn couldn't get the words out through her tears.  
“Yes. It was the Master's ship. The Master wasn't with them on the raid, but the leader of the raiding party knew who she was and they were putting them onto one of the transports when they blew the Stargate over and the wormhole cut out. They'll do what they can to keep each other safe and they know that I'll be coming to get them as quickly as possible” said Jack with more calmness than he felt. He knew that Carolyn and Daniel were desperate to know more, but it was upsetting enough for their children as it was, so he certainly wasn't going to say anything about what had happened to Sam and Mitchell after they were on the ground.  
“I will accompany you on the journey O'Neill. Has the Carter informed you how long it will take to reach the location of the planet they were captured on?” asked Teal'c.  
“Thanks Teal'c. The Carter worked out that it would take about three days to get there, and then it depends on how far the Slave ship travels in that time. The Planet was unfortunately one of the ones I put into the data base, and it's a hell of a long way away” said Jack quietly.  
“Three days!” exclaimed Daniel as he looked at Jack with tears in his eyes “Shit”.  
“Yeah” said Jack quietly. He had linked with all their babies to make sure that they listened to what had happened, and knew that he was going to get their Mother back. He silently explained that he would have to leave them in the care of the Asgard and the others onboard the Al'kesh while he went to rescue her and that he would send her back to them as quickly as he could. He comforted them and told them that there was more than enough milk stored to last them until their Mother was returned to them and he could feel their comfort in return, expressing their confidence in his ability to return their Mother to them. Jack felt choked up with emotion as he closed the group link with them.  
“Dada, we want to come too” Jacob told him silently. Jack looked down at their serious little faces and thought for a moment.  
“Alright. You will need to pack enough clothes for a week and some things to do to keep you busy until we get there and on the way home unless you go through the Stargate with Mama” Jack told them silently, then he kissed their foreheads and they slid off his knees and went over to their boxes of clothes and tipped them out onto the play mat, then they began to put clothes back in that they would need.  
Daniel watched them for a moment and then turned to Jack “Jack.... Why don't we just take the Al'kesh in the Carter? If we keep the Al'kesh's shield's active it will be doubly safe, probably a lot safer than if it stayed here, and then you wouldn't have to 'gate Sam home” Daniel suggested.  
“Daniel.... Vala's due soon and the babies....”  
“Would be all perfectly safe, and we would be there to help you if you needed it. What happens if you can't just transport them over Jack? What happens then? There are of a lot of people with Ancient powers on this ship, power that you might need. If we take the Al'kesh, then we will be right there if you need us. It would certainly make things a hell of a lot easier, because I am sure as hell not going to stay behind, which means that I need to take Vala and our babies too......”  
“I'm not staying behind either” said Carolyn firmly “So yeah... Let's take the Al'kesh, it will save us having to pack” 

Jack looked from Daniel to Carolyn and then to Corbin. They all had stubborn looks on their faces and he knew arguing with them would take precious time and yeah... it would save some packing. Jack looked at the twins who had stopped packing and were looking at him and waiting for an answer.  
“Okay. We take the Al'kesh too. When I go down and see Hank, go and have a talk to the others, the Resort is safe and ready to move into, so if they don't want to come then they can be transported down there. Kim will have to stay behind with Hank, so she will need to be transported down to the Resort with her belongings. You'll need to wake Noah and Cassie... Oh God.... Cassie....” Jack sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“I'll go and tell her” volunteered Carolyn.  
“Thanks Carolyn... Maybe Noah can organize the food supplies for us before we go. The Carter has Matter Converters that are capable of creating any kind of food, so we can even create fresh stuff as we need it. I know Cassie will want to come, but make sure you let them know that the Resort is safe and ready, because I'm guessing that Noah might have some issues with where we are going and who is going to be at the other end. Jayak and Samara might be better off staying down there too.... Crap.... I'm not sure that Marissa should even be told what happened....” Jack sighed and closed his eyes.  
“I will talk to Jayak and Samara and let them know and then they can decide if she should be told. I don't think it should be hidden from her though.... Sam is... Sam's possibly going to be coming back with increased mental trauma and Marissa is going to notice. I don't think we CAN hide this from her” Corbin pointed out sadly.  
“Yeah.... You're right, we're not going to be able to hide it from her.... I just.... We were still a long way off going after the Slave Traders and...” Jack sighed heavily “Yeah, talk to them and see what they want to do. I'm not sure I like the idea of Kim being at the Resort alone, especially with her being at risk of suffering with pre-eclampsia. If something happened.....” Jack sighed and looked at Corbin who nodded with understanding.  
Jack got up and took Piper off Miller and burped her, then gave her back and asked him to change her diaper before topping her up and letting her fall asleep. Then Jack turned to Thor.  
“I will accompany you with my ship General O'Neill. If you allow me to access the information on the two remaining fighters you took to the planet, I may be able to get enough data to determine what went wrong with the other fighters to ensure it does not happen again. Sif, Frida, Estrid and Hilda will be happy to travel with you to render assistance with your offspring whenever they are needed.”  
Jack looked at the female Asgard and they were all quick to agree that they would be going too. Jack looked back at Thor “Thanks Thor, your help will be very much appreciated. I'll let you know when we're ready to leave”  
“Might I suggest that you move your offspring into your personal quarter's of the Carter. Frida, Estrid, Hilda and their mates can move into the spare rooms to maintain your privacy while still being available at all times. As you know, your personal quarters are reinforced with their own separate shield for your added protection”  
Jack looked around the room at everyone assisting with the babies and knew it made sense to move. Their personal quarter's were huge and it also made sense for the female Asgard's to be the babies primary carers while they were away. It would also let Carolyn and Corbin finally have some privacy for their own little family, without the added stress of helping to care for Jack and Sam's babies. When they got back from this trip, they would all be moving down to the Resort, so it would be a good opportunity to get used to not having to trip over each other all the time.

“Yeah. That's a good idea Thor. I'd forgotten that our personal quarters is basically one giant escape pod” Jack said with a wry smile. He closed his eyes to concentrate and contacted the Carter and gave permission for Thor to use the transporter systems and then told it to prepare to transport the Al'kesh into the large hangar and to scan everyone on board and add them to the permanently approved data base. He opened his eyes and looked at Thor “I've told the Carter to allow you to use the transporters so you can get organized”. Then he had a quick look around the room “I'm going to transport the Al'kesh into the Carter now. Everybody got their hands inside the vehicle?” Jack closed his eyes again and asked the Carter to complete the transport of the Al'kesh. A moment later he opened his eyes again. “Okay. The Al'kesh is now inside one of the Carter's hangars. The Carter will scan everyone and you'll all be added to a data base that will allow you to use the transporters whenever you like. The adults will be able to link with the ship's central intelligence via your Ancient mental powers and simply ask it to transport you” Jack held out his hand and a small device transported into his hand. He walked over to Teal'c and handed it to him “This will let you verbally ask the Carter to transport you wherever you want to go” he said with a smile and Teal'c took the device as he nodded his thanks to Jack and then slipped it into a pocket and continued to burp the baby he'd been feeding.  
Jack noticed that Piper was asleep in Miller's arms so he led Miller over to her humidi-crib and guided him through settling her down and checking the humidi-crib and closing the access door.  
“Go grab your stuff Miller and we'll go down and see General Landry and fill him in” while Miller went back into the bathroom to get his things, he looked at Thor “I'll move the babies and their stuff once we get underway. If you get yourselves organized and get the tracking information off the Carter and work out a travel plan. I know the Carter is faster, but it will be better for the ships to stick together, so I'll leave you in charge of setting the course for both of us if that's okay” asked Jack.  
“Certainly General O'Neill. If you prefer, you can set the Carter to follow my own ship and then you need not concern yourself with the Carter until we reach our destination”  
“Okay, that would be good. Let's start by going to the Planet they were taken from. We may as well collect the wreckage of the fighters so we can properly analyze what went wrong, but make sure we keep our distance to the maximum transport distance and you'd better make sure the wreckage is shielded until we make sure that whatever destroyed them are dead and harmless to the Carter and your ship. We may as well fix their Stargate while we're there and get it standing again”  
“Very well General O'Neill. Once we are finished on the planet we can obtain the Slave Ship's current location and make further plans”  
“Sound's good” Jack turned to Miller, who was now standing beside him with his soiled uniform in his arms and his bare feet were now in his unlaced boots “Okay, let's go down to the SGC. I'll transport you to the locker rooms. Talk to the rest of your team and see what they want to do. If they want to come, make sure they haven't been in contact with anyone who's been sick, then meet me at Landry's office as quickly as you can”  
“Yes Sir” Miller said and then he disappeared.  
“I'll be back in about half an hour, then as soon as everyone is where they need to go, the Carter will be leaving” Jack looked at Daniel and then Teal'c and Carolyn and Corbin “I'll fill you in with.... everything else... once we are on our way and we have a quiet moment. I'll see you when I get back”.

Jack transported to the briefing room and it was obvious that Hank had been waiting for him “Jack! How did it go?” he asked with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw the look on Jack's face “What happened? Is everyone all right?”  
“Actually... No. Mitchell and Sam ran into some trouble and they got captured” Jack said quietly.  
Hank stared at Jack in shock “Captured? By the Slave Traders?”  
“Yeah”  
“Shit!”  
“Yeah. Their fighters got attacked by something in the upper atmosphere of the planet and their systems were affected very quickly. Sam Tagged the Slave Ship but they were seen by the returning Transports when Sam's cloak failed. Mitchell did what he could to protect Sam's fighter when her shield's failed but eventually both their fighters were in complete failure. Sam used her powers to get them down on the ground and then she healed Mitchell before the Slavers got to them”  
“Jack.....” sighed Hank with profound sadness “Oh God...”  
“The Tag is working and the Carter has already plotted a course for the planet. We're going to go there first, retrieve the wreckage so we can determine exactly what went wrong and we'll also put the Stargate back up...”  
“Back up...?”  
“The Slavers blew it over when I dialed back to talk to Sam and Mitchell again. I left the wormhole open after Miller and I came back through with our fighters so I knew what was happening. When it timed out, I dialed in to make contact again, but they knocked it over when they expected reinforcements to come through. The last thing I knew, Mitchell was carrying Sam onto one of their transports”  
“How badly was she hurt?” Hank asked with dread.  
Jack swallowed and took a breath before he answered “Bad. She did what she could for herself but... Sam threw a knife at one of them and one of the others took a shot at her. The bullet hit one of the plates in her head and deflected... but the impact.... She's bleeding into her brain and that's something she can't fix for herself”  
“Oh dear God... Are you going to be able to get to her in time?” Hank asked with tears in his eyes.  
“No. Hopefully Sam will be able to get enough energy to be able to change Mitchell and give him the power to heal her because he's her only hope”  
“Jack.... How in the hell is she going to get enough energy to do that? The slaver's don't use the Stargate so how...”  
“Mitchell” Jack said and then looked down at his fidgeting hands.  
“Mitchell? But he won't be able to give her energy until Sam changes him... Right?” asked Hank with confusion.  
“Yeah, that's right, but he can give her energy another way. Orgasms”

“Jack...”  
“They didn't have a choice. Sam wouldn't have made it and they probably would have killed Mitchell. I kinda took control of his body and told the Slavers that the Silver Stallion was dead and that Mitchell was Sam's new mate. It was the only way to guarantee Mitchell's life and to keep him with Sam. He'll have to give her more energy before she will be able to change him, but he's going to be coming back a little different to how he left, so sorry about that” Jack sighed.  
“Give her... more? Jack?”  
“They stripped them off and Mitchell had to prove that he was her new mate”  
“Oh..... Oh hell...... Jack....”  
“I told Mitchell that if he doesn't keep her strong, I'm going to break his fucking neck when I come to get them” Jack said with a wry smile and then it faded as he sighed heavily “I'm taking the Al'kesh with me in the Carter. They're all getting ready to go and they'll beam Kim down to the Resort because she's going to need to stay with you. We could be gone for two weeks or more. It's going to take three days just to get to the planet where it happened. I was planning to send Sam home to the babies via the Stargate but the others kicked up and said they wanted to come. The Al'kesh will be safe in the Carter and it will have it's own shield's active as an extra precaution. At least that way Sam can see the babies straight away and I can stay with her”  
Hank closed his eyes for a moment as he absorbed the information “What if you can't just beam them back” he asked when he reopened his eyes “I can send some teams with you”  
“Miller wants to come and he was going to check with the rest of SG1, so if they can have permission to go that would be good. I'm sure they will be anxious to get Mitchell back. They seem like a pretty tight team”  
“Yes. They certainly are. They work very well together. When are you leaving?” asked Hank.  
“Very soon. Carolyn and Corbin were going to talk to Noah and Jayak to see whether or not they want to go, so I'm not sure if they will be staying at the Resort or whether it might just be Kim. You should try to make sure you can stay there with her every night, especially if she's alone. I know she's not due for a while so we should be back in time, but I'm hoping that at least Jayak and his family will stay behind to keep an eye on her. I know her pregnancy is going well at the moment, but....”

Hank paled a little as he looked at Jack “If Jayak doesn't stay I'll make sure she has a radio with her all the time. She's keeping a close eye on her own health, so I'm sure that if anything does happen, that we can transport her to the infirmary” Hanks said nervously.  
“I'm sorry, we'd take her if we could, but I know she's not going to be able to handle being away from you for that long” Jack said with a wry grin.  
Hank huffed an amused laugh “Yeah... You're not wrong about that” he conceded.  
“So... Teams?”  
“Thor and the Asgard are going to come with us on his ship and I have an Al'kesh full of a LOT of Ancient powers. If it turns into something we need assistance with, then I'll contact you through a Stargate and get some teams sent through. The Carter should be powerful enough to break through their shield's with a transport beam, if not, then.... we might have to wait till they stop for business at a planet. They might get lax with the shield's or maybe if enough of us can get on as customers.... Right now my head isn't in the right place to plan anything like that, if worst comes to worst, then we'll put our heads together with Thor and come up with something”  
“Will you need supplies or weapons?” asked Hank.  
“No.. We're pretty set on the Carter, and what we don't have, we can make with our Matter Converters” Jack paused when he noticed three men line up outside Hank's office, complete with back packs and Miller was carrying a fourth “So... SG1?”  
“They're yours. Look after them Jack” Hank said and then went to the door and let them in.  
“That was quick packing” mused Hank as he looked them over “You will be under General O'Neill's command and you will do whatever the hell he orders you to do, is that clear?”  
“Yes Sir!” all three men snapped out.  
“Whatever happens during this time will remain highly classified and you are to speak to no one about anything you see, hear or even think”  
“Yes Sir!”  
“I'll let you know who's definitely staying behind and I'll contact you as soon as we either have them back, or need to request assistance” said Jack.  
“I'll change a few things around to make sure we have some teams available if you need them” said Hank “Good luck Jack and God speed”  
“Thanks Hank” Jack turned to SG1 “Are you ready to be transported?” he asked them.  
“Yes Sir!” they all snapped out and Jack smiled.  
Jack nodded to Hank and then contacted the Carter and got SG1 and himself transported to the Common Room on the Al'kesh. He showed them to the room that had the spare mattresses in it and told themselves to grab a mattress and then took them to an empty room near an unused bathroom. “This can be your room, the bathroom is yours. There are plenty of towels and linen in one of the cupboards near the washing machines next to the Common Room. Help yourself to anything in the fridge or freezers. We normally have our evening meal together but I'm not sure if our cook is coming yet, so I will let you know about that. There are children on board so keep your language clean. There are TV's with game consoles or movies and we have a TON of Lego that you will probably have to fight Teal'c and my twins for, but if you ask nice, I'm sure they'll share” Jack said with a grin “Make yourselves at home and make sure you clean up after yourselves when you eat. Any questions for now?”  
The men looked at each other and then looked at Jack “No Sir”  
“It is going to take us three days to get to the planet you were on. The Stargate was blown down, so we plan to fix that, collect our trash and then go to the Slave Ship. Once we have Mitchell and Colonel Carter back, you will have the option of 'gating home or traveling home with us. I'll check with you on that once Mitchell is onboard. We'll be leaving very soon, so get yourselves settled and then come and meet everyone in the Common Room. Oh... and all the kids can read your minds, the babies included, so keep your thoughts clean too” Jack said with a smirk as he left the room.

Jack went back to his room and Daniel and Teal'c were there waiting for him with Carolyn and Corbin.  
“Jayak and Samara agreed to stay at the Resort and look out for Kim” Corbin told him “They told Marissa what had happened, she was upset about Sam, but she didn't want to come. They have all been beamed down with their belongings and will settle in to their new homes. Marissa and Ellara were quite excited about going down and I think it was a good distraction for Marissa”.  
“Good. I'll let Hank know that Kim won't be there alone, he was a bit stressed about that and he'll organize some food for them and whatever else they need” Jack turned to Carolyn “Noah and Cassie?”  
“I talked to Noah. Cassie was still asleep, so he will tell her when she wakes up, but he knew she would want to go and he was okay with coming along”  
“Alright. So... I guess we're ready to leave then?” asked Jack as he looked around at everyone, who all looked at each other and then back at Jack and all nodded in agreement. “Okay. I'll get the Carter on course and then I will come back and fill you in” Jack said and then looked at the twin's who were playing with the Lego again “Hey Kiddo's do you want to come and help me with the Carter?”  
The twins turned around, their eyes bright with excitement “Are we leaving now to go and get Mama?” asked Melody out loud.  
“We sure are” Jack smiled as he held out his hands. The twins ran over and took his hands and Jack transported them to the Control deck of the Carter. Jack contacted Hank and told him that Jayak and his family were at the Resort with Kim and that they would need a bit of help with food and maybe some other things they may have forgotten in the rush, and Jack could hear the relief in Hank's voice as he bid him farewell. Jack then contacted Thor and confirmed a course with him and then showed the twins how to confirm the course with the Carter and to set the auto control. They watched as Thor's ship made the jump into Hyperspace and he let Melody give the order for the Carter to follow. The twins looked excitedly out the viewing window for a little while, intrigued by the 'blur' of traveling through Hyperspace, then he transported them all back into the Common room of the Al'kesh.

SG1 were there, looking at the selection of movies and games and had been startled by the light of the transporter.  
“Hiya fellas, these are our twins, Jacob and Melody” Jack smirked at the confusion on their faces “Yep, they're one, going on five... Can you guys keep the twins busy for a while?” he asked and the men quickly nodded.  
“Sure. Not a problem Sir. Would they like to watch a cartoon movie or something?” asked Miller.  
Jack looked at Jacob and Melody as they looked up at him and then he looked at the men “How about the twins show you their taser trick and then they can teach you all about Ancient philosophy and how to construct big honkin' space guns?” Jack suggested with a big grin at the men's continued confusion. Jack knelt down and gave the twins a hug and talked out loud to them so the men could over hear. “Now don't forget to heal them if you hurt them” Jack said seriously as the twins grinned at him and then looked at the men and then looked back at each other with conspiratorial grins, making Jack chuckle to himself and wish he could hang around to watch the fun.  
Jack walked away and then laughed as he heard one of the men yelling out in pain while the twins giggled. God he loved his kids. The thought made him think of Sam. He was worried for her, but he also felt strangely calm. He knew that Sam had been seriously hurt, but he had also felt her staying in control of her anxiety despite her head injury. He had felt the way she had just accepted her fate and knew that she would have to deal with it, and he'd also felt the way that she had accepted that she would have to have sex with Cameron Mitchell to survive. It had been completely weird to take control of Mitchell's body and use it to pleasure Sam. VERY weird. He'd felt Mitchell's genuine respect and love for Sam and he knew that Mitchell would do anything for her to keep her safe. He had been willing to sacrifice his own life to give her the best chance of getting down on the ground, and he knew without a doubt that Cameron would agree to going Ancient to help Sam and save her life. 

He knew that they would need to have a lot of sex and they would also need to make raunchy recordings, and he would be lying if he said that he didn't feel jealous that Sam was going to be having sex with another man. They would be having sex to keep themselves alive and safe and that's all that mattered. It didn't matter what the hell they did to each other, as long as they both stayed safe. Now he felt extra glad that Sam had become more adventurous and less inhibited when it came to sex lately. Having those few sessions with Corbin touching her sexually would have helped.... to... prepare her for this.... Crap! Holy crap! This was meant to happen. Jack had to stop and steady himself against the wall.   
Had Melody seen this? Is that why they were sad? Why they knew Sam was missing? Holy crap! His mind was suddenly busy with possibilities of WHY this had happened. Was this their chance to stop the Slave Trader's?   
If that was true, then it felt like it was happening way too fast. They weren't prepared. They had two Asgard ships and a handful of people with Ancient powers, how the heck were they supposed to come up with a plan in three days?   
Suddenly Jack withdrew into his mind as the answers lined up in his head. Several minutes later, his vision cleared and a slow smile crept onto his face until he was grinning. He chuckled to himself as he shook his head with amazement. Now he knew how Sam felt when everything came together in her head to surprise her with answers. This could work. This could REALLY work. He took a few breaths to calm his excitement.   
First of all, he was going to have to tell the others exactly how much Mitchell was going to be helping Sam so they wouldn't get surprised by it.   
They would understand that Sam had no choice, and he knew that they would never judge her for doing it.   
Just like him, they would want her to do anything she had to do, to keep herself safe and strong, and if that meant letting Mitchell repeatedly fuck her brains out, then so be it. Hopefully she would find a way to enjoy it, because the last thing he wanted, was for her to feel guilty over having sex with another man when she had no choice. He hoped that he'd made it clear enough to her, that she had his complete approval to do whatever was necessary with Mitchell to keep herself safe and strong. He took a deep breath and then opened his bedroom door and went in.


	21. STRATEGY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have my data back and I have borrowed a laptop to get this done.  
Sorry to keep you all waiting!
> 
> I almost had another chapter done and my Laptop died with all my saved work on it.  
I'm hoping that it's just my power cable but if it's worse than that, then we could be in for a bit of a wait until I can afford to get it seen to.  
Sorry!!!!!  
UPDATE! Not the power cable, so I need to take the laptop into a repairer to find out what's wrong and get a quote. Looks like it might be a while...  
UPDATE - My laptop's motherboard is dead. My unpublished chapters are safe on the hard drive but that's where the good news ends I'm afraid.....

CHAPTER 21 STRATEGY

Sam awoke with a start. She was sitting up in bed and her breathing was harsh panting and her whole body trembled as her heart pounded in her chest. It took her a few seconds to realize that arms were wrapped around her.  
“Sam? Sam? Are you okay?” she heard Cameron ask. She held her breath and then slowly breathed out and then breathed in a slow breath to start to regain control as her body continued to tremble.  
“Sam? You okay?” Cam asked again and all Sam could do was nod her head as she tried to keep her breathing under control.  
“Shit Sam, you scared the crap out of me”  
“Sorry” she managed as her breathing become more under control.  
Sam felt Cam's arms tighten around her a bit more as he encouraged her to lean against his chest. She leaned against him and sighed as he began to rub his hand up and down her back to help her to relax.  
“Was I screaming?”  
“Oh yeah.... Definitely screaming” Cam said as he continued to rub her back.  
“Sorry”  
“It's okay... It's just that I'm only used to hearing my own screams when I wake up from the nightmare about the crash in Antarctica. Hearing a woman screaming... was a little... God Sam... What the hell was that nightmare about?”  
“Remember the Presentation? The tear in my breast?”  
“Oh hell....” sighed Cameron.  
“Yeah...... NOT a nice way to be tortured”  
“Shit Sam....”  
“This nightmare was always my worst. Until recently, not even Jack could wake me up from it. He just had to sit and watch me scream until the torture stopped and THEN he could break me from it” Sam confessed as she finally stopped trembling.  
“So, what happened recently to change it?”  
“Brain upgrade”  
“Nice...... Hey... will this help my nightmares too?”  
“Probably”  
“Nice...”  
“How bad are yours?”  
“Let's just put it this way... I was screaming until you out-screamed me and woke me up...” Cam said wryly  
“Oh... I guess us crashing to the ground yesterday didn't help either” said Sam apologetically.  
“Nope” he said with a wry smile.  
Sam took hold of Cam's wrist and closed her eyes and made contact with his mind, then she showed him the emotions 'Pie chart' she had made for him in more detail and showed him how to lock things away in it and then how to make the access harder or easier to different portions. She explained that this was how she was going to be able to loosen up her inhibitions and also how she had been able to get better control of her nightmares.  
Obviously, the events of yesterday had refreshed everything for both of them and put a huge strain on their emotions.  
Hopefully today would see them both back in better control.  
“A slut huh?” asked Cameron gently.  
“I need to be the biggest and baddest you've ever known” Sam smirked at him.  
“I think I'm looking forward to that. Want to give it a trial run?” he asked seriously.  
“How about you help me pump first?” she asked with a smile.  
“Do I get to suck on your nipples again?” he asked with a cheeky grin.  
“You betcha” said Sam with a laugh.

Cam went and got the pump and sat it on the bed.  
“Actually, I'd better go to the bathroom first” sighed Sam as she slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
Cam held out his arm “Let me escort you Ma'am” he said with a little bow.  
Sam snorted a laugh and put her hand on his arm and steadied herself as she stood up. She paused for a moment.  
“You okay?”  
“Actually.... Yeah....” Sam said with a little surprise. She let go of Cameron's arm and took a few steps and stopped again “Hmm....”  
Cameron stepped up beside her “Want to share with the class?”  
“I'm feeling a lot steadier this morning”  
“Must have been the good ass fucking you had” Cam said seriously.  
Sam looked at him and then burst out laughing. Cam took her hand and walked with her to the bathroom door and stopped again.  
“Still feeling okay?”  
“Yeah” said Sam with a smile.  
“Want to go solo?”  
Sam huffed a breath “I'd better not. Getting up and down was always the worst. I don't want to risk another fall right now”  
“Okay. Let's go pee” he said with a smile and walked into the bathroom with her and stood beside her as she lowered herself onto the toilet, peed, wiped herself and then took a deep breath and very slowly stood up with Cam's hand hovering at her elbow.  
She wobbled very slightly as she straightened but Cam just watched her carefully and stayed ready to back her up if she needed it.  
She blinked slowly and breathed out, and when she breathed in again, she smiled at him.  
“See!.... Ass fucking!” he smirked and Sam shook her head with a wry laugh.  
“I knew it would eventually start to settle, and I also knew it would take a certain amount of sex, or trips through the Stargate. I was starting to feel better yesterday, before... well.... before I saved your ass the first time....”  
“Yeah... About that... I was toast, wasn't I?” he asked her seriously.  
Sam looked at him for a moment “Yeah” she said softly.  
Cameron nodded. “What did they hit?”  
“Your liver, one of your kidneys and it's renal artery were torn open”  
“Shit.... And when we crashed?”  
“Cam....”  
“I’ve cheated death three times.... Humour me!”  
“Your spine and your spinal cord were severed close to your neck”  
“Holy shit! No amount of Re-hab would have helped with that injury”  
“No. I got to you just in time Cam” Sam said quietly.  
Cam nodded in silence “And you healed all that while your brain was bleeding?”  
“Yep”  
“Just as well you’re extra smart then hey?”  
“Yeah... I guess”  
“Wow” said Cam with a sigh.  
“You okay?” Sam asked cautiously.  
“The worst part of my crash in Antarctica, besides the moment I hit the ground, was the wait. The battle was still going on over my head, I'd lost my second seat and I knew I was slowly bleeding out, freezing to death and I couldn’t move my legs. I was scared shitless, but then General O'Ne.... Jack... lit up the sky with those drones, and it was amazing to watch those things seek out the Death Gliders and then go up into the Atmosphere after Anubis. After I saw that.... I started losing consciousness, and to be honest, I didn't think I was going to wake up again, but at least I knew we'd won, and I’d been part of that. Sometimes I think that waking up in that hospital was worse than the crash.... To find out that I might never walk again was one of the scariest moments of my life. What you have... What WE have.... is such an incredible gift. To be able to save people like that.... I went through months of painful Re-hab and you just...... healed things almost instantly that had me on death's door.... It really makes me realise just how special you are Sam. I mean I ALWAYS thought you were special... but those kids of yours... You're going to change the whole Goddamn Universe for the better. You went through hell, came out the other side and now you're back in hell again and your strength amazes me Sam. You're stuck here with me, and you're more concerned about how this is going to affect ME! Sam... You don't need to loosen up your inhibitions to make this recording work, you need to let your strength shine. You need to show them how confident you are, show them how much of a kick-ass you are, and show them that you’re PROUD of that sexy as hell body of yours. It's obvious you worked damn hard on it, so don't be afraid to show it off. You don't need ME to show you off Sam, you just need me to.... compliment what you already have” Cam indicated to his hand still hovering under her elbow “I'm your wing-man Sam, and I'm going to be there for you and I'll be there ready to support you, but this.... recording 'mission' is yours. It's time you remembered just how much of an amazing leader you are, and will ALWAYS be”.  
Sam looked at Cam as her eyes sparkled with tears “I don't trust myself enough to be able to do that. I still find it hard to control my anxiety, I mean you saw that yesterday. As soon as my focus wasn't tied up with healing you.... I couldn't stop myself... I knew they were from the SGC and I knew they were your team... but I still couldn't stop myself from freaking out. Even though I've come a hell of a long way since our release.... I'm not sure that I will ever be able to control that initial reaction. My anxiety is triggered before my mind can think rationally. Even though I can now dampen its impact, so I can be calmed faster, I just can't slowdown that initial reaction. It's all connected to bad experiences with sexual abuse that started with Jonas. It's been in my head for nearly twenty years, and I think that's the biggest factor to not being able to control it. Don't get me wrong, I know I can do what I need to do to get this recording done, but if I had to rely on myself to start it off... I wouldn't be able to do it. I NEED you to lead me Cam. I need you to lead me so I can relax faster. If they notice any reluctance from me, or think I'm holding back from you, then our safety is on the line and we can't risk that”

Cam looked at her and nodded in understanding and drew her into a hug “So once we get started, and we get past your first orgasm, will you be able to take a bit of control over what we do?” he asked her gently.  
“Maybe. I've never particularly liked leading when it comes to sex, I'd much prefer to be....”  
“Controlled?” Cam drew back and looked at her “That day in your lab.... the following orders thing... that really got you off didn't it?” he said with a little smile.  
“Yeah. It really did” Sam smiled.  
“So, you love being controlled by Jack, but the thought of anyone else controlling you... freaks you out?” Sam looked at him with a little surprise. “You prefer to be controlled... or 'led' through sex, but Hanson took advantage of that and made you.... fear him... or any other man being in control when it comes to sex. You trust Jack. He was your Commanding Officer for years, and you trusted him long before you had sex with him. The times you freaked out... the man touching you when he was recording... or the Master touching you... Those men were in control of the situation, they had power over you, both of you, even though you were having sex with Jack. As long as you think someone else is in control of the situation, your anxiety will be able to control you. I know you trust me, but how did you manage to stay in control of your anxiety when we were forced to have sex after we crashed? You were pretty calm and rational then. You explained to me that we had to do it and then... well... I know Jack helped you, but how did you stay in control? For a bit there, you even fought back”  
Sam looked a little shocked at his line of thinking. She thought back to what had happened. Even though she knew their capture and her return to the Slave Ship was certain, she HAD stayed in relative control until she'd been shot and then she'd found it hard to focus on anything. She'd been in the mind of the men, she'd searched to find out which one was the leader and then she'd influenced his thinking. SHE had been in control... well... sort of. She’d considered herself to be in control of the leader, enough to hold her anxiety at bay. She hadn't thought twice about retaliating and fighting back when she realised that she had access to that knife, because she'd ultimately known that the leader wouldn't let her be killed. The gunshot had been out of the leader’s control and it had even taken her by surprise. She knew from experience, that Josef, the man holding the camera, would be in control during their recording session. The thought of that was definitely affecting her anxiety, but she also knew that she had been able to influence his behaviour already. “I was able to keep control of my anxiety because I considered myself to be in control of the situation. I knew I was influencing them to take us both back alive to the Slave Ship. I felt like I was in control... until I got shot... then my mind kinda stopped thinking much of anything”.

“You KNOW you can influence Josef and you KNOW he's on our side. I think you need to try Sam. If you can feel in control of the recording session, then your anxiety might take a back seat. Wanting to be controlled, or dominated, during sex is completely normal. We're all wired differently when it comes to what we enjoy, and what helps us to get aroused. Wanting to be controlled during sex, doesn't make you appear weak and it shouldn't make you FEEL weak either. Knowing what you enjoy, and knowing what turns you on, is empowering. It shows that you are strong enough to submit yourself to what makes your sexual pleasure better. Listening to Jack ordering you to orgasm was SO fucking hot. YOU were so fucking hot for LETTING yourself enjoy being controlled. Being controlled doesn't make you weak, and being controlled doesn't mean that you're not in control of the overall situation. YOU were the one who asked Jack to do it, you were the one responsible for him being in control. You GAVE control to him and that's a huge difference over someone TAKING control. Josef isn't going to be in ANY sort of control, at least not over US. He'll have control of the camera, but that's it. He isn't going to have ANY control over what we do during sex. He might make suggestions... I don't know how these recording sessions work... but they will just be suggestions. He might have to remind me that I can't block the view of you or that he's not getting long enough views of you, but WE will be in control over what we're doing. It might be a different matter once the Master is involved, but for this session with Josef, YOU are going to be in control”.  
Sam didn't say anything as she walked the rest of the way to the sink. Cameron left her at the sink and used the toilet himself before coming back to wash his own hands and stood beside her again.  
“I'd never thought about it like that, and I know it helped to think that I was controlling his thoughts when we were captured, but that's not going to make any difference when it comes to having sex” Sam sighed and she knew he wasn't going to let it go. She knew she was going to have to explain why she couldn't take control when it came to the having sex part of the recording session. “I DO enjoy being controlled by Jack when we have sex. I prefer to let him take complete control over what he does to me, and when. I prefer him to choose the positions we use. I prefer him to take complete control...... Jonas messed with my head SO much. I considered myself to be a complete failure at sex because that's what he conditioned me to believe. He made me feel so incredibly guilty for being so 'bad' at sex, so pathetic as a sexual partner because I was ruining HIS sexual pleasure. If Jack controls me, controls our sex, then I know we're both going to have a great time. I know if he controls what we do, then we both get to enjoy huge amounts of sexual pleasure. If he chooses the position, then I know he's going to enjoy our sex as much as I do. I know I've gotten better at being... more... forward... about sex, and about telling him what I want. Jack's given me a lot of confidence when it comes to sex. But... it's still there in my head. Jonas telling me how pathetic I am at sex. It's always there. I'm never good enough. I'm never sexy enough. I'm never enough to keep a man satisfied. The entire time we were together, he had another woman on the side. The entire time....” Sam trailed off with tears in her eyes and Cameron felt like his heart was breaking for her.

“Sam..... Jonas Hanson was a sick, evil twisted man and everything he said was lies. Complete lies designed to make you feel bad”  
“I know!.... Don't you think I know that? I KNOW, but it doesn't stop the doubts. They've been in my head since I was nineteen. I KNOW they were lies, but he made them true. He made those lies come true and I WAS a failure, because he MADE me into a failure. He taught me how to be a failure at sex, he taught me how to be a bad partner, he taught me how to feel guilty about how bad I was at sex and he taught me how to feel worthless when it came to sex. Those are lessons that are never going to go away. I had two one-night stands between Jonas and Jack. The first time was a year after Jonas, so I could prove to myself that I could do it, but then I never had sex again until one night three years ago when I was trying to convince myself I could get over Jack and move on. It was a disaster. I took ages to relax enough and then I called the poor guy Jack when he finally got me to orgasm… So yeah… Sex and I haven’t done so well… The first time I had sex with Jack I was drugged with the Fuck Drug and it was the best damn sex of my entire life because Jonas’s words were drugged out of my thinking, and then I was pretty much unconscious or almost out of it for weeks when Jack had to have sex with me to keep me alive… But you’re right, I trusted Jack and that one session at the start was enough for me to know that sex with Jack was great. Jack has taught me new lessons, he's taught me all the great things about sex. He's taught me that I'm not pathetic at sex, that I'm not a failure at sex, that I'm not a bad partner.... but those first lessons are never going to go away. They're starting to make less of an impact, and I certainly don't automatically think about those things every time I have sex now.... but as soon as I try and do something... brave… when it comes to sex, that's when it all comes back. I LIKE being controlled, because then I don't think about HIM, and what he did to me, and as soon as I start to think about Jonas, then the anxiety comes flooding back and I'm that sexual failure again. It's not just about being in control of the situation, it's being in control of sex. I might have been in control of the situation back on that planet, but Jack was still in control of the sex. THAT'S why I need to lower my inhibitions for the recording, because I can't take control of where the sex is heading, without remembering Jonas and what he did to me and have those doubts back in my head”

Cam drew her back into a hug “I'm sorry. The last thing you needed was to dredge all that back up again. I should have just trusted you to know your limitations and I'm sorry”  
“I know you were only trying to help me and I appreciate that, but yeah... I need you to take control of this 'mission' and then every other time that we need to record. I'm not really sure how I'm going to react when I see the Master. I really have… no idea. The last few times I saw him, I was sedated, and the last time that I saw him before that, was when he tortured me with the Fuck Drug. Even just thinking about seeing him makes my heart rate go up” Sam confessed “I know I can control him now, but what he did to me.... I was helpless. He had Melody and I was helpless. I was terrified of what he was going to do to her, and when he started touching me.... This time, I know he doesn't have her and he doesn't have Jack, but the thought of seeing him again....” Sam huffed a breath out “I know that he can't touch me unless I let him. I know that I can make him do whatever I want, but I'm also worried that my anxiety is going to kick in before I get myself under control”  
“Sam. You're forgetting that you have me and that I'll be with you. You're not the only one who will be able to make sure he doesn't touch you, or make him do things. Sam I can make sure that he doesn't touch you. Even if you do flip out, he's not going to get a chance to touch you”.  
Sam looked at Cameron “If we do that... if we control him, we're going to be putting our lives in danger. If he finds out that we can control him like a puppet, he'll kill us. Knowing that you can heal me is one thing, but him knowing that you can control him... You can't Cameron. You can't do it”.  
“Okay... But we are going to get in his head, right? As long as he doesn't know what we're doing, then it will be alright”  
“Yeah. He'll have no idea that you're getting in his head if you do it the way I showed you. The more distracted he is, the easier it will be to download everything. So, we definitely want him to come and watch us make a recording, I just hope I have another day or two to get used to the idea” Sam said wryly “As long as he keeps his distance, I think I'll be okay. He used to come and watch us a lot, but after he tortured me, he knew he'd escalated my panic attacks to the point, of not even being able to set a camera up anymore, let alone cope with seeing him”  
“Maybe you need to let him keep thinking that you're still having massive panic attacks. If he knows that you still have bad panic attacks, then he definitely won't want to touch you and risk ruining the recording... won't he? I mean if money is really that important to him, then he would rather get a top recording than get any sort of cheap thrill by touching you?”

Sam considered the idea as Cameron kept talking “Josef knows that you still have panic attacks, that's why he left us alone and he even put locks on the inside of the doors so no one would come in unexpectedly and trigger a panic attack. I told him that I was worried that you might hurt yourself when you woke up and realised that you were back here in this room, so when you started to wake up, he left. If the Master thinks you are still afraid of him and he still gives you panic attacks, then surely, he will feel satisfied by the fact that he STILL scares you and he won't feel the need to touch you to ensure that you fear him. It sounds like he's basically a bully, and that's what bully's do, if you're scared of the bully, then they’re happy just to give you a reminder every now and then to keep you scared, but if you show him that you are no longer scared of him, then maybe he will feel the need to want to bully you again”.  
“That's actually a very good point. He got a huge kick out of the fact that I had to be sedated before he could come into the room after he tortured me and if the sedation was too light and he got a reaction, he liked knowing that I was scared of him.... You're right... He's more likely to come and watch me, just to see me react to him. So, what? I just let my anxiety take over and let you calm me down? If we do that, then how can we explain that I can get relaxed enough to make a recording?”  
“Maybe your first recording should start off with some anxiety and difficulty to relax? Maybe the more I make you orgasm, then your pleasure takes over and you relax and get into it. Maybe if Josef 'tries' to touch you and you freak out... THAT would make the Master think twice about touching you.... What if the first recording is a bust when he tries to touch you, but the second recording turns out great because he stands well away from us? Could you handle him almost touching you?”  
“To make it believable, he would HAVE to touch me. I'd give a much more natural reaction and I’ll be nervous and anxious for real, because I would be expecting it” Sam sighed.  
“Do you really want to put yourself through that Sam?”  
“We need the information in the Master's head, so I need to do whatever it takes to be able to get it. This might be our only chance to take ALL the Slave Ships down quickly. If we don't do this, we could be hunting them for years and once we take down one ship, the rest are going to make sure that they are better able to defend themselves, especially if we take too long to find them”  
“It could still work the other way”  
“No... I think you're right and I would much rather have Josef touch me than the Master. If the Master touched me, I would probably do something stupid and reveal my powers in an attempt to stop him or to protect myself, and I can't let that happen. Like you said... I know my limitations, and we are better off using them to our advantage. If we explain to Josef what we need him to do, and then let him choose the timing, so I have NO idea when to expect it, my anxiety will take over and I'll panic before my mind can kick in and remind me that it was planned”.  
“Now you have me worried” sighed Cameron.

“Cam, you KNOW you can snap me out of a panic attack because you already have. I'll be fine, it will just take me a little while to calm down again, and then we can make the second recording and make it good. You're right, the Master is going to want to come and see me just to make me freak out and to know that he still has power over me and I’m still scared of him. The only risk we run, is that if I can't relax enough to have a good hard fuck in front of him, then he'll drug me to get a good recording.”  
“Sam....”  
“As long as he only gives the drug to me, then it will be okay. He will probably give me a big dose, but it won't put me in any danger, not like it would for you. It just turns me into a slut and makes me have multiple orgasms in a very short space of time. You can clear the effects once we’re done”  
“The effects? I don't like the sound of that” worried Cameron.  
“Cam. I promise you, I'll be fine… and you'll get a great fuck out of it too” she smirked.  
“Level with me Sam” said Cam seriously

Sam sighed “The drug interferes with brain function and mental stability when used in large or continual doses, but like I said, I'll be fine and you can clear it once we're done. He may not even use it, but we need to be prepared and ultimately... the drug makes great fuck recordings” she said wryly.  
“Sam” sighed Cameron.  
“Cameron... If he gives you a huge dose, then we risk you having a possibly fatal heart attack. It won't have that kind of effect on me, all it will do, is make me into a horny slut. Overdosing you, would jeopardize making more recordings, but drugging ME will only mean MORE recordings. There's a chance he will drug you with just enough to make a longer recording, or record more often, but if you use your powers to enhance your natural stamina, then he won't even think about drugging you. Jack was given the drug a lot. He had controlled doses so he could literally fuck me for hours and through several positions before finally ejaculating. A larger dose will make you capable of having several ejaculations while staying hard the entire time, but an overdose will turn you into a blind fucking machine who won't care what the hell you do to me in order to ejaculate again, and again, and again without reaching any real sexual satisfaction. You will feel like you simply can't get enough pleasure to satisfy your insanely strong arousal and that's what leads to a heart attack. You just get more and more desperate for pleasure, pleasure that you feel you can't ever reach, so you fuck harder and faster and ejaculate again and again until your heart can't take it anymore. The Master knows that overdosing Jack only led to disaster, and I think he will definitely avoid overdosing you, BUT he might resort to using controlled doses of the drug on you to get more or longer recordings. When I was pregnant with the triplets, we were doing three recordings a day to get as many recordings made as possible before I got too big. Jack had pretty amazing stamina by then, but he still needed it sometimes. Sometimes he would feel me have a huge orgasm and he just couldn't hold off, although it was a bit more difficult for Jack, because his huge cock made him feel... everything. He stretches me to my limits… so yeah... he feels everything”

“Are you trying to give me an inferiority complex?” asked Cam wryly.  
“Cam... His cock might be huge, but your cock is great in its own way. Having a huge cock can be quite... limiting sometimes. I love the way you can just slam your cock into me. Jack can never do that, and I would never let Jack fuck my ass ever again, but I can't wait to have your cock back in my ass. I can't fit Jack's cock in my mouth and sometimes I look at yours....”  
“And you want to suck it” smirked Cameron.  
“Yep” said Sam with a slight blush.  
“Fuck Sam. You LOVE getting me hard don't you?” Cam said as he looked down at his rapidly hardening cock, making Sam snort with laughter.  
“I promise I won't touch your head” he said suggestively with a lop-sided grin “Hey... and if you make me cum now, I'll last longer during the recording” he added with a smirk as he casually, but deliberately put his hands down onto the bench behind him.  
Sam looked at Cam's face and then at his cock and felt a surge of arousal go through her and shuddered. Her nipples went tight and she knew her pussy was getting damp. Cam just stayed still as she stared at his cock.  
“Sam... You don't have to have to....” Cam began to say, feeling a little guilty for more or less asking her to do it, but Sam began to lower herself to her knees as she ran her hands down Cameron's hard body for support. She settled onto her knees and put one of her hands around his hard cock, making him groan with anticipation as his cock flexed in her grip.  
Sam licked her lips a couple of times and then licked the slit of Cam's cock and then put her mouth over the head of his cock. Sam felt her lips stretch around his cock as she sucked on it. She felt Cam's hips rock and heard him groan with pleasure and it made her feel so aroused as she squeezed her thighs together.  
She worked more of his cock in her mouth, leaving her other hand on one of his thighs. She worked his cock in deeper and even though the horrible times she had with Jonas's cock flashed through her mind, she felt the need to try and get it down her throat the way she used to for Jonas.  
Cam's hips kept rocking gently as Sam sucked his cock down the back of her throat and then swallowed around him, making him groan and shudder. Suddenly she felt a massive surge of satisfaction go through her, this had always been an awful thing she had to do for Jonas, but for Cam.... she felt SO incredibly turned on right now. She worked him deeper down her throat and then began to slide her mouth up and down the length of his cock, taking him deep into her throat and swallowing before letting him slide through her mouth again. She could feel the muscles in Cam’s thigh flexing under her hand and knew his control was nearly gone and that made her feel even better. She couldn't believe the difference she felt between doing this for Jonas and doing this for Cam, there was just no comparison.

She made her movements faster and sucked harder as she constricted her throat around his cock, remembering all the tricks Jonas had forced her to learn. She forced his cock all the way down her throat as she pushed her head forward and felt her nose touch his groin as she moved her hand off his cock and onto his other thigh, then she backed off and did it again as Cameron shuddered and trembled and then warned her of his impending orgasm.  
Undeterred she surged forward and forced his cock down her throat again, and swallowed around his cock as her nose pressed against his pubic hair and then she moved one of her hands to her pussy as she parted her legs and wiped her arousal up and over her clit and then began to rub it hard as she moaned around Cam's cock in her throat.  
Cam's hips rocked frantically with little thrusts and when Sam pulled back her head to take a breath, he twisted a bit and pulled his cock out of her mouth. Sam didn't even get a chance to look up at him before he swung her up into his arms and took her out to the bed. He practically threw her on it and she opened her legs with a big needy moan as Cameron scrambled between them, he picked up her legs and put them up on his shoulders and then moved forward so her back was rounded and her hips up off the bed.  
He briefly grabbed his cock and pressed it to her entrance and then put his hand back on the bed and thrust his cock in hard, making Sam cry out with pleasure, he quickly set a hard and fast rhythm, pulling his cock completely out before slamming it back in again.  
Sam felt incredible pleasure at his thrusts, the sensation of his cock forcing its way back into her pussy drove her crazy, and her cries of pleasure turned into wailing and then she orgasmed. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her orgasm flooded through her. Cam thrust three more times and then slammed against her hard as he ejaculated with a loud groan of pleasure as Sam's pussy throbbed hard around his cock.  
When he finished ejaculating, he gave a little groan as he began to slide his softening cock back and forward in her pussy to lengthen their pleasure. Sam jolted with aftershocks as she opened her eyes and moaned.  
“Holy fuck that was good” Sam moaned and then jolted with another aftershock as Cam slid through her pussy.  
“Good? Fuck Sam that was the BEST Goddamn head job I've ever had....” Cam groaned.  
“Well I guess Jonas actually taught me something worthwhile after all” Sam said and Cam stilled and looked down at her. Sam sighed “It was different. It was SO different” she told him as Cam backed off her, eased her legs down off his shoulders and knelt between her open legs and Sam could see the guilty look on his face. “Cam... I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want to. I actually loved having your cock down my throat. I didn't even gag, and even when my nose was touching your belly, I didn't feel anything except the satisfaction of pleasuring you” Sam confessed with a smile.  
Cam looked at her and then smiled “Maybe we should include a bit of that on the recording... There isn't a man alive who doesn't love watching their cock being sucked by a beautiful woman. God Sam.... I'm never going to be able to look at your mouth without remembering my cock down your throat. Fuck that was amazing. Maybe next time we can do a 69 and I can lick you out while you suck me down your throat” he smirked and Sam closed her eyes and shuddered with a moan. “You like that idea, don't you?” he smirked.  
“I’ve never done that position before. It sounds rather interesting, although I think I would definitely need to be on top so I know I have control over where my head is” Sam said with a wry smile as her pussy clenched.  
“Okay, yeah I can imagine that being under me would make you feel a little trapped. But thinking about it showed me that you’re still turned on, maybe I should suck on your pussy now?” he smirked and Sam shuddered again and closed her eyes “Fuck Sam... You are so damn sexy” he grinned and Sam opened her eyes and smiled back at him.  
“Save it for the recording, my boobs hurt” she said with a wry smile.  
Cameron looked down at her messy pussy and then reached out and trailed his fingers through his semen that was dribbling out her pussy and then pressed his fingers into her pussy, making Sam shudder and moan. He finger fucked her with slow strokes through her swollen pussy as her hips bucked and her legs spread out wider “You definitely aren't done are you?” he said to her with a smile.  
“Cam.... Boobs...” Sam said with a little moan and Cam chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and then sucked on them, making Sam moan and close her eyes as her hips bucked again.  
Cam chuckled again “God Jack is a VERY lucky man” he said with a grin and then went to the bathroom and soaked a cloth with warm water and grabbed a towel. He walked back to the bed and Sam was still lying there relaxed with her legs spread. She smiled at him as he gently cleaned her up and then used the towel to pat her dry and then put the towel down so she could sit on it while her breasts were pumped.  
Once Sam was comfortable Cam leaned down and sucked on one of her breasts and then the other as Sam moaned. Cam then sucked extra hard on one of them and her let down reflex kicked in and flooded his mouth with milk. He gave a few more hard sucks as Sam moaned and then put the pump cups over her breasts. Sam's hands went to the pump cups to hold them, then she closed her eyes and sagged back against the pillows with a sigh.  
Cam smiled as he wiped the milk off her that had leaked from her other breast and then he touched her pussy again and Sam's eyes popped open. Cam trailed his fingers through her pussy and rubbed lazy circles around her clit, making Sam spread her legs wider and then draw up her knees so her feet were on the bed. Cam kept up the steady teasing pleasure until the bottles were full, then he emptied the bottles and once the pump had started again, he continued his lazy teasing as Sam relaxed back against the pillows with little moans of pleasure.  
After Cam emptied the bottles again, he continued on with the teasing circles and slow finger fucking and Sam was in pleasure heaven as she watched the gentle smile on Cam's face as he pleasured her.  
“I'm never going to be able to pump without remembering this” she sighed.  
“Yeah you will. Just get Jack to do it a few times and you'll soon forget” said Cam with a wry smile as he continued to pleasure her.  
“No, I won't. You’re only the fifth guy who’s fucked me, I won't ever forget this time with you Cam”  
“They'll be good memories I hope?”  
“Yeah. Very good memories” she smiled “You’re making this very easy for me Cam. I could never have done this with anyone else”.  
“I’m just glad that you trust me enough to let me do it. We’re in a dangerous situation, but I gotta admit, I’m actually enjoying having all this fun sex with you” he grinned and Sam grinned back at him.

When her breasts were emptied, Sam felt them and frowned “Maybe I should have left them half full so they'd look better for the recording?” she wondered.  
“Sam... They're certainly magnificent when they're full, but they are still bloody impressive when they're empty too” Cam said and then as if to prove a point, he leaned down and sucked on one of them as he sat on the bed beside her. He moved one of his hands back to her pussy and pressed his fingers inside her and fucked her with slow steady thrusts and then circled up and around her clit. Sam moaned as she rocked her hips and just as Cam pushed his fingers in to finger fuck her again, a loud knock sounded on the door making them both freeze.  
Cam looked straight up at Sam's face and she was looking at the door. A tremble went through her body, her breathing rapidly increased and he withdrew his fingers from her pussy as she quickly closed her legs.  
“Hey...... HEY!” Cam said and Sam startled and looked at him. “You're okay Sam. I'm here and I'm not leaving you. Remember what you’re capable of Sam. You can do this because we're going to do this together. Okay?” Cam said gentle but firm voice and Sam nodded.  
Cam pulled the blanket up and Sam grabbed it off him and covered herself, gripping it tightly as she smiled gratefully at him.  
“I'll go find out who it is” Cam told her and then he went to the door and asked who it was before he touched the bolt.  
“Food” came the loud reply and Cam unbolted the door. He was talking for a moment and then he closed the door and carried two bowls over to the bed.  
Sam took one look at the all too familiar grain balls, bread and fruit and couldn't stop herself from gagging. She covered her mouth with her hand and struggled to untangle herself from the blanket. Cam quickly shoved the bowls onto the bench and tugged back the blanket, scooped Sam up and ran to the bathroom. He lowered her in front of the toilet and she collapsed to her knees and vomited bile into the toilet with violent heaves. Once the retching finally stopped, Sam began to cry as her body began to shake.  
Cam pulled her into his arms and held her against him while she cried, his chin rested on her head as his own tears fell.  
Sam’s tears eventually stopped and Cam helped her to stand up and got her a cup of water to rinse her mouth out with before flushing the toilet.

“Seeing the food just made it real, or was it just the thought of eating?” asked Cam gently.  
“Not sure, but I definitely don't want to eat any of it” Sam said a little shakily.  
“Sam... You can't not eat, especially if all they give us tonight is gruel” Sam paled a little further and closed her eyes and Cam sighed. “I'm guessing that you won't want to see any of that either?”  
“Definitely not” she sighed and then took a deep breath “Maybe I can try the bread”  
“Sam... What were you eating at home?”  
Sam looked away and sighed.  
“Sam?” he questioned firmly.  
“Steak, eggs, bacon and Noah's homemade bread and chicken stew” she said quietly.  
“That's it?” he said incredulously.  
“And blue jello” she added with a wry smile.  
“Shit Sam....”  
“Yeah.... Like I said before, I’d only just started eating again and for some reason I could always keep steak down, even when I was pregnant. We're going to be having a lot of sex so that will give me energy... I'll be fine”  
“Energy alone isn't going to keep you strong Sam”  
“It will hopefully only be for a couple of days. I'll be fine. I'm better off not eating, than vomiting. Go and eat Cam. I don't even want to look at food right now” Sam said as she leaned against the bench. “I mean it Cam. Go and eat... all of it. The grain balls are actually quite good and the fruit is nice and sweet... I just can't....”  
Cam sighed and thought for a short moment “I'll make you a deal. If you eat the bread then I'll eat everything else”  
“I'll try” Sam agreed with a sigh.  
Cameron went out and put both pieces of bread into one bowl and the grain balls and fruit in the other, then he took the bowl of bread into Sam and Sam swallowed as she looked at it. Cam just continued to hold the bowl and Sam slowly reached out and took a piece of bread, tore a piece off and put it in her mouth and began to chew. She swallowed it and then tore another piece of bread off and chewed that too. When she finished one piece of the bread, she looked at the other piece and sighed.  
“How about we save that one for later?” Cam suggested and Sam gave him a grateful little smile. “I'll go and eat the other stuff so give me a few minutes okay?”  
“Okay” Sam smiled.

When Sam went to the bathroom doorway, the other food was gone and Cam had wrapped the remaining piece of bread up in a clean cloth and left it in the bowl and put it on the bench. Sam was just about to step out of the bathroom when another knock sounded on the door, making Sam freeze and she knew that it would be Josef with the cameras. She looked at Cam briefly, then retreated into the bathroom and shut the door. This was it. She would soon be doing a Porn recording with Cam. She began to pace back and forth, calming her thoughts and preparing herself to see the cameras set up.  
“I'm coming in” said Cam before he opened the door. He closed the door again and looked at her, relieved to see that she seemed to be holding herself together “You ready?” Sam nodded and then realised that Cam had a camera in his hand and she felt her heart rate kick up. Sam huffed a breath out and bit her lip as she looked at it. Cam held the camera up towards her and Sam began to tremble a little. Cam was also holding a hairbrush with the camera.  
“How about I brush your hair and give you a bit of time?” Sam touched her messy hair and nodded. She'd tried to comb it with her fingers but it hadn't really helped much. Cam put the camera down on the bench and left her facing it as he went behind her and started to brush her long hair but careful to avoid the stitches that were still in her scalp, making a mental note to remind him to get a pair of scissors so he could remove them. Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on the brush strokes smoothing her tangled hair. Once the brush was gliding smoothly through her hair, he put it down onto the bench, then she felt Cameron dividing her hair before beginning to put a simple braid into her hair. Cameron put the elastic back the end of her braid that he had left on the bench yesterday. Her eyes were still closed when she felt Cameron's lips on her neck, making her sigh and then he trailed kisses down her neck as his hands came around and cupped her breasts. His thumbs strummed her nipples as he kept kissing her neck and Sam sighed as she began to relax. Then Cam trailed one hand down her belly and Sam shuffled her legs apart so Cam could rub over her clit and push his fingertips into her pussy and then back up over her clit again. Sam was soon damp with desire and she let her arousal deepen as Cam rubbed his hard cock against her ass and lower back.  
“Are you ready now?” he murmured against her neck as he felt her pussy getting wet.  
“Yeah” Sam sighed.


	22. PERFORMANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF SMUT!   
I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

CHAPTER 22 PERFORMANCE

Cam moved around in front of her and picked up the camera and then leaned down and sucked on one of her breasts and then pointed the camera at her wet nipple while he strummed it with his thumb and then did the same with the other one. Sam looked at the camera as Cam glanced up at her and smiled, making her smile back at him. Cam then handed her the camera and she hesitantly took it and held it to record Cam sucking on her breasts. He put one of his hands on her pussy and rubbed against her as he sucked, making Sam widen her legs again and moan as her arousal deepened. Cam kept swapping breasts as he continued to finger her and then he smirked at her and told her to keep recording and then he knelt down and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and then looked up at her with a smile before licking her pussy with a broad swipe of his tongue, making her spare hand grab for the bench to steady herself.  
Cam put some of his fingers inside her and fingered her as he licked her, while Sam watched through the screen on the back of the little camera and moaned.   
She was surprised, but it was actually a turn on to have control of the camera and to record what he was doing to her. He sucked on her clit for a few seconds and then licked her again, pressing hard against her with his tongue. Then he reached up for the camera, Sam gave it to him and he held it close to her pussy while he finger fucked her to show how wet she was. Then Cam pulled his fingers out of her pussy and recorded himself licking her taste off his fingers as Sam moaned. Cam pushed his fingers back in her pussy and rubbed against her G-spot for a few strokes, making her hips thrust before pulling them out, standing up and putting his fingers in front of her mouth. Sam looked at the camera and then opened her mouth and Cam put his wet fingers in her mouth. Sam sucked on them and moaned, still feeling incredibly turned on by Cam recording them.

Once she had licked his fingers clean, Cam leaned forward and kissed her so she could taste herself in his mouth, still holding the camera up to record their kiss. The kissed deepened and Sam moaned and rubbed her flat belly against Cam's hard cock, then Cam ended the kiss, turned the camera off and looked at her.  
“Let's go have some fun” he smiled.  
“Is he going to touch me?” asked Sam quietly.  
“Do you still want him to?”  
“Yes”  
Cam nodded “He's going to wait until you are relaxed and at some point, when both my hands are on you, he will touch you so you know it's definitely an extra hand”  
“Okay” she said and then she took a deep breath and nodded nervously “Let's go have some fun”.  
“If you change your mind, just say so...” Cam said firmly and Sam nodded with a small smile.  
Cam then gave her the camera to carry and then picked her up, hoping that she would feel less vulnerable in his arms. He went to the door, Sam opened the handle and he pushed it open with his hip and carried her out to the bed as she kept her head tucked against his chest and her eyes closed.

Cam put her down onto the satin sheet and then got on the bed with her as she laid down, still keeping her eyes closed. He put the camera down on the bed and arranged himself over her and then lowered himself onto her body as she opened her legs a little to make room for his, and she knew if she opened her eyes, she would only see him. He leaned down and kissed her mouth briefly and then kissed his way down her neck as he rubbed his hard cock against her body.  
Sam moaned as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard, her back arching to encourage him to increase his suction. One of his hands wandered down to her pussy and Sam opened her legs wider so he could put his fingers in her pussy. He smeared her arousal over her clit and began to make lazy circles as he moved his hips out of the way so Josef could get a good close up of her wet pussy as he alternated between finger fucking her and teasing her clit. He worked his way back up to her neck with kisses, then kissed her mouth and Sam opened her eyes to look at him as he looked down at her. 

She moaned as he rubbed harder against her clit, then she caught sight of Josef holding the camera close to her pussy and froze. Cam quickly moved his hand from her pussy to the side of her face, with Josef making the lens of camera follow his hand and Cam forced her to look at him.  
“Hey.... I'm right here...” he told her gently and then he leaned down and kissed her, using his tongue until she began to relax again. He moved his hand back down to her pussy as he kept kissing her and then he concentrated on her clit until she orgasmed.  
Her hips rocked with small thrusts as he continued to rub her clit through her orgasm and then he quickly moved down her body and put his mouth on her pussy, making her gasp with pleasure as she looked down at his head. She caught sight of Josef with the camera again but quickly looked back at Cam's head and concentrated on what he was doing to her. She opened her legs wider and tilted her pelvis to open her pussy up more and give the camera a better view.  
When Sam had her second orgasm, Cameron moved back up over her body and kissed her so Sam could taste herself again and she moaned around his tongue.

Then he picked up the camera and laid down on his belly between Sam’s open legs and started recording when he put it very close to Sam's wet pussy. He slid his finger's in and out and then smeared her arousal down to her asshole, making Sam moan. He pressed his finger into her ass while he recorded what he was doing to her. He added another finger and then another as Sam continued to moan. Cam suddenly pulled his fingers out of her ass and Sam moaned with disappointment. Cam quickly picked up the butt plug off the bed and wiped it through her pussy before pressing it against her ass. Sam moaned as he slowly pressed it forward and made it stretch her asshole. When it popped through the muscle, Sam shuddered and swore. Cam then reached for the vibrating dildo that was on the bed and slid it over her wet pussy and pressed the vibrating function on with his thumb and held it against her clit for a few moments and then slid it into her pussy, pushing it in past the butt plug and then proceeded to thrust it in and out, making sure it was sliding firmly against the butt plug in her ass to make that vibrate too. Sam put her feet on the bed, pulling her legs up more and then began to thrust her hips and Cam grinned as he kept recording her pussy and ass while Josef recorded the rest of her from her left side, concentrating mainly on her jiggling breasts and pleasure filled face as she watched Cam recording him fucking her pussy with the vibrator. 

Sam’s hips suddenly stilled and she was just about to orgasm, when Josef touched her scarred left breast. She had been focusing on Cameron and the camera he held and hadn’t even seen Josef move. His hand had reached out and he’d pinched her nipple very hard between his bent forefinger and thumb. Sam’s panic kicked in immediately, her eyes opening wide with terror as her eyes instantly shifted from Cam to her breast as she began to scramble backwards. Her fast-backward movement was propelled by her feet already being on the bed and it tugged her nipple from Josef’s firm grip, adding a spike of pain that deepened her panic. It had also taken Cam by surprise and he’d been startled as Sam had launched herself away from him, leaving him with the camera in one hand and the vibrator in the other as it was wrenched from her pussy by her actions. Cam watched helplessly as Sam’s panic filled face disappeared over the side of the bed as she propelled herself backwards. There was a loud thump and then everything went silent as one of Sam’s ankles landed on the edge of the bed and stayed still.

Cam dropped the camera and the vibrator and scrambled off the bed, horrified to see Sam still and silent on the floor with her arms flung out, one leg lying haphazardly and the other was extended with her ankle on the tall bed. He wasted a few precious moments staring in horror before his mind kicked into gear and he knelt beside her and grabbed her closest wrist and closed his eyes as his fingers closed firmly around it. He activated his healing powers and assessed her. The head-first fall from the tall bed to the hard floor had knocked her out, but apart from that, there was only bruising to her upper back, shoulders and the back of her head from the impact. He healed the damage and cleared the effects of the concussive knock from her brain and she was already waking as he opened his eyes. Sam’s eyes were unfocused for a moment, but they soon cleared as she lurched her head up off the floor and started to scramble backwards again. Cameron swore and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight bear hug, locking her arms to her sides just before she hit the wall. Cam yelled at her as she struggled in his arms and when he yelled her name again, Sam momentarily froze in his arms and then began to shake hard as her breath heaved in and out of her body and she closed her eyes.

Cam kept talking to her as he sat on his heels with his knees splayed out so he had her close to his body, telling her that she was okay, and telling her that he had her, over and over again until her shaking reduced to trembling and her breathing began to ease as she lay her head against his chest and collapsed against him. Cam loosened his hold and began to rub up and down her back, still talking to her the whole time. When she stopped trembling, he went quiet but kept rubbing her back for a bit longer. He pulled back from her a little to look at her face and her eyes opened to look at him and then she sighed.  
“You okay?” he asked her gently.  
“Yeah… I think…” she looked at him with a little confusion “What happened?”  
“You knocked yourself out when you fell off the bed” he said with concern.  
“Oh… wow…. That’s a new low” she said wryly as she looked at him.  
“It scared the hell out of me… God you’re good at doing that”  
“Just as well you’ve got a good strong ticker huh?” she said as she screwed up her nose with a wry smile, and then she noticed Josef standing near the bed looking shocked and guilty.  
“I’m sorry…” Josef said quietly.

Sam just looked away from him and leaned against Cam’s chest again as she continued to calm her heart rate and breathing, wishing he’d touched her anywhere else but her left breast. She sighed heavily, knowing that she would probably have those stupid nightmares more regularly for a while thanks to what Josef had done, but at least it had gotten a rather violent and very genuine reaction from her and hopefully it would keep the Master’s hands completely off her.  
“Make sure he edit’s out the part where he touched me if he got it on the recording, I think it will be enough for the Master to think that he simply got too close. If the Master knows that he touched me, he might punish Josef and that’s not what we want, we need him to be able to keep doing the recordings alone” Sam said quietly and then she shifted a little, winced and then linked with Cam and talked to him silently “The butt plugs still in my ass isn’t it?” she said wryly.  
“Yep” said Cam with a little chuckle.  
“Damn that was going to be a good orgasm” Sam sighed.  
“Do you need a break or do we…?” Cam trailed off.  
“We need to keep going. Just give me a minute” she said quietly.  
“Take as long as you need” Cam said softly and he felt Sam nod against his chest.

Cam looked at Josef “She’s okay. Did you hear what she said about the editing?” Josef nodded “Okay. Just move back to the other side of the bed and keep your distance for a while until Sam gets aroused and relaxed again” Josef nodded and moved away to stand silently against the far wall.  
“Thanks” said Sam quietly and then she added silently “Now start touching me again so I can dial my arousal up”  
Cam moved his hand to her leg and rubbed her leg a few times and then Sam opened her legs enough for Cam to touch her pussy. Her pussy was still wet and he gently began to circle her clit and then he shifted and lifted her onto his lap as he sat his ass on the floor. He began to touch her again, teasing her clit and pushing his fingers into her pussy until she began to squirm on his lap, making his cock get hard again. Cam kept touching her, adding a push on the base of the butt plug every now and then until Sam was moaning and squirming.

Suddenly Sam rose up a little and pulled one of her legs over him until she was straddling Cameron and then she grasped his hard cock and began to lower herself down as she guided it into her pussy. Sam moaned loudly as Cam’s rock-hard cock slid passed the butt plug in her ass and moaned again as she sat firmly onto Cam’s pelvis and ground her clit against his pelvic bones. Cam quickly lowered his torso to the floor and Sam spread her legs wider to grind down harder. Sam then began to raise herself up and then lower herself down as she moaned and Cam’s hands rested on her hips before slowly sliding up to her breasts. He put his hand on her right breast and toyed with her nipple for a while before he touched her left breast, but it still made her freeze for a tiny moment and her rhythm faltered before resuming its pace. Sam’s hands were on his chest, as she pushed herself up, and then she tightened her internal muscles as she slid back down onto his cock, making Cameron groan with pleasure. Then Sam deepened their link to include their mutual pleasure. Cameron groaned loudly when Sam slid down on his cock again, making his hips jerk at the increase in pleasure. After a few more slides, he couldn’t take it anymore and he quickly bent his knees up and planted his feet on the floor, spreading his legs and pushing Sam forward slightly. He quickly reached up and pulled her down on top of his chest, squashing her breasts against his chest and then he grabbed her ass and began to thrust into her pussy hard and fast. 

Sam began to wail as her pleasure built. Cam’s cock slid past the butt plug at a tremendous pace and Cam pulled her ass cheeks apart, knowing that it would increase Sam’s pleasure by giving her a hint of pain as well as give Josef some fantastic footage as he stepped closer with the camera to film Cam’s cock shuttling in and out of Sam’s sopping wet pussy with the butt plug in her ass.  
Cam groaned as he felt what Sam was feeling, his mind a little overwhelmed with feeling both of their pleasure as he fucked her hard. Sam’s wailing went silent and then she swore loudly.  
“OH FUCK! OH CAM…. FUCK!” and then she tipped over into a massive orgasm as she leaned against Cam’s neck with her hands around his head and took Cam with her.   
Cam managed a couple of harder thrusts before he yelled “FUCK!” and then he strained up against her, his ass clenching hard as he rocked hard with each stream of semen that he ejaculated into her incredible pussy, still pulling her ass cheeks apart as his mind was momentarily overwhelmed with their joint orgasms. He groaned softly when he stopped ejaculating and then began to slide his cock through her still spasming pussy before pushing back into her again. He eventually stilled and breathed heavily as Sam stayed relaxed on his chest and he could feel her breaths against his neck as he relaxed his hold on her ass but left his hands where they were.  
“What the hell was THAT!” he asked her silently.  
“A pleasure link”  
“Holy cow! That was crazy!”

Sam snorted a quiet laugh against his neck “Wait till you feel pleasure from more than one person….” Sam trailed off as she realized what she had just said.  
Cam was silent for a moment “More than ONE? Sam?” Sam groaned with embarrassment “God Sam… You can’t stop there! More than ONE?” he questioned a little incredulously.  
Sam was silent for a moment and then tried to explain as she stayed relaxed on Cam’s chest “When I was pregnant with the first set triplets, Carolyn Lam got pregnant with identical twin boys. Twin boys that were destined to be soul mates for the identical twin girls I had inside me. They managed to link us... emotionally and then… well… it escalated when I was having trouble having an orgasm. Jack was unconscious and I badly needed Naquadah because my levels were getting near critical. I was being held up so I could… ride Jack, but... I just ran out of strength and couldn’t keep going. Carolyn stepped in and… made me orgasm so I could then get Jack’s semen and get Naquadah. Then it just kind of escalated and she helped me to orgasm a few other times while I was weak. When the babies were born the link didn’t end, in fact, it only got stronger. That link with Carolyn was instrumental in saving my life… several times… but yeah… it’s still there and still gets… sexual and it can get very… intense… and now it’s escalated to include Corbin as well. Not long ago I actually let him touch me… My brain just had an upgrade and I was struggling to control myself. He was the one who fucked my ass with a vibrator while Jack fucked my pussy” Sam confessed.

“Holy cow! So how… intense… does it get with Carolyn?” Cameron asked as his hips moved and Sam felt his cock begin to harden inside her, making Sam snort a laugh against his neck. “Seriously. How intense does it get?” he asked again.  
“We kiss while we rub each other’s clit’s and then make each other orgasm… usually while Jack and Corbin are watching. They usually end up behind us, playing with our boobs and then fucking us from behind while Carolyn and I are still facing each other and rubbing each other’s clit’s” Sam told him with a smirk as she felt his cock get harder and he groaned.  
“Holy fuck that’s hot” he moaned silently, making Sam giggle. Cam began to slowly thrust through her pussy again, his cock getting harder and harder with each stroke. “Hey… Hang on… Carolyn Lam had babies?” he asked suddenly as he stilled.  
“Oh… Yeah… You can’t tell anyone that. They’re going to be nearly as powerful as my kids, so for now we’re keeping it quiet. She actually has two sets of twin boys now. Her second pregnancy was fast forwarded when she saved my life and was affected by my fast forward”  
“Oh, that’s right… You said something about her and Vala helping you out with breast milk for the babies? So, does that mean that Carolyn has Naquadah?”  
“Yeah. That’s how she saved my life. She is the same blood type as me, so she transfused herself with my Naquadah and Protein markers from my old blood supplies, and then went through the Stargate until they activated in her. Once they activated in her, then she gave them back to me and it was easier for Jack to get them to reactivate in me. It saved my life. Carolyn had to go through the Event Horizon five times before they activated. Jack would never have been strong enough to reactivate them in me otherwise and if I’d gone through just one Event Horizon without working Protein Markers it would have killed me. The link between Carolyn and I ended up saving my life”.

“Wow” said Cam in amazement as he kept up the slow thrusts through her pussy.  
“Cam…” said Sam as she rose up and looked down at him.  
“Yeah?”  
“Fuck my ass” she said with a smug little smile and Cam grinned.  
“Yes Ma’am. How about we move this back to the bed because this floor is damn cold” he said with a wry smile.  
“Sorry… I told you I find it hard to control myself sometimes”  
“SO not complaining. That fuck was worth a cold ass” he smirked as she sat up straighter and smiled at him.  
Cam continued to speak silently “You do realize, that Josef is still here?” he questioned gently.  
“Yeah. Let give him another great fuck recording” she said with a wry smile and he grinned back at her as she eased herself off Cam’s hard cock.  
Cam led her back to the bed and then Sam impulsively told him to lie down as she smirked at him and then looked at his hard cock and licked her lips. Cam groaned with anticipation and lay down on the bed and Sam followed him down and licked his cock like an ice cream on a stick. 

Cam’s hips jerked and he groaned and firmly put his hands under his head so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch her head. Sam kept licking him, tasting a mixture of her own arousal and Cam’s semen. She licked him several times and then she put the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked on it, making Cam’s hips elevate off the bed with a big groan and Sam couldn’t help but smile around his cock. She sucked his cock deeper and deeper and then shuttled her head up and down as she let his cock go down her throat until Cam’s hips were shaking with pleasure. She moved one of her hands to his balls and began to fondle them and her other hand moved to her clit and she began to tease herself and make her own hips jerk and shake as their pleasure grew. When Cam groaned and gave her a warning, Sam took her mouth off his cock and quickly turned around as Cam got to his knees. He lined his cock up with her pussy and slammed into her, making her cry out with pleasure, he fully withdrew and did it again and again and Sam couldn’t stop herself from crying out with pleasure every time. 

Cam then sunk his cock into her pussy and thrust with hard thrusts until Sam was almost about to orgasm and then he pulled out and quickly eased the butt plug out of Sam’s ass as she moaned and squirmed. He pressed his cock against Sam’s ass hole and Sam pushed back against him, easing forward and back a few times until his cock finally popped into her ass as he groaned loudly with the intense pleasure of feeling that tight ring of muscle roll down over his cock. Sam shuddered and moaned and then lowered her torso to her elbows to get a better angle while Cam spread her ass cheeks so Josef could get a better view with the camera as he fucked her ass. He fucked her hard for a while, making Sam shudder and moan and then he stilled and he moved his legs and then slowly rolled them so Sam was lying on top of him with her legs in the air, both their legs spread wide and they heard a surprised exclamation from Josef.

Cam reached for the vibrator and put it on Sam’s belly and then held her hips and stayed still until she had the vibrator on and inserted. He let her fuck herself for a while, knowing that it would look as hot as fuck on the recording and then he began to fuck her ass hard while she wailed and fucked her pussy with the vibrator as he held her hips steady to anchor her.  
Sam soon began to orgasm as she somehow managed to keep fucking herself for a few strokes before her body simply shook too hard. Cam kept thrusting in her ass until the vibrator being held solidly against his thrusting cock became too much and he thrust hard against her and orgasmed so hard he almost passed out. He groaned loudly as he rocked hard against Sam’s ass, the vibrator buzzing strongly against his cock and Sam’s internal muscles tight and unyielding as her orgasm continued. Sam’s orgasm seemed to last forever and then suddenly she groaned and panted harshly as she began to thrust the vibrator in and out of her pussy again. Cameron simply went along for the ride as Sam made herself orgasm again and again until she groaned loudly and pulled the vibrator out of her pussy and collapsed on top of him, dropping her legs so her feet were on the bed as her legs shook like jello.  
“Oh fuck!” Sam moaned tiredly.

“Holy Fuck Sam” he groaned, just as tired from their frantic fuck.  
Sam kept panting on top of him as she kept her eyes closed. She knew Josef was probably still recording her pussy, which had no doubt leaked copious amounts of fluid down over Cam’s cock and balls during her multiple orgasms. God she loved vibrators, and using one with a big cock in her ass. Fuck. It was almost as good as Jack’s huge cock fucking her pussy with the vibrating butt plug in her ass.  
Cam moved so his softened cock slid out of her ass and stayed still for a long moment as he continued to pant. After a little while Sam groaned tiredly and raised one leg up and over herself until she slid off Cam’s body and landed on her side on the bed and then just lay there feeling exhausted.  
Cam groaned and rolled over against her and put his arm over her and pulled her back against him as he folded his other arm under his head. Sam lifted her head and Cam stretched out his arm so she could put her head on it and then she snuggled back harder against him and then Cameron felt her presence slip from his mind as she quickly fell asleep.  
He felt worried that she had faded so fast, so he engaged his healing powers to assess her, but everything seemed fine so he disengaged them and just relaxed against her again.

“Your hand glowed. Is she alright?” asked Josef quietly.  
“Yeah. She’s okay, just exhausted. She still gets tired easily even though Jack fixed her” Cam explained as he looked at Josef “Hey… Can we get a copy of the footage?” he asked hopefully.  
“Sure. Original or edited?” Josef asked.  
“Both?” Cam questioned with a grin and then he struggled not to laugh when he noticed a rather obvious wet stain in the front of Josef’s pants.  
Josef went red “That was the hottest fuck I’ve seen since her and the Stallion’s recordings. Fuck this is going to be an instant hit. The way you fucked her ass… Fuck! And then when she was fucking her cunt… THAT was incredible. It was always so fucking hot when she fucked herself for recordings. She used to look right at the camera, and fuck, whoever was watching could imagine that she was being fucked by their own cock. Hottest fucking thing ever until this… If she could manage to look at the camera while she was being fucked in the ass with that vibrator in her cunt… Oh fuck… that would sell like crazy!” Josef said with excitement “Shit… I think I go need to watch this with my hand on my cock” he smirked excitedly and then he quickly packed up the rest of the cameras and left with an erection obvious in his pants.

Cameron felt a little sick knowing what was going to happen with that recording. Sam had been spread wide and Josef had a VERY close up view from between their legs the entire time that Sam’s ass was being fucked with that vibrator in her pussy. All her orgasms had been recorded for men to masturbate to while they watched her. Shit. Yep. He felt sick. He knew they had achieved their goal and he hoped it had been worth it. Suddenly fucking Sam in front of a camera didn’t seem as much fun, and he wondered if Jack had struggled with it too. He wasn’t even sure why he’d asked for a copy, right now, he actually felt like destroying the recordings.   
Cam tried to relax. He felt tired, but the fact that the door was unbolted made him nervous, so he eased his arm out from under Sam’s head, went over to the door and slid the bolt home so the door was secure. He sighed with relief and then went to the toilet before he went back to bed. He pulled the blanket up over Sam and then eased in behind her again, but she was dead to the world. Even when he eased his arm back under her head, she never moved and he checked her body again before he could finally relax. He pulled the blanket up over them both and then put his arm back over Sam and fell asleep.


	23. DRUGGED

CHAPTER 23 DRUGGED

Cameron stirred as he felt Sam move beside him. She slid out from under his arm and got to the edge of the bed when Cam asked her if she needed a hand. Sam hesitated and Cam slid over the bed and sat beside her.  
“Need a Wingman instead?” he asked her and Sam nodded. She widened her feet a little and then stood up slowly. Cam’s hand hovered near her arm as he stood up with her and then waited until she started to walk before moving alongside her with his hand ready to grab her. She walked into the bathroom and turned slowly in front of the toilet, widened her feet a little and then used her leg muscles to lower herself onto the seat.  
“Well done Ma’am” said Cam with a salute that made Sam smile as she peed. Once she was done, she stood up slowly and then walked to the sink to wash her hands.  
“I need to do a stinker, so how about I walk to the bed with you, and then come back?” Cameron suggested.

“Okay. Thanks for the warning” Sam said with a chuckle and then steadily walked back to the bed with Cam by her side. Sam asked him to set up the pump before he went back to the bathroom, so he grabbed it and set it up.   
He looked at her with a cheeky grin and he waggled his eyebrows, making Sam snorted a laugh “Go on…” she encouraged him, and he licked and sucked on both nipples until her milk let down, and then put the pump cups over her breast. Once she was holding them, he turned the pump on and Sam settled herself back against the pillows as he wiped the leaked milk from her body and then went back to the bathroom and shut the door.  
Sam sat there until the first lot of bottles were full and then she flicked off the switch with her toes and removed the pump cups. She went to the side of the bed and slowly stood up, then she turned and slowly bent down to get the full bottles from the pump, slowly straightened up again, turned and went to the sink. She poured the milk down the sink, smiling at her triumph, but then the smile turned into a frown as she watched her breast milk go down the drain. 

A knock sounded out the door, making her jump a little. Her heart rate quickly kicked up but the bolt on the door was an immediate visual reminder that she was ‘safe’, and it was enough to be able to keep her heart rate under control.  
A second knock rapped on the door and she heard Josef’s voice, asking them to open up the door. Sam took a deep breath and breathed it out slowly as she began to walk to the door, telling herself that she was okay, that she could do this.  
She hesitated as she went to touch the bolt, and asked Josef if he was alone. He told her that he was, but as soon as Sam slid the bolt back, the door was suddenly shoved open, making her stumble back as a guard rushed her and grabbed her left arm just as the toilet flushed in the bathroom.   
She automatically started to defend herself, and slammed the heel of her right hand into the guard’s nose. Sam twisted her left arm free as the guard stumbled back a step, with blood starting to pour out of his broken nose. 

Another guard made a grab for her arm but Sam turned a little and grabbed his fingers, twisted his wrist and she broke a couple of his fingers as she felt a sharp jab in the side of her thigh and within seconds, she felt like she’d been hit with a very strong sedative and her knees quickly went weak.   
Sam caught a glimpse of the Master’s face as her body turned a little when she began to collapse.   
Two guards quickly grabbed her arms, then half carried, half dragged Sam to the side of the bed. One of the men bent down and picked up her lower legs and lifted then and they dumped her helpless body onto the bed. She lay on her back, lacking the ability to even move a finger as she watched the Master walk over to her. She heard the bathroom door open and voices yelling at Cameron to put his hands on his head.   
Cameron was forced to kneel on the floor with his hands still on his head. He glanced around as he knelt down, and saw the guard holding his broken nose with blood streaming down his front, and another guard was supporting one of his hands the other, and obviously had at least two broken or dislocated fingers. One of the men was pointing a gun at his head and he looked at Sam lying on the bed and quickly started to get very worried when he was unable to link with her as she lay there looking dazed.

“So… this is the Golden Angel’s new mate? A blue-eyed mate too. I must say, his body is very impressive and his eyes are incredible…. Take a sample of his blood. Test the Angel’s blood too, make sure they both still have the Element and then dose them with the new Fuck Drug. I want as many recordings as possible. Check if she’s pregnant, even if we have to wait until they are weaned, they will be VERY valuable. If she’s not pregnant, then I’m sure it won’t take very long now that they won’t be using any protection” the Master told the Doctor, who then proceeded to press his hands against Sam’s lower belly as she remained lax on the bed.  
“I cannot feel a pregnancy but the blood sample will reveal if she is in the early stages of another pregnancy or not. The Doctor then got equipment from the bench and pressed a needle through Sam’s chest port and took a blood sample and then took a blood sample from Cameron’s arm as the gun remained at his head. The Doctor unbolted the door that joined his office and went through. Cameron looked at Sam lying on the bed, her eyes were open but they were glazed over and her breathing looked to be slow but regular. The Master walked closer to the bed and looked more closely at Sam’s body.  
“So beautiful. She certainly has recovered well. Then the Master took a knife from his belt and he looked at Cameron.

“So, you can heal her, can you?” the Master asked.  
“There’s no need to injure her, just for me to show you that I can heal her. Your men saw her injuries when we were captured, and now she has none” said Cameron in a calm voice.  
The Master pressed the tip of the knife against one of Sam’s thighs and Cameron immediately spoke to him.  
“If I have to heal her, it will take a lot of energy from me. Energy I’m sure you would rather see me use, when I fuck her for the recordings” Cameron reasoned and the Master looked at him as Cameron kept talking “Did you like watching me fuck her ass? Or did you like watching her suck my cock down her throat better? I may not have a huge cock like the Silver Stallion did, but it’s plenty big enough and I can fuck her in ways that the Stallion never could. Wait till you see what she’s like when I fuck her with her legs over my shoulders. Have you ever seen her fucked in the shower with her legs spread wide while I press her against the wall?”  
“You enjoyed fucking her for the camera, didn’t you?” the Master asked him with a smirk.  
“She’s incredible, of course I love to show her off, and I’m more than happy to keep showing her off, if there are some simple rules followed” Cameron said with exaggerated cockiness.  
“Rules?” asked the Master with a sneer, amused by his attitude.

“You want to make more money from recording the Golden Angel being fucked, and I’m more than happy to help you do that, if it keeps us both safe. Your Doctor is soon going to tell you that, yes, we both have the Element in our blood, and I’m sure I don’t need to remind you, that she is now MY bonded mate and therefore we can’t fuck anyone else. The most important fact is, that she’s MINE, and while I LOVE showing her off, I will not tolerate anyone hurting her, and I WILL protect her with my life. You can see that she is very capable of defending herself now that she’s almost recovered physically, but I got to admit, I thought your men might have been a little smarter around her than this” Cameron said as he pointedly looked at the injured men before looking back to the Master.   
“You know how much you fucked with her mind while you had her before, you know how much she hates being touched and even just the thought of being touched by another man gives her serious panic attacks, yet instead of just coming in and letting her panic take over, you barge in with no warning and her instincts as a soldier kicked in. She was suddenly under physical threat and her military instincts took over, and now you have two injured men. If they had of just walked in, she would have had time to think and the mess you created in her head, would have sent her cowering into a corner, probably pissing herself with fear. She would have done whatever they told her to, if it avoided letting them get too close. She did that damage without thinking, just an automatic reaction, and I’m sure you could imagine the damage that I could do, if I feel the need to protect my mate from your idiots. As long as no one touches her, no harm comes to either of us, and she is treated with respect, then I give you my word, that we will not cause any trouble, and I’ll fuck her for the camera as much as you want… well… as long as it’s not exhausting my mate, because she IS still recovering. She might look great, but she’s nowhere near one hundred percent, and truthfully, she probably never will be after what her body was put through. After the Stallion died, it took me months to get her to enjoy being fucked again and then your cameraman here got too close and almost ruined all my hard work. Hopefully all this stress isn’t going to make her relapse. With just the one man in here, I was able to get her to stay fairly calm for the camera, but it’s understandable that she is always going to be nervous about being touched and hurt again, and then when he got too close, it made her panic. Other than that, he did a good job. He stayed well away from her while I healed her and got her calmed down. He told her that he was sorry, and then he kept his distance until I had her mind back on her pleasure and was able to start fucking her again. I volunteered to do the close camera work because I knew how much she would freak out, and I don’t mind helping out with the close-up camera work if it keeps the camera man from getting too close to her. Now that he’s learnt his lesson about keeping his distance, and the Angel knows that he won’t do it again, we both want HIM to keep doing the job alone”  
The Master looked at Cameron with an amused smile. “You have a very different attitude from the Silver Stallion”.

“Yeah well…. He was obsessed with her just as much as I am, but he was a lot older and thought very differently. I’ve got the Angel fit and strong and she loves being fucked by me and I demand a LOT of fucking” Cam smirked “She’s not pregnant at the moment, but we’ve only just started trying. I wanted her to be strong before she tried to get pregnant again and to be honest… right now I’m enjoying fucking her way too much, to want her pregnant too quickly. As you can see from the breast pump on the bed, she was still nursing her daughter when we were captured. Luckily, she should survive without milk by now and she’s safe with friends” Cameron informed him. “Look… The bottom line is, that I know there’s no escape from here, and I don’t want to have to be healing her all the time, or trying to convince her to keep fucking for the camera, if you try to have any ‘fun’ with her again. Apart from the fact that she could very well KILL you now that she’s fit and strong again, it took a hell of a lot of work to get her to fuck like the Angel again, if you try to touch her again, I can’t guarantee that I could ever get her to perform for the cameras again, and ultimately that’s what you want. You WANT us to make recordings to sell and I can give them to you, OR you mess things up and never get another great recording from her ever again. You know she could control herself a bit with the other Fuck Drug, what makes you think that she won’t be able to do that with the new fuck drug?”

“The new version of the Fuck Drug affects the mind more, see how helpless she is, and she has no idea what’s happening. Combine the mind control element with the Fuck Drug and you get the fucking without as much aggression. It makes for much more pleasurable viewing” the Master smirked.  
“You would rather see us fuck mindlessly? Wouldn’t you rather there be real passion and emotion? What’s a fuck without seeing any emotion? How could the orgasms be anywhere near as good, if the viewers don’t see a connection between real lovers? Anyone can record a fuck, but you have the chance to sell GREAT fucks, fucks with passion and love that will make the orgasms so much better”.  
The Doctor came back into the room and confirmed that both of them had the Element and the Angel wasn’t pregnant. The Master looked back at Cameron.   
“Drug them both” the Master said and Cam’s heart stuttered.  
“Master…” Josef began to talk but the Master cut him off.  
“Set up the cameras. Record them fucking with the drug and I will compare the two recordings and decide which one I favor” ordered the Master and the Doctor went over to Sam and used her port to inject two more syringes of drugs and then went straight to Cameron with another larger syringe.

“How can you get good recordings if all I want to do is fuck. I won’t care if you’re getting a good shot or not, so you won’t get any good close ups like you did before. I had that camera so close you could reach out with your tongue and feel like you were going to be licking her wet pussy” Cameron pointed out but the Master remained silent and the Doctor told the men behind him to restrain him. The men locked onto his arms that were still laced behind his head and the Doctor injected the drug into Cameron’s thigh and moved away.  
Cameron felt the effects of the drug quickly and Sam was right, there wasn’t much he could do to fight it. He looked at Sam with dread as he watched her hands slowly move to her breasts, looking uncoordinated as she started to play with them, and then she began to moan and squirm. He could feel his arousal surging through him and he could feel his mind focusing on the need to fuck even though he tried to fight it.  
Josef set up the cameras and moved the breast pump off the bed and then pulled the blanket off the bed so only the bottom satin sheet was on it. The Master had moved away from Sam and was now standing near the wall, watching her body writhe with the need to be fucked.

Cameron felt his hips thrust as his cock rapidly hardened and soon all he could think about was wanting to fuck Sam until he could no longer move. When his hips were thrusting hard, then men behind him used his arms to drag him closer to the bed and then hauled him up onto his feet and shoved him onto the bed.  
Cameron only had eyes for Sam’s pussy. Her legs were splayed open and her hips were squirming with one hand on her clit and the other on one of her breasts. Cam pulled her hand away from her pussy and pushed it out of the way before grabbing his cock and quickly shoved it into her wet pussy and began to thrust hard and fast. Cameron latched onto one of her breasts, nipping at the nipple and then pulling hard on it as Sam gave a little cry of pain before moaning when he thrust into her again.   
Cameron frantically thrust into her over and over, hitting harder and harder against her pussy and then bit her shoulder as he ejaculated inside her with violent rocks against her pelvis. As soon as he stopped ejaculating, he pulled out and forcefully rolled her over and pulled her hips back towards him until he could shove his still rock-hard cock back into her pussy. Cameron then grabbed some of her hair to anchor her as he began to thrust hard into her pussy again. He thumped against her ass as he pulled her head back and his other hand went to her breast and tugged on her nipple and gave it a few twists, making Sam orgasm as he kept thrusting into her. When Sam’s orgasm faded, he removed his hand from her nipple and put it on her ass. He pulled his cock out of her pussy and then used his hand to guide it into her asshole and then pushed it hard against her ass until it forced its way through the muscle of Sam’s asshole as she cried out and tried to twist away from him. Cameron gave a firm pull on her hair to wrench her head back and then thrust hard and fast into her ass until he ejaculated again with Sam moaning and her breasts jerking with the force of his thrusts.

Cameron kept fucking her ass, and one of Sam’s hands found its way to her clit and rubbed it hard until she orgasmed. Cameron groaned through her orgasm and then pulled his cock out and worked his cock with his hand until he ejaculated all over Sam’s ass and lower back before shoving it back in her ass again. Sam kept her hand on her clit, rubbing it hard, frustrated about not being able to orgasm again while Cam fucked her ass and eventually orgasmed in her ass again.  
When Cam finished, he pulled out of her ass and grabbed one of her legs and forced it up in the air as he held onto it and twisted it to roll her onto her side as he shoved his cock back in her pussy. Her lower leg was trapped between Cam’s legs and her hands went back to her breasts and pinched and pulled her nipples while Cam thrust frantically, making her whole-body jerk. Sam’s milk began to leak, making her nipples slippery and harder to hang onto, so she moved one of her hands down to her clit but Cam grabbed it and held it with her leg, making Sam even more frustrated as Cam kept fucking her relentlessly until the drug finally began to wear off. Cameron’s thrusts eventually slowed as tiredness began to set in and he pulled on her leg to change her position, letting her hand drop as he twisted her hips and began to thrust again. Sam moaned as he thrust in the new position and her hands went back to her nipples, constantly pinching and pulling on them until another orgasm finally surged through her and triggered another orgasm for Cameron as her pussy clamped around his cock. Cameron slumped forward as he finished ejaculating, panting hard from the exertion as his heart hammered hard and fast in his chest. Sam went boneless beneath him and her hands dropped away from her breasts as she panted hard and Cam let her body slump back onto the mattress as he collapsed partly on top of her, making it harder for her to breathe as her breasts continued to leak milk everywhere.

Cam groaned as he stirred, feeling a very uncomfortable ache all over and when he moved his leg, a cramp locked his hamstring and he cried out in pain as he tried to straighten his leg. Cam groaned in pain, trying to roll to his back to straighten his leg out and suddenly rolled off something solid and then onto the mattress. He tried to sit up to stretch the muscle out, when his brain suddenly clicked into gear and he put his hand on his leg and engaged his healing powers. He calmed the muscle until it relaxed and then removed the strain from his other muscles and checked his body in general. He got a surprise as his attention was drawn to his cock and then healed the chafing and soreness from his cock and then it sunk in what had caused it.   
He finished healing himself and then quickly opened his eyes to see Sam still laying on the bed, her torso was twisted slightly and her breathing was shallow and slow. He touched her and engaged his healing powers to assess her. He removed the strain from her muscles and once the strain from her abdominal muscles and ribs was removed, her breathing slowly deepened and he opened his eyes and quickly laid her flat on her back before he continued. He was just about to close his eyes when he caught sight of blood smeared on her thighs. He quickly closed his eyes and continued to assess her. Her pussy was swollen and chafed like his cock had been. He healed the slight tears in her sensitive flesh, sparing a moment to silently curse the Master, before concentrating again. Sam’s breasts were showing signs of inflammation and bruising, and her nipples were also bruised. He healed her and then found the bite mark he had inflicted on her shoulder and healed the small cuts he had made with his teeth. Then his attention was drawn to her bruised and slightly torn asshole and had to take a moment to settle his emotions before he could heal her. When he couldn’t find any other injuries, he shut down his healing powers and opened his tear-filled eyes as he looked at her.

“Is she alright?” asked a quiet voice and Cameron startled a little and then turned to see Josef sitting on a stool near the bench.  
“I think so” Cameron said “How long were we out?” he asked.  
“You’ve been asleep for quite a few hours. I tried to move you off her, but you just gripped her tighter and made it harder for her to breathe so I had to leave you alone”  
Cam closed his eyes for a long moment “How long were we fucking for?” he asked with a little dread.  
“About two hours. You both collapsed in the end. You were right. The recording was pathetic compared to the one you did voluntarily. The Master was pretty pissed that you were right, so be careful when he talks to you next or he will get angry and hurt you both regardless of how much you might be worth” Josef warned.  
Cam nodded. “Did he say when he was coming back?”  
“I am to let him know when you are both awake. With the amount of mind control drug the Doctor gave her, she will probably be out for a while longer yet”  
“Shit” sighed Cam as he looked at Sam. His attention was drawn to her breasts, hard with milk again and then he noticed the stained sheets where her milk had leaked all over them and were still damp beneath her sticky body. He sighed heavily and then stood up and wobbled a little, making him sit back down on the side of the bed for a moment until his head cleared a little. “Is there a clean sheet somewhere, I need to change this damp one once I clean her up”.  
“There’s bedding on the shelf. I’ll get a new protector and sheet for you” said Josef as he stood up and walked towards the shelving unit while Cameron went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, sighing heavily at the blood on his cock and the bit of blood on his lip and chin from her shoulder. Then soaked a clean cloth and grabbed a clean towel to clean Sam with and went back to her. He wiped the sticky dried milk and sweat from her front and then opened her legs and gently cleaned the dried fluids and blood from her pussy and thighs before turning her onto her side and cleaned the back half of her, having to scrub a little bit at the dried semen all over her ass and lower back, vaguely remembering when he pulled out of her to mark her with his semen. Sam had told him that Jack had been able to remember every single second of when he’d been drugged, but Cameron’s mind felt a little foggy and his memories were definitely not crystal clear.

He patted her dry and then began to peel the soiled sheet and the mattress protector and pushed it across the bed close to Sam before starting to put on the clean protector and sheet. He went around the bed to pick up Sam but as soon as he moved her, her bladder let go and Sam urinated on the bedding. Cam swore and closed his eyes to assess her again. Something still felt… ‘wrong’ but he just couldn’t work it out. He grabbed the cloth and towel again and cleaned the urine off her, dried her again and then picked her up and carried her to the other side of the bed and put her down on the clean sheet before going back to the other side and finished making the bed.  
Josef put the soiled bedding near the door while Cam moved Sam into a more comfortable position and covered her with a blanket and then suddenly realized that the room was feeling a little chilly. 

“Has the temperature been turned down?” Cam asked and Josef told him that the Master had ordered it. Cam sighed and got another blanket off the shelf and put that over Sam too. He then sat down beside her and tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with her. He tried to think back to what Sam had told him about the Fuck Drug, and then remembered that she’d said something about having to clear its effects afterwards. But they had been given a new Fuck Drug so he had no idea what he was looking for. Cameron looked at Josef “What did you say that drug was, that was given to Sam to make her helpless?”  
“The mind control drug?”  
“Is that part of the new Fuck Drug?” asked Cam.  
“It’s combined with the old Fuck Drug to… make the new fuck Drug”  
“So, I had some of it too?” asked Cam  
“In a much smaller quantity. Yours was already mixed with the Fuck Drug but the Angel was given another large dose of the mind drug as well as the Fuck Drug”  
Cameron thought for a moment. Clear the effects. He currently couldn’t link with Sam’s mind, but surely his own would be showing some sort of effects too. He closed his eyes and activated his healing powers and got it to assess his brain. He found it almost immediately but knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything about his own brain, but he could certainly do something about Sam’s. He shut down his healing powers, grabbed hold of one of Sam’s wrists and then activated them again and specifically assessed that same part of her brain. His heart stuttered in his chest as he realized what had happened to Sam. He concentrated on clearing the haze from her brain and mind and then re-engaged her mind. Her mind had shut down to protect itself from the effects of the drug, and also the fact that her mental energy was at extremely critical levels. 

Somehow the Mind Drug had drained her mental energy during their extended session of sex. He finally felt her presence again. It was weak, but it was there and he sighed with relief as he shut down his healing powers and kept the link open as he opened his eyes and talked to her silently, knowing it would be easier for her to respond silently than with her voice.  
He watched with worried concern as her eyes flickered open, her sight unfocused and her mind barely engaged “Sam. The drug drained your mental energy to critical. What do I do?” he asked her silently and her eyes closed again as he felt her struggling to understand and respond.  
“Sam. You need to help me out here, I have no idea what to do” he plead silently with her.  
Sam managed to show him a memory file and he had just enough time to access it and read it before Sam’s mind completely shut itself down again.  
“Oh Shit” he said out loud and then he looked at Josef “I need to talk to the Master NOW. I need to get Sam to a Stargate or she’s going to die”


	24. ENERGY

CHAPTER 23 ENERGY

“A Stargate?”  
“The… Portal. The Portal on the planet where you captured us. I need one of those. It doesn’t matter which one. I don’t need to go through it, I just need to touch the active Stargate to draw enough power to save her life. The amount of drug that he gave her. The Mind Drug… It’s killing her”  
Josef looked at him with confusion and Cam scrambled to think of a way to explain it “The Element in us. The Mind Drug has corrupted her brain and it’s shut it down, that’s why her bladder let go and she wet the bed, it’s stuffed all her systems up and she’s dying. I don’t have enough energy in me to fix something so complex. I need to touch an active Stargate to get enough energy to save her. Josef please. She’s going to die” Cameron pleaded.

Josef got up and quickly left the room and Cam, thinking positively, wrapped Sam’s naked body up in one of the blankets and then sat on the bed and waited as he went over the information again and again to make sure he understood what he needed to do.  
The door opened and the Master came in with Josef and two other men and the Doctor. The Master told Cameron to stand up and to move away from the bed and he did as he was asked. The Master went to Sam and slapped her cheek lightly and then the Doctor checked her.  
“Her heart rate and breathing are extremely low and her eyes are not responding at all. It appears that she is definitely having some sort of unusual and very serious reaction to the drug” the Doctor said as he looked at the Master who then looked at Cameron.  
“Why do you need a Portal?” the Master asked him.  
“I don’t have enough energy in me to heal this. I need to draw the energy from an active portal”  
“How can you get energy from a Portal?”  
“We are descendants of the Gods. The very Gods who BUILT those Portals. We can use the Portals to renew our energy levels, or to draw energy from them when we need extra power to do something like this. She’s dying. Her brain is shutting down and she is DYING” Cameron implored “PLEASE let me save her”.

The Master stared at his worried face for a moment and then looked at the two men who had accompanied him “Put the Collars on. Josef go and tell the bridge to go to the closest Planet with a Portal. We will wait in my Transport until you arrive”  
“Yes Master” Josef said and then ran out the door as the other two men approached Cameron, one holding a gun and the other holding two round metal… Collars.  
“Kneel” ordered the man with the gun and Cameron knelt and the gun was put to his head while the other man opened up the collar and then closed it around Cameron’s throat with a loud click. The man with the Collar, then went to Sam and snapped the other Collar around her neck after lifting her head off the bed.  
The Master then pointed something at Cameron and pressed a button. An electric shock jolted through him and he cried out in pain and fell forward to his hands with a groan.  
“That is just a taste of what the Collar can do. With the press of another button I can cut off your air and make you choke to death, even to the extent of crushing your throat. If you try anything, or attempt to pass through the Portal, you will both die. Is that clear?” the Master said as Cameron looked at him.  
“Perfectly clear” said Cameron as he used his hands to push himself up off the floor “Just don’t activate that while I am drawing energy from the Portal or you will kill us both”.  
“Pick her up, it shouldn’t take too long to get to a Portal” said the Master with a smirk.  
Cam slowly raised himself into a standing position so no one would feel threatened, and then moved to the bed and gently scooped Sam up, making sure that the blanket still covered her once she was in his arms. He settled her against his chest, making sure that her head was in a position so the collar wasn’t restricting her throat, and then followed one of the men as the other stayed behind him with the gun and the Master followed along behind.  
Cam thought as he followed the man to the transport bay. He had thought of possibly being able to get them both through the Stargate once it was active, but he couldn’t risk it with the collars. What if they followed him through, or he couldn’t get Sam’s off before it crushed her throat? He couldn’t risk it. He would just need to stick to the plan, and wait for Jack to find them. When they got to the Transport, the man opened the door and led Cameron to a bench and made him sit down with Sam. Cam was careful to make sure that her head was upright against him and she was still breathing okay.

They waited about fifteen minutes before Josef joined them and then the Transport doors were shut and the engines started and they quickly left the Slave ship and descended to the Planet.  
Once the Transport was on the ground, the doors opened and Cameron blinked as he walked out into the bright sunshine. They had parked the Transport very close to the Stargate and Cam walked over to the DHD and then looked at the Master “Does anyone know how to use it?” he asked.  
“We have no need to use the Portals” said the Master with a sneer and Cam then looked at Josef.  
“Can you hold her for a minute while I open the Portal?” Cameron asked him and Josef nodded and held out his arms for her. Once he was holding her, Cameron dialed the DHD and warned everyone to stay away from the front of it. He’d already decided to dial Earth, hoping that he might be able to make mental contact with someone so they could pass the address onto Jack somehow, hoping it would help him to find them faster.

The Stargate Kawooshed to life and Cameron took Sam back in his arms and walked over to the Stargate with a weapon pointed at them the whole time. He eased himself down in front of the Stargate and rearranged Sam so both their hands would reach into the Event Horizon. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself and then he held Sam’s hand firmly and put their hands into the Event Horizon.  
He immediately felt the energy, and was a little amazed by the way it felt as he activated his healing powers and drew energy from the Event Horizon to clear the haze from Sam’s brain. He optimized all her body systems, which had been reset to minimum maintenance in an effort to save energy, and felt an immediate improvement in her as her breathing and heart rate began to increase to normal levels. He then accessed her mental energy stores and channeled energy from the Stargate into it, and then filled her normal energy stores. He filled his own energy stores and then concentrated on trying to make contact with someone through the Stargate, but he couldn’t make a solid contact, so he returned his concentration back to Sam and re-engaged her mind. He felt her struggling even before he opened his eyes. He could feel her panic and quickly shut her mind down again and opened his eyes to look at the Master.  
“Please take the collar off her” he asked quietly.

The Master had watched with amazement as both Cameron and Sam had begun to glow as the surface of the Portal shimmered with a golden haze. He had seen Sam awaken and seen her ensuing panic as her free hand had gone to the collar on her throat and then just as quickly had gone limp again. He nodded at one of his men and he went over and opened the collar and removed it. Cameron then closed his eyes again and briefly made their still joined hands glow and then Sam’s eyes opened again, still in a panic. Cameron yelled at her as sent calming influence through her, just as Jack had the day she had panicked after saving him on the Carter. Sam’s breaths heaved in and out as her mind began to calm and her confusion began to clear.  
She looked up at his face with confusion and then looked past him to the Event Horizon and then she went still as her eyes were drawn to the shock collar on his neck.  
Cam linked with her and basically explained what had happened and that the wormhole was connected to Earth, but he couldn’t make contact with anyone. Sam closed her eyes and then opened them a minute later and looked at him and then gripped his hand a little harder and closed her eyes again to check his brain. She silently told Cam to lean against her and to put their hands back into the Event Horizon. Sam held their hands up as she shut Cameron’s mind down and cleared the effects of the drug from his brain and then re-engaged his mind again and made sure all their energy stores were full, then Sam double checked all her systems, hesitated and then paused for a short moment before withdrawing their hands from the Event Horizon.

“You okay?” Cam asked her silently and Sam looked at him a little blankly before startling a little and blinking. She nodded her head and then laying her head against his chest and closing her eyes. She linked with Cam again and he could feel her agitation.  
“I don’t want to see him. I’m going to shut myself down. See if you can download his mind on the trip back in the Transport” Sam said silently and then she shut herself down and slumped against his chest.  
Cameron looked over at Josef who was standing near the DHD “Hit the big red centre button and it will shut it down” he instructed and the wormhole blinked out behind him. Josef walked over to him and Cameron used the time to think.  
“Is she alright now?” Josef asked him.

“She will be. She just needs to rest for a while. We’ll both need to rest for a while, because my brain was affected too” he said tiredly and then made a rather pathetic attempt at getting up and then sat back on his ass with an exaggerated tired sigh. Josef took Sam from his arms and picked her up and then Cam tried to get up again but wobbled and fell to his ass again with a groan. The man holding the weapon gestured to the other man to help Cameron up, and then Cameron made a big show of only just making it to his feet and he leaned heavily on the man until he was sat down on the bench and Josef put Sam back in his arms before they took off.

Cameron closed his eyes and leant his head back against the wall, hoping he looked completely exhausted and harmless so the Master would be completely off guard, and then he began to concentrate on what Sam had told him to do. He accessed the Master’s mind and then downloaded everything in the Master’s mind into a compressed folder just like Sam had shown him. He just finished as the Transport docked on the Slave ship. Josef picked up Sam again so he could carry her back to their room, and the other man removed the collar from Cam’s throat before he helped him up and Cam wobbled his way back to their room and then collapsed to sit on the bed with a groan as Josef put Sam down onto the bed.  
“She’s going to need food to help her recover from this. Real food. Freshly cooked meat, vegetables, eggs. She took one look at the pathetic breakfast you serve here and vomited. So, unless you want her to nearly starve to death again, you need to feed her REAL food” Cam said firmly, but still made sure that he appeared tired.  
The Master looked at Sam lying unconscious on the bed “When will she be fit to record again?”  
“Give us some real food, let us keep the room on the higher temperature so we’re not wasting energy trying to keep ourselves warm, and leave us in peace to rest for a while, and we should both be okay to do a recording session by… tomorrow afternoon. A clock of some sort would be handy, so we actually know when that is” Cameron suggested as he kept up the act of being exhausted.  
The Master looked at him and then at Sam before looking at Josef. “Make sure they get fed, change the temperature and make sure you get a recording by tomorrow night or they get no more ‘real’ food until they comply” the Master ordered and then he left the room.

Cameron sighed with relief and sagged a little as the other men left with the Master, only leaving Josef with them as they shut the door behind them.  
I will bring in a clock when I bring in some food at meal time. What kind of meat does she prefer?” asked Josef.  
“Steak… Cows… Do you have cows?”  
“Cows?”  
“Large, usually have horns, farmed for either meat or milk. They… Moooo” explained Cameron and then imitated the sound.  
“Ah yes… We have those” said Josef, chuckling at Cameron’s imitation of the noise they make.  
“She can eat steak, if you cook it till it’s only just still pink inside and maybe some basic vegetables or eggs. She’s also been eating bacon. Pigs, do you have pigs? Curly tails, round snouts, love mud and go ‘oink oink’?”  
“Yes, we have those too” said Josef with a laugh.  
“Do you cure the meat and then fry it. It usually comes in long thin strips of meat with a bit of white fat on it”  
“Oh yes. We always have a lot of that in stock. Trotter strips”  
“Trotter strips! NOW we’re talking!” said Cameron happily “She can eat that too”  
“I assume that you can eat the same foods as Sam?”  
“Yep. I’m happy to eat whatever she can eat” Cam said with a smile.

Josef went and turned the heat back up and told Cameron that he would be back in a few hours with some food and a clock. Cameron thanked him and asked if it would be alright if he bolted the doors again so they could get some rest. Josef said that he could and then he went quiet for a moment and then apologized for tricking Sam.  
“Tricking Sam?” Cameron asked with a little confusion. He hadn’t really given any thought about how they had gotten into the room before now.  
“I told her it was just me so she would unbolt the door. I didn’t have a choice”  
Cam sighed “Yeah. I know you didn’t” he said as he thought back to the men that Sam had injured. She hadn’t panicked, she’d gone straight into fight mode and he hoped it was a good sign. He’d had to do some fancy talking to try to explain her defensive reactions, and he’d felt a bit of a traitor for saying that Sam would probably piss herself with fear, but he’d had to convince the Master, that fighting wasn’t Sam’s usual behaviour, that she was still mentally damaged and was subsequently no threat. “Okay, yeah, Sam’s probably going to be a bit freaked out when the door opens now…. Shit” said Cam with another sigh, knowing that even though Sam had fought, she would feel very insecure whenever the door was opened again. Cam thought for a moment and then added “Make sure you give us a bit of time to open the door next time. Sam will probably want to be in the bathroom before I open the door” Cam explained.  
“Alright. I don’t think the Master will be back unless he is unhappy with your recording tomorrow. Are you sure you will be alright by then?” Josef asked with concern.  
Cameron stood up “Yep. We’ll be fine” he said with a big smile and Josef suddenly grinned at him.  
“You fooled the Master?” he guessed.  
“Well… Sam DID vomit just from looking at the breakfast food this morning, and she really struggled to force herself to eat just one of the pieces of bread. The last thing I want, is for Sam to be starved again, so I needed to do something to make sure that she could get some food that she CAN eat, instead of vomiting as soon as she sees it” Cam said wryly.  
Josef smiled “I will see you in a few hours”.


	25. MYSTERY

CHAPTER 25 MYSTERY

Cameron followed Josef to the door and bolted it and then bolted the other door as well. Then he went to the bathroom and cleaned out the breast pump before carrying it to the bed. He sat on the bed and pulled Sam into his arms and then forced her to wake up. Sam startled for a moment and then calmed down once he confirmed that they were alone. He asked her if she wanted to go to the toilet first, but she shook her head and quietly settled herself against the pillows and looked at him with surprise when he handed her a damp cloth to wipe her nipples with. Sam sighed and looked at him.

“Cam. It wasn’t you who hurt me. I explained that to you before”  
“Sam…” he began to protest.  
“No Cam. There are no buts…. It wasn’t you who hurt me. The Master hurt me with those drugs, not you. You saved my life Cam. Getting him to let us go down to a Stargate. You saved my life” she smiled at him wryly and then sighed deeply “It’s not as much fun now hey?”  
“No” Cam said as tears sparkled in his eyes “How the hell did you guys cope?”  
“Sometimes we didn’t. I was pretty much a complete mental basket case, so it was Jack who held us together. Cam… It was the drugs… NOT you. Now suck on my damn nipples and get this pump started, because my boobs are KILLING me!”  
Cameron snorted a laugh and looked at her as she smiled back at him. He smiled at her and then slowly leaned down and sucked on one nipple and then the other, making Sam give a little moan and then he handed her the pump cups and when she had them on over her breasts, he turned the pump on and he almost missed the look that had flashed across Sam’s face before it quickly disappeared again.

“Sam? Are you okay?” asked Cam. “Do you remember what happened when the men opened the door?”  
Sam thought for a moment “I remember going to open the door, but… I guess I had a panic attack, did I?”  
“Actually no… you didn’t”  
“I didn’t?” questioned Sam with surprised confusion.  
“No. You broke one guys nose and broke another guy’s fingers before they drugged you”  
Sam looked at Cameron with disbelief.  
“Seriously… at least two of the guys fingers were pointing in the wrong direction” Cameron said with a bit of a grin “The other guy was lucky not to have his nose shoved through his brain”  
“I fought them? You’re kidding me…” questioned Sam, still very surprised, and then a look of dread passed across her face “Oh God I didn’t stuff things up, did I?”  
“No, I think I spun a good enough story. They obviously caught you by surprise… I told him that I was surprised that his men weren’t smart enough to use your panic attacks against you. I told them that because they grabbed you without giving you time to think, that you automatically went into soldier mode. I think if there is a next time, they will just come in and wait for you to panic, so the automatic soldier in you doesn’t get ahead of your anxious mind”  
“And I didn’t panic at all? Why didn’t I panic?” asked Sam.  
“I didn’t see it Sam, so I don’t know, but I’m guessing they grabbed hold of you and you just automatically switched into self-defense mode”  
Sam still looked confused “My first reaction when something surprises me, is to always panic… It ALWAYS kicks in before I have time to think. Cam… I need you to go into my subconscious memory and find out what happened. I’ve obviously blocked it out, and that usually only happens when I panic… I don’t…. I ALWAYS panic now…”

“Okay… um, so, I shut your mind down and then pull the memories up?” Cameron asked.  
“Yes, it will be the easiest way and I don’t want the memory to be influenced by what I’m thinking about now” Sam confirmed. Cameron turned the pump off and emptied the bottles while Sam laid back against the pillows and relaxed. Cam came back, put the bottles back in the pump and then sat on the bed beside Sam and picked up her hand. Sam nodded and closed her eyes and Cameron activated his powers and shut her down to access her subconscious memory. He searched for when she had heard the knock on the door, and then played the memory as he downloaded it into his own memory, taking note of what her body and mind were doing when the door opened. The he backed out and woke her up. Once Sam was awake, he played the memory for her, letting her access what her body and mind were doing for those brief seconds where she fought back.  
When the memory finished playing, her mind had gone completely blank from when the mind drug was given to her. Sam looked at Cameron as she tried to work out what the hell happened. The door had hit her head, momentarily stunning her while the guard grabbed hold of her arm. Her mind had been unable to comprehend what was going on. Her memory was blank… From the moment the door had hit her head, her mind had gone blank. The question was why, and Sam had no answer or explanation about how she had been able to fight back. It explained why she had no memory of anything after she had started to open the door…. But WHY?  
“I don’t understand” Sam said with genuine surprise “How could I have fought back, if my mind had basically glitched when the door hit me? It was like my mind had already become incapable of operating the moment the door hit me and then the drug just… kept my mind from comprehending anything”  
Cam looked at her as he tried to understand “You mind blanked out, so your body took over? Like muscle memory or something?” guessed Cameron.  
“Possibly… Can you show me what all my system’s settings were again?” she asked and after he showed her, Sam looked a little shocked.  
“Are you okay? Did you figure something out?” asked Cameron with concern.  
“Yeah I’m okay… Umm… I’m not sure what happened though… I’ll think more about it later, I’d better get back to pumping” Sam said, changing the subject as she reached for the pump cups.  
Cameron turned the pump on and he could tell that Sam was distracted, she had been distracted before he showed her the memory, but now she was distracted in another way.  
“Sam, are you sure you’re okay?” he asked her gently.

“Yeah. I’m fine” Sam said as she smiled. Cam knew her smile wasn’t reaching her eyes, but he let it go. They had both just been through something rather traumatic, so he figured that he would give her a bit of time to let her settle and to think about what happened, knowing that she was probably just feeling as jumpy as hell. Cam smiled at her and then they sat in silence while the pump emptied her breasts.  
When her breasts were empty, Cam cleaned the pump and the bottles so it was ready for next time.  
“Hey, I forgot to ask. Did you manage to contact someone at the SGC?” Cam asked Sam.  
“Sort of. It was quicker for me to use my mind to send a message via the dialing computer. I sent a message to Walter and asked him to send the gate address to the Carter and let Jack know that we stopped at the planet briefly for energy but we’re both okay”  
“He’s going to worry when he finds out we had to stop for energy”  
“Yeah I know. But at least he’ll know that we’re definitely still alive. If he knows we were given access to the Stargate, he’ll know it was serious, but he’ll also know that the Master doesn’t want us dead. At least if he knows that we’re safe, then he might take a little more time to make sure whatever he does, is going to work. We need to check through the Master’s information to find out the Slave Ship’s defenses. Did you get everything?”  
“Yeah. I compressed it just like you said to”  
“Good. I’ve got a lot more room in my brain, so I’ll download it from you and then open it up and start looking through it. As soon as I sense the Carter, then I can link with it and send any relevant information”  
“Okay. Do you want me to look through any of it?”  
“No. I will delete the file from your mind once I download it, it’s probably pushed your mind to its limits and you’ll need plenty of room available for memory of future events”  
“Okay. Are you sure that you’re going to be okay looking through it?” asked Cam gently.  
“I’ve already lived through it remember. I’m sure there is a lot of other disturbing stuff in there, but I should be able to filter the worst of it out. The thoughts and memories that we need will have serious overtones and I will avoid anything he classed as pleasure”.  
“You look tired, are you sure you’re okay, because I filled all your energy up with the Stargate” asked Cam with concern.  
“I’m okay” Sam said quietly “Can you come with me to the bathroom please?”  
“Sure. Oh, and guess what?” Cam grinned.  
“What?” Sam asked as she slowly stood up with Cam’s arm hovering near her upper arm.  
“I convinced the Master that you needed REAL food. Josef is going to bring some meat and veggies. Steak or bacon hopefully”  
“Oh really?” asked Sam with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, thinking he was joking.  
“Yeah… I’m honestly not joking… I put on a bit of an ‘I’m exhausted’ act and with what had just happened and you still being unconscious, it was pretty easy to convince him that you needed real food to recover, so we can go back to recording tomorrow afternoon”  
Sam went silent for a long moment as she regathered her composure, that had just crumbled at the thought of doing another recording “Okay” she said quietly.  
Cameron saw the dread on her face, and attempted to calm her fears “As far as Josef knows, it will just be him doing the recording alone. He’s pretty sure the Master thought our drugged fuck was rather boring to watch…”  
“Boring?” said Sam with a little surprise.  
“Do you remember much of it?”  
“Not really…” Sam sighed with thankfulness.  
“I basically just fucked you like an animal. I didn’t even care if you orgasmed or not, I just… kept thrusting and ejaculating, and then more thrusting and ejaculating until we were both red raw and completely exhausted”.  
“Oh…” Sam nodded with understanding as she grimaced a little.

“Yeah… Didn’t miss much… well… towards the end anyway. You did have a couple of big orgasms, but in the end I just kept thrusting because I couldn’t stop myself until I had no energy left….. I hurt you Sam. I…” Can said quietly.  
“No, you didn’t” Sam quickly interrupted “Cameron, I don’t want to hear any more about it. It was the drug. You gave me a few great orgasms, had a few of your own, and any damage was caused by the drug, and the Master. You healed me and it’s gone and that’s the end of it. Just remember that the orgasms were great and forget everything else” Sam told him firmly as they walked.  
Once they were back out on the bed, Sam laid down and looked at Cameron “Fuck me” she said firmly.  
“Sam?” he questioned with surprise.  
“You need to get over it Cam. We need to do another hot and raunchy fuck tomorrow, so let’s get past it right now” Sam said as she opened her legs, pulled her knees up and planted her feet on the bed to expose her pussy.  
“What? You just want me to just… fuck you?”  
“No. I want you to lick me out, suck on my clit until I orgasm, and THEN you can fuck me as hard as you like” she said with a smug smirk.  
Cam looked at her for a moment and then sighed, a little worried that she was putting on a brave face. He knelt between her legs and then settled on his belly and looked at Sam’s inviting pussy before licking her from asshole to clit, making her moan and shudder. It was rather obvious that she really did want this, or had at least dialed her arousal up to want it, so he settled down more comfortably, and then proceeded to drive her crazy with pleasure.

Sam orgasmed quickly, so Cam kept using his tongue and fingers on her pussy and clit and made her orgasm again. Sam didn’t show any signs of slowing down, so he continued to drive his fingers into her wet pussy, as his tongue toyed with her clit and then sucked it hard until she orgasmed again. Sam moaned loudly, still squirming with need, as he pulled his fingers from her pussy and moved up her body. Sam pulled his head down to kiss her, opening her mouth so she could taste herself in his mouth, as she moaned loudly and moved her body against his hard cock, making Cam groan with anticipation.   
She was still holding his head down to hers when he pressed his cock into her entrance and began to slowly fuck her, her body moving to meet his thrusts as her arousal kicked up even more. When she finally released his head, her hands moved down to his ass as she put her legs up and around him and dug her heels into his ass as she pulled her hips up to meet his downward thrusts.

Cameron increased his speed and Sam moaned encouragement for him to fuck her hard. Cameron began to drive into her, slamming against her pussy with a hard grind as he pulled himself up again and Sam’s heels and fingers dug into his ass even harder to encourage him and then began to swear.  
“Oh yes! Fuck me harder Cam. Oh God… Oh yeah… Right there… Oh fuck…. OH FUCK!” Sam cried out and her pussy clamped down on his cock as she had a massive orgasm. Cam was helpless to do anything but orgasm with her. Her pussy sucked hard on his cock as he rocked hard against her, straining over and over as he ejaculated streams and streams of semen into her hot body.  
Sam’s orgasm seemed to go on and on as her pussy kept throbbing hard around his cock, and when he finally finished ejaculating, he felt a little lightheaded from all the straining. Fuck. Cam thought that it was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, and as Sam’s body finally began to relax underneath him, he groaned as he slid his softening cock through her pussy a few times, making Sam’s body jolt with aftershocks of pleasure.

He smiled as he looked down at her, her eyes closed as she panted from her exertion. Sam certainly had been enjoying that fuck and she’d been right; he certainly did feel better about having to fuck her in front of a camera again tomorrow. He’d been feeling on edge, no doubt worried about her reaction to what had happened, and even though she knew that had physically hurt her, Sam obviously had no problems about letting him fuck her again.   
He felt a deep affection for her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sam opened her eyes, looked up at him and smiled softly, her eyes sparkling with moisture as she smiled, which worried Cam a bit.

“I’m fine Cam” she said quietly, but Cam heard the emotion in her voice and he still felt a little on edge. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t quite right with Sam. Knowing that she didn’t want to talk about it for now, he tried to shake the feeling off and kept smiling at her as he moved down her body a little and eased his cock out of her pussy.   
“Hold me?” she asked him a little emotionally as her bottom lip trembled. Cameron gave a little nod and then he laid down on his back, pulled the blanket up and Sam snuggled into his side with her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, with her other arm between then and then tucked over her ribs so she was comfortable. She sighed deeply as she settled her top leg over his leg a bit and then closed her eyes. Cameron held her as her breathing settled and began to deepen, and then he pulled the blanket further up over her shoulders to make sure that she stayed warm. The room still felt a little chilly and he knew that it would take a while to warm up again. 

Cameron lay there with her as she fell asleep, and kept holding her until a knock sounded on the door about an hour later. Cam eased his arm out from under her head and she sighed and reached for him in her sleep but when her hand touched only the sheet, she frowned a little but curled up into a ball without waking as he covered her up again. He went over to the door and knew it was Josef, because he could smell hot food and his mouth watered as his tummy grumbled loudly. He opened the bolt and then opened the door and Josef was carrying a big box. Cam warned him that Sam was asleep, and asked him to talk quietly so they didn’t wake her, as he let him in and then closed and re-bolting the door.


	26. FOOD

CHAPTER 26 FOOD

Josef carried the box over to the bench and opened it. He pulled out a container of something that looked like a stew made of meat, veggies and gravy and then he pulled out some raw steak, some rashers of bacon and then a small portable cook-top and a frying pan than would fit on top.  
“It’s the best I could do on short notice” Josef said a little apologetically as he plugged in the cook-top to the wall and sat the frying pan on top. He pulled out something in a packet that looked like it might be butter and then a pair of cooking tongs and some plates, bowls, cutlery and a box with some eggs in it. “There is a refrigerator in the Doctor’s office if you want to leave any of the food for breakfast. What else does she eat for breakfast?”  
“At the moment I think the trotter strips and eggs with go down and stay down, but I’ll let you know if there is anything else she feels like eating” Cam indicated to the container of hot stew “What’s in this?” he asked.  
“That has roasted Trotter meat and root vegetables in it. We get this fairly often, either Trotter meat, fowl meat or Bullock meat. I thought I’d better bring a little cooker up because the cook who does our meals pretty much just cooks the meat until it’s charred, and you said that she likes it a little pink inside”  
“No, look this is great! This is probably the best way to do it, I can just cook something up whenever she’s hungry instead of trying to get her to force something down if she’s not feeling up to eating”

“You will cook for her?” asked Josef with surprise.  
“Sure. I love cooking. My Mom taught me how to cook when I was a kid. Hey, is it possible to get some basic ingredients too? Flour and a few other things?”  
“If you want. Let me write a list and I’ll go and see if I can get them from the kitchen or store room now” Josef said and Cam described what he would like and Josef knew what most of them were and said he would ask the cook about the ones he didn’t. Cameron thanked him for everything and then Josef pulled a small battery powered clock out of his pocket, showed him how it worked and told him he would be back at seven in the morning and then again at one in the afternoon to do a recording. Josef picked up the empty box and Cameron opened and shut the door for him, then slid the bolt shut again.  
Cameron checked Sam who was still fast asleep. He figured that if she’d slept through the visit from Josef then she must really be tired, so he decided that he could either cook some steak or heat up the stew in the frying pan when she woke up. He opened the container of stew and took a good sniff and his mouth instantly began to water. He grabbed a spoon and cautiously tried some. He groaned with delight as the taste settled in his mouth, surprised by how good it was. He put half of it into a bowl for himself and then suddenly got an idea on how to keep Sam's half of the stew hot. He ran some hot water into the plugged sink, put the lid back on the container and sat it in the water so it would stay nice and hot. He spied the wrapped-up bread roll on the bench and looked at Sam, she had struggled to get it down this morning and now she had food she liked. He guessed that she wouldn’t want the bread, so he unwrapped it and ate it with his half of the pork stew.

Ten minutes later Josef was back and handed him the box through the door and told him that he’d put extra Trotter strips and eggs in with the ingredients that he'd wanted, so he wouldn’t bother coming back until it was time for the recording and then he mentioned that he’d thrown in a few bits and pieces out of his own food supplies. Cameron thanked him and locked the door again before going over to the bench and investigating the contents of the box. He smiled as he looked through the items, feeling extra glad that he’d asked. He sorted out the things that needed to go in the fridge and then unbolted the door to the Doctor’s office and cautiously opened it.   
The room was empty. Almost literally empty. It had an adult sized cot with a bare mattress on it against one wall, a desk and some bookshelves with barely anything on them, a chair at the desk and then a medium fridge with a freezer section. He opened the doors and there was a few ice packs in the freezer section and a few vials of drugs of some sort on one shelf of the fridge. He stacked their food supplies onto one of the empty shelves of the fridge and then went back into their room and bolted the door again.   
He went over and checked Sam again. He was now feeling a little worried that she was still sleeping so deeply when he had filled her energy and then given her several orgasms as well. Her breathing was slow but regular and her pulse felt steady and that made him feel a bit better. He felt tired himself, but not tired enough to sleep yet. He opened the bottle of Bullock milk and poured some into a cup to try it. It tasted like Earth milk to him, so he poured himself a generous cupful and drank it with a satisfied sigh.

Cameron looked at Sam again, knowing that other than a small piece of bread this morning, Sam hadn’t eaten anything else. He decided to cook the steak and then wake her up to eat, knowing at this point, it was probably more important for her to eat now and sleep later. It was possible that her energy was lagging from the lack of food and then that made him think back on how much water she’d drunk today. He could only remember seeing her drink half a cup full, so he resolved to make sure that he took more notice and made sure that she stayed well hydrated.  
He turned on the little cook-top and opened the butter, it was quite hard so he figured it would probably be best to leave it on the bench to make it easier to use. He put some butter in the pan and then got some of the meat and eggs out of the fridge in the Doctor's office and put one of the pieces of steak in the pan. It smelled lovely and looked fresh and it surprised him that the Master fed his men so well, while he practically starved the Breeders.   
He cooked the steak, then tossed in a couple of eggs and some Trotter strips as well. Now he was smelling the bacon and eggs cooking, his mouth was watering and he actually felt hungry again, so he added more eggs and bacon for himself. Once it was cooked and the cook-top turned off, he sliced up the steak, bacon and eggs on the plates into bite size pieces, grabbed a couple of forks and took the plates to the bed and put one directly in front of Sam’s nose. After about ten seconds, Sam’s nose screwed up a little and then she stirred a little as she licked her lips. Cameron grinned in amusement as he held the plate a little closer to her nose. Sam’s eyes suddenly popped open and focused at the food on the plate and then looked past it to Cameron’s grinning face.

“Oh my God!” Sam exclaimed and she quickly propped herself up on an elbow and reached for the fork as Cameron put the plate down on the bed. Sam quickly stabbed a piece of steak and put it in her mouth, moaning with delight as she began to chew it. She quickly chewed and swallowed a few mouthfuls, obviously VERY hungry, before finally slowing down to enjoy it more as Cameron chuckled at her.  
“I didn’t know steak could give you an orgasm” Cam joked and Sam looked at him with a grin.  
“This is amazing Cam. I can’t believe you actually got meat out of the Master. Meat and vegetables were the foods that I missed the most while we were prisoners. We were ALWAYS hungry, and being hungry all the time made my nausea SO much worse” she groaned thinking back to her year of almost starvation.   
The comment made Cam frown as he thought back to how bad Sam had looked during the Presentation. Skin and bones had been a very accurate description of how she'd ended up. He’d been glad that he'd been on a mission when it was showed to the bulk of the Personnel. Knowing that Sam was one of Cameron's close friends, General Landry had advised him that he would find it very emotionally distressing, and suggested that he should view the Presentation privately. He’d sat in his quarters for at least an hour before he'd finally built up the courage to watch it and he'd bawled his eyes out pretty much the whole way through. In the beginning he’d been thunderously angry at the seeing how cruelly she'd been treated while she was so badly injured. To see her injuries up close, when she had been drugged and violated, was truly heartbreaking. He'd been so relieved that she'd only had to suffer through being forced to have sex with General O'Neill, and that she'd avoided being raped by the Master or any of his men. It had been very clear that the General had taken a lot of care entering her body, but it had still been very uncomfortable for her until the drugs completely took over. He'd felt sicker and sicker as the Presentation had gone on, watching as the weight steadily fell off her body and her face became gaunt and deathly pale. He had almost vomited when he saw the photos that had been taken only a couple of days before he saw the Presentation. It had really pushed it home just how sick she was and how close to death she'd been. He’d managed not to puke, but God it had been close a few times. No meat. No vegetables. He'd starved her. Starved both of them. Now he knew what kind of food they had on board for the crew, it made him feel completely sick that the Master had purposefully stood by and watched Sam turn to skin and bones. He'd had no compassion at all. Even when she'd been heavily pregnant with the twins, and then the triplets, the Master had stood back, watched her continue to lose weight and let her starve, almost to the point of death.

“Earth to Cam!” said Sam loudly, getting his attention.  
“Huh?” questioned Cam.  
“Your foods getting cold, stop thinking about me being skin and bones, and eat” she said with a wry smile.  
“How’d you know?” he asked her “Sneaking into my mind huh?”  
“No… I didn’t have to. It was all over your face” Sam told him bluntly and then put another piece of steak into her mouth.  
“Sorry” he said, knowing the last thing she'd want, was be reminded of how terribly she'd been starved. He gave her a small apologetic smile and then started eating his own eggs and bacon.  
“How come you didn’t have any steak? Was this all there was?” Sam asked as she looked at the steak left on her plate with a frown.  
“No. I had some Pork and vegetable stew. It was actually really good, but I smelt the bacon cooking and I couldn’t resist doing some for myself. Must be all the sex making me hungry” he grinned and then frowned as he saw Sam go a little pale. “You okay? You’re not going to puke, are you?” he asked cautiously.  
“No. Well… I don’t think so…” she said as she took a deep breath, swallowed roughly and then ate a piece of bacon. “I can’t stand pork” she explained.  
“Sam?… Where do you think BACON comes from?” he said incredulously as he watched her take another bite of bacon.  
“Bacon and ham aren’t... pork…. They’re… bacon and ham…”  
“What?” he said with an incredulous laugh.  
“Pork… The white meat of pork… I HATE it. I’ll eat the crackling, but put roast pork or pork chops in front of me, and I’ll puke” she said with a wry grin.  
“You’re kidding me?”  
“Nope. Cured, pink pork meat is yummy. White pork meat is vile” Sam said with a grimace.  
Cameron laughed. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard for quite a while!”  
Sam grinned and shrugged her shoulder and put another piece of bacon into her mouth as Cameron kept laughing, making Sam start to giggle.

Cameron finished his bacon and eggs and got up off the bed. “Do you like drinking milk?” he asked her and when she looked at him funny, he pointed to the milk on the bench “Bullock milk. Tastes just like Earth’s cow’s milk”  
“Okay, sure” said Sam and Cam filled up a cup for her and watched with raised eyebrows as Sam drank the lot in one go and then sighed.  
“Good huh?” he questioned with amazement.  
“Yep. I’m SO hungry” she said before putting more steak in her mouth.  
“Yeah. I feel like I’m still hungry. I’ve already eaten quite a bit, but I still feel hungry” Cameron said with a little confusion.  
“You’re cloning Naquadah and your body is running differently now. Eat as much as you can, it will do you good while you’re still building up your Naquadah levels” Sam told him.  
Cam thought for a moment “Is that why you lost so much weight? Because of your Naquadah problem or was it purely starvation?” he asked curiously.  
“Both. As you know, I can’t tolerate gruel which was the main part of the ‘diet’, but for the first few weeks, heck… nearly three months… I was only awake for a couple of hours a day at the most. I lost a TON of weight because I was only on fluids. Then I started puking a lot because I was pregnant, and not having Protein Markers made the nausea a lot worse. Hopefully it won't be as bad now that I’m fixed. But yeah, Jack lost a lot of weight too. The gruel was made to be nutritious for the Breeders, but Jack’s body was struggling to clone Naquadah nonstop, so he needed a lot of energy and he just wasn’t getting enough”  
“He looks great now though” 

“Yeah. He does, doesn’t he” said Sam with a bit of a smirk as she jiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
“Oh, I know... I know… Jack is SOOOO handsome and SOOOO hunky” said Cam in a funny girly voice, making Sam laugh at him.  
“Well seeing as you don’t like WHITE pork meat, I’m going to go and finish off that stew then” Cam chuckled.  
“Oh, PLEASE do!” Sam begged with grimace and Cam laughed at her reaction as he went to the sink and pulled the container out of the still hot water and ate the rest of it. Cameron got the frying pan and his plate and frowned for a moment before going into the bathroom and coming back with the hair soap and squirted a bit into the hot water.  
“Did you cook this?” asked Sam as she sat up and watched him get the frying pan off the cook-top “Josef gave you stuff to cook with and everything? God! Where were you when we needed food last year?” Sam said incredulously.  
“I think that the Master nearly watching you die again, convinced him that he needed to look after you better this time… and I might have… cheated… just a little bit...” Cameron admitted as he pinched his fingers together and smiled wryly.  
“Cheated?” asked Sam, now a little worried.  
“I was VERY good at Drama in High School you know! I kind of…. pressed against his mind…” Cam said with a guilty wince. “I did do it VERY carefully though”   
Sam looked at him “That sure would have come in handy last year” she sighed “But then again, if we’d had those powers and used them last year, we’d probably be dead. Are you sure he wasn’t suspicious?” she asked with concern.  
“No. I was acting all beaten down and exhausted after we used the Stargate. I pretended that it wiped me out, so no… he didn’t suspect a thing. All he was thinking about, was the recordings we’re going to do for him when we’re feeling better. Oh, and by the way… he LOVED it when I fucked your ass” Cam said with a smug grin “I TOLD you it would be hot!”  
“It certainly felt hot!” said Sam with a grin and then squirmed a little as she pulled a face.

Cam watched her as she squirmed again “You’re horny?” he said with surprise “Sam… I fucked the crap out of you in the last twenty four hours and you already want more?” he grinned smugly.  
“Ancients have a higher libido” Sam said with a slight grin as she shrugged her shoulders and Cam took her empty plate from her with a satisfied smile.  
“You did a good job eating all that” he said with surprise.  
“Yeah… It surprised me too…” she said and then she went quiet and frowned a little, obviously thinking about something.  
“Sam… Are you SURE you’re okay? I keep feeling… I’m not even sure what I’m feeling… But I know something’s not right with you. Did I do something wrong when I fixed your brain? I just can’t shake the way I feel” Cam said with worry.

Sam looked at him as tears came to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away “You didn’t do anything wrong Cameron. I just… I just don’t want to talk about it right now”  
“So, I DID stuff something up?” Cameron said with a worried sigh.  
“NO! Cameron… It was the drugs. You did nothing wrong. I just… need a little time to process it”  
“Process what? What did the drugs do to you? What did I miss?”  
“Cameron… Please…” Sam said with tears in her eyes and then she gave a little sob and shut her eyes, determined to stop the tears.  
“I’m sorry… Sam I’m sorry” Cam said as he pulled her into a hug and she gave another little sob as she struggled to pull herself together “I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut, don’t I?” Cam asked wryly.  
“Cam, you did nothing wrong. The drug… changed something in my… head and I… You didn’t do ANYTHING wrong” Sam told him as he held her.  
“Did I miss something?”  
“You didn’t miss anything that could be ‘fixed’ Cam”  
“Did the drug do something to you that can’t be fixed?” he asked her with dread  
“Yeah. It… can’t be… ‘fixed’…” said Sam slowly.  
“You’ve still got your powers, right? You can still heal and… everything?” he asked her, almost scared to hear the answer.  
“Yes. I still have all my abilities, and all my brain power and all my knowledge” Sam assured him.   
“Will whatever happened have any effect on your ability to do the recordings? Or change what I need to do during the recordings?” Cameron guessed.  
“No Cam. Nothing’s changed with our plan. We stick to the plan and we do the raunchiest recordings we possibly can” Sam told him as she looked at him.  
“I’m not going to be hurting you, am I?”  
“No Cam. I’m physically fine to have sex in whatever way, and however hard we want, and…. I’m probably… going to want it hard” she said with a wry smile.  
“With a bit of pain?” he asked with a small smile.  
“Oh yeah, a bit of pain is always good” Sam smiled and Cameron nodded and had no choice but to let whatever was wrong with Sam slide. “You know what?” she added with a little smile.  
“What?” asked Cam.  
“I love using nipple clamps” she said with a wicked smirk and Cameron laughed.


End file.
